


[中文翻译]Afterdrop

by Nrober



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 不过他们好多了, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 从敌人到朋友到恋人, 先虐后甜, 冰川燃烧, 创伤后, 和解, 因为他们一开始憎恨彼此, 孤独, 慢热, 混蛋半藏, 混蛋杰西, 滥用酒精|酗酒, 缓慢又痛苦, 重新学习如做兄弟, 非常慢热
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 140,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrober/pseuds/Nrober
Summary: 即使有谋杀未遂的受害者本人的担保，守望先锋仍理所应当地对半藏保持戒心。六个月的临时外勤成员身份是一种合理的折中方案。但不是每个人都愿意给半藏一个新的机会。麦克雷是其中最抗拒的一个。A translation of Afterdrop by ClaroQueQuiza.





	1. 追逐

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Afterdrop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777605) by [ClaroQueQuiza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaroQueQuiza/pseuds/ClaroQueQuiza). 



> 本文第一章至第九章译者为Kait（http://kingbirdkathy.lofter.com/）

总的来说，这笔活干得还不错。目标被消灭，半藏自己完全未被察觉地全身而退，而且，不像大多数必须与旧日岛田家族打交道的暗杀行动，他有一名直接客户和一笔慷慨的报酬在等着他，只等他联络上就能到手。

他悄然无声地穿过居住区，疏疏落落的惨白LED街灯隐约照亮空无一人的街道，他已经开始在心中罗列要用即将到手的酬劳置办的物资。现在刚刚夏末，但是这笔酬金非常可观，可观到足以让他收手敛声匿迹相当长的一段时间。上一次在花村的经历糟糕透顶，他迫切希望能在山野间隐藏起来。

他踏上分隔开住宅区和城市边缘山脚下森林的狭窄临时道路时，藏身于暗影中的漫长潜行终于已近尾声，为了这趟生意建的安全屋就隐藏在深入那密林内数公里处。

他停在一堵毫不起眼的白墙阴影之下，看上去与这条窄街两侧独院住户的每一面外墙都别无二致。连续数年被追杀的经历让他惯于保持警惕，但离上次有猎手特别盯上他已经有段时间。

如果不算上 _他_ 的话，当然。

但他之前从那片森林中现身潜入城镇时没有遇到半点意外，而夜色已深。即使他仍然紧紧地抓着手中的暴风弓，疲倦早已蔓延进四肢百骸。他决定赌一赌暴露的危险，借着夜色的掩护跃出建筑物的遮蔽踏上开阔的平野，直奔前方的暗林。

事实证明，这是一个愚蠢的决定。他刚刚跑过一半的距离， _他_ 便从黑暗中现身而出，仿佛一名从大幕后施施然踏上舞台的演员。

战斗没有持续太长时间。

顶着和源氏相同面孔的那个 _东西_ 并没有在出现时就拔剑相对，直到半藏举起暴风弓数箭齐发，他才拔出剑来，星光在刀刃上冷冷一闪。没能避过的箭支被他统统打偏，但是半藏只需要两支箭的先机，转头试图退回城区的街道。那些独栋住房四周由煤渣砖墙围出的小小院落都是潜在的庇护所，只要他能甩脱那银色鬼魅一两分钟的时间，他就能隐藏其中从对方的威胁下抽身而退。

不幸的是，他的意图被打碎得彻底。

两个身影正正挡在了他的去路之上。其中之一身形庞大无匹，然而相当低矮，仿佛他正蹲伏着，双手按在地面。另一个虽然相较之下体格略小，但仍然高大健壮，逆着街灯冷光的剪影边缘被身后大约是斗篷的遮蔽物扭曲得模糊不清。今夜无月，暗淡的星光下一切细节都隐没在阴影里。

扭头朝身后迅速一瞥，半藏转向左侧，用之字形路线加速狂奔。他的三个——袭击者，他猜——将他包围在一个歪斜的三角之中，最大的空缺就出现在——源氏——和那巨怪之间，他无比希望后者那庞大的体积多少能拖慢它的速度。这方向上碰巧是一座小山的缓坡，山顶上是一个小小的广场。那不是他一开始的目标，但是高地从来都更有优势，如果他能利用它减慢他们的速度让他能逃进森林——

他听到身后传来的吼声，令人警觉的接近。“半藏！ _半藏！_ ”他扭转身体射出另一发分裂箭，试图减慢他的飞速逼近好让自己能再次逃脱。

另一个声音，更低沉更粗哑，突然喊叫出声，“嘿，看着！”半藏分神瞄见声音的来源：那个高大的身影，已经以令人惊异的速度追上他们间的距离，而他身体扭曲的方式标志着他刚刚扔出了什么。半藏的脚后跟钉进泥土，牺牲一小部分速度急转向另一个方向以躲避无论那是什么暗器。他的身侧传来一声某种虽小但坚固的物体击中柔软草地的轻响，紧接着就是突然炸开的闪光和巨响。

眩晕闪光弹。距离远到尚不足以影响他，但半藏仍然无声咒骂着拼尽全力加速向前疾奔。今夜特别的黑暗是使用闪光弹的绝佳机会，如果他被击中的话一切都完了。他必须进入森林从他们的视野之内消失。

他一边跑一边狂乱地四处搜寻着。源氏到哪里去了？他肯定是他们三人中最快的一个——

一双手臂猛地抱住他的腰，结实的重量砸得他失去平衡向前扑去。他立刻松手放开他的弓，扭动挣扎着试图在倒下的过程中甩脱身上的袭击者。在倒地之前他已经挣脱出一只手臂，但是撞击的冲击比他预料得大得多，袭击者的整个重量都砸在了他身上，坚硬的金属铠甲重重地压在他的后背。他的前额 _嗵_ 地一声结结实实撞上地面，肋骨在巨大压力反弹之下咯吱作响。这还不足以让他彻底失去反应能力，但是足够让他整个机能暂停了决定性的瞬间，让他的脸埋进带着汗水味道的草地里，潮湿泥土的气味充斥他的鼻腔，耳边嗡嗡作响。那双手臂趁机再次紧紧锁住他，将他的双臂动弹不得地钉在身侧。

一种蜂鸣声穿透他减弱的耳鸣。有什么东西，有不少什么东西，嘶鸣着咔哒扣响。他轻声地呻吟着，有画面在脑海中浮现，闪烁着绿光的圆柱升起，旋转，从白色的盔甲间隙中泄露出一团团蒸气，从源氏的——

不。

不。

他重新奋力挣扎起来，试图连带着他的袭击者一起翻到侧身好让自己赢得片刻支点，但是源氏牢牢压制住了他的一切动作。他很强壮，也很沉重，比半藏印象里的他更加强壮沉重得多。

半藏听到了另两人的接近；他可以听到他们越来越近的沉重喘息，几乎就在他的身侧，两种呼吸的急促频率交错，时不时有片刻的暂停后紧跟着一声剧烈的抽气打断节奏。终于，其中之一气息不稳地开了口，说的是英语，与他在眩晕闪光弹之前听到的同样的男中音，“好吧，看-看起来他-他好像不喜欢-说话。”

“他很顽固，但他会听的。”源氏的声音不是 _源氏_ 的。至少，那听上去一点也不像半藏从前幸福日子的记忆里源氏的声音。但是话说回来，半藏实际上记不得任何人的声音——他的记忆仿佛一场默剧，抖动的画面在他的眼前完全无声地播放。现在压在他肩上的盔甲后隐藏的是完全陌生的东西。那与他记忆中源氏嘴唇开合的方式毫无相似，唤不起他任何回忆。

只有他眼中的火光，仿佛仍带有某种熟悉的感觉。

而 _那_ 记忆足以让他停下所有动作。

他感到面甲的移动，然后，那盔甲中线上尖锐的突起划过他肩膀裸露的肌肤。“挣扎够了，哥哥？能听我说话了吗？”

半藏咕哝出一声充满怨气的无意义的声音。他在那男中音再度开口的时候绷紧了身子，对方的呼吸已经平缓了些许，“我拿到了他的弓。他如果肯老实听话的话就可以拿回它。”

“不。”源氏的声音凌厉。“我们只会在平等基础上开始合作，否则免谈。”男中音嗤了一声，试图再说些什么，但半藏打断了他。

“我们，”他从喉咙里挤出声音，字词模糊地埋在草地里，因为背上的重压断断续续，“从你从我身上滚下去开始。”

有片刻的停顿。半藏可以感觉到三双眼睛盯在自己身上，若有所思。在另两人出声之前，他感觉到源氏坚硬冰冷的手臂逐渐放松，坚固的金属在他退开时摩擦着他的后背。

半藏翻身坐起，迅速但是没有再多的动作。他只想仔细查看下源氏的小猎团，但即使他原本有任何其他的打算,也会在看到那只巨大的猩猩后的下一秒终止。它的身影笼罩在半藏上方，虽然它离他还足有两米远，覆盖它全身和四肢的能量盔甲让它看上去比他所能想象的更为可怖。它的背上有两个看上去像是火箭发射器的部件，整体在星光下罩着一层与源氏的外骨骼盔甲类似的银光。黑暗中它的表情无可辨读，即使在眼睛应该在的部分有什么在隐约地闪光。半藏不由自主地瞪大了双眼，对方明显注意到了他的反应，因为它 _说话_ 了，用一种仿佛试图安慰的声音。

“好吧，既然终于抓到你了我们现在最好自我介绍一下。”它的声音不像他早前听到的，它更低沉，在第一个人的男中音对比下的一名绝对的男低音。然而那无法掩盖它 _根本不该_ 能够说话的事实，半藏震惊得几乎吓掉下巴，但他成功地控制住了自己咬紧牙关眯起眼睛。那巨猩猩向后蹭了蹭，一只手抬起来摸索着身侧，仿佛正在寻找着什么。 _啊，在这儿_ ，它咕哝了一句，掏出来一个小小的，白色的，有着圆屋顶一样的东西立在脚边。明亮的光芒爆发出来。

“或者说，呃，终于抓到 _你的注意力_ 了，我应该这么说，因为你不是我们的犯人或者什么，不，完全不是。”半藏难以置信地看着暴露在光线里的那张面孔上现出的——羞怯。长方形的目镜挡住了它的眼睛，但那张宽阔的猿类面孔上带着紧张和歉意的表情仍然清晰可见。

即使如此，半藏完全无法信任它。“如果我不是你们的囚犯的话，那我现在就要离开。立刻。”他用尽可能优雅的动作跳起身，然后惊讶中带着点愉悦地看着那只巨猿猛地退后，仿佛被吓到了一般。他挑衅地盯了它一眼，转身去找拿着他的弓的那个人，在看到那个站在一侧的身影时抽了抽嘴角。

如果他没有先看到一只穿着能量装甲的会说话的大猩猩的话，这个牛仔保证也会让他震惊一下。

然而现在，在发现自己的弓正被以毫不专业的手法抓在对方手里、紧贴着他皮带上挂着的三枚闪光弹时，那顶宽边牛仔帽，覆盖住肩头和半边臂膀的红色披风，棕色的皮裤套，还有那双窄窄的尖头牛仔靴都只让他更加恼怒。 大猩猩的灯笼照亮了牛仔斑白的胡须，鼻梁锋利的线条和半阖的双眼，他正懒洋洋地打量着半藏，但在对上半藏的目光时，他绷紧的唇线，僵硬的姿势和握紧了暴风弓的带着手套的手都在明白无误地辐射着隐藏的敌意和怀疑。

半藏大步上前，伸出手。“我的弓。”

牛仔看看他的手，但是并没有还给他，反而用他自由的手缓慢而刻意地从腰间的口袋里掏出了什么细细的仿佛雪茄一样的东西。他把一头塞进嘴里，嚼了两口，然后拖长了声音道，“就告诉你他会那么回答的，源氏。”

源氏走回他的视野。半藏没有动，也没有将视线从那牛仔身上移开。绿色的光芒在灰白的外骨骼上闪烁，在灯笼光下显得黯淡了些。源氏叹口气，至少半藏觉得那片刻低沉的白噪音是他在叹气。“他在不知道问题是什么的时候没办法回答。”

“我的沉默就是回答，”半藏冷漠地开口，放下手臂侧身面对那空白的面甲。他想要补充上再度猎捕和攻击他绝对 _不是_ 一个邀请，但他从不习惯对任何人多话，尤其是对他久已死去的兄弟的鬼魂。

然而，他发现他还是有话要说，既然这鬼魂正站在他的面前。他尖锐地盯了那牛仔一眼，思忖着换回日语，但是最好不要对这三人有任何预判。虽然他更倾向于现在使用的语言是因为那大猩猩，而不是这个正抓着他的弓的活生生的穿越者。他望回他的兄弟，眯起眼睛，开口时的声音比起他希望的更加充满敌意，“我们之间只有一件尚未解决的事。”

片刻的沉默。“你仍认为我会复仇？”显然源氏毫不在乎在他的同伙面前公开他们的私事，即使他的声音里带着明显的勉强和——痛苦？后悔？

真奇怪。上一次他们的对峙可没有半点 _那种_ 情感。源氏那时满是镇定和自信，嘲弄着半藏提供的可能，冷漠地无视半藏的认输，用充满宣判的口吻告诉他他必须选择一边。

而现在他几乎是犹豫的。

半藏拒绝自己表现出任何犹豫。

“那是你的权利。如果你选择推迟它，那么我们现在没别的可说。”半藏冷淡地转身。“我会时刻奉陪。”

他朝那牛仔迈进一步。他有些恼怒地发现自己比对方矮了至少十五厘米，但是他仍然挑衅地紧紧盯住他，伸手抓住暴风弓，用正确的姿势。

那牛仔拒绝在半藏试图把弓抽出他的掌控时放手，他直直对上他的目光，在灯笼刺目的光芒中他的眼睛是一种决不妥协的金褐色。半藏绷紧身体，嘴唇抿成一条细线。他们互相瞪视了几秒钟。就在他决定一掌击上对方胸膛的时候，他感觉到那牛仔松开了手。

半藏流畅地将弓甩上自己的肩膀然后转身。他刚刚走出了五六步的距离，源氏喊出声，“那是我的权利。”

半藏没有停顿。“如你所说。”

“那么你承认你的命是我的？”

半藏停下了脚步。

“你承认对自己的血亲举剑，而就此欠下必须偿还的债？”

半藏转回身，慢慢地，望向那半机械人。

源氏看上去跟着他迈出了几步的距离，但是他现在站在那里，高大坚定，面甲仿佛直直盯着半藏。牛仔背对着他，那大猩猩站在几米外，透过他的空白目镜观察着事态。

“那就是你一直在做的，不是吗？你离开了我们的家，摧毁了我们家族建立的帝国，这几年来四处游荡，都是为了偿还你欠下的债。欠我的债。”他说，抬起一只机械手按在胸膛。他歪歪头，面甲的绿线随着动作轻微地闪动。“你甚至冒着生命危险回家提供补偿可能。”

“ _你_ 拒绝了的可能，”半藏愤怒地嘶声道，毫不动摇地紧紧盯着源氏。

面甲微微抬起了半寸。“没错。我不接受。我要求更多。”一股寒意窜入半藏的血液，他猜测着接下来的发展，而源氏继续道，“我要你，哥哥。你会用你的命偿还我，因我永不会原谅你。”

半藏想要张嘴，想要怒吼，想要搭上三支箭向前冲去，但是在他能做出任何动作之前，源氏说完了最后一句话，“而我，作为交换，会将你的命交于守望先锋。”

随之而来的静寂在半藏耳中震耳欲聋，比眩晕闪光弹更加令人昏眩。他的大脑飞速搜寻着可能的选择，但是徒劳无功。

他毫无优雅地大踏步上前，直到他的胸膛几乎撞上金属的胸甲，直直望向那条狭窄的绿线。他们有同样的身高，他不经意地注意到。就和从前一样。

“你是认真的？”他问，几乎控制不住咆哮出每一个音节的欲望。

“是的，哥哥。”无论之前是什么让这半机械人的声音显出犹豫，它已经消失无踪了。他变得重新充满自信。

有那么刹那，半藏希望他能看穿面甲直视那双纠缠了他几个月的眼睛，无论是清醒时还是在噩梦里。但是他不能。那条明亮的绿线便是他所能看到的一切。

他扭开头。“你可以自称我的兄弟，”他安静地说，“但是你不是我认识的源氏。”

一阵白噪音短暂的爆发，仿佛一声猛烈的抽气。片刻的沉默，然后源氏回答，“那么我们重新开始。”

他在半藏能再说出任何话之前转身，走向正站在一起盯着他们的另二人。

“我的兄弟已经接受，”他说，措辞正式但声音里透出一线满足。“他会加入守望先锋。”

那只猩猩却动了动，一只巨大的覆满长毛的手按上他的目镜。“不。他不会。”


	2. 妥协

源氏的脚步僵在半途。大猩猩的语句粗鲁而直接，带着不容置疑的决然。

半藏站在原地，只是轻扬了扬眉毛。一股解脱感从他胸中涌起，但他将之强压下去，等待着事情将要如何发展，目光在那大猩猩和牛仔之间来回扫视。那牛仔已经转回身来，双臂抱胸，姿态冷硬。一点明亮的火光在他的唇前闪烁，小缕的青烟飘上星空，宽阔的帽檐压得低低地遮住了他的双眼。

静默持续了至少三十秒钟，直到源氏不可置疑地开了口：“什么？”

大猩猩动了动，双手按回地面向前倾身，把体重重新压在指节上，“我很抱歉，源氏。如果你的兄弟自愿的话，我很乐意张开怀抱迎接他，你知道的。但是在被胁迫的条件下？我赌不起。守望先锋赌不起。”

“但是他 _需要_ 这个！”源氏的声音尖锐。“他需要一个目标！以他的身手以他的能力，让他就这么漫无目的地游荡是不可接受的，他能做到那么多更 _好的_ ——”

“但是他不 _想_ 做到更好的，”大猩猩反驳道。牛仔向后仰起头，露出他的双眼直盯着半藏，仿佛正在等待他会如何反应。半藏完全不屑于给出任何反应。“那只是问题之一，”大猩猩继续道，“在他不是自愿的情况下我没法派他去出性命攸关的任务。如果他做的一切都只是偿还你，为了——”它停下话头，半藏感觉自己的胸口揪紧。大猩猩叹口气。“我很抱歉，源氏。真的很抱歉。你花了那么长时间说服我给他一个机会，但最后决定权在我手里。如果他不是出于自由意志来帮助我们——”他不需要说完这句话。

源氏握紧拳头然后再松开。 _这个动作_ 对半藏来说太过熟悉，就像他们都还年轻的旧日里每次源氏被拒绝的时候，无论他被拒绝的是什么，从一小枚糖果到试图跷掉下次训练。他的脑中迅速地闪过无数记忆的画面，在他回想起一个晴朗的五月夜晚里飘荡的锦鲤幡旗之前，他强迫自己把注意力重新集中到面前的事态。

“你也同意他吗，麦克雷？”源氏的声音平板，只流泻出一丝恳求的意味。半藏皱起眉。源氏在为了他向那个 _牛仔_ 求情？为了 _半藏_ ？

牛仔震了震，一道意料外的闪光让半藏注意到了在他帽子上的宽厚带子里塞的弹夹。简直荒谬。

牛仔嘴里叼着的雪茄上下跳了两跳，半藏在他把目光从源氏移到自己身上的时候可以看见他眼睛里的闪光。他深深抽了一口，那点火光短暂地明亮了片刻。从鼻孔里喷出的烟模糊了他的面孔，然后他清清喉咙缓慢地开口，“我有个问题要问问你兄弟。”

半藏眯起眼睛。烟雾散尽，露出牛仔脸上冷硬的表情，紧盯着半藏的目光充满敌意和考量。

“重来一次的话，你还会那么做吗？”

答案很简单，他的回答冷静而平稳，毫无犹疑，即使源氏在一旁僵住了身子，面甲上绿色的光芒更明亮地闪烁起来。

“我会的。”

牛仔的脸色阴沉了下去，他低吼了一声“ _婊子_ 养的混蛋”，一只手飞快地摸向腰间，半藏几乎看不清的地方有一把巨大的枪挂在那里。他在半秒内甩开暴风弓搭上箭，即使一只左轮手枪已经直指他的胸膛。

“住手！”

源氏直直地挡到了他们之间，双臂张开挡住了两人瞪着对方的视线。心脏猛地一抽，半藏意识到源氏正面对着牛仔的方向，后背毫无保留地袒露在他的谋杀者面前，这个傻瓜。他的唇角拧出半个咆哮，但是比起自家弟弟的天真他有更紧要的事情面对。

那个牛仔显然不会相信他不会出手攻击。半藏绷紧了身子，等着牛仔跳到一旁。

什么也没有发生。或许对方也在等他做出同样的反应，他思忖着，紧盯着面前最细微的动作。

一切静止了六七秒钟。

源氏微微放松了下来，双臂稍稍低垂下半寸。

“半藏。”

现在源氏那带着微微恳求的声音转向了他。半藏浑身紧绷，暴风弓仍然张满着。

“当你说你还会那么做的时候，你的意思是你会履行你的义务，是不是？”半藏睁大了眼睛。“那是你的义务。你被家族命令来摧毁我。只要你还对岛田家族保持忠诚，你就还会那么做的，对不对？”源氏的声音仿佛低哑了半分，但是暗夜里的每一个字仍清晰可闻。“对不对？哥哥？”

半藏不得不勉力压下一波心头猛然涌起的苦涩。

_哥哥。_ 即使到了现在，源氏还会用这个词称呼他？

但是他现在无暇理清自己的情感，在他的命运就摆在天平上等待宣判的此刻。以后再说。即使“以后”似乎永远不会真正来到。

“是的，”他用气声回答，然后更大声地重复。“是的。我会履行我的义务。”

“而如果你将你的生命交于守望先锋，你就会履行对它的义务，就像曾经对我们的家庭一样忠诚？”

半藏犹豫了片刻，但是答案同样简单。“是的。”

“如果，如果你将你的生命交于守望先锋之后，我背叛了他们，试图摧毁他们，而唯一阻止我的方式是夺走我的生命——” _再一次_ ，半藏在心里补充，“——那么你会履行你作为守望先锋的义务，杀了我。那就是你的意思，对不对？”

半藏干涩地吞咽了一口。“是的。”

源氏放下他的双臂，但是他没有转身，仍然面对着那个牛仔。“那么我现在请求你，哥哥。我请求你加入守望先锋。你知道我已经原谅了你。你什么也不欠我的，不欠我你的命，不欠我你的忏悔，一切。但是我请求你，岛田半藏：你是否愿意加入守望先锋，来守护无辜的生命？”

半藏的胸膛揪紧，让他无法呼吸。他的四肢轻微地颤抖，但他仍能自控。他止住颤抖，即使只能慢慢放低暴风弓。他咽了口口水。“太晚了。”片刻爆发的白噪音，一声尖锐的吸气。“我已经接受了先前的条件。我的命是你的。如果你想要我加入守望先锋，那么我便会加入守望先锋。你不能说一句‘原谅’就抛开你的权利和你的职责。如果守望先锋不接受我，那么你就找些别的让我做。”

静默片刻，源氏轻声开口，轻到半藏几乎无法听清，“你反对守望先锋和他的理念吗？”

半藏思索着。他不是很确定源氏口中的“守望先锋”指的是什么，鉴于那个组织数年之前就已经由内部崩毁。在那之前，他和守望先锋曾有过几次恰好相同的目标，因为他们同样都在试图铲除岛田帝国，但是他从未认同过他们的理念。而在 _那_ 之前他当然是反对他们的——任何威胁到岛田家族的都是敌人，是待清除的目标，这其中自然包括在智械危机中成立的全球性武装执法组织守望先锋。

但是，他沉重地意识到，自从他对岛田家族的忠诚彻底消亡，他再也没有真正反对过 _任何事情_ ，只为了继续活下去。

蔓延的沉默震耳欲聋。

“不，”他最终回答。

源氏的肩膀放松了下去，肩胛的金属甲片发出轻响。“那就足够了，对现在而言。”他站直身体向那大猩猩走去。“等在这，哥哥。我会搞定的。”随着他的离开那个牛仔重新进入他的视线，枪口仍然对准着他。半藏挑衅地扬起下巴，但那牛仔只用一种相当空白的，若有所思的表情作为回应。他打量着半藏，目光在他放低的弓上停留片刻，然后漫不经心地把枪在手指上旋转了两圈插回了枪套。半藏控制住了自己没有翻个白眼，但是他缓慢而毫不为所动的眨眼似乎同样良好地表达出了他的意图。牛仔的嘴唇抽动了一下然后挪开了视线，走去加入源氏和那大猩猩正在进行的低声对话，机械的电子混音在那男低音的咕哝声中几乎分辨不清。

在半藏转身的时候那牛仔猛地抬起了头，但是半藏毫不在意地走开五步然后跪在了柔软的草地上，感觉露水渗过他袴褶打湿他的膝盖。他眺望着树林的边缘，就在二十米之外，冲自己嗤之以鼻。他已经如此接近了，各种意义上都是如此。如果这个小小的追捕兵团的目的是杀了他，他早死了。即使是源氏不在，他也没有绝对的自信能毫发无伤地成功躲进那森林。不过，半藏试图宽慰自己，如果源氏不在的话，他同样绝对不会对那大猩猩和牛仔有片刻宽容。

他没有试图继续逃跑，无论他有多么希望如此。相反的，在他等待着源氏，或者说守望先锋，决定将要如何处理他的这段时间，他闭上眼睛，缓慢地呼吸。

这不是冥想。在此刻那绝对不是明智之举，而且过去的十年来他都很难真正达成。这是一种冷静自身的方式，给自己带回片刻的平静——至少，直到他将手放上他的葫芦之前。（酒葫芦？？）

在他已经做到了能做的一切之后，身后的讨论仍在继续。

好吧，鉴于那大猩猩和牛仔都反对源氏的提议，他十分怀疑自己今晚会跟着他们去任何地方，所以他开始思考如果今晚以他回到早前建立的安全屋结束的话他该做些什么。

那是个简单的营地，一个大约曾经是个仓库的孤零零的建筑，就坐落在森林中间一条溪流周围。它已经被废弃多年，可能从智械危机之后就被遗忘，虽然他们离北海道相当遥远。通向那里的小路几乎已经完全被茂盛的灌木和野草淹没，但是建筑本身保存得还算完好，屋顶只需一些小小的修复就不再漏水，里面还有些他用得上的置物架。半藏考虑过在这里建个长时间的据点，但是既然源氏和他的同伴们已经找到了他，那或许并不如他想象的那样隐蔽。即使它与自己现在所处的困境并无直接关联，半藏大概明天一早就会离开。如果有人能找到他，别人同样可能。

至少，放弃在这里做任何长久打算的话他能省下不少的资金。如果他被—— _允许的话——_ 他需要去查看一下他其余的两三个据点，检查是否有物资需要更换或者是否需要作出任何升级。大仙市离得并不远；或许他应该从那里开始。

他在脑中开始计划接下去的行程，身后的小会议仍没有结束的意思。大多数时候，那三个—— _人_ 或许是最好的称呼——保持着低声的交谈，但是那大猩猩低沉的声音偶尔也会打断他的思绪。

他听不到多少源氏的声音，即使那电子合成音几乎是一种稳定的背景音，将将在听力范围之外，又足以让他无法忽略，令他颇为心烦。

而那牛仔似乎很少发言。直到他们的交谈已经持续了整整二十五分钟之后，半藏才听到他发出了一声简单而尖锐的咒骂。

那声咒骂之后不久，半藏就与其说是听到、不如说是感觉到了源氏的接近。半藏保持着跪坐的姿势。源氏在不远处停了下来。“半藏，”他说，声音带着一种小心翼翼的试探，“这不像我希望的那样，但是温斯顿有一个提议，如果你愿意听的话。”

半藏猛地站起来转过身去，义肢在这突然的动作下发出嗡鸣。他慢慢走向那大猩猩和牛仔，源氏落后一步跟在他的身后。即使是这小小的姿态都让他的胸中爆发出一阵刺痛。掩饰一般地，半藏咕哝道，“温斯顿是那只大猩猩？”

源氏轻笑，一种柔和的模糊的声音。“你没打断他的话他正打算自我介绍的。”

半藏压住一声嗤鼻。

在他们接近那大猩猩，温斯顿，而对方微微转身迎向的时候，半藏终于可以透过他的四方形镜片看到他的眼睛。它们是一种相当让人警觉的亮黄色，同样令人不安的充满智慧。半藏无动于衷地迎上他们评估的目光，微微低头，一种最基本的礼仪。源氏或许会想要他如此的。

那个牛仔远远站在左边，侧身朝着别的方向，帽檐再一次遮住了他的大半张脸。

温斯顿一只手按上目镜，一种更像是刻意的姿势，然后说，“源氏说服了我们同意你的加入，但只是暂时性的。”

他暂停了片刻，仿佛在等着半藏的反应，但是半藏纹丝未动。不自然地清了清嗓子，他继续道：“你不会正式成为一名守望先锋。更像是一名线人。如果你同意的话，以及如果你表现良好的话，我——我是说， _我们_ 会考虑让你加入成为一名正式成员。”他又停顿了片刻，期待地看着半藏。

半藏拧起唇。“线人意味着和他人以及组织的联系。我基本上没有任何这种联系，”他直截了当地说，“线人还意味着一种相当被动的角色，以我的能力和我的本性来说太过浪费。”

温斯顿看上去在考虑他的说法。“好吧——‘线人’肯定不是最恰当的词。你会更像是一名外勤，”他小心地说。“我们会派你出任务，或许一开始更多是侦测任务。但是，源氏告诉了我们很多你在战场上的强大能力；我们很乐意利用它，如果我们可以的话。”他停下来片刻观察着半藏的脸。“我们定期会派出小队收集情报，捣毁走私路线，以及袭击恐怖分子的基地。”

温斯顿又停下来，叹口气更走近一些，直视着半藏的眼睛。“你的能力毫无意外的会对我们大有益处，但是让我把话说清楚：你会被派入有危险的，可能危及生命的情境。我们的情报显示你习惯于独立作业，但是如果你同意了这个，如果有情况在你被派遣的地点附近发生需要调查的话，你必须和其他团队成员合作，获取目标，然后在完成之后返回你原先的任务。你必须完全听命于你的团队领导，”牛仔嗤了一声，但温斯顿无视了他，“这不是很符合规定，派一个团队和一个——生手合作？不，”温斯顿在半藏脸上划过一丝怒气时连忙换了一种说法，“不，应该这么说——一个没有训练过成为团队一份子的 _新_ 成员。没在我们的训练基地里训练过的。但是，呃，你的弟——我是说，源氏——”

半藏对这几乎陷入手足无措尴尬境地的大猩猩感到无比惊奇。 _这就_ 是有着最终决定权的那个人？难怪一个牛仔都能顺利加入。

“——他保证你能在战场上适应良好。我们的情报也确认了这一点。所以——”温斯顿停下话头，明显不知道该如何继续。

“这些任务都在什么地方进行？”半藏问，单纯为了对话能够继续。温斯顿看上去颇为感激。

“我们估计会有很多任务在东亚进行，尤其是日本和中国，但是你可能也会被远派到印度。”在半藏抗议距离之前，温斯顿补充道，“你需要自行去到尽量远的地方，但是需要的时候我们也有运输机能运送你，例如在穿越国境线的时候。”半藏微微点头，在脑海中消化着这些信息。

温斯顿清清喉咙。“我，呃——我必须指出，如果你接受了我们，你就不能再接受任何其他——雇主的雇佣，除非那是任务的一部分。我们知道你有隐藏的银行账户——”半藏感受到一种尖锐的不安，“——我们现在资金有点紧缺，我们能支付你足以生存和报障你的必要设备的费用，但是没法付的更多了，至少现在如此。我们不能冒一心事二主的冲突危险。如果你接受了，你就必须完全成为我们的人。”

半藏简短地点了下头然后问道，“这段试用期有多长？”

温斯顿思考了片刻，瞄了眼牛仔和源氏，然后用一种相当犹豫的声音说，“六个月？”然后，更坚定的，“六个月。我们会审查你的表现，然后决定是要让你加入成为正式成员，还是——”他打住了话头。

总体而言，不是半藏预期的那样。他在脑中重复了一遍工作内容，思考着每个方面。侦查几乎是他的第二天性，而“捣毁走私路线”是一名前黑帮头目非常熟悉的内容。他解决过足够多的竞争对手。袭击恐怖分子基地则会是全新的经历。他难以自制地对具体会包含什么内容产生好奇。

然而，令人惊讶地，他的自尊跳出来发出了抗议，尤其是对成为守望先锋的猎犬，被拴在绳子上从世上的某个角落扯回来再丢到下一个地方去面对乌兹枪和手榴弹。一个次要的理由是那些“攻击”很大可能不会是隐蔽行动。他不知道温斯顿想要他如何融入 _那种_ 任务。

时间也很不合适。他没打算消极怠工，但是他强烈地感觉——或者希望——在六个月结束之后他和守望先锋（或者他和源氏）会最终发现他们无法协调合作而分道扬镳。守望先锋一直是理想主义式的，而照源氏之前的描述听上去这个最新的组织延续了这一传统。而如果有什么半藏 _不是_ 的话，那就是理想主义。六个月之后当守望先锋，当 _源氏_ 发现这一点的时候，已经会是深冬的季节。他最安全的几个据点将无法进入。

但是或许，当源氏发现半藏不值得源氏为他做出的努力的时候，当他发现半藏还是那个将他切成——

——不，别往那想——

——或许季节也就不重要了，因为源氏终于会——

半藏向后绷起肩膀以阻止自己真的摇头。大猩猩挑起了眉毛（如果一只眼睛上方绒毛的耸动可以被称为挑眉的话），他知道他的动作看起来像是已经做了决定，于是他开口问道，更多的是以防万一，“还有什么其他我需要知道的吗？”

温斯顿没有回答，但是牛仔在一旁发了话。“我猜有一点你会觉得你需要知道。 _我_ 会是你的负责人。我会负责监管你的行为，而你会直接向我报告。”

半藏慢慢地转过身去对上牛仔的视线。他的棕色眼睛在黑暗中闪烁，唇角凝着一个毫无友善之意的凌厉冷笑。半藏立刻明白，牛仔期待着这会断绝自己接受这提议的可能，期待着他会直接拒绝。

他或许是对的。

他转回面对温斯顿。“为什么？”他问，控制着自己保持声音的冷静。

温斯顿不自在地换了换姿势。“麦克雷已经在守望先锋干了超过十五年，”他说，来回瞄着半藏和源氏。“尤其是，他曾是暗影守望者，守望先锋的秘密行动部队。”半藏的眼睛瞪大了。守望先锋有过秘密行动部队？一个 _暗影部队？_ “他是暗影守望里的最高阶成员，也是重组的守望先锋里最高阶成员之一，因此也是最有资格负责你的那个人。”

源氏会更有资格，半藏想，但是为什么 _他_ 不能成为半藏的—— _负责人_ 是再明白不过的事实。他扭头看着麦克雷，看着他的宽檐牛仔帽，他的红披风，他腰上挂着的巨大的枪，和那双尖尖的靴子（还带着 _马刺_ ，他讥讽地发现），试图把他和一个号称在秘密部队里干了十五年的人联系在一起。他控制住了自己没有嘲笑出声，但是无论那牛仔从他表情里读到了什么，那明显激怒了他。他可以看见他下巴肌肉的绷紧，然后对方就撇开身去。但半藏在他动作的半途捕捉到了一线金属的闪光，一只骷髅的漆黑眼窝从牛仔遮住肩膀的红色披风下露出了半秒，直勾勾地盯着他。

穿了十五年的马刺和如此浮夸的打扮，唯一的成就就是那俗气的假肢？

半藏下意识地活动了一下自己的金属脚趾，重心微微后移，逃亡十年养成的习惯。

那牛仔或许值得留个意。

他迎上温斯顿的眼睛，与他对视了片刻，然后俯身鞠躬。

“我接受。”


	3. 日常任务

半藏微微蹲伏着身体潜行过黑暗的走廊。这是个阴雨绵绵的日子，仅有的光线来自天花板和他右手边墙上的裂缝，黯淡而微弱，时不时被滴落的积水所遮挡，汇聚成的水流淌过右侧剥落的石灰和左侧坚硬的水泥墙面上散布的青苔和霉斑。四处弥漫着霉菌的味道（相当可能对身体有害——半藏不得不戴上了个遮住了整个下半张脸的医疗面具），空气陈腐潮湿而厚重黏滞，每一个动作半藏都能感觉到仿佛身处水流之中一般的阻力。

他已经很接近目标；现在唯一的问题是如何进入。

走廊前方向两侧分岔了开去。他放慢脚步，更紧地抓住他的弓，试图在不靠上墙壁的情况下尽可能仔细地检查每条岔路。这不是他干过最脏的活，无论是字面意义还是比喻意义上的都不是，但他也早已经蹭了一身的泥土和霉菌，被细雨和汗水打得浑身湿透。到了这一地步，他只是在尽可能做点损害控管。

他从岔路口退回，用空闲的手从腰带上解下那个厚重结实的通信器翻开，点亮屏幕，冲着麦克雷提供的基地结构示意图皱起眉。能有这个也多半是出于温斯顿和雅典娜，守望先锋的核心（也是唯一的）人工智能的善意。他把暴风弓扛到肩上，然后戳着屏幕旋转示意图再次确认自己选择的路线。

据他现有的资料判断，服务器机房位于这堵水泥墙另一侧的主基地内；这些走廊则是后添的，在一次肯定未经过原本建筑师同意的扩建中相当随意地连接到瞭望台，所以很难判断这条粗制滥造的扩建产物通向原本基地中心的哪个部分，或者它到底能不能通向那里。半藏可以发誓他在之前腐朽的通道中绕着他的目的地转了两圈都没有发现任何能更接近目标的路径，直到他找到一个长方形的，他推测原本是储藏室或者兵营的房间，而他从地图上读到的应该是死路的地方现在成了一个安检口，通向这个走廊。

在他发泄完一通怒气之后那乱糟糟散落一室的椅子看上去和之前也并没有什么区别。

但是总算他看起来像是在接近目标了。就在两个拐弯之后，就应该有个入口能够直通曾经装着监测站核心命脉的钢筋水泥铸成的房间。他叹口气关掉屏幕，将通信器插回腰带。直接爬上那座该死的建筑然后直切进去要省事得多。他实在低估了它内部迷宫的程度同时大大高估了外部结构的完整性。

至少这是个低风险任务，也没有任何时间限制。

他小心地绕过走廊的岔口，湿透的地板在他脚下时不时发出吱吱呀呀的响声。半藏眯眼看着前方的黑暗；在他离扩建的部分越来越远时光线也越来越昏暗。他从皮带上的一个战术包里抽出一支小手电，咔哒一声轻响打开开关扫向前方。一开始只有更多和之前相同的左手侧残存的水泥墙，还有地板、天花板和右侧墙壁更简陋的材料。但是很快走廊的尽头就透出一圈明亮的光芒：一扇沉重的铁门，嵌在一堵水泥石墙中，把手处是一块数字面板，旁边有一张掌纹扫描屏。

他朝自己点点头，检查着那道门和门框。终于有了点成果。

他回头查看一下身后，冲着走廊远处的微弱灰光眯起眼睛。满意于无人尾随，他耸肩卸下弓和箭袋还有随身携带的小型背包。半藏不慌不忙地打开它，翻找出一支小巧的乙炔喷灯和一块散发着乳白色光芒的四方形黑色塑料薄片。他把那张薄片插进门框的缝隙之间上下滑动着，直到找到厚重的钢销所在的位置。他抽出薄片，挡在眼睛前权作焊工的护目镜，然后举起了喷灯。

高温气化的铁蒸气的味道迅速充满了整个空间，掩盖住了原本空气里厚重的霉味。半藏工作得很迅速；火花四处飞溅，鬼知道他现在吸进去的都有些什么化合物，融化的铁水顺着门框缓缓淌下。至少现在空气里过高的湿度总算是有些益处。

半藏关掉喷灯，摇晃着让它快些冷却，然后迅速地握住门把推开门，熔断的门栓在缓慢降低的温度下发出黯淡的红光。门内一片漆黑。半藏满意地再次点点头。几乎没有任何外物入侵的痕迹，外部走廊迅速的破败腐朽并没有反应在核心基地中。

如果这里面藏着任何敏感信息，相当可能它们还被完好地保存着。

他揭下面罩让它垂挂在脖子上，再一次翻起背包，掏出一副夜视镜。它看上去和一副沉重的厚底太阳镜没什么区别，但是当他戴上它的时候面前的走廊呈现出一片黑绿色夹杂着噪点的视野。他重新点亮手电，转成红外模式，收起喷灯重新把背包、箭袋和弓甩上肩膀，跨过那一小滩已经凝固但在夜视镜中仍显出明亮白绿色的铁水池，迈步踏进内部的过道，手电筒来回扫描着面前的空间。

整条走廊充满军事风格的简洁，看上去相当完好无损，没有任何洇湿的水迹或者蔓延的植物侵袭。半藏沿着走廊向下走去；现在跟着监测站的平面布局走变得相当容易——即使那更多是因为他已经把布局图研究了个透，而不是原本的设计有多简单。

他轻松地发现了走廊尽头连接的服务器机房。

他不是第一个。

他绕过一个转角，冲着尽头应该是他目标房间门口两侧堆放的厚重物体的轮廓皱起眉。他应该知道的，应该在一打开门的时候就注意到空气不够腐坏，不够干燥。走廊的保存程度看上去仿佛和外界完全隔绝，但是必然存在气息流通使得内部的空气闻起来如此干净，而且时间上离现在没有多久，所以还没有任何霉菌来得及生长。

他敲敲夜视镜，增强片刻红外成像的分辨率，好查看是否有绊网或者任何可能陷阱的诱发机制。没有任何发现，即使他的手电筒扫过几个可疑的形状。他们看上去像是某种电子器械，粗大的电缆越过用途不明的机箱插进不同的接口。他又敲了敲夜视镜，降低分辨率好节约电量。

半藏用拇指烦躁地摩挲着腰带上的通信器。这任务之前一直都进行得如此顺利。

现在他必须和牛仔通话了。

无声地叹了口气，他抬起右手轻轻敲了敲和通信器配套的耳机。轻柔的哔哔声回应地响了起来。

“麦克雷特工，”他轻声道。耳机又哔地响了一声。他等待着。

“这里是麦克雷。这么快已经想我了？”牛仔轻浮的声音传了出来。

“我已经在服务器机房外了，”半藏回答，保持着声音毫无起伏。“可能已经有人捷足先登。”

牛仔沉默了片刻。“‘可能已经’？”

“门边堆着很多不明设备。我已经远距离探查过了，看起来没有被激活，但是它们的目的未知。准备靠近做进一步检查。”

牛仔仅仅咕哝了一声作为回答。

半藏敲敲夜视镜，小心地进入门厅。他经过那些堆放的设备，移动向下一条走廊以查看是否有敌方侦察兵，没有任何发现。他慢慢地走回到那些不明设备面前，它们由大约一打的小板条箱在服务器房间的门口两侧堆到及腰的高度。他先检视了下那道门。几乎与他破门而入的那扇一模一样，除了这扇门旁除了指纹检查还多了一道视网膜扫描仪。

“门看上去没被破坏。我在查看那些设备。”

他蹲下来，将手电筒的灯光对准那些箱子。它们和那些电缆几乎都是同样的军绿色，但是他可以识别到一些文字。一只手推起眼镜，另一只手把电筒改回可见光，他立刻认出了那个标志。

“电池。”

“再说一遍？”

“可移动电池。”他跟着电缆走到两个紧贴着墙壁的厚板状设备之前。“连在感应充电器上。”

牛仔沉默了半晌。“正好给你的通信器充充电，”他拖长了声音说。

“我现在准备进入服务器机房。”

“等等。你能保障周围安全吗？”牛仔突兀地问。

“没有任何他人在此的迹象。”

“你检查了多少地方？”

“足够了，”半藏撒谎道。“这里没有任何人。”

“再检查一次，我去叫温斯顿来。”

“了解。”半藏回答，声音中透出一线暴躁。他能在行动半路恰好撞上那群抢先一步的凶徒的机会实在非常之低。他们早走了。剩下唯一能做的就是看看他们是不是成功拿走了他们为之而来的东西，而半藏越快完成那任务他就也能越快离开。

无论如何，他站起身从门前走开，回到来时的方向。他从皮带上摘下通信器再次打开平面图，这次是全息投影模式。把夜视镜拉到头顶上，半藏研究着这栋建筑缓慢旋转的3D模型。至少有六条路连向这个门厅；哪条是他们最有可能进来的方向？半藏自己在视察了周边之后选择了从底层进入。他没见到任何可疑的事物。

或许他们是从另一个方向来的。

半藏再一次戴上夜视镜，关闭投影朝着模型里那条看上去似乎从地下室直通房顶的楼梯走去。他很轻松地发现了它，而在推开一扇未锁的门后立刻便发现了脚边的一洼积水时，他的怀疑也半是被证实了。水珠正不断沿着墙面滴落，而一滩滩不同大小的水坑正散布在他面前的地面和通向上下两个方向的阶梯上。不管是谁之前来过这里，时间都已经足够久到让如此多的雨水渗进这栋建筑。

他谨慎地踩上水泥的楼梯，尽管很确信自己不会遇到任何人。暴风弓摇摇晃晃地挂在他肩膀上，但他找不到任何做好攻击准备的理由。

他很快就在楼梯尽头见到了反射在土褐色墙面上的光线，让他把夜视镜推到了头顶上。他已经到了四层楼上的楼顶入口。明显这里确实就是有人暴力入侵的地方。看起来凶徒们就是这样简单地硬闯了进来。铁门歪歪斜斜地挂在一边，门闩和铰链都已扭曲变形。半藏小心地向外望去。灰色的碎石房顶延伸向一堵矮护墙。在一片低沉不祥的云堤之下，暴躁的日本海延伸到更远的地方。半藏将注意力集中到地面上。粗粝的碎石一路散落到门槛，有些甚至落到了建筑内部。没有任何足迹或者任何设备被使用而腾出的空地。

半藏轻敲他的耳机。“岛田呼叫麦克雷特工。我已经确认了他们在屋顶上的入口。没有任何近期活动的迹象。”

“现在，我知道你之前如果真的彻底搜查过了就会早这么告诉我了，岛田。”牛仔的声音里浸透了得意洋洋。半藏咬住舌头以免自己做出任何恶狠狠的回击。

“岛田先生？”温斯顿的男低音从那只微型耳机扬声器里传出来时听上去有些发尖。“你说你在服务器旁边发现了感应充电器？”

“是的。”

“回到那里。进入服务器机房看看你是否能找出他们打算做什么。”

“了解。”半藏不慌不忙地走下楼梯，解下背包再一次掏出喷灯和“护目镜”。

“可以的话，在你开始之前拍几张那些设备的照片，”温斯顿补充道。“或许会有用的。”

“了解。”

“在外面玩得如何啊，岛田？”牛仔忽然插话。

半藏没有回答，直到他回到服务器机房外摘下通信器。“照片传送中，”他咕哝道，用不同的角度和距离拍下那些设备。他寻找着任何能帮助确认来源的序列号，但是除了移动电池面板上的模型号外一无所获。在温斯顿确认照片已经足够之后，半藏把通信器别回腰带，开始动手用乙炔喷灯对付那道门。他低头瞟了一眼地面，希望那些瓷砖不是用可燃塑料做的。

釜山那次可真是个大惊喜。

一结束他就迅速戴上了夜视镜，地板冒着烟但是好歹没有被点燃。他慢慢推开门，微微后退一步放下喷灯拿起手电筒。

五行服务器架陈列在他眼前。一半的架子已经空了，剩下的被连结在一起，全息以太电缆一丝不苟地扎成一束束沿着架脚整齐排列。

一道阴影出现在左侧的两排服务器架之间。

半藏闪电般地从肩膀把弓抓到手上，另一只手抽出箭。手电筒当啷啷地滚到了地上，他的箭尖已经直指那个阴影，对方却毫不在意地继续向他靠近。

那是个边缘圆滑的长方体，咕噜噜滚动的轮子藏在不断扫过地面的硬毛刷之后。它有两个三指的前肢，分别连在箱体的两侧，在尖端则连接着夹持器。它的“脸”上只有两个简单的绿色发光二极管，在它减慢速度停在门口的时候幽幽闪烁着。

半藏直直地瞪着它。

“你好！”它发出一声尖尖的，傻笑一般的声音。“我的清洁剂快用完了而且我的无线网坏了！请通知一名清洁部人员！谢谢！”它又从门的右侧方向消失了，一段短暂的电子旋律飘出来。“进入节电模式。晚安！”二极管的黯淡光芒消失了。

半藏不知所措地站在那里呆愣了片刻。

“那是——那是里基吗？”温斯顿问。

“岛田？发生了什么？”

“那是个自动清洁机器人。”半藏迈过门口，瞪着紧靠在右墙的机器人。

“所以那 _就_ 是里基！或者他的一个表兄弟。我不知道新滹是不是和我们有相同的机型。没想到还能从通信器里听见他！”温斯顿的声音听上去很是愉悦。

半藏瞟了一眼同样靠在墙边的感应充电器。它和那机器人勉强算是排成了一排。“那充电器看起来是给它造的。给那个机器人。”

“什么？”牛仔问道。

“那个机器人自己的充电器好像——”半藏用一只金属脚戳了戳机器人，推着它不合作的轮子滑开几厘米，露出了地面上设置的无线充电碟，在漆布毡的地面上对比很是明显。“——就在门边。那些凶徒搞的设备的目标就是给那机器人充电。”

“为什么——”牛仔开口。

“岛田先生，请检查那台服务器。具体是第三排，第八架，底层。”温斯顿打断了他。

半藏还专注在机器人身上，检查着它的线路。“没错，这台机器人的全息以太电缆从控制面板里拉出来了。聪明，”他评价着抢先一步的凶徒们，一边走向中排的服务器。“非常聪明。”

他在一片寂静中沿着通道走下去，在心里默数着，停到那个正确的架子前，电缆拖在他的脚边，被从原本的一束电缆束中单独拔了出来。“已确认，”他说，蹲下身。“我猜这就是我需要检查的那个服务器？”

“没错，”温斯顿叹口气。“插上它。雅典娜会检查它的，但是他们很可能在得手之后清除了所有数据。”

“了解，”半藏心不在焉地回答，把背包卸到地上从一侧口袋里掏出他自己的全息以太电缆。他掀开通信器侧边的一处面板把一端插了进去，然后捡起地上的那条电缆连到了另一端。底层的服务器微弱地嗡鸣着重新启动。通信器的电量还剩一半，但是一次仍然只能在雅典娜进行运算的时候为一台服务器供电。好在全息以太电缆的好处之一就是既是数据线也是电源线，同时也可以作为转接器联通两个服务器，将其中一个作为电源。

即使如此，雅典娜必须动作快些。半藏发现自己正思考他们是否也该像那些凶徒一样利用那个清洁机器人。它的电池明显容量要大得多。不过很快他就发现并不需要，底层服务器的LED灯很快熄灭了，上层的服务器开始启动。一个接一个的，灯光一路向上亮起来，直到架子的最顶层。

“分析完成。”

半藏微微挑起一边眉毛。一道深沉的，音乐般的女高音正通过他的通信连接说话，带着一种明显的班图口音。

“雅典娜？”他谨慎地询问。

“是的，岛田先生。请原谅，我们之前从未对话过。我是雅典娜。”

一个人该怎么对一个人工智能说话？就像是和一个智械机器人对话吗？他该在任务半途通过一个通信器做个自我介绍吗？

半藏决定选择最简单的方式。“岛田半藏，”他咕哝道，觉得有点愚蠢，人工智能早就知道他的名字。“你的分析结果？”

“是。服务器曾被不明用户接入，大部分数据已经被清除，但是仍有部分时间戳存留。最后的记录来自五个月前。”

“就在召回那段时间，”牛仔说。“就在守望先锋的情报重新变得值钱的时候。”

温斯顿在频道里低吟着同意。“你能判断出来什么样的信息被盗了吗？”

“抱歉我没有办法，温斯顿。我甚至无法判断他们用了什么程序来破解安保系统。但是，在那个机器人系统里可能会留下一些痕迹。我希望能同样扫描它。”

有片刻的寂静。

“呃，岛田先生？请和那个机器人进行连接。”

“了解。”半藏微微皱起眉，大步走回入口那个关机了的机器人旁边。他难道也要听那个人工智能的命令行事吗？在过去六个星期里他只和牛仔通过话，对守望先锋内部的指挥链几乎仍然一无所知。他大概判断出牛仔的地位在自己之上，温斯顿又在牛仔之上，仅此而已。那个人工智能也是某种副指挥官么？还是说它的级别高于半藏只是因为它是温斯顿的助理？

他捡起机器人的电缆和通信器相连，暂时将自己的疑问搁置一旁。他等待着。机器人没有任何启动的迹象，但是雅典娜再一次开了口。“入侵确认。他们似乎没有像清空服务器一样清除这个机器人的内存记忆。”

“粗心大意，不过对我们来说是走了好运，”温斯顿说。“我们会复制所有资料以便分析，看看能否得出任何结论。岛田先生？”

“是？”

“你能否重新封上那些门？所有的？”

半藏思考着那些沉重的钢门。“不太可能，但等我把这个机器人移到房间中央之后我可以尝试一下。”

“好主意。结束之后，径直离开撤退到安全屋。温斯顿完毕。”

“任何其他指令？”半藏冲着频道中的另一个人喝道。

“没，不过我会保持连线，以防万一。”

“了解。”半藏压住一声咆哮，把那机器人从墙边拉开。在整个和守望先锋的合作过程里，他最恨的就是被人监控。数年来他都习惯于藏匿身形，避开所有能够留下行迹的可能，结果现在他得在腰上挂着一个相当于那人工智能的延伸的通信器，还有人隔着半个世界在他耳朵里说话。麦克雷给过他一个简短的演讲保障他们的通信都是经过加密且无法追踪的，但是雅典娜只是无数人工智能中的一个。谁知道还有多少其他的在窃听，尤其是通信得没完没了的保持连接的时候。

在他耳朵里说话的是牛仔这一点只有更加重他多疑的偏执。至少现在他不像是想要交谈的样子。半藏沉默地把机器人移到几排架子之间，扯下它的胳膊让它侧身倾倒在地，然后拉上门掏出喷灯。他从没受过正经的焊接训练，只在公共图书馆的视频教程里瞄见过一星半点，但是他总算没花费多少时间就成功把门焊死，还没有点燃地板或者两边的电池。

房顶的那一扇就麻烦得多。半藏把门举回原本的地方，一边以一种相当别扭的姿势用肩膀抵住它一边试图把边缘焊进门框。照他看来他的努力成果多半还是抵挡不住任何人的蓄意入侵，但反正那不是他需要关心的了。等回到自己进入地方的时候他不得不把之前留在地上的那一小滩钢池重新融化，但是很快半藏就成功焊死了最后的入口。

“最后的入口已被封死。准备撤退。”

他重新戴上面具掩住口鼻，沿着发霉的走廊一路返回，一边敲了敲耳机。“麦克雷特工。我已经封死了最后的入口，正准备撤退。请确认。”更久的沉默，然后——

“岛田先生，这里是雅典娜。麦克雷特工已结束执勤。”

半藏紧紧抿起嘴唇。

他一路退回，经过那些衰败的房间和被霉菌侵占的走廊，绕过那些散落的各式家具，它们仍然保持着这个监测站被遗弃时候的模样。最终他从决定由此进入这迷宫的地方重新走了出来，监测站建在海边悬崖上一处低矮平台之上，这个小小的入口就隐藏在整个建筑聚拢形成的院落之内。院子中间是个枯山水庭院，砂石已经被暴风和台风吹卷殆尽。

重新暴露在日光之下的半藏无声地移动，在通过低矮的外屋和掩体向山脚的小码头前进的过程中一直隐在阴影里。他深深地呼吸着，趁着还能够的时候尽情享受着海岸边带着咸味的空气。

在看到把他带到这里的小型游艇时皱起鼻子。它比个橡皮艇大不了多少，虽然是个能自动驾驶的橡皮艇。

它在新泻城郊载上了他，然后带着他越过分隔开本州岛和佐渡岛的海峡，后者是新泻监测站的所在地，这个选址部分是为了抵御仍然在日本海中游弋的巨型智械，部分是为了作为津轻海峡本州岛一侧三个防御监测站的集结待命点。守望先锋解散的时候日本自卫队接管了那三个站点，但是比起费心维护坐落在这个小岛上的新泻监测站，自卫队选择了在凤珠郡附近建立他们自己的基地，任由这个站点慢慢被风沙侵蚀崩解。此外守望先锋的解散进程因为瑞士的爆炸案而陷入一片混乱，即使全球大多数监测站都被当地军方吸收，仍有一些被相当随意地废弃，令温斯顿十分担忧重要信息可能被遗留落入他人手中。

事实证明他的担心是正确的。

但是现在，半藏更担心的是自己该如何返回本州。来此的行程不啻一场噩梦；有一场台风正从本州岛北岸擦过，尽管空中飘的只是些毛毛细雨，但海面却一片狂乱。即使藏在防波堤保护下的这个小小海港里，他的橡皮艇仍然正上上下下地颠簸着，时不时歪向一边。

半藏绝不是个航海家；即使乘坐的是一艘巨大平稳的巡洋舰，时间长了他也会严重晕船，他苦涩地回想起幼时一次难得的全家旅行。源氏对于自己轻易就能适应了海上的航行无比兴奋，而半藏几乎整个旅程都藏在船舱里，且从来没有远离过船头。

按照牛仔之前突兀的问题来判断，半藏毫不怀疑绝对是源氏告诉过对方这一点。

他脚步不稳地走进他的橡皮艇，与其说是坐下不如说是直接跌到了闪烁着微光的控制台前，上面正显示着佐渡岛和新泻海岸的航海图。他戳戳屏幕，跪坐在双膝上向前探过身子，电动马达轻柔地嗡鸣起来，水面向两侧分开，小艇开始原路返航。而他的胃已经开始造反。

他成功地没在回程中呕吐出来，但是也离此不远。海面风浪情况比他的来程更糟糕，即使小艇尽力用船头直面浪涛，他的航线也让他很难面对巨浪一直维持一个良好的角度。半藏来到佐渡时成功地保持了大半身体还是干爽的，但是现在他已经浑身彻底湿透，身上的黑色雨披几乎毫无作用。他很庆幸至少有塑料袋能够保护他的武器和物资，但是那无法抵抗寒风造成的体温迅速流失，即使现在还算是夏末而未到秋季时节。

至少他能亲眼看着浪头把他的小船抛来抛去。那对抗拒晕船有一点微小的作用，虽然那让颠簸感觉更厉害了。

等到他的橡皮艇终于在新泻东北一座小城镇的码头上靠岸的时候，半藏只觉得晕头涨脑虚弱不堪。他摇摇晃晃地踏上坚实的沙地，用尽可能快地速度走开的时候没有回头望上一眼，只在身后留下一条湿漉漉的痕迹。

在穿过安静的街道走向安全屋的路上他终于开始逐渐恢复些生气，雨披的兜帽拉得低低的盖住大半面孔，即使寒风并没有减弱的意思。他很快就开始颤抖，浑身的衣服都因为海水和抵抗晕船的恶心感造成的冷汗而湿透。

至少他有个干燥而相对安全的地方可以歇脚。安全屋没有被别人霸占甚至还保存良好纯属好运；迄今为止他大半的“任务”都是寻找和查看曾经属于守望先锋的资产，不管它们有没有被列在官方账单上，被用作不同任务的安全屋和集结待命区域。

在到新泻的这一路上半藏一共查看了八处地方。其中五处已经变成了游民的避难所。麦克雷告诉他继续任务，让温斯顿负责处理如何跟当地政府沟通赶他们离开。有两处已经被彻底摧毁，一处因为火灾，另一处则因为地震。

但是这一个——

他转过最后一个街角。那座建筑坐落在一条安静而低调的居民区街道，即使比两边的邻居都大得多，它几乎完全隐没在了高高的煤渣墙和巨大的雪松形成的屏障之后，安全屋的三侧各有一片水泥平台，其中之一几乎与建筑本身占据了同样大的空间。没被盖上厚厚一层落叶的水泥地砖上遍布着裂纹，外墙和窗户都肮脏不堪，房顶也丢了不少瓦片，但是它本身几乎完全没遭到任何破坏或掠夺，令半藏相当惊奇。建筑内部积着厚厚的一层灰尘，标志着它将近四年的无人打扰。

这明显是新泻监测站的一个重要附属机构，内部空间足够容纳三十个特工，即使他们必须四到六个人一间屋地挤在一起，整座建筑只有两个卫生间，和一个相较之下相当迷你的厨房。半藏在里面走动的时候好像他葫芦里的一颗豌豆一样感觉四周空空旷旷。

他在之前一边探查邻居对他出现的反应（如果有的话）一边等待着信号好继续前往检查检测站的时候已经清理干净了大部分区域。几乎只是为了驱散独自一人身处一座如此庞大建筑内时奇特的孤立感。也是为了用某种方式驱散他的烦躁，尤其是之前的时候——

“这里是麦克雷特工。你的每日报告，岛田。”

半藏无声地打开侧边的小门，感觉残肢尖端的皮肤摩擦着义肢时的刺痛，这趟潮湿旅程的后果之一。他今晚入睡之前必须取下它们，以免造成任何炎症感染。

自身如此脆弱状况导致的恼怒和之前怀疑的麦克雷选择交通工具的原因都让他心情很是恶劣，他拒绝在彻底修整完毕之前回答对方。

“岛田。报告。”

半藏无视了耳中的声音，开始缓慢探查四周，手握暴风弓眯着眼睛寻找任何落叶被扰动的迹象，或者任何入侵者的痕迹。然后，同样缓慢地，他穿过后门进入相连的餐厅和开放厨房区域，屏息聆听着任何响动，搜索着地下室和每一间独立的房间。偏执般的疑心症和积存的恼怒让他的探查无比彻底，即使牛仔每六十秒就在他耳边重复一次呼叫。

终于半藏没办法再做任何拖延。他爬上地下室的台阶进入厨房，窗外已是黄昏，雪松排成的屏障使得安全屋比任何人所预想的都更早没入阴影。他不会冒险点亮灯光，只是打开了一扇覆满灰尘的窗户，好让新鲜的空气和微弱的光芒进入这栋建筑，一边在电炉上架了一只水壶，从巨大的冰箱里取出一份已经准备好的盒饭。餐厅里被拆解的桌子和几把椅子堆在角落，他拖过来一把坐在电炉旁边，沉重地叹口气，掰开一双一次性筷子。他思考着要不要先吃饭让牛仔继续等下去，但上一次他无视牛仔太长时间的时候，对方“忘记关掉耳麦”就跑去寻找温斯顿和源氏，一路上喃喃自语着如果半藏失踪了他们两人该多么痛苦悲伤。

他终于还是敲敲耳机。“这里是岛田。我已经回到基地并完成安保巡查。现在可以开始报告。”

“总算完了，”牛仔哼了一声。“好吧，那么，岛田，你今天都干了什么？”

半藏咽下一声叹息，开始详细描述今天的每一项行动细节。这个， _这_ 就是和守望先锋打交道中最糟糕的一部分：他必须每天巨细无靡地向他的 _负责人_ 汇报所有行动，而对方明显认为任何最细枝末节的地方都对守望先锋至关重要，所有这些全部通过一个鬼知道是否真正保密的频道进行。如果他们的通信真的没他们所保证的那么安全的话，要追踪到前岛田家族的继承人实在易如反掌。

最糟糕的是，牛仔对半藏的多疑心知肚明。他反反复复地要求他澄清每一处 _在哪里_ 和 _在何时_ ，半藏戳着面前那份没有打开的盒饭，感觉自己的饥饿都在逐渐消散，而他的偏执则越来越无法压抑。

“你在大约1100时离开？大约12点时到佐渡？佐渡的哪里？你什么时候到的新泻监测站？你什么时候离开的？你猜大约1930回来？”没完没了没完没了。至少那个蠢货没在频道里直接暴露安全屋的地址。或许他还没那么蠢；半藏猜想就算牛仔如此致力于烦扰他，那样做也实在太过火了一些。

但是半藏同样能找到方式来回敬。

“那么，啊，那个清洁机器人——他们到底对它做了什么？”

半藏挑起一边眉毛，紧紧盯着透过窗户的光线投下的越来越深沉的阴影。“他们用感应充电器来透过墙壁给它充电。”

“我知道。为了什么目的？”

“为了通过那清洁机器人来接入服务器。”通信频道的另一端陷入沉默。半藏轻笑起来。牛仔通常会问无数问题就为了惹恼他，但是在真正需要他解释的时候却不愿意真的开口询问。

“怎么做？”

“我不明白你的问题。”

另一端传来一声轻响。打火机，或许。“他们如何用那机器人接入服务器的？”他终于开口。半藏的笑容咧得更大一些。

“温斯顿没给你解释吗？”

“他是只日理万机的猩猩，”牛仔简单地回答。“现在我怀疑你真的明白发生了什么还是只是在信口胡诌。”

电炉上的水壶尖叫了起来。半藏站起身，压抑住一声嘶声呻吟，提起壶往他在柜子找到的一只马克杯里倒上水。他慢悠悠地转着杯子，让滚水烫过整个杯壁，然后倒掉重新注满。他坐回椅子，让水晾凉一些然后加入茶叶。

“他们用感应式充电器给机器人充了电。”

“我知道，说正题。”

“机器人启动然后开始日常的清洁程序。”

他等待着。

“然后？”

“当它发现它的清洁剂不足的时候，他就会试图联系清洁部的员工。”

通信另一端沉默了片刻。然后牛仔咬牙继续问，“所以它——打开了门？”

半藏发出一声干巴巴的轻笑。“没有电源的情况下？而且守望先锋难道会蠢到给一个清洁机器人授权进入监测站主机房的权限？”

“那他们是怎么办到的，岛田？”牛仔的声音几乎是咆哮。他痛恨任何半藏的装模作样。而另一边的半藏自己也已疲惫不堪，依然因为海浪和寒风而满身寒意，因此他也决定提早结束这场游戏。

“是无线网。”

“再说一遍？”

“它试图连上监测站的无线网。当它无法检测到信号的时候，它就会搜索任何公开的网络，因为在基地最深处的服务器机房怎么可能有任何未经授权的开放网络？那些案犯只需要提供一个开放的无线网信号，等着那机器人连上，然后黑了它。”

对面传来一声深深的呼吸。半藏可以想象一股烟雾在空气里弥漫开来。他皱起鼻子。“聪明，”牛仔低声评价。

“就像我之前说的一样，”半藏不动声色地说。牛仔发出一声轻嗤。

“顺便说，岛田，我之前研究了下佐渡。现在不是个热闹地方，哈？”

半藏皱起眉。“我不知道。我不熟悉这片区域。”

“好吧，我还在想你会不会喜欢那。看起来很适合你，老实说。”半藏压住一声嗤鼻，回想着那个相当辽阔但空无人迹的岛屿。牛仔不得不派给他那艘该诅咒的小艇，因为自从智械危机爆发后那座岛上已经人烟稀少到每两周才有一次渡船往来。它确实挺清净，没错， _太过_ 清净了。要在那里搞到他的箭矢组件或者训练设备的稳定供应会难如登天。

他重新站起身，把过滤器放进杯中，金属义肢生硬地摩擦着残肢被刺痛的皮肤。他皱起脸一跛一跛地走向柜子。“它——不合我的胃口，”他咕哝道。

牛仔轻笑出声。带着一种阴暗的气息。半藏感觉背后的汗毛直立起来。“好吧，那就是它为什么适合你的原因之一。它曾经是著名的流放地。政治人物，对错误的人念了错误的句子的诗人。罪犯。”

半藏垂下手，目光穿透马克杯落在不知名的地方。

“那儿甚至还有座金矿，为了让罪犯们找到些好事情做，以便让他们远离人们。”牛仔顿了顿。“对你来说相当完美，不是吗？”

半藏没有回答。

“今天就到这里，岛田。”

通信就此中断。


	4. 时不待我

时间通常是半藏从来不缺的东西。当然，时不时会有需要严格控制时限精确到分秒的情况出现，清除目标前的最后几秒钟，或者必须抓住一个完美机会的时候，但是十年来他一直拥有足够多的时间。然而，他也发现， _时间太多_ 和 _时间太少_ 的麻烦总是同时出现。

前者很好应对，只要他正身处安全环境且身边有足够的酒。

后者则经常难以克服，尤其之后紧接着就又是太多时间的时候。

通信器持续不断的 _哔哔哔哔_ 声把他从一场甜美到不自然的无梦深眠中强行唤醒，他困倦而缓慢地睁开充满血丝的双眼。每一声 _哔_ 鸣都仿佛一把匕首扎进他的头部带起尖锐的疼痛，然后汇集到颅骨底部转化成一种绵延持续的钝痛。

他在窄小的下铺上翻个身，发出一声沮丧而愤怒的呻吟，伸出一只手摸索着地下室里的一片漆黑。感谢上帝，通信器就在他通常丢它的位置，歪斜地躺在床铺边的地板。刺眼的荧光屏亮起来显示着来电通知，半藏眨眨眼睛，从通信器侧边的凹槽里抓出耳机胡乱地塞进耳朵，清清嗓子吐出一串诅咒，重新拾回声音的同时也姑且疏解自己被从一场宿醉中吵醒的愤懑。

“这里是岛田，”他粗声粗气地说，只泄露出了一点压抑不住的怒气。

“麦克雷。睡得好吗，岛田？”

半藏瞥了一眼通信器屏幕角落的时钟。时间刚过六点，通常他已经起床开始晨练。看来昨晚的行动把他的日程表推迟了一些。

他短暂地怀疑了片刻在昨晚那种每日报告结束之后，牛仔会以为他能有个什么样的夜晚，但是他很快掐断了自己的思路。对方的问题太过明显的虚情假意，所以也并不需要真正的回答。他只需等着看牛仔这回准备浪费多少时间。令人惊奇的是，他今天倒是开门见山了。

“雅典娜认为她已经找出了是谁闯入了监测站。她一整个晚上都在分析从那个机器人身上得到的数据，他们用的黑客程序指向了一个米山帮派，本部就在新泻市。你知道他们么？”

半藏心不在焉地点点头，半晌才想起来对方看不见。咒骂着自己的反应迟钝，他回答，“知道。他们曾经和岛田家族结盟过。不过他们中止盟约已经有段时间了，声称要把业务转向更合法的领域。”

“他们真洗白了？”

“没有。只是为了和岛田家划清界限，以免在帝国崩塌时被连带波及。”

“好吧，看起来他们已经准备好重新进入情报贸易领域了。我们必须知道他们具体拿到了什么信息，所以准备好马上发起行动。我们将在当地时间2100抵达，温斯顿和雅典娜会在路上拟定攻击计划，他们需要些地面眼线。我正在传输资料地址，赶紧拍拍屁股准备上路。麦克雷完毕。”

半藏躺回去，瞪着支撑起上铺的金属支架。这可是个节奏的大改变。这六个星期以来，他的任务命令通常在真正开始的几天甚至几个星期之前就已下达。

他呻吟了一声坐起身，抓着床架缓慢地把身体移下床寻找着他的义肢。他不太记得自己是怎么把它们取下的，但是很庆幸他还没有忘记这回事。宿醉加上擦伤发炎的残肢他在过去已经受够了，现在一点也不想再重温那种经历。他找到了第一条腿，然后是另一条，把它们和他的通信器一起收在怀里然后慢慢用手撑起身体倒退着移向紧锁的门口。通信器轻响了一声，但是他无视了它。没有义肢的他基本上没有任何行动能力，而在穿上它们之前必须先清理掉里面残留的海水。

他屏住呼吸专心听着自己血液汩汩流动的声音，安静地拉开门栓，小心地把门打开大概一厘米。在装好义肢之前，他唯一能做的就只有严格到偏执的过度警戒。

什么也没有听到。他用自己的疑心症所能允许的最快速度拖着身体穿过走廊进入公用卫生间，即使身处地下室也不愿冒险打开任何一盏灯，一路完全靠着摸索的触感，即使是脱掉弓道服和内裤，从洗手台旁抓起肥皂，把自己拖进三间淋浴间之一中打开喷头的这所有动作都全部在黑暗中进行。水流拍打瓷砖的巨大声音在墙壁和地面之间回响，而这让他的偏执越发难以压抑，半藏不得不努力维持住呼吸稳定而缓慢的频率。他把每条义肢来回翻转冲洗了数遍，如果有时间的话他还会重涂密封剂以提高耐腐蚀性，但是牛仔似乎很坚持他需要立刻启程。

如果那是他说的 _拍拍屁股_ _*_ 的意思的话。[* _giddy on up_ _，_ _ ~~怎么莫名的多出了一股○骚扰味~~_ _ ~~(x)~~_ ]

当他确定它们已经足够干净的时候，在一片漆黑里能达到的尽可能的那种确定，他潦草地迅速清洗了一下自己，然后关掉水从洗手台上抓过自己那条随身的毛巾，擦干义肢的套接口然后用半湿的布料大致擦干自己，没有再顾上头发而是直接把它们用弓道服包了起来。

他重新回到营房，手臂和胸膛因为已经有些生疏的过度使用方式而轻微的酸痛，检视了一遍房间然后再度插好门栓。直到此时他才开始用床单擦干残肢末端，等待着金属义肢里残留的湿气蒸发殆尽，然后把注意力重新转向他的通信器。

被窃信息的疑似储存地点位于新泻市东北边缘工业区的一个仓库，离机场并不远。这对半藏实在是个好消息：他这回终于不用再跑太远的距离。他迅速地研究着地图，将那建筑放大到三维视图好查找可能的监视地点，一边思索着皱起眉头。他的通常打扮虽然更适合战斗，但是在一个很少会有市民在街上乱晃的地区实在太过显眼；绝大部分工人都会乖乖呆在自己的工作岗位，否则就干脆彻底迷失在别的什么地方。他身边没带什么其他衣服，但是他可以搞出一套能让他看起来像个轻工业工人或者低阶管理员的装备。他从贴墙放着的背包中找出一条深蓝色的工装裤和一条绿色的长袖衬衫，一旁的大提琴箱里则藏着他的暴风弓和箭袋。

他伸出手指摸摸义肢的套接口，确认足够干燥后满意地把它们套到自己的残肢上，在碳纳米连接器紧紧扣上直接钉进他残存胫骨的金属接口时瑟缩了下。一种细密的刺痛感在微电极开始连接膝盖周围的神经末端并校准时传来，金属的脚趾和脚踝自动伸缩着检测性能，液压系统发出轻微的嗡鸣。最后他终于站起身，试着前后摆动下身体然后跳了两跳。

之后的动作节奏就要快得多了。

他迅速装扮好，在用头带把头发扎成一个松松的马尾时停顿了下，手指若有所思地穿过那些长长的发丝。之后，他在卫生间里给几个水瓶装满水塞进工装裤的某个仿佛能包罗万象深不见底的巨大口袋里，把平常的装备收进他的乐器箱，弓道服和袴褶折成令人吃惊的一小叠，然后检查他的暴风弓和剩余的箭矢。一切就位之后，他拉上箱盒的拉链背到背上，向楼上走去。

他决定跳过早餐以弥补清理义肢损失的时间，只是翻出一张纸条潦草地写下了几个词，然后烧开水灌满一个热水瓶，一边顺手往里扔了两个茶包。等到他到达预定位置的时候肯定已经会浓到发苦，但是他需要它们提供的咖啡因。他直接从水龙头喝了两口水补充水分压下头痛，然后披上雨披出了门。

他决定乘火车，但是到达车站花了点时间——他不打算从离他最近的那一站出发，而是再过去一站的地方，以防有任何人能根据他用来买票的银行卡轻易追踪到他。他在车厢的一个角落坐下，眼神漫不经心地从一个入口扫视到下一个，窗外的世界飞速地掠过他的视野。

昨夜飓风的尾声仍然让天空被浓重的乌云覆盖，空气里弥漫着暴雨降临的潮湿气息，零星几缕阳光艰难地穿透云层，不过这样的天气对半藏来说再好不过，会让他能更轻松地查探那座仓库而不被任何人发现。但最重要的是，他几乎连一丝微风都感觉不到，空气黏重滞涩，对弓手来说绝佳的日子。

他提前一站下了车，这是一处主要住宅区，四周都是密密麻麻排列的独栋房屋和公寓大楼。他才刚刚走出车站耳机便哔地响了一声，然后是一把懒洋洋的低沉声音在他耳中响起。“这里是麦克雷。我看见你已经接近目标。”

半藏掏出热水瓶，不耐烦地捞出茶包扔到一旁的垃圾箱，然后几口喝干了已经成了深褐色的苦涩茶水，在仍有些过烫的液体烧过喉咙时瑟缩了下，但是他需要咖啡因的帮助来应付那个牛仔。他真的希望能有时间准备一杯真正的咖啡。半藏用一种不引人注目的细微动作在口袋里戳了下通信器。“岛田。预计到达时间为45分钟后。”

牛仔弹了弹舌尖发出啧的一声。“有点慢啊。”

半藏拧起唇。“我已经定位了目标周围的几个可能监视点，但我到现在还不知道应该具体关注哪个方向。你们有攻击计划了吗，哪怕是个雏形？”

“没呐。我们还没起飞呢，但是马上了，再一两个钟头吧。这段时间里你最好也能派点用场。规划一个目标周围三个街区的外围巡查，然后进去找到一条出入的主要路线。记住我们很可能会利用正北方向三百米处的一个棒球场作降机坪。如果有任何变化我会再通知你。麦克雷完毕。”

半藏轻轻摇摇头，走下人群疏疏落落的街道，经过一群叽叽喳喳去上学的孩子。对于即将发生的战斗毫无准备这一事实实在让人难以接受。他们不管在飞行过程中能攒出个什么计划来都更可能失败而不是顺利进行，也就说如果计划真的搞砸了而他们需要迅速撤退的时候，他的侦测行动会更加重要。

而且“他们”究竟有谁？听起来牛仔会来，温斯顿也很可能会，但是其他的——

一想到源氏可能会一起参加这次行动，他的胸中便涌起一股焦虑，但是他努力把它压了回去。他真希望今早能有时间让他尝试冥想，重新平衡他的大脑，在一夜宿醉之后这将对压抑住自己兄弟在潜意识里鬼魅般的存在大有帮助，或者至少能让他的头疼在全神贯注的时候减轻一些。

周围逐渐从居住区转为工业区，一排排的长型仓库和高高的无窗的外墙还有铁丝网围墙取代了住宅和小小的商店。他很快到达了目标附近。这个区域的街道都长而笔直，即使在三个街区之外半藏依然能轻易地看到目标那漆成蓝色的墙壁。那栋仓库比周围的邻居们都要高出一截，虽然也只是一层的差距。顶层开着一排巨大的贴有彩色半透膜的窗户，在阴沉沉的天空下仿佛突出房顶的空洞的眼睛。

他慢慢地绕着临近区域打着转，掏出那张他早上随手写的纸片时不时瞄上一眼，低声自言自语地查探着与主路交叉的岔路和狭窄的小巷，注意到其中有几条并不存在在通信器显示的地图上。

在智械危机初期，严整的城市规划不得不为大量逃离北方战争的难民让路。在线地图仍然在试图赶上人们在寻找住处和工作时在城市空间中制造出的无数临时路径。卫星地图起了很大帮助，但是它们远非完美。新泻面对的逃难洪流所带来的人道主义危机并不是最严重的（主要是因为它的位置太过靠北，也有部分原因是因为它面对的正是日本海因而仍处于巨型智械的威胁之下），但是仍然有足够多的人为了避开本州太过拥挤的南方海岸而来到这里，因此这座城市也并没有完全幸免于难。

至少智械攻击持续的威胁意味着人们不大愿意定居在离重要工业目标太过接近的地方。半藏在早高峰刚刚结束的时候到达这篇区域，似乎所有人都已经开始一天的工作；有一些人聚集在仓库一边的工地上，互相呼喝着搬运着物资，但是除此之外大街上基本寂静无人。没有迟到的学生，没有聊天的邻居，没有购物的人走进或者离开街边的商店。很适合非法军事组织渗入。他时不时潜入一些最隐蔽的小巷来掏出通信器更新地图，一路上几乎没有遇见任何人。

他在一个小时之后顺利地完成了自己的巡逻，鉴于牛仔并没有再联系，他决定更接近去侦查那座建筑，小心地选择着自己的路线。仓库坐落在那个小街区的正中，两侧是一些更小的仓库，看上去像是翻修成了空置的办公楼。从外表来看，它看上去很是普通，乱糟糟的工地和铁丝网上高高的野草看起来也像是已经被废弃了许久，外墙四周或者巨大的入口上方还有两旁的侧门都没有安保无人机到处巡逻，剩下的唯一一个入口，以他所见的来判断，是从建筑顶层挂在一侧的火灾逃生梯。

半藏绕着它的三个侧面打转，分神留意着是否还有更多没被地图标注的小径，只找到了似乎直接通向它的两条。他刻意地没有转完一整个圈，而是转向他选好的监视点，时不时低头看看他的纸片好像终于找到了目的地：这条街上唯一的一栋住宅楼，一座五层楼的公寓，附近唯一比那仓库还要高的建筑。从他通信器上显示的卫星照片来看，它有一个看上去没有任何内部或者外部通道可以到达的顶层平台。

一条没有在地图中标示出来的小路领向那栋楼，被一些小树和隔壁建筑的阴影所遮挡。半藏凝神聆听着四周的动静，耸肩脱下斗篷和他的大提琴箱，掀开它正中的一个小暗格露出钩爪连接器，伴着两声 _咔哒_ 声扣上他的义肢。四周看起来没有任何人，隔壁建筑的墙壁空白一片。将大提琴箱和斗篷重新甩回背上，再一次确定周围无人旁观之后，他小小地助跑了两步然后直接攀上了那栋公寓的墙侧，安装在脚上的钩爪浅浅地但是相当稳固地钉进墙壁。他轻松地爬上房顶，没有听到任何惊呼。他探头越过边缘检查了下楼下是否有任何窥探的眼睛，同样没有任何发现。

公寓楼顶被深色的太阳能电池板所覆盖，就像任何一栋附近的其他建筑一样。它们的表面结实而光滑，半藏小心地移动着直到一条街外的那个仓库进入视线。他俯卧下来，小心地摘下斗篷和乐器箱放到一旁，打开箱盖翻出他的望远镜，再从暴风弓一侧弓体结构支成的空间里掏出一个小塑料盒。他透过望远镜扫视着那栋仓库的外观，这个位置比他想象的还要好——甚至那两条小巷的大部分都在视野之内。他把望远镜切换成红外模式，同样没有看到任何安保无人机的热成像标志。

耳机再次哔一声响了起来。

“麦克雷。报告，岛田。”

他敲敲耳机然后开口回答，“岛田。我已经完成初步侦巡。”他简短但详细地报告了至今为止的发现，掏出通信器把更新完毕的地图传送给了牛仔。“即将准备进行飞行探测。我会把视频同步发给你和雅典娜。”

“干吧。”

半藏打开那个塑料盒，拿出那个小巧的四螺旋桨迷你无人机。它几乎不到十厘米长，一侧探出一个微型摄像头。半藏在通信器上打开控制程序，一道绿光亮了起来，标志着在他行走的时候法拉第发电机已经给电池充满了电。螺旋桨叶片旋转起来，迷你无人机伴着声音不大但相当尖锐的嗡鸣升上半空。

在牛仔不时的方向指挥之下，半藏让无人机绕着仓库打转，保持一段安全的距离以免触发任何红外探测器。半空中没有什么可看的；半藏已经发现了那两个入口和那两条没有被任何地图记录的小巷。

“好吧，看上去这有两条没有被任何地图记录的小巷。事情麻烦啦。”

半藏拧起唇。

然而迷你无人机确实发现了一些有人类活动的痕迹：一扇侧门被推开，一个打扮相当时髦的年轻姑娘走了出来，一边抽烟一边打着电话，声音大到离地50米的空中无人机都能听见，即使有一点点勉强。最显而易见但是，她合身的夹克是一种明显的绿色和白色的图案，米山的标志。

很快牛仔便中断了通信“看看你们都打算怎么办”，明显参与这次行动的人员比半藏想象得还要多。

半藏操纵迷你无人机绕了一个大圈返回，降落在一个屋顶上，离他足够远又能够清楚地处在他的监控之下，呆了一个小时以免任何人试图定位并捉到它。在他彻底召回它之前他还会让它这么降落在至少其他两个房顶。他小心地解下暴风弓和他的箭，都放在触手可及的地方，放下望远镜查看是否有更多活动。刚过早上十点；离牛仔和其他人到达还有至少十一个小时。

时间过得很慢，就像他面前什么都没有发生的时候通常的那样。监视活动对半藏来说特别的费神——他的思绪总是会飘远，开始思考未来的计划，眼前的烦恼和过往的悔恨直到猛地回神重新关注到眼前的目标，好像一个残酷的主人用力扯着猎犬的牵绳般扯回自己的注意力。今天，过往的悔恨充斥了他的脑海，前一晚牛仔恶意的临别话语和即将再度见到源氏的可能导致的疼痛回忆再次浮现，在现在他没有任何别的行动可以分散注意力的时候，他无法把它们重新埋回它们应存的永不见天日的角落。

源氏--

他以前痛恨监视任务。大多数其他日本黑帮对于岛田家族的领导人如此坚持的亲力亲为都十分惊奇。剩下的一小部分则是因为十分清楚这个家族的历史，清楚 _只有_ 家族本身才能统率。需要特定技巧和方式的刺杀行动只能被岛田嫡系成员完成，而即使大部分刺杀只需一枚子弹，需要咒语和龙啸的活也大有市场。

所以两兄弟经常俯卧在某处天台，或者藏身在某个酒店房间，或者隐匿在某条狭窄黑暗的小巷，等待。半藏从母亲处习得了此项技能。等到源氏能够召唤他自己的神龙的时候，他们的母亲已经足够信任半藏到把一切都交给他处理，除了源氏的第一课。

_这个简陋的房间看上去就十分不舒服，身处其中时更甚。褪色的，被虫蛀坏的草席，剥落的墙纸，和看着好像再踏上一步就将被撕裂的地毯。被迫憋在这里明明应该会相当痛苦，但是事实并非如此。不是和源氏一起的时候。_

_他的兄弟正坐在那张双人大床上，戳着手机。他应该是那个正在监视的人，应该完成每一步的任务的那个人——但是他从来都比半藏更擅长在网上找到更有趣的内容，而这次的活已经拖了太久。唯一支持着半藏还能打起精神透过望远镜盯着街对面单调的办公大楼的，就是回家的路上他就能开始浏览源氏为他收藏好的那些视频帖子还有网页。他会对其中绝大部分不屑一顾或者颇有微词，当然，但是时不时的他也会大笑出声，源氏会在一旁一起笑，得意于终于能让自己那阴沉沉的兄弟开心起来。_

_源氏从床上跳起来冲到他身边，手舞足蹈地指着屏幕，嘴唇无声地翻动着。半藏无可奈何地皱眉瞟了弟弟一眼，同样无声地说了些什么——大约是什么讽刺的话，让源氏仰头大笑起来。半藏转回头盯着对面的建筑，正好捕捉到他们的受害者进入其中的那一刻。他直起身，严厉但并无真正怒意地责骂了弟弟一通，源氏坏笑着翻个白眼，恋恋不舍地拍拍手机塞进兜里。他发现了些超级有趣的东西，简直迫不及待要拿给半藏看。_

半藏的分心让他几乎错过——再一次地——守卫的变化。一抹绿色，比起他弟弟那染成悲剧的头发要深得多，但是足够把他从回忆里猛地扯回现实，在最后一刻注意到有一队人从侧门出来，和从两条小径同时出现的另一组人混到了一处。半藏差点没能数清每一组的人数，然后第一组挥挥手消失在小巷内，而第二组则缓慢分散开分别进入那栋建筑。十五个人出来，十五人进去。半藏记下时间——就在1400之前。与正常工作时间岔开来以免街上有太多人注意到那本应是废弃的空置建筑里怎么会突然冒出如此多的人。

他等待着是否会有任何早班守卫返回去调查他的迷你无人机，然后键入一条消息发给牛仔。如果米山组按照固定的时刻表行动，下一班交接将会是2200左右，对牛仔来说大概最好努把力早到一点；在援兵已经上场的时候发动袭击可不是一个什么好主意。

牛仔没有回复，于是半藏回到监视任务上，顽固地拒绝任何回忆。

天气一直阴沉着，但是很快他就感到头疼在加剧，同时脸颊，脖颈和耳后都开始因晒伤而刺痛。他低声咒骂着，想到前一天的乙炔喷灯。他已经因为它受到了一定程度的紫外线辐射了，而现在隐藏在云层后的太阳并不因无法直接见到就打算放过他。他不情愿地把斗篷拉上来遮住头来亡羊补牢，一边更专注地监听着周围的动静，以免有任何人能借着他视野受限的时候趁机偷袭。

时间一点一点过去。又有两个米山组的人分别出来抽根烟，除此之外整栋仓库一直保持着悄无声息。黄昏将近的时候，一些工人开始从附近区域下工，三两成群地走在街上。有些直接进入这种公寓楼，包括一些从其他方向而来的行人和车辆。半藏已经预料到了这一点，他暂时撤退到屋顶中央，等待着是否会有米山组的人借着居住在此的房客的掩护来除掉他。大楼的前门发出十数次关闭的巨大动静，但是没有人跃上屋顶来和他对峙，于是他返回原本的监视点。

就在日落之前，太阳终于从云层间探出头悬在远方深灰的海面之上时候，他的耳机响了。

“听好，岛田，”牛仔没费任何力气招呼地开门见山，“计划如下：小组将于2130在你所在位置北方三百米的球场降落。落地后我们会通过西北的小路接近仓库。你的任务是保持那条路的安全畅通消灭任何障碍，然后在我们到达目标后撤离。任何疑问？”

“2130？”半藏皱起眉。“你觉得你们能在更多守卫到达之前完成任务？”守望先锋想要拿到的资料很有可能被装在两到三张碟片里分别藏在几个保险箱或者暗柜之中，以防任何物理或者网络袭击。

“当然，”牛仔轻笑着回答。“你对我们没有信心吗，岛田？”

“这个任务有严格时限吗？”半藏问。“等待一个小时，或者两小时在换班结束之后发动攻击是更合理的方式。晚班守卫很有可能——”

“听着，岛田，我们能搞定，”牛仔厉声打断，“听我的信号转移方位，余下的部分由我们负责。麦克雷完毕。”

通信中断，半藏咬紧牙关，嘴唇紧紧抿成一条线，但是他压抑住自己的愤怒继续警戒，一边从口袋中掏出通信器放在面前，分神留意着时间。

太阳慢慢地沉下地平线，零零落落的街灯在降临的夜幕下逐渐点亮。半藏听到有一些住户离开了公寓，兴奋地彼此交谈着，但是选择了与那仓库相反的方向。

半藏确认了下时间：小组将在三十分钟内到达。紧张的期待开始在他的四肢蔓延，但是他严格地控制住自己，尤其是在可能马上再见到源氏的忧心混合在一起的时候。他发现自己在猜想如果源氏真的也一起来的话，牛仔应该会一开始就告诉他，纯粹只为了加重他的焦虑。也或许他对此三缄其口是为了“保护”源氏，仍旧相信着半藏会计划彻底了结自己十年前失败的任务。又或许他只是单纯想让他被自己的疑虑所淹没——这是个非常大的可能。他的头痛越发顽固地鼓噪起来。

离预定时间还有十分钟，半藏回到天台中央，视野里的仓库被边缘遮挡。他迅速脱掉衣服换回战斗装备，用金色发圈束起头发，活动了下自己的左手然后点开皮带上的通信器。五分钟，他从乐器箱中取出箭袋和他的暴风弓，安静地合上箱盖然后把武器扛到肩上。他之后会再来回收他的大提琴盒。

2130。

什么也没有发生。

时间一分一秒地过去。半藏依然保持着警戒没有显露出任何坐立不安，但是确实拧头朝球场的方向张望了两次。终于，在2139的时候，耳机响了。“到达预定位置。”

“了解。”半藏检查了下地面情况，没有见到任何人迹。他跳起身，几步直接飞跃过天台边缘落到隔壁大楼的的楼顶上，义肢弯曲着吸收了三层楼的高度落差在光电细胞上造成的冲击。下一秒他已落到街面，金属脚跟在人行道上发出 _咔啷_ 一声短暂的声音，然后他向西北那条小路飞跑起来，尽可能地保持在仓库的视线之外。

那条路上漆黑一片，看起来已经被彻底荒废，夹在两个长长的几乎无窗的仓库外墙之间，唯一的光源来自头顶云层反射回来的城市暗淡的灯光。半藏小心地查看着安静的巷道然后一头扎了进去，目光飞快扫过两侧的建筑。他在半中央攀上一侧墙壁，先前他已从无人机拍摄的画面里挑选好的建筑，目光所及之处没有任何能到达顶楼的楼梯。他固定好自己，扫视着周围环境。巷子窄到如果需要的话他一个助跑跳就能横越，此外还有其他几条脱身路径。他把注意力转回巷口，敲了敲耳机。“我已就位。”

“很好，我们马上就到。时刻报告并清除任何障碍。”

“了解。”半藏并不认为自己会听到或者见到任何人。如果他接到的任务是回收数据，他会在足够接近的距离利用音波箭探查出仓库内部结构，然后捉住几个守卫审讯得到每一片数据碟的位置。

守望先锋明显有其他计划。

他在听到一声沉闷的炸响时猛地扭过头去。声音听上去还很遥远，但是在寂静的夜里依然无比清晰。

“吾等将于辉煌之战中证明自己*！噶啊——”声音被另一声爆炸混合着水泥墙壁倒塌的巨响和金属弯折的尖啸打断。半藏的藏身之处看不到发生了什么，但是听上去目标仓库那边像是有东西正字面意义上地打算砸出一条路。枪声不断炸响，在周围建筑的墙壁之间回荡，夹杂着男人女人的叫喊声。半藏深深皱起眉。他们到底在想什么？[we shall prove ourselves in glorious combat，查了下这是游戏里的台词？但是没搜到有公认翻译？]

他转回头望向小巷入口，抓出一只音波箭射了出去。视网膜上植入的纳米机械立刻启动，等待着蓝色声波能量在视野里爆发。

他的恐惧被证实了。夜间守卫已经到达。

他们正从四面八方向这条小巷汇集，安静无声，一手的枪支上膛，一手飞快地向彼此打着手势策划攻击。

其中数人直接冲入巷内，经验不足或者是因为单纯的愚蠢。

半藏用分裂箭招呼了他们。两支就足以干掉第一波。

他敲了敲耳机。

“下一班守卫已经到达。我消灭了四人。至少还有三人在巷外，已经暂时撤退。”

一道不熟悉的声音回答了他，明亮而活泼。“嗨！你肯定是半藏！欢迎加入伙计！”

在半藏质问谁在说话之前，另一个陌生人插入了进来，声音低沉粗哑。“托比昂，报告。”

又一个人。“没错，我这边也有人来了。炮塔暂时能压制住他们。”

终于，牛仔开了口。“操。看来我们有点好管闲事的家伙要提前对付了。”

低沉粗哑的声音。“莱因哈特，守住主要入口。托比昂，岛田，保持位置。麦克雷，猎空，加速前进。”

“岛田，你猜在更多援手到达之前我们有多少时间？”

半藏恼怒地摇摇头。“他们已经到了。”

战斗简直就是一场噩梦。

第二波增援一如他预期地迅速抵达，并且完全没有浪费时间地开始试图找出敌人藏身的位置同时绕过小巷的防卫。在他们尝试不同路径，从仓库之间的狭窄空隙，建筑周围的工地，或者直接穿过建筑本身，从旁门和后门不断涌出的时候半藏也在不断地改变着位置。

有些人仍旧被派进小巷作为诱饵，其他人则试图绕过他。在黑暗里很难判断有多少人成功，但是半藏阻止了超过三十人，没有人迈过2/3的路程。尸体很快在小巷和四周堆积起来，一些被他的箭钉在墙上，还有一个挂在铁丝网上，一支箭深深插进他的后背。半藏额头的血管因为噪声和肾上腺素突突直跳，身体因为持续不断的高强运动而酸痛，这是通常他在一个搞砸到危及生命的任务里才会体验到的感受。他的心脏在胸腔中疯狂跳动。

有几次他都差点失手。子弹在小巷两侧留下一排排高高低低的弹孔，想要把他逼退或者从掩护后逼出，其中几发几乎擦着他的耳边飞过。在一次他被逼到不得不改变位置的时候，两名米山组员突然从旁边的房顶一跃而下。他无法判断他们是恰好遇到他还是精心策划，但是两个人在看到他时同时大吼出声。一个单膝跪下用一支重型手枪向他瞄准，另一人则扑身向前。

“你居然胆敢袭击米山组？！”对方怒吼着，“你就该呛死在自己的——”划开他喉咙的箭头掐断了他未完的话，鲜血喷涌而出，然后是他的尸体紧跟着砸在地面发出一声闷响。同一枚箭头在半秒后插进他同伙的额头，伴随着颈椎骨的 _咔嚓_ 一声把他的头向后掰断，尸体随之倒在房顶上。

被终于直面对手所激励，第一个人的怒吼声所引来的其他人一拥而上试图除掉这个一直藏身于阴影中的杀手，甚至是早先只是徘徊在后方，在小巷入口两侧守卫或者负责沟通的人也一起加入了战局。

嘲笑着他们的愚蠢，半藏攻击他们的侧翼驱赶他们聚集到他原先的位置。甚至无需动用神龙。他考虑着角度，计算着弹道，然后一整组分裂箭向那群人兜头而下。只有少数人来得及发出尖叫，更少的人来得及迈出两步试图散开或者寻找掩护，但是没有人活着离开那条暗巷。

半藏射出他的倒数第二支音波箭，等待着是否还有任何人胆敢踏足这条路。看样子没人蠢到再度尝试，至少这几分钟内不会再有。他回头瞄了眼他的箭袋。只剩下最后数支箭，大部分是分裂箭，他不能把它们浪费在单独的目标上。

“我的弹药不足了，”他在通信频道里低声说，一边移动向楼顶边缘。“准备回收部分射出的箭。”

他的耳中一直听得到间断的谈话；从他所听到的判断，“莱因哈特”和“托比昂”是像他一样的哨兵，在其他的巷口和主要道路上阻拦住米山组的援兵，同时“猎空”和牛仔以及其他几名不断吼出问题和命令的守望先锋的特工正在扫荡搜索整个仓库。

他的耳机响了一声。“我们就快搞定了。麦克雷，去掩护岛田。猎空和我负责收尾。”

半藏的面孔扭曲了一下。“没时间了。我必须在更多人到达之前回收。”他没有等待回复，直接跳到地面向前窜去，目标最近的一堆尸体。

攻击从他的头顶袭来。

上方有某扇窗向外爆裂开去，玻璃碎片崩洒而下。半藏试图跳开，在飞散的锋利碎片中护住自己的双眼，然而数个身影已在他四周落地团团围住他。他注意到他们手中上膛的枪，然后有什么狠狠地揍上他的后背，他整个人向前跌去，被砸碎的箭袋中所有剩余的箭支一起断裂。他试图爬起身，但是背后再度受到重重一击，让他无法呼吸地瘫倒在地。他的左手死死抓住暴风弓，在剧痛席卷全身时那便是他唯一的慰藉。

有人粗暴地抓住他的肩膀把他翻过身来，已经遍布淤青的后背发出剧烈的抗议。一个年轻人，比半藏年轻了太多，朝下望着他，眼睛里带着冰冷的仇恨。他的目光滑向半藏的纹身，然后是他指节泛白的手中紧紧抓着的弓。

“岛田，哈？很久没见过你们家族的人了，”年轻人低声说。半藏的目光越过他望向他身后散开的四个暗影，每人手中的枪都直指半藏的胸膛。“我们听说你回来了，但是看样子你的主人没兴趣重建旧日联盟。我会记得告诉我的老板的。至于现在——”他的嘴角拧成一个嗜血的笑，这暴虐的表情在如此年轻的面孔上显得愈加狰狞，“——就拿你的尸体替我们米山送个信吧。”他退后一步，为自己的战友让出空间。四把枪整齐划一地抬起，准备射击。

半藏胸膛某处紧绷的地方忽然放松了下来，几近解脱的感觉冲刷过他的心脏。终于。这个糟糕透顶的计划，这场出自本能一样的突袭*终于克服了他所有偏执的多疑，所有一丝不苟的计划和谨慎的执行力，所有对职责和任命顽固的忠诚。一切都结束了。[*knee-jerk of a raid，膝跳反射一样的突袭太诡异了（]

他要死了。

他以前曾有过这种感觉。即使正直直面对在劫难逃的枪口，他的思绪仍然飞回几个月之前，回到那个能够俯视整个家族庭院微光的凉台，回到死神那单薄锋利的刀刃抵在他颈间脉搏的那一刻。

但是彼时的死神退开了，取而代之的是一双嵌在坏死血肉中的棕色眼睛。

他握紧了暴风弓。

“ _不。_ ”

不。

不。

死亡曾紧贴到他面前，伸手想要捏停他胸腔里狂烈的心跳——

—— _不_ ——

——但是它退后了，从左臂灼烧的热度和电流般的刺痛退去，纹身在黑暗中闪烁着冷光。不，这不对——它是从那小小的，背叛的闪光中退却，那点总是迸发出耀目火光的萤火，当他——

他将暴风弓握得更紧了些。

不！没有可以用来射击的了！

你的弓从来都只是把玩具。

_一把碎裂的刀刃，被血液所浸透。_

绝不——绝不让一切重演！

那就把它当成长棍。几个世纪以前，它就是根长棍。

**_不——！_ **

_当神龙掌控一切的时候，很难准确说出发生了什么。半藏从未能找到合适的语言来描述。而现在，在他的魂魄分裂，在他看到双倍的视野，听到双倍的声音，在蓝光遮蔽了眼前的一切而双龙的咆哮震耳欲聋的时候，他更加找不到任何语言能够形容。_

_他们把他切成两半了吗，他猜测着，分裂的两个他分别跃向一边，同时挥舞着暴风弓，一个瞄准脖颈，一个瞄准头部。有两个人分别被击倒，鲜血从破裂的颈动脉喷涌而出（_ _他在最后一秒跳出攻击范围，圆睁的双眼里充满恐惧_ _），颅骨在沉重的打击之下碎裂（_ _他成功地躲开了直接撞击，只被撕裂了一只耳朵_ _）。_

_他们分享了他吗，在每一秒内把他来来回回抛接了无数遍，快到他的人类大脑无力处理无法反应？他向前闪冲的速度无人能够抵挡，他们两个一起割开敌人的双眼（_ _他也像这样对待过他吗？不，他肯定没有，他的眼睛还完好无损_ _）然后用弓弦绞杀（_ _他在有刀的时候从来不需要弓弦——刀锋要好用得多，高效得多）_ _。又是两具尸体倒下，垂死的嘶鸣窒在嗓中（_ _就像他一样_ _）。_

年轻男人后退的动作卡在半途，表情在两个他同时上步挥弓时从凶残转化成惊骇，头骨在暴风弓和暴风弓的巨力夹击下蛋壳一样破裂，碎片在皮肤上刺出一块块凸起的纹路。

他倒向地面就像——

——就像被剪断牵线的木偶——

_——就——_

_——像——_

他转身，两双眼睛在两个他同时跃起时聚焦于一人。一个他挥弓击中牛仔的手腕，把它钉在牛仔匆忙退后时撞上的煤渣墙，那可笑的枪从他手中当啷落地。从对方身后，另一个他的暴风弓猛地击中牛仔的膝盖，伴随着响亮的髌骨碎裂声牛仔歪倒下来，被扼住的痛呼与玻璃和塑料被压碎的嘎吱声响混杂得无法辨别。

牛仔抬头望向一个他，举起完好的金属手臂试图抵抗，而他将两把暴风弓高举过头准备挥下最后一击。牛仔的双目圆睁充满恐惧，棕色的虹膜几乎被扩大的瞳孔完全吞没。他看起来不想死。

_他不想死，但这是他的责任。这是他的枷锁。他必须——_

不。

—— _你将履行你作为守望先锋的义务——_

守望先锋。牛仔是守望先锋的一员。源氏已经将他的命——半藏的命——押给了守望先锋。他在干什——？

仿佛被投入了过冷水*般猛得一个惊战，瞬间半藏只剩下自己。他低下头俯视着牛仔，世界咔哒一声掰回正轨。[*supercooled water，温度降到低于冰点但由于缺少凝结核而仍保持液态的水，遇到任何搅动即会在瞬间完全凝固]

他摇摇晃晃地后退，僵硬地倒向一边，自我保护的本能完全被席卷而来的灼烈痛悔和负疚所淹没。太过了。这次不是刀锋，但是这无关紧要，仍然与那一次太过相像。十年的时间渺不足道，这太接近，太超过，太——这太————

牛仔仿佛被人施了定身术，侧身一动不动地瘫在那里，血肉之手无力地垂在碎裂的腕骨上，膝盖以一种怪异的角度在身下弯曲。他的衣服凌乱，红色的披风堆叠在肩膀，古铜色的胸甲上溅满鲜血。他正直直地瞪视着半藏，脸上的表情一片空白，唯有恐惧和震惊清晰可见。

——于此崩溃是不可接受的，四周仍有敌人环绕，守望先锋的任务依然在进行当中。

牛仔还在看着他。

半藏用一种超人的意志将所有的悔恨，所有的歉疚，所有几乎将他吞噬殆尽的恐惧和自弃全部深埋进胸膛里，压缩成冰冷坚硬令人难以呼吸的一团。

他无法维持太久，但是可以维持得足够长。

僵硬地，机械地，面孔上显出一种空白到几近平静的毫无表情，半藏慢慢站起身。牛仔向后挣扎退去，在撞到膝盖和手腕时漏出一声痛苦的呻吟。有什么当他移动的时候在他身下发出轻响。半藏向下瞟了一眼，那是牛仔的通信器残骸，在他击倒对方的时候被压得粉碎。

他敲了敲耳机。

“这里是岛田。麦克雷特工受伤，”他说，声音奇怪的空洞。牛仔眯起眼睛。

“这里是医疗官，”一个声音说。在半藏大脑某处深幽的角落，仍有一小部分能因为又一个陌生人物的出现而感到些微的恼怒。“伤势如何？”

“手腕折断，膝盖碎裂。你的位置？”

“我马上到。”

“不行，天使。你的位置安全么，岛田？”那个低沉粗哑的声音打断。

半藏扭头看了看暗巷的入口。“不。现在还没有敌人，但是我不知道能保持多久。”

“你能把麦克雷带到仓库么？”

“我觉得可以。”

“我们拿到数据碟了。天使，和麦克雷还有岛田在仓库汇合。猎空，回到传送点接上其他人。明白？”

“没问题！一会儿见！”那个明亮的声音欢快地说。

“明白，”医疗官说。

“了解，”半藏说。他朝牛仔的方向迈了一步。

对方瑟缩了下试图再度向后退却。“你他妈的离我远点！”他低吼着。

半藏两步跨上前扇了他一巴掌。“我必须在还能控制的时候帮你，”他迅速地对牛仔震惊的面孔说，声音仍然带着那种不自然的空洞。他抓住牛仔未受伤的手臂，钛合金冰冷地贴上他滚烫的皮肤，把对方从地上拉了起来。牛仔痛呼一声，受伤的膝盖扭曲着垂落一边。半藏无视了他，直接把那高大强健的身体一把扛到了肩上。他蹲下身捡起暴风弓，然后是牛仔的沉重左轮手枪，然后沿着小巷慢跑向仓库。

他努力把注意力集中在自己大腿和后背的灼痛，集中在自己剧烈的心跳和急促的呼吸上，而不是肩上沉坠的重负。胸腔里那冰冷坚硬的一团随时都可能爆裂开来。

仓库蓝色的高墙很快就进入视野。浓烟从几扇破碎的窗户和逃生通道通向三楼那大敞的门中不断冒出来。半藏绕着建筑转了半圈，寻找着牛仔的同伴们。

他们正聚集在一道侧门旁。如果他仍如往常一般谨慎的话，他或许会为那座货真价实的灰色人形金属山犹豫，但是现在他几乎只在靠最基础的本能行动，用尽一切可能试图推迟那无可避免的结局，于是他只是机械性地向它快步走去。还有三人在它身边，一个如果不是站在那座山旁一定会显得相当具有威胁性的男人，面孔被一副目镜遮掉大半，在这城市的夜晚发出一种黯淡的红光。一个身材矮小只及半藏腰部，但是肌肉异常发达的男人。半藏瞟了眼那替代了一条手臂的巨爪，然后将注意力集中到最后一个人身上。

她的相貌看上去并不十分特别，身高比他略矮，金色的长发扎成高高的马尾，但是身穿一副奇异合身的白色盔甲，背后延展出一双白色和金色的翅膀，头上还顶着一圈灿金的光圈，手执一柄黑白相间看上去颇为精密的长杖。一见到他她就立刻向他们跑过来。

“你就是医疗官？”半藏问，减慢脚步停了下来。

她用一种仿佛能看穿一切的目光盯了他许久。如果是平常的他可能会绷紧神经，可能会后退一步在两人之间空出距离，但他现在太过忙于压抑自己脑内的惊涛骇浪。她终于点点头。“是的。安吉拉·齐格勒医生，代号天使。”

“岛田半藏，”他冷淡地回复，蹲下身，让她帮助一起把牛仔躺平在地上。牛仔双眼紧闭，面无血色。

她开始检查他的手腕。“发生了什么？”

他胸腔里那冰冷的一团颤动了一下。半藏猛地站起身。

医疗官抬头看他，眯起眼睛。“什么——？”

“牛仔会解释的。我必须走了。”半藏丢下牛仔的枪转身离开。

“等一下，岛田。”目镜罩住眼睛的男人踏前一步。“还有更多的米山——”

“我没那么容易被除掉，”半藏冷漠地打断了他，“永别。”

他奔跑起来，直接爬上最近一栋建筑的墙壁，跳上房顶，斜切到对面边缘然后一跃而起跳到隔壁建筑的楼顶，然后是再下一栋，再下一栋。他毫无目的地沿着面前任何可能的路线奔跑，跳上最近的房顶或者窗台，跃回地面只为了到达下一个街区的楼房，无视周遭的一切全神贯注于自己的呼吸，酸涩的双腿，还有下一秒的落脚之处。

他恍惚地意识到工业建筑正从眼前消失，工厂和仓库瞬间转变成商业建筑和公寓，霓虹灯和商店门口明亮的灯光逐渐照亮了街道。分隔开两个区域的是一个小公园，边缘是一道厚树枝和叶片交织而成的低矮树篱。他跳落到街面，摘下耳机，轻轻地放进通信器上的凹槽里，然后从皮带上摘下通信器塞进最近的一丛灌木，埋到尽可能深的地方，然后转身沿着无人的街道跑去，他的眼皮跳动得越来越频繁，充满血丝的眼睛搜索着临街的店面和遮蓬。

他很快找到了可以帮助他度过这个夜晚的广告。

售卖机里的选择很多，但是他立刻选定了货架底层李子酒和日本酒粉色蓝色和白色相间的包装盒。他用颤抖而笨拙的手指从一个隐藏的口袋里掏出一把包好的硬币，和他的弓道服一样古老的习惯。金属硬币叮叮当当地落进狭长的开口，声音大得与它们的体积完全不成比例，他毫无耐性地看着一盒盒酒被推落到机器底部出口然后投入更多硬币。仿佛过了一整个世纪的时间他终于觉得足够，把所有盒子全部塞进一个从一旁废物回收箱里掏出的塑料口袋，然后重新爬回了楼顶的高度。

这一路上，他胸膛里那冰冷的一团一直在鼓噪，开裂，泄露出一丝丝的回忆和绝望在他的身体蔓延，吸干他所有的意志和力量。他必须尽快找到一个地方，一个能藏起来的地方，一个高高的，没有任何人能看到他的地方。

一栋办公楼，大约十几层高，危机前的建筑结构，老式太阳能板在顶楼整整齐齐地排列，足够将他从任何人的视野中隐藏起来，周围则全是低矮得多的建筑。完美。

他踉踉跄跄地爬上墙壁，动作越来越缓慢而迟疑，他的胸膛为了拼命坚持得更长一些更久一些而痛苦地绷紧，就再一会儿，就再一小会儿，足够让他——

——爬到那些太阳能电池板之下——

——听着他的暴风弓和损毁的箭袋散落在地——

——倾倒——

——撕开第一个纸盒——

——大口，大口地， _片刻不停地_ 灌进喉咙——

——就再多坚持一小会儿，就一小会儿，直到黑暗吞没他的意识，直到无论胸口那冰冷的绝望终于爆裂开来时他会怎样，都能安全地隐匿于黑暗。


	5. 复苏

缓慢地，一点一滴地，光线和疼痛逐渐将半藏拖出了无意识的黑暗。光芒仿佛从四面八方将他笼罩，刺目的血红，十数处尖锐的疼痛戳刺着他的意识将他拖入清醒的边缘，仿佛血液被吸入细胞间隙形成淤青。

身体最先恢复的是本能，光线的强度毫无变化，他转转脖子，即使最轻微的动作都让他感到一阵阵的刺痛。他瑟缩了一下，头发掉下来扫过面颊，正好擦过刺痛的地方。他感觉到它们不情愿地渐渐滑开，放松地叹了口气，但是立刻又为了自己呼吸里的冲天酒气皱起鼻子。

他不知道过了多久才终于清醒到试图睁开眼睛。最初的尝试让一阵刀割般的剧痛痛刺穿他的眼球和大脑，他不得不等待了一段更久的时间，然后意识到自己的右眼完全无法张开。最后，他勉强将左眼睁开一条线，看到晴朗的蓝天和高悬的一轮灼目烈阳。

他呻吟了一声，在昏沉沉的脑子里做出联系。缓慢而笨拙地，他抬起一只手抚上面孔，疼痛在指腹下爆开让他发出一声痛嘶。他轻轻地碰触着自己额头，眼睑，脸颊，脖颈和胸膛上的水疱。所有完全地暴露在炽烈的日光下的肌肤。

他半心半意地瞪了一眼身边的太阳能电池板。前一晚的某刻，他必然直接倒下来彻底失去了意识。没人知道他究竟在这里躺了多久，让突袭任务之前原本就已轻微晒伤的肌肤再一次在烈日下暴晒。

一旦自己能够动弹，他就转身侧躺用自己那条没被晒伤的手臂把身体拖回了阴影。即使是这样微小的动作动都让他的胃里一阵翻滚，刀扎般的疼痛穿透他的头颈。

水疱不再被日光直射带来的解脱感很短暂，但仍然令人欣慰。

他翻身躺下来，压到那些毋庸置疑的严重淤伤时瑟缩了下，用一只眼睛盯着电池板的底部，一些电线和金属杆逆着光彼此交缠。他小心地试探着自己的记忆，试图回想起到底发生了什么，在过去几——小时里？还是几天里？直到找到一个日历前都不太可能能确切回答出来。

他的胸膛因为焦虑而发紧，汹涌而来的疼痛，自责，厌恶，还有对自身的愤怒让他紧紧闭上眼睛，但是这都可以忍受。

现在能做的只有等待日落，然后看看他在崩溃期间还丢了什么。

时间过得很慢，根据他水疱的刺痛，他逐渐滋长的干渴，和阳光角度的变化来判断。肉体的疼痛几乎是值得欢迎的；它让他可以专注其间，让他可以牢牢抓住这事实而不会更深地陷进自己思维的漩涡。有时他会坐起身懒洋洋地用手指滑过皮肤，试图寻找受伤最重的地方。一系列白的红的灰的水疱布满他深蓝色的刺青。他皱起脸发现自己浑身都是在风暴中以及在楼顶上沾上的灰尘。毫无疑问它们使得水疱更加恶化，让它们肿胀得更厉害。

最大的水疱似乎就在他的右眼之上，让他完全无法睁开，异常不便——他明显不被任何人发现地在房顶上躺了太久，但是随着时间的过去他血液里的酒精浓度逐渐消退，他的呼吸和注意力逐渐恢复正常，疑心症又开始控制他的思维，让他用最小心翼翼的动作坐起身寻找着自己的弓，好让自己觉得不再那么脆弱。

暴风弓就躺在离他不远的地方。它的另一侧是那个塑料袋，里面还装着两盒酒。半藏压制住看到它们时心中窜起的渴望。他不知道他的脱水有多严重，但是他的嘴里干得好像沙漠，他的皮肤紧绷，肌肉都在痉挛的边缘，所以哪怕再喝一滴酒都是极不明智的行为。

他的另一侧则躺着他破碎的箭袋。这给了他打发时间的方式。袋内的每一支箭都已被折断，所以他拆装它们，回收箭头和箭羽，把所有零件装进那个塑料袋里，顽固地无视每一个动作带起的疼痛，不管是来自水疱还是头疼还是宿醉亦或是脱水。他很庆幸塑料袋足够厚实到不会被箭头戳穿，但他仍然需要小心不让它被割破。

这一天余下的时间迅速地过去。太阳已经落到标志着新泻市中心的钢铁丛林之后，阳光被大都市白色黄色的灯海所替代。黄昏更深时，半藏慢慢地用金属义肢站起身，小心地检查着他的行动能力。他的残肢末端幸运地没有肿胀，但是他的左手在最微小的动作幅度下都会灼痛，更不论背后遍布的淤青。但技术上说他仍然保存有完全的移动能力。

虽然如此，他很确定现在自己从这座高楼上下去一定会显得无比扎眼。除开他的水疱，他的衣服也满是褶皱和灰尘，于是他选择再多等待几个小时，直到街道上人迹渐息之后再去寻找水源。

以及去确认自己已被从守望先锋除名。

他不容许自己太过细想那场战役。那感觉太过接近，好像如果他想起太多的细节他就会再一次精神崩溃，那两条龙和——

但是他无法无视袭击牛仔可能造成的后果。守望先锋本就没有信任他的理由，招募他只因为有死在他手下之人的保证——不，他没有杀死他。即使到了现在他还不得不这样提醒自己。没有杀死。只是让他变得支离破碎。

而现在，毫无疑问牛仔会借此将他在第一时间逐出组织。半藏小心地回想着两个自己转向牛仔时的场面——半藏在认出那是牛仔之前已经折断了他的骨头，但是谁会相信他？牛仔自己肯定不会相信，而他是他的负责人，前守望先锋的高阶成员。他的话会比半藏自己的辩解可信二十倍，即使他愚蠢地从身后接近了半藏而没有事先声明他的出现。

所以守望先锋会将他扫地出门，肯定已经这么做了。这实在易如反掌。所有他们需要做的就是找到那只通信器或者远程抹消所有数据。牛仔只向半藏透露过极少的守望先锋所在位置的资料。如果半藏挖出牛仔说过的所有只言片语，他可能能将范围缩小到一个区域或者一片大陆，但是有何必要呢？源氏曾经找到过他。他可以很快再找到他，如果他想要继续他们之间这种诡异的相处的话。

半藏用与攻击他完全相同的方式攻击了牛仔，或许这也能说服源氏终于采用最简单的方法结束一切。

也或许牛仔会决定自己搞定他，在他对半藏的怀疑以如此戏剧化的形式被确认之后。这会让事情变得不那么容易接受；半藏如果被逼着杀了他的话以后肯定会过得很艰难。希望对方的能力和他的狂妄还有前暗影守望的名声所暗示的一样强。

半藏等到日暮最后一丝光芒消散，然后他整理好自己的装备，将暴风弓扛上没受伤的那边肩膀，拎起他的袋子。

出于对大楼清洁员的尊重，他寻找着之前用来疏解自己生理需要的包装盒，一共找到三个。他确认它们的盖子已经拧紧，小心地把它们同样放进袋子里，好在找到第一个废物回收箱时丢弃。

然后他匍匐着爬到顶楼边缘半人高的护墙边，用一种在全身覆满水疱和淤青的时候能做到的尽可能舒服的姿势翻上去，等待着楼下街旁栽着杨柳的道路上人迹散尽。

没有等待太长时间，街面上便已经空无一人。城市的这片区域并没有太多的夜生活，一群群的办公室职员们很早便都已离开，而归家的住户们则迅速分别进入自己的住宅。午夜过后没有多久，半藏便小心地伸展肢体，试图平息紧绷的肌肉越来越剧烈的颤抖，把双腿荡过护墙，开始谨慎而缓慢地向下攀援。他已经精疲力尽且严重缺水，整个过程里无力的肌肉数次几乎让他直接摔落，但他在彻底陷入痉挛之前终于成功踏上了地面。

他跌跌撞撞地找到建筑间一处最狭窄的空地跌了进去，尽可能地再一次伸展开身体，这花了不少时间。他把那三个纸盒丢进那里的垃圾箱，然后开始寻找新的贩售机，有运动饮料的那种。从前的经验让他知道他的胃现在很可能存不下清水——加有糖分和电解质的饮品对于努力不把它们重新呕吐出来相当必要。

颇为讽刺的是，他最终在前一天买了李子酒和清酒的贩售机旁边找到了他要买的东西。如果他那时候更清醒一些，他就该在昏迷前准备好一切。更多硬币叮叮当当地滚落，很快他就悄悄地移动到另一处窄巷，让他能背抵在一堵结实的墙面，强迫自己缓慢地灌下足够的液体。

即使是运动饮料，他的胃袋仍然发出一波强烈的抗议，但是他忍耐着，每隔几次呼吸就饮上小小的一口，逐渐缓解他喉咙的烧灼。喝掉第一瓶水花了几个世纪那么久的时间，但是成功地让他的胃平静下来，于是他小心地用快得多的速度灌下了第二瓶，在没有全部呕吐出来时，又迅速灌下了一大瓶高蛋白饮品。他没有继续，以免给自己造成太大负担。以他现在的情况而言，水中毒*对他来说和脱水同样危险。[*overhydration，摄取水分过快超过肾脏负担能力，体内过剩水分会导致细胞膨胀引起脱水低钠症]

是时候确认守望先锋对他行为的反应了。

那个公园很容易找到，那道灌木更容易。他在代表着街道尽头的杨柳树丛的阴影下停顿片刻，用还能正常运作的那一只眼睛扫描着四周，责备着自己把通信器留在了离有遮蔽物的地方那么远的距离。然后他在内心耸耸肩。他没有箭了；暴风弓现在不比一根木棍更有用，何况失去一只眼睛的视力也让他失去了判断距离的能力。谁知道半藏还能否像对上米山组和牛仔时那样使用它？时隔十年的这两次几乎已经彻底毁了他。

不值得为此冒险。守望先锋肯定已经不想再和他扯上任何关系。确认这一点毫无意义。

他几乎已经半转过身体，然而完美主义到偏执的本性在他脑中顽固地不肯放弃。

你去见了宗族长老，他提醒自己。你亲口收回了你的忠诚誓言，给了他们一个机会阻止和摧毁你。那时候你没有直接畏缩进黑暗，现在你也不会。

你欠了源氏太多，足够将这份礼节延伸到他的同伴。

他从喉咙里发出一声低吼，半心半意地最后扫描了一遍周围环境之后便大踏步走进开阔地，直奔那丛前一晚他将通信器藏匿其中的灌木。

他完好无损地成功到达了那里，让自己颇为惊异。他蹲下身透过枝叶向里面望去，伸手拨开一些粗大的树枝。他找到了他的通信器，一把抓住它然后迅速从另一条街撤离，转过几个街角奔过一条暗巷直到找到另一处藏身地才停下脚步来检查它。

令他惊讶的是，它还有电。看起来有足够的光线透过灌木给电池充了电，即使只是将将足够。然而屏幕已经被锁定，他记得在他刚拿到它时，温斯顿长篇大论的解释它的功能时说过这是一种标准程序。

叹口气，半藏把通信器在手心里翻了几个来回。他多希望它已被远程清空或者已经直接消失了。那会是个足够明确的信息。现在则表示守望先锋很可能在踢走他之前还要教训他一顿，或许就是来自源氏的训诫，这是此刻他的自尊和他的愧疚都最不想听到的。

他把手掌按向屏幕，开始解锁程序。这花费了几分钟的时间；除了扫描生物信号外，如果通信器一段时间没有活动还需要发送密码序列。半藏不得不背下来整个流程；通信器从不给出任何提示，扫描他的掌纹还是指纹还是低声念出密码序列的这过程本身也是密码之一。

终于，通信器亮了起来，雅典娜颇具特色的“A”字标志浮现在屏幕上。

“岛田？可以听到吗？”

半藏几乎失手摔了通信器扭头融进夜色，坚持履行职责的完美主义可以见鬼去吧。

他没有立刻消失，但他确实下意识地换成了一种更防备的姿势。他正处于一处凹壁中，被一栋三四层高的建筑的阴影所笼罩。他爬上墙壁，即使灌下了三瓶水他的肌肉仍然威胁着痉挛。半藏把身体撑上倾斜的屋顶，全程留心着是否有任何红色的闪光或者一柄沉重左轮手枪的上膛声。他从边缘退到房顶中央。附近没有什么离得太过接近的更高的建筑。暂时足够了。

半藏努力放松紧绷的胸膛试图恢复正常的声音。他粗暴地将耳机从凹槽中扯出来塞进耳朵，咬了一两次舌头，好让自己的回复能尽量接近平常的镇定。

“这里是岛田。”即使满腔忧虑，他的声音听起来奇异的平静。

一段漫长的令人不安的沉默，几乎足有一分钟。然后——

“半藏？哥哥，你能听到吗？”

半藏整个人冻在了原地。

“半藏？半藏！麦克雷，你能看见他吗？他在哪？”半藏猛地俯卧下去，在胸膛的水疱被压破时紧咬牙关吞回一声痛呼。这个屋顶没有护墙，没有任何能隐蔽的遮挡。如果牛仔就在附近，他只需要爬上任何一栋附近的建筑。能够毫无障碍地射中他的地点多得可怕——况且，只要他还抓着通信器，牛仔无论如何也能追踪到他。

但是他究竟在躲着谁？牛仔还是源氏？

“麦克雷？ _麦克雷？_ _”_

“呃，我看不到——”

“我在这，”半藏哑声道。

通信频道中安静了片刻，然后源氏小心地问道，“半藏？你受伤了吗？”

“没有，”半藏条件反射地回答，无视了仍被压在房顶的水疱导致的尖锐剧痛。

“岛田——”牛仔插话，但是没有继续说下去。

片刻过后，源氏缓慢而清晰地开口，每个字词都小心地发音，“半藏。听我说。麦克雷看见你取回了通信器。”半藏猛地绷紧了神经。“他说你看上去受了伤。他，士兵，还有齐格勒医生已经监视那通信器三天了，等你的行动。”源氏等待着他的回答，在半藏拒绝开口的时候他继续下去，一线绝望渗透进他的声音。“齐格勒医生立刻就处理了麦克雷的伤势，半藏。她是纳米医疗技术的开创者，她几乎瞬间就治好了他。没有任何永久伤害。他是去帮助你的，半藏，我发誓。你听到了吗？他们都是去帮你的。你受伤了吗？半藏？”

半藏听着源氏真诚的语调，下意识地摇着头。来帮助他？他攻击，甚至几乎杀死了他们中的一个。帮助他绝对是他们最不会做的事。他感觉整个世界都在旋转，脑中飞速思考着所有的可能。或许他们判断任由他在大陆上流窜太过危险。或许他们决定控制住他，或者将他交给权力机关。源氏的声音中没有任何欺瞒，但即使他是真诚的——虽然他没有任何理由如此——守望先锋很可能同样误导了他，好让他们能抓到半藏。

他开始向房顶的一侧边缘爬去，将通信器留在身后。危险系数实在太高。在他仍然虚弱而毫无抵抗能力的时候，而不是有时间恢复并能以强硬姿态接近守望先锋之后再去收回它的决定委实太过愚蠢。

“岛田。”

牛仔粗粝的声音让半藏再一次僵住了身体，等待着无可避免的枪声。

“岛田，听着。安——齐格勒医生立刻就治好了我。我甚至连夹板都不需要。你对我没造成任何不可恢复的伤害。我们只想确认你的安全，好吗？就这样，没有任何其他目的。”他停顿了片刻。“源氏担心得快死了。我向他保证过我会把你安全地带回去。我 _保证过_ 。岛田，我发过誓。”

“他保证过，半藏，”源氏肯定道。“ _求你了，_ 半藏。你在哪？你受伤了吗？”

半藏发现，即使他几乎已经完全忘记了源氏原本的声音，他确切地记得，他的弟弟每一次处于哭泣边缘时声音里那总会将他暴露无遗的颤抖。

“我——”他犹豫地开口，没办法阻止自己。“——我受到二度烧伤。还有些淤伤。就这些了。很疼，但是并不严重。”

他听到有人深深地呼了口气。

“齐格勒医生会治好你的，”源氏说，声音里满是小心翼翼的解脱。“她和士兵一起在安全屋。麦克雷——”源氏犹豫了下，继续道，“麦克雷就在附近，他有车。他可以直接带你去找她。去见他，半藏。”

半藏难以自制地畏缩了一下。“我不需要救治，”他激烈地抗议。

“半藏，”源氏厉声道，“你消失了整整三天，就在——”他猛地打住了话头，但是并不及时。

他知道了。他 _知道了_ 。半藏的头脱力地撞上房顶的地面。

“半藏，”源氏在一段漫长的沉默之后柔声说，“我必须知道你能好好的。我必须知道有人能照顾好你。你不需要再继续独自面对这一切了。”

“你不需要把你的同情心都浪费在我身上，”半藏听见自己说，声音模糊不清。

源氏的回答毫无犹疑，仿佛他早预料到他的话。

“只有你拒绝它的时候才会被浪费， _哥哥_ _*_ 。”[*anija，日语]

半藏疲惫至极，精神不稳，遍体鳞伤，而现在，他彻彻底底地被所有情感完全淹没，所以他只能说，“我会在街上和牛仔会合。”

“谢谢你，半藏。”

“我没有做任何值得你感谢的，”他低声咕哝道，跪坐起身退回去重新抓住他的通信器。源氏发出一声也许是轻笑的声音，但是直到半藏安全地滑下楼侧等待在阴影里之后都没有再开过口。周围窗户的反光标志着一辆双门小轿车的接近，引擎声在寂静无人的街道上回响。半藏在源氏为他确认了车型和颜色之前就已经看到了驾驶座上的牛仔。他向后绷起肩膀，挺直后背试图摆出惯常的强硬姿态。

“保持频道畅通，”源氏在他向等待的牛仔大踏步走去时请求道，“米山组在仓库被袭击后行动相当频繁，”一个借口，半藏想，为了监视他们两个，“士兵和齐格勒医生随时待命，如果有人会撞上你们两个。”

“安全屋可靠吗？”半藏拉开车门坐进副驾驶座位时问道，比起真的疑问更多只是为了拖延牛仔会开口说的任何话。牛仔的打扮让他憋回了一声轻嗤，即使抛弃了他的披肩和皮套裤，他那标志性的帽子，皮带和牛仔靴仍然让他无比扎眼。唯一向潜行妥协的是那件深蓝灰色相间的格子衫。

他只是朝半藏点点头，脸上是一副完全空白的面具，然后他踩上油门，车子向前窜去。像他和源氏保证的一样，他握住方向盘的手臂看上去完好无损，膝盖也仿佛没有任何问题。半藏以伤势能允许的情况下尽可能地陷进座椅，口袋扔在脚下，暴风弓笨拙地横在膝上。他刻意地忽视了那安全带没有系好的警告音。现在他不愿牺牲任何哪怕一丁点的行动能力，管他的行驶安全。

“我们可以确保它的安全性，”源氏在短暂的停顿后回答，或许在思索他哥哥的多疑症现在是怎样的一处雷区。“那附近没有过任何米山组的活动迹象，除了短暂经过，而且那一片地区也没有多少他们的成员。”

“但是有一些？”

“方圆三公里内一个也没有。”

半藏立刻撇下嘴角。“那包括了我登上小艇的那个海港。即使他们在那里没有任何活动，他们非常可能至少有一名线人在那。”他觉察到牛仔的视线落到他身上片刻，然后转回面前的道路。

源氏咳了两声。“即使他们有，他们也没——”

“避开高速公路，”半藏打断他，直直地瞪着前方。“走七号路。没有收费站，也没有任何护栏。”

“好，”牛仔回答，打开转向灯拐上他们的新路线。

那是几小时的旅程中他们说的最后一句话。

疲惫和饥饿开始在他体内交战，更加剧了他的头痛、肌肉的酸痛还有水疱的疼痛，尤其是在他扑倒在房顶上时破裂的那些。他尽可能地让自己从身体状况上分心，警戒着在他们离开新泻市区进入郊区时是否有任何人跟踪他们的车，这任务即使无聊得让人麻木，至少能让他麻木地快速度过时间，即使身边男人的存在让他一直无比警惕。

牛仔慈悲地一直保持着沉默，即使他时不时以一种奇怪的方式瞄一眼半藏。他 _预料过_ 他会有几乎毫不隐藏的愤怒，或是一种勉强保持住不嘲笑他或者批判他或者只是简单的刺激他的自制，但是如果半藏必须挑选一个词来形容现在牛仔正散发出的感觉的话，那会是 _紧张_ ，而这完全无从解释。如果他认为半藏会再次攻击他，那他也表现得未免太过放松——他神经紧张，当然，但是他的四肢肌肉都完全不是等待战斗的绷紧，好时刻准备着格挡和发起致命的攻击。他当然注意着自己的每个动作，双手都保持在可见范围内，稳稳地把着方向盘，避免任何突然的动作，仿佛半藏是一只惊弓之鸟随时准备起飞逃窜，但是所有这些都以一种几乎是——窘迫——的方式？

半藏尽可能地保持着一贯的面无表情，即使他大脑里的齿轮正吱吱呀呀迟钝地努力运转。

“我们快接近安全屋了，”牛仔终于开口，驶下高架路。

“收到，”一个粗哑的声音回答，那个高大强壮，戴着红色目镜的男人，他似乎是突袭仓库这一行动的领队。“监控里没有发现任何敌方势力，但是保持警惕。”

“那是士兵:76，”牛仔低声说。半藏瞟了他一眼。“他大概一个月前加入的。他一直在北美和南美大陆打击各种犯罪组织，所以我们猜他有能力领导这次突袭。”半藏没有回答。牛仔用金属左手摸摸胡子，一个将他的紧张暴露无遗的小动作，然后仿佛突然难以忍受他们之间的寂静般继续，“还有安吉拉——那个，呃，就是齐格勒医生，任务代号‘天使’——她在我之后几个星期加入的。她从前也是守望先锋，在医疗组做医学研究。她在纳米和快速治疗领域上都很有成就。她就是那个——”牛仔停顿了片刻，然后，“呃，无论如何，她会马上治好你的。”

半藏保持着沉默，思索着牛仔只是在漫无目的地东拉西扯还是最终会说到什么具体内容。对方在转过一条黑暗的居民街道后继续，“所有人从前都早就是守望先锋了，其实。那个有一只金属爪的小家伙是托比昂，但是别学我的发音方式。他是机械部的，负责保养所有那些巨型机械，还有基地里那些老古董，尤其是我们的防御工事。穿着战甲的那个是莱因哈特。他以前24小时都在前线上。他们一直在提拔他，但是他每次都会直接冲进最近的战斗，即使现在他已经是个小老头。我不知道你看见他的脸了吗？”他瞄了一眼半藏，但半藏只是平板地瞪回来。牛仔不安地动了动，和半藏了解或者猜测的他的性格完全不符。“总之。最后一个是猎空。她是我们的飞行员之一，也是——”

“如果你想要给我介绍组员，在突袭之前你早就该这么做了。”半藏完好的那只眼睛微微睁大，几乎被他自己的爆发吓了一跳。他猛然间反应过来牛仔到底在干什么，而在他能阻止自己之前这句讽刺已经脱口而出。他肯定已经彻底是强弩之末；上一次他如此失控已经是好几年前。无论如何，他努力压抑住移开视线的冲动，即使牛仔转过头直接迎上他的目光。

“没错，我早该这么做的。”对方的坦承或许更让他震惊。牛仔看起来甚至有一点惭愧，即使他棕色的眼睛毫不躲闪地直视着半藏。“在我们行动的时候我故意让你坐了冷板凳。”他转头重新看向路面，在开过最后几条街区时重新陷入沉默。

牛仔在安全屋转角停下发动机，向后座伸手抓住了一个小背包然后下了车。半藏缓慢地跟着下车，一手抓着自己的口袋和暴风弓。他们肩并肩地走向安全屋。半藏把牛仔保持在余光之内，他很确定牛仔也在同样这么做。

他们畅通无阻地穿过大门绕过建筑从后门进入，就像半藏通常所做的那样。他眯起眼睛看着屋子两侧那块最大的水泥平台；所有落叶都已被扫净，甚至那些积年累月以来被雨雪深深印进地上的痕迹都被清理得干干净净。这实在很让人忧心；任何路过的飞行器都能发现如此明显的人类居住痕迹。

牛仔在最后一刻踏前一步拉开后门，挥手示意半藏先进。他照做了，压抑住因为把后背暴露给牛仔而冒头的多疑偏执。他眨眨眼，好适应餐厅昏暗的灯光。

“我们到了。源氏，我现在就带他去见天使。”

“谢谢，麦克雷，”机械声音在通信频道里回答。半藏皱起眉。在房顶上时他的声音听起来有如此非人类吗？“士兵在巡查。他会几分钟后和你们会合。”一阵静电噪音，然后，“他们会照顾好你的，半藏。齐格勒是最好的医生，没有之一。能让我——我可以之后和你通话，如果你愿意的话。”

半藏感觉无比矛盾，但是现在终于身处一个相对安全的地方，疲倦已经彻底掌控了他。“好的，”他疲惫地回答，“到时见。”

“晚安，哥哥。”

半藏的回答被推门而入的医生打断了。她现在的穿着随意得多，一件实验室白大褂罩在黄色衬衫和黑色休闲裤外，金色的长发扎成一个高高的马尾，就像在仓库时一样。

“啊，岛田先生。”接近的缓慢速度明显表明了她的谨慎态度。她眯起眼检查着他的水疱，白色和红色在他的面孔，肩颈，暴露的胸肌和手臂上交错。“二度烧伤。什么原因造成的？”

他犹豫了片刻。“我——在太阳底下暴晒了太久，睡着的时候。直到醒过来才发现严重晒伤了。”

医生点点头向走廊示意。“我把仪器都装在楼下了。”

半藏走过去，但是在牛仔清了清喉咙的时候停下了脚步。“标准程序要求任务之后立刻进行报告。士兵是这次任务的领导，所以你会直接向他报告。”

半藏勉力压抑住自己。“很好。我需要现在还是检查后向他汇报？”

“现在已经太晚了——或者太早了？安吉——齐格勒会治好你，你可以明早进行。”

半藏点点头，走进走廊。

医生像牛仔一样走在他身侧。牛仔留在餐厅里，看着他们两人走下地下室。然而和牛仔不一样的是，医生紧紧地盯着他，尤其是他眼睛上的那个水疱。“水疱已经被污染了，很有可能已经感染。它们最早什么时候产生的？”她的语调缓慢而柔和，声音平稳。半藏可以分辨出她的一点口音，欧洲的某个地方。德国或者波兰或者类似。

“这个——昨天早上，我觉得，”他回答。

她再次点点头，催他进入一个房间，在他之前到达检查这栋建筑的时候它奇怪地空置着，但现在这里有一把从餐厅偷来的椅子，周围环绕着四五个膝盖高的轮式工具柜，其中之一用一条长长的绳索系在最近的通风口上，一盏荧光灯照亮了整间屋子。齐格勒医生先走向那个固定住的工具柜，拉开抽屉取出一支注射器和一个装满微微发亮的金色液体的小瓶子。她一边用针头刺穿瓶盖一边开口。

“我相信最好的处理方式是在做任何其他动作前先清理干净那些水疱。清理之后我想用纳米机械做一次伤势的初步扫描，如果可以的话。”她转过身抬起针头敲了敲注射器。她等着他简短地点了下头，然后补充道，“我知道那会很痛，不过请坚持下去。纳米机械也会逐渐起镇痛作用，让整个过程更好过一些。”半藏又点了点头。“我会把它们注射进你的肩膀。在它们散开时可能会感觉有些奇怪，不过那很正常。”半藏再次点点头，看着她站到自己身侧。他是那种对纳米医疗技术抱着根深蒂固的不信任的老派人士之一，但这是守望先锋的固定程序，他没什么其他选择。他等待着她迅速把针尖插进自己左肩一块相对完好的皮肤，把纳米机械注射进自己的身体。然后，把用过的注射进丢进一个抽屉，她从又一个抽屉里掏出消毒手术袍递给他。“我不知道这有没有水桶，或者什么你能代替淋浴的东西。”

半藏点点头，努力抑制住转动肩膀的冲动，冰冷刺痛的感觉正缓慢地从他的肩膀顺着手臂向下蔓延，渐渐温暖起来。他转身离开房间走向浴室。

那里的柜子里确实有一只木桶，但是一次彻彻底底的清洗之后他才足够信任它，站在一个隔间里用它装满温水然后轻柔地浇到自己身上。齐格勒医生是对的，这确实很疼；半藏必须在每次他让水流清洗过水疱的时候咬紧牙关。他背后的淤伤在他一次次举起木桶时强烈地抗议，但是他尽可能地忽视了它们。

最艰难的部分是用肥皂去掉最顽固的污垢。他尽可能地动作轻柔，但是最后仍有部分必须用力擦洗，在他最终满意之后有些水疱已经鲜血淋漓。他重新穿上手术袍，像他的弓道服一般没有套上左边袖管以免布料粘附上他的皮肤，把脏衣服和口袋扔进之前睡觉的房间，探头看了一眼守望先锋侵入了多少他的私人地盘。出乎意料地，他发现了之前留在那栋公寓楼顶的大提琴盒。他在心中默默记下之后要去问出是谁做的，并且如果他可以的话尽可能地表达感谢。

只要不是牛仔，他或许可以的。

也或许就算是牛仔也可以，鉴于对方没在看到他的第一眼就一枪打死他。

他回到临时诊疗室。齐格勒医生在他进门时朝他转过身来，双手握着她那根奇怪的黑白色长杖。她向前走来，步调仍然缓慢，弯腰查看清理后正血流不止的水疱。

“这就足够了，”她微微笑了笑说。“请坐。”半藏僵硬地坐进椅子，后背并没有靠上椅背。齐格勒医生晃了晃手中的长杖。“这是天使之杖，我数年前发明的一种医疗器械。概括来讲，它将纳米机器人射进人体组织，然后和它们一起扫描，确诊然后修复损伤。这是设计用来在战场上的极端条件下使用的。”

“我不知道天使之杖的设计者还和守望先锋有关，”半藏说，紧紧地盯着她。他之前听说过天使之杖。它，和类似的科技，在八年前问世时瞬间就在全球掀起一场技术风暴。这是一种奇迹般的发明，直接将创伤死亡率降低了至少百分之八十。设计者赢得了诺贝尔奖，但是卡罗林斯卡学院*将“值得”获此殊荣的科学家团队减到了三十几人，半藏不记得其中有齐格勒医生的名字，即使巨量的媒体和无数的论战围绕着那些“发明者”大肆报道几乎挖出了每个细节。[Karolinska Institutet，瑞典著名的医学院，其诺贝尔委员会每年负责评审和颁发诺贝尔生理学或医学奖。]

齐格勒医生微微笑起来。“我的贡献没有被公之于众。”

“即使在之后——”

“是的，”她简短地回答。“但是今非昔比。”她又挥了挥手杖。“我会用它给你检查。它会释放出一种生命光束*聚焦你，你会感到一种舒适的暖意。如果没有的话，或者你感到任何不适，请告诉我我会立刻停止。准备好了吗？”她微笑着问。[*biotic beam]

他慢慢地点点头，她退后几步将杖尖对准他。“开始，”她说，按下长杖上某处的按钮。随着她的话音一束金光立刻环绕住他，感觉就像泡进了热水浴，或者严冬里屋子忽然升温了几度。他一开始绷紧了身体，但是肌肉几乎是违背他的意志般地迅速放松下来。

同时医生正在阅读长杖投射出的一块全息屏幕，长长的词语和数字以肉眼几乎难以分辨的速度飞速掠过。然而对她而言似乎意义明确，因为她开口声明，“都是我们已经知道的。烧伤和淤青。没有骨折，没有扭伤。”她一手握住长杖一手调整什么设定。“在战斗中途，天使之杖会用你身体能承受的最快速度治愈你。但是那会造成更严重的瘢痕还会增加感染的风险，速度较慢的恢复过程会帮你抵抗那些并且不会对你的身体造成太大负担。我相信今天三十分钟就足够了。虽然如此，你的身体能量储备非常低。”这是事实，半藏因饥饿导致的胃痛程度几乎和他的水疱等同。“给你，”她说，伸手从一个抽屉里拿出三瓶高蛋白饮品，“你需要热量和蛋白质。喝掉。”

半藏乖乖地接过，粗略地瞥了一眼瓶身上英语、西班牙语和意大利语的标签。他拧下第一瓶的瓶盖小心地尝了尝，仍记得自己早些时候对水的反应。不过现在他的胃已经稳定许多，让他一口气灌下了整整三瓶饮品，直到终于感到一种满足的饱意。

此时，他察觉到水疱的疼痛开始消退。低头看看自己的胸膛和手臂，他惊奇中略带不安地看着渗血的皮肤以肉眼所见的速度愈合，破裂皱缩的水疱上的皮肤变白，仍然完好的水疱则开始慢慢干瘪下去。医生的目光在她的投影屏和检查他的恢复状况之间来回切换，带着手套用镊子温柔地移除破裂水疱下脱落的皮肤碎片。那感觉就像剥掉严重晒伤时的脱皮，除了皮肤没有时间先干燥，所以移除时仍带着一种令人不适的粘糊糊的触感。

很快他右眼上的水疱也开始消退，他终于能够勉强睁开一条缝，带着一种眩晕的不适努力适应着灯光。

远远不到三十分钟的时间里他的皮肤就已经完全恢复。他小心地检查自己的刺青有没有受到损坏或者跟着水疱一起消退。他之前也严重烧伤过，虽然那并没有对他身上错综复杂的图案造成任何影响，但他无法信任自己的好运会永远持续。

他抬起头疑惑地看看医生。“还有十五分钟，”她快活地说。快活过头了，那微笑也太过刻意。他的手指划过手臂和脸颊，小心地伸展着后背。没有疼痛，虽然他的脊椎咔咔响了几次。

“难道还有更多伤势吗？”他谨慎地问。

医生沉默了片刻，然后把她的长杖靠墙放下。她把一个柜子拉到他身旁然后小心地坐下，和他的视线齐平。这简直和他年轻的时候偶尔看过的医疗剧里一模一样，他警惕地眯起眼睛，尽管生命光束让他无法像他想要的那样紧绷起来。

她直直地看进他的眼睛，明亮的深蓝色双眸柔和而严肃。“你有早期肝硬化，”她安静地说，“过量饮酒造成的，看你血管里的酒精含量就知道了。”

半藏毫不吃惊地回望着他。长期缺乏医疗保健和几年来的过度酗酒意味着某种器官损伤哪怕不是无可避免，也是预料之中的。

她挪了挪身子变换下姿势。“发现得还算早，纳米机器人可以很顺利地修复所有损伤。肝脏的自我修复功能也能良好地辅助。这就是治疗周期延长的原因；它应该能找到任何酒精导致的损伤并修复。”

“我相信，”半藏低声说，“标准步骤是医生在开始任何疗程前先告知病人。”

齐格勒医生抬起下巴。“你是守望先锋的一员。你在加入的时候就同意了所有治疗方案。”

“我还 _没_ 加入，”他不耐烦地回答，“还只是临时的，至少，而且没人告诉我我放弃了所有接受或拒绝医疗干预的权利。”

“意思就是说你不会同意治疗？”她问。

半藏的眼睛闪了闪。“我们现在永远不会知道了。”

空气安静下来，气氛沉重而紧绷。

医生开口打破了一室的沉寂。“作为守望先锋的一员，不管是不是暂时任命，我的职责就是为你提供任何医疗帮助，不管是不是在战场上。”她下意识地摩挲着下巴，仿佛在小心挑选着字词。然后，慢慢地，她说，“我相信我在守望先锋的日子让我留下了一旦发现任何酒精相关的损伤就立刻进行修复的习惯。”

她没有等到任何回答，于是继续下去，“你应该能想象到，酒精在守望先锋中是一种相当普遍的解压方式，不管是在智械危机之前还是之后。对我来说曾经也是。”半藏的眉毛跳了跳。“我加入守望先锋的时候还非常年轻，就已经目睹了太多事情，几瓶艾施霍夫*会让一切看起来好过很多。我相信你明白这种心情。”[Eichhof，著名瑞士啤酒]

半藏不知道该如何回答，不知道她是否暗示了什么。齐格勒研究了半晌他的面无表情，叹了口气。“我并不想用任何方式逼迫你，”她小心地说，“我只是希望你知道，我们守望先锋很了解你面对的困境。我没资格帮你处理所有方面，无论如何都不可能，但是我不会放弃能够帮助你的任何机会。”

半藏皱起眉。他和医生们没打过太多交道，几乎没有机会接受任何救助。他的义肢是唯一一次例外，或许是他遇到过的最幸运的事，但是即使是那个医生也没有如此急切地试图表达她的善意。

肯定是因为源氏。她肯定知道他们的故事，知道为什么他不信任任何——

她肯定知道他们的故事。半藏僵住了身体，想着源氏半个小时前毫不吝惜的溢美之词和她被牛仔突然打断的自我介绍。他瞟了一眼长杖，眯起眼睛。她的贡献从未公之于众。如果有人成功从死亡边缘把他拉了回来，源氏肯定会大张旗鼓地张扬出来的，即使付出了那样一具身体的代价。

她看穿了他姿态的转变。“没错，”她柔声说，“即使在那一切之后。”

他拒绝直视她，但是仍用余光把她留在视野里，“你知道——你肯定知道，可能比我和源氏自己知道得都更清楚，我对他做了什么。”

“当然，”回答简短而直接。

“然而你仍然愿意帮助我。”

她站起身，目光转向别的方向。他冒险抬头瞄了一眼。她正背对着她，双臂抱在胸前，荧光灯下的身体轮廓清晰而严厉。当她开口的时候，她的声音紧绷而克制。“我不会假装我感觉不到任何愤怒。我知道你对他做了什么，很长一段时间里那是我知道的 _全部_ 。几年里源氏从不告诉我更多，从不告诉任何人，任何关于你的事。然而——”她低下头。“我发过誓，岛田先生。我曾经医治过犯下比你可憎得多的恶行的人。如果我所知的一切就是你对他做过的事，请放心我依然会尽我所能地治疗你。

“但是让我告诉你源氏的几件事。”

她转头看向他，脸上小小的微笑让半藏猝不及防，那是他完全没想象到过现在会出现在她脸上的表情。那个笑容微微颤抖，带着一种不确定的不安，但是那仍然是个笑容，即使他们的目光相遇也没有褪去。

“我在十年前救了源氏，就像我说的，他肯告诉我们的仅有的关于他从前的生活，他的家庭，关于你的事都充满疼痛和愤怒。源氏自己同样如此，几年来一直。疼痛而愤怒。”半藏想要在汹涌的愧疚冲击下闭上眼睛，但是他顽固地拒绝退缩。“我以为那就是他的本性。事实证明我错得离谱。守望先锋被解散时，他消失在世界上，灵魂和我们发现他时的身体一样破碎。我们再没有见过他，直到重建之日，但你知道吗？我那时几乎认不出他来。”她的笑容现在变得更加确定，目光聚焦在过去的回忆，“他——这么说吧。我没法告诉你我不知道的时候发生了什么，但是他那时候，我该怎么说呢？他完整了。他找到了心灵的安宁。我发现我之前从未见过源氏，直到那时候，我之前从未见过真正的他。”

齐格勒医生没有继续，仿佛重新沉浸进回忆。半藏看着她，不确定该如何反应。他正要开口的时候她看起来又回到了现实，再一次直视他的眼睛。“他仍和过去一样从不避讳你对他做了什么，但是他原谅了你。如果那就是他全部的变化，我承认我仍然会全心反对守望先锋接受你的加入，为了他和我们所有人的安全。但是——但他现在告诉了我们更多他的故事。回忆对他而言不再是疼痛。他想要他的朋友们理解你们两人当时身处的境地，理解究竟为什么那会发生。他想要我们认识 _你_ ，就像他一样，在那之前。而现在他想要我们认识你，就像他自己想要重新认识你一样迫切。”

她深吸一口气，慢慢地呼出。“而那，比一切都更有说服力，让我相信我们该给你一个新的机会，”她最终说。

天使之杖发出一声柔和的轻响，生命光束慢慢衰退。齐格勒医生走过去最后一次扫过投影屏，然后她彻底关闭了它，让能量彻底消散。

半藏保持着静止，看着她，难以置信的震惊让他的大脑一片空白。太多信息难以接受，太过难以相信她所说的都是事实。

“你——”他开口，但是在问出那个问题之前猛地又闭上嘴。反正那也不是什么他想让她回答的问题。

她抬头等待着，但是在他无意再开口的时候她只是点点头然后说，“治疗已经顺利完成。一切都很正常，虽然我建议你最好立刻睡上一觉。”她犹豫了一下，然后决心道，“我想要在你的通信器上增加一些医疗设施，很可能以后会很有帮助。”

他站起身，疲惫地点点头，突然无比渴望立刻离开。“请随意。谢谢你，医生。晚安。”

他迅速走过她身边进入走廊，在听到她的话时微微放慢了脚步，“不用担心安全。他们两个，嗯，士兵:76和杰西两个正一起守卫。睡个好觉，岛田先生。”

他很怀疑他能睡个好觉。半藏走进自己的房间，锁上门，然后开始搜查是否有任何感觉不对的地方或者危险的信号以平复他的多疑症，他的房间曾经有别人进入，即使只是为了归还他的大提琴箱。但是在他终于满意并脱掉手术袍躺到下铺的时候，他不得不向自己承认，知道有人正在巡逻警戒着任何可能的危险确实带来一种陌生但令人欣喜的放松，而随之而来的就是无与伦比的疲惫。

然而，那仍然不能阻止他盯着黑暗，一遍遍地分析着今晚发生的一切。牛仔奇怪的紧张——几近于愧疚——尤其让他难以放下，拼命试图想找出对方究竟在玩什么花招。

医生的话要容易相信得多，即使那让源氏变得更加难以理解。数年的苦涩愤怒他可以轻易相信，但是他几乎问出口的那个问题盘旋在他脑海，挤走了其他所有思绪，一个他从来没有考虑过的问题，直到她告诉他源氏的愤怒持续了多久，直到什么时候它才突然消失而被宽恕取而代之。

为什么？ _为什么_ 他的兄弟决定要原谅他？

他几次几乎想要起身去重新掏出自己的蓝色酒盒，但是他的四肢仿佛灌了铅般沉重，拒绝任何动作。于是他就只是一动不动地躺在那里，几个小时，直到意识彻底陷入昏暗。


	6. Ración de combate（军用补给餐）

很难说清他究竟睡了多久，中间又醒过来多少次。地下室的房间透不进任何自然光，当然，所以在无所察觉的睡眠和偶尔睁眼盯着黑暗之间也并没有什么太大的区别。

最终，半藏决定，既然他已经能模模糊糊地勉强记得足够的清醒时间，说明至少这个晚上大概已经过去。

他小心地坐起身，更多是因为下意识觉得他应该如此而非真的需要这样小心翼翼。生命场能量*对他而言相当奢侈，他很不适应在那样剧烈的疼痛之后如此迅速就能恢复如常。而现在，甚至连他预期会残留数日的宿醉都已经彻底消失。他的头脑冷静如新一如他的皮肤完好无损，他的肌肉放松，肠胃完全安定。[*Biotic fields ]

不是在昏厥之后只过去一天的时候他预期的感觉，从任何角度来说都不是。

甚至连他仍然套在义肢里的残肢都在长达五天的连续使用后仍然感觉正常，几乎称得上是个奇迹。他把双腿荡过床沿站起身，伸展身体时脊椎发出的咔咔声都比平常要少，然后走到门口去确定它仍然是锁好的。之后他才把昨天晚上杂乱扔在地板上的所有东西扫到一边开始晨练，像条木棍一样直挺挺向前倒去用强壮的手臂撑住自己，然后立刻开始一系列的俯卧撑。

他在一片漆黑中完成了例行项目，从俯卧撑到蹲起到仰卧起坐，用上铺床架当划船机，在狭小的空间里跳跃奔跑直到汗水顺着他的面颊和光裸的胸膛后背滚落。直到他的四肢因为疲惫而开始发抖他才过渡到空手道的形*，流畅地在踢打扫挡间变换，深呼吸以平息肌肉的颤抖，彻底用上房间里的每一寸空间。[*kata，空手道术语，一系列有序的基本动作组合套路]

他可以承认他正在过度训练，把时间拖得更久一些试图推迟不可避免的局面。门外，原本悄无人息的安全屋现在感觉拥挤不堪，即使只有三个他人的存在。前一晚上他迫不得已被带回这里，现在他几乎没办法再坚持停留于此。除了离开他别无他愿然而除了留下他别无选择。

终于他再没有其他动作可以练习。没有什么别的可做的了，除了坚强地面对今日所有必须面对的一切。

他终于打开灯，刺目的光线充满房间。他捡起自己的脏衣服，为那糟糕的气味皱起鼻子。他很怀疑自己闻上去能好多少——他前晚只专注于清洗自己的水疱了；完全没有管自己脸上的胡茬或者纠结的头发还有牙齿上的污垢。他闭上眼睛叹口气，终于意识到自己究竟有多邋遢不堪。简直是耻辱。

他把衣服都堆到门口，把他的那一小袋洗漱用品扔到顶上然后穿上前一晚的手术袍，安静地打开门。迎接他的是几乎完全的黑暗。如果安全屋里的其他三人醒着，他们也没有显露出任何踪迹。半藏无比希望尽可能地隐匿行迹，但是这实在不是上策。他残忍地袭击了他们中的一个——此时再鬼鬼祟祟地游蹿委实太过愚蠢。如果他在他们无所察觉的时候接近其中任何一个，他们都有权反击。

他走到最近的开关打开走廊里的灯，刻意地加重脚步，在他紧张的耳中听起来几乎响如雷鸣。他很确定对绝大多数人来说他的足音仍然相当安静，但是对他而言与擂鼓无二。

惨白的灯光下走廊两侧房门紧闭，包括医生那间检查室。半藏没有关上房间的门以作提示自己已经外出（即使自己的物品就那么被暴露在外的想法让他无比煎熬），踩着重重的脚步走进浴室旁边的洗衣室。他随便把自己的衣服丢进一台洗衣机，重重敲了敲那只上了年纪的盒子打碎已经结块的洗衣粉。洗衣机开始运作，他在浴室门旁停顿了片刻，思索着如果让这扇门也开着会不会做过了头。最终对一些私人空间的绝望需求让他还是关上了门，但是立刻打开一个淋浴格里的水管听着它发出咕咚咕咚的巨大响声。

在看到洗手池上方巨大镜子里的自己时半藏不由得皱起了脸。他看起来简直和北海道的猫一样充满野性。

没有人在他洗澡时来打扰他。他不知道是该归于运气还是自己的驯良表现，无论如何他相当感激。小心地梳通自己的头发，刮掉胡茬，刷了牙把自己从头到脚洗涮干净之后，他对自己的焕然一新几乎感到惊异。他不记得上一次如此由里而外的干净是什么时候——或许是几年前那趟温泉之旅？即使是那时可能都没有现在他感受到的这般清爽。

或许是因为那些纳米机械。如果他真的曾经处于肝脏衰竭初期，或许这种生理上的良好感觉应该归功于医生的处置。半藏轻哼了一声，抿起唇。如果那是事实的话，他猜他必须表达感谢，即使在昨晚那场对话之后会相当尴尬。她愿意提供帮助于他已经着实幸运，但是在他完全不了解自身情况的时候就擅自做主治疗了他仍让半藏感觉她踏过了线。

他重新穿上手术袍然后小心地进入走廊，仍然没有遇到一个人。洗衣机已经洗好了他的衣服，他把那堆潮湿的布料拿回他的房间，小心地在背后关上门。墙上折叠着一个干衣架，他小心地挂好每一件衣物然后换回他惯常的装扮。这是回归正常的最后一步，某种意义上来说，他花了片刻时间轻扫着他弓道服的布料感受那熟悉的纹理。

现在他空荡荡的胃袋开始发出一声声抗议。既然地下室没有任何他人的迹象，其他人很可能都在楼上，也就是有食物的地方。半藏叹口气，允许自己期盼半晌既然他们已经满足了源氏确认他安全的荒谬愿望，他们可能已经打包收拾好回到了他们来的地方。

但是不可能，他记得。他还有场任务报告要做，向那名士兵，突袭行动的指挥。一场对所有发生事情的报告，包括对牛仔的袭击。

或许这是他和守望先锋终于将分道扬镳的地方，他忽然想。或许这就是为什么他没有被当场开除。这或许是正规步骤：首先，尝试确认所有相关人员的安全，然后，一场供述，承认错误，然后才会被扫地出门。

他只能如此期望。

半藏正准备重新推开门走上楼的时候，他的通信器响了。

它和他的清酒一起躺在塑料袋里，几乎已经完全被他遗忘。屏幕在他捡起它的时候亮了起来，发出一声电量过低的警告。他解锁了通信器，看着通知数眨眨眼。有人给他发过信息；牛仔之外的人。加密的通信应用里之前只有一串对话。现在上面有三串。

其中之一来自医生。半藏翻了个白眼。她说过她会给他安装一点“医疗器械”。他能猜到其中会包含什么。

另一串信息则相当出乎意外。

>发信人：特工猎空

嗨！刚听源氏说你安全了！

很高兴你没事！抱歉我没机会和你正式见个面，但是我正要去接J，A和76，所以我们很快就能聊上啦！

-莉娜

半藏直直地盯着这条信息。他花了几秒钟时间把这个名字对上号然后思索为什么“猎空”会联系他。没错，牛仔说过她也是前守望先锋的成员之一，所以她也是源氏的老同事，所以她实在不应该有任何原因会愿意和他说话。

他的胃又叫了两声，半藏把通信器别上腰带转头走出房间，仍旧没有关上门。这个谜团不值得饿着肚子思考。

特工猎空的信息让他太过惊讶甚至忘了瞄一眼时间，但是阳光已经洒满楼梯，照射的角度说明已经是下午。他睡过的时间远比自己想象的久。他慢慢走向餐厅，确保发出了足够的声音，即使他仍旧出于习惯聆听着周围的一切动静。看上去楼上也没有任何人，但是有一些湿盘子放在厨房洗手台一旁的干燥篮里，所以至少不久前还有人在这里。

他开始在橱柜里翻找，寻找任何他第一次来到这里时买的东西。他很快发现，他自己的给养仍然在那，但是它们都被推到了一旁堆在一排包在黑色塑料包装的小盒子之后。他拿出了一盒，手指抚过顶部印的字：

FUERZAS ARMADAS

ARMED FORCES

FORCES ARMÉES*

半藏粗鲁地嗤了一声。[*分别是西班牙文，英文，和法文的武装部队]

背后突然传来一声手指关节扣响木头的声音。“即食口粮*，西班牙军队特供。”[*MREs，meals ready to eat，但实际MRE特指美军军用，其他国家的单兵战斗食品不使用这个词，应该是作者疏漏]

半藏僵住了身体，但是逼自己慢慢转身。惊到他的并不是那低沉的声音，实际上，而是那猩红的目镜。那和源氏的目镜并无不同，他在脑中做出联系，一种冰冷的感觉沉沉坠下他的腹部，几乎盖过了他的饥饿。

那是个相当高大的男人。他靠在大厅的入口，宽阔的肩膀和肌肉结实的身体几乎挡住了整个通道。那目镜实际上更接近面具，遮住了他的整张脸，只露出前额和过高的发际线，白色的头发毛茸茸地戳在头顶上。半藏发现自己的目光都聚焦在那里，几乎没怎么注意男人那身深蓝色的连体服。他很欣慰于那暴露出的一小片属于人类的身体。源氏让人如此不安的部分原因就是他看上去如此机械化。很难相信还有多少依然属于人类的部分留存在那盔甲之下，直到他掀开——

即使透过目镜，他仍然能清楚地察觉到那个男人——就是士兵，他猜——打量他的目光，然后对方大踏步走上前，坐在餐厅中央搭起的两张餐桌旁，叮一声放下一个咖啡杯。“岛田半藏，对吧？”他问。他的嘴被目镜下半部分整个遮住全不可见，然而他的声音相当清晰。半藏没有看到任何扬声器或者面具开口能解释这一点。他无声地点点头。士兵同样点头致意。“他们叫我士兵:76。麦克雷告诉你任务报告的事了？”半藏又点了点头。“时间由你决定。天使说你的身体已经恢复了，但是如果你需要更多时间的话，我们明天早上才会撤退。”

半藏眨眨眼睛。

“以为揍了麦克雷一顿之后等着你的是场审讯，哈？”士兵真的轻笑出声。“相信我，如果你是被带进来审问的话，昨晚上要粗暴的多。楼下的营房很简单就能改造成牢房。”他拿起咖啡杯搅动着里面的随便什么，给半藏更多时间消化他的话。“吃点东西然后报告，还是报告完再吃，吃饭，睡觉，然后再报告，随便你，”他继续道，“但是我们离开前得搞定它——从来不信任电子频道。”

半藏抓着黑色盒子的手指抽搐了一下。实话实说的话，既然士兵就在这里，他宁愿尽快先结束这折磨。他张开口想要说话，但是他的肚子偏偏挑在这个时候发出一串响亮到令人无比尴尬的咕噜声。他已经几个小时没有吃过任何东西，而今早的训练又消耗掉了过多的能量。

“先吃饭，”士兵说，挥挥手示意桌子对面的那张椅子。

半藏压制住撇下嘴角的冲动照做。他已经有很长时间没有听令行事过，但是听从这个命令还算简单。这个男人明显要年长于自己，地狱的业火全部熄灭半藏也不会毫无必要地对长者不敬。

虽然他听上去像是美国人，所以他绝对不会 _太过_ 盲目地遵从他。

他谨慎地把那个黑色的盒子放到桌上然后坐下来。他不知道里面是什么，但是士兵看上去并不在乎他拿了一个，而他也不会拒绝能节约自己库存的机会。他揭开塑料包装，露出一个纸盒，再里面是几个金属罐头和真空包装袋。他拿出最大的一罐冲标签皱起眉。COCIDO MADRILEÑO*。[*包括后文的标签描述都是西班牙语]

“鹰嘴豆和猪肉，基本上就是，”士兵告诉他，推开桌子站起来。“应该也有些鸡肉汤意大利面。和拉面差不许多。没准应该打个‘汤意面*’的标签。”他走进厨房的时候扭头说。半藏太过熟悉冰冷的干拉面尝起来是什么味道，那和花村拉面店的遥远记忆一起让他把那个长方盒子放到一边。其他几个罐子上贴着ATUN BLANCO和CREMA DE MELOCOTON的标签。[*sopa，76自创soap with pasta合体词]

一个开罐器滑过桌面停在他面前。他抬起头惊讶地看着士兵伸手递给他一把叉子和一只勺子。他低声道了声谢接过来，然后打开了那罐cocido madrileño，怀疑地嗅了嗅然后试着挖了一勺。鹰嘴豆又硬又冷，但是一点不像他以为的那样无味。猪肉实际上某种熏腊肠，吃起来味道也还不错。

士兵掏出一个和半藏相同的通信器，在他吃饭的时候查看着它，让他想起来从腰带解下自己的通信器放在桌上有阳光直射的一角充电。吃完了cocido之后他又拿起了那罐ATUN BLANCO。

“金枪鱼，”士兵头也不抬地说，“里面应该还有点面包卷，一卷配金枪鱼一卷配果酱。只有那个‘crack fuego’的别打开，那是加热器。”

“谢谢，”半藏回答，打开那个真空包装露出压扁了的面包卷。它们看起来更像玛芬蛋糕。

“西班牙人手艺还不错，”士兵看来相当健谈，“法国人的更好，但是天使昨晚把最后一盒吃完了。”

半藏顿住了把金枪鱼往面包卷里塞的动作。“这是浪费资源，”他说，轻微皱起眉头，“你们根本没预料到会在这里逗留，然后你们现在已经消耗掉了五天的供给。”

士兵从他的通信器上抬起头。半藏的目光立刻又被那无表情的目镜攫住，直到他有意把视线抬高了几度。

“我们现在完全就是在凭着感觉横冲直撞，”他咕哝道，“总有一天哪里会出错。五天的糟糕食物只是很小的一笔代价。”他停顿了片刻。“好吧，应该说是八九天。麦克雷在监控的时候偷了些，我也不是什么圣人。”

半藏瞪着他的面包卷。

“吃了它，省得你到时候紧张到体力跟不上。”

半藏几乎对士兵的语气嗤出声。充满了命令式的语调，但是又带着一种几乎是——父辈的？——柔和，即使那和半藏自己的父亲说话的方式天差地别。然而说到底他是长官，所以半藏埋下头，机械地咀嚼着干面包加沙丁鱼。他希望他能预先准备好茶；至少能润润喉。幸运的是，西班牙军队已经预期到他的需求。他漫无目的地在即食口粮里翻找以从坐在对面的男人身上分心时找到了一小瓶水。

那个男人比半藏预期的和善得多。粗鲁，当然，但是完全没有类似牛仔那样几乎不加掩饰的敌意。牛仔说他一个月前加入的守望先锋；或许那意味着他并不知晓半藏的过去。如果真是如此的话，这种疏忽大意简直是不可饶恕的。半藏曾经当过一段时间的领导，如果有谋杀犯在他不知情的情况下被塞进他的手下他绝对会暴跳如雷。

当然，那时候，他的手下很少有 _不是_ 谋杀犯的。

而且，顺带一提，这也会是士兵不信任他的更多理由之一。牛仔告诉过他对方之前一直在扫荡美洲大陆的犯罪组织。为什么他对待日本黑帮会有任何不同？

他很庆幸自己选择了单兵即食口粮。要在罐头和真空包装食物里下药或者下毒也不是绝无可能，当然，但是那相当困难，这一事实让半藏能够在脑中塞满怀疑的时候坚持吃完这顿饭。

他将所有东西整齐地原样码回那个盒子准备站起身，但是士兵重新从他的通信器上抬起头然后用目镜那毫无表情的目光再一次盯住了他。

“你打算什么时候报告？”他问。

半藏努力咽下一声叹息。“现在，”他说，挺直后背将双手交叠在膝上。

士兵点点头。“我明白，”他缓慢地开口，几乎是小心地，“你经历了一次精神崩溃*。”半藏绷紧下巴，手指用力彼此绞紧。“如果是过去的守望先锋，至少能有一名心理咨询师能帮助你。”[*mental episode]

如果是过去的守望先锋，半藏在心里修正道，他根本不会出现在这里。

“我们现在显然没有一名，所以我只能说：如果你没办法讨论它，就不用提起它。我们会尽可能地获取所有必要信息，然后把剩下的部分留给以后再去进行。”他微微歪了歪头，仿佛正在研究半藏的表情。

半藏小心地维持面上一片空白。“而如果你怀疑我隐藏了任何能将我治罪的信息？”

士兵的头微微前倾，冷冷地笑了两声。“那么让我们开始处理屋子里的大象*吧。”半藏尖锐地吸了口气，试图尽可能地不发出任何声音。他几乎成功了。士兵抬起头，半藏则继续把目光集中在他后退的发际线。“温斯顿和源氏自己都告诉过我发生过什么。我以前从没想到过自己会和 _不止一个_ 前日本黑帮组队。”他停顿了片刻，仿佛在考虑着什么，然后说，“源氏想要所有人把你们的过去看成只属于你们两人之间的事情。温斯顿不同意，我也是。我们不可能完全忽视那事实，但是——”他责备地举起一只大手仿佛要制止半藏想要说的任何话，即使半藏没露出任何想要打断他的意图，“——不是因为你以为的原因。”[*the elephant in the room，所有人都心下清楚但是没人愿意提起的话题]

他漫不经心地摩挲着他的下巴，即使它完全被目镜下半部分的厚重塑料所覆盖。半藏不禁怀疑他如何能在战场外忍受一直戴着它。

“无论源氏因为什么原因想要你加入，无论你出于什么原因顺从了他都不在我的考虑范围之内。我考虑的是如何让我们所有人都在任务中活下去。你必须能够避开所有记忆闪回的触发点或者不管那发生的是该死的什么鬼，这是一件能让你和你周围所有人都活下去的技能。源氏告诉我你曾经在日本黑帮的追杀下逃了十年，所以我知道你实力绝对不差，但是很明显有什么东西让你非常脆弱。我们未来需要避开它，否则所有其他组员都会被置于不可接受的危险。”他停下来再一次研究着半藏。“而如果你真的会把我们置于不可接受的危险之中，那么你从一开始就不应该出现在这里。”

半藏在瞬间便意识到，不管士兵是不是有意提供，这是个能让他彻底退出的理由。他的心跳加快了。

夸大他的弱点让他自己看上去仿佛是一个不可靠因素，然后利用这一点对他来说易如反掌。守望先锋怎么可能知道他会不会在每个任务结束之后又跑去随便某个天台喝个酩酊大醉？他们不知道半藏没办法在拿着剑或者类似剑的武器的时候使用双龙，他们也不知道平常状况下他不会有半点再次陷入那种境地的危险。他现在离源氏如此之近，即使只是通过他的同事间接面对彼此，说服他们这便足以让他失去精神稳定性成为负累会很容易。半藏从前曾无数次扮过猪吃老虎，在各种情境之下，他现在可以再做一次然后永远地摆脱守望先锋。

但他不可能摆脱源氏。

他飞速思考的大脑猛地停滞。 _摆脱源氏_ 。即使只是这个念头已经足以让一股羞惭漫过他的胸口。他的弟弟，他的受害者，还活着。他欠了他太多，永远无法偿还，即使倾其所有也义不容辞。

义务。这比直接注入他血管的冰水让他更有效地清醒。义务打从他第一次呼吸起就支配了他的整个生命。对岛田家族的，对被自己谋杀的兄弟的记忆的，到现在他对这个组织、对源氏曾立誓为他担保的守望先锋的义务。

半藏的心沉下去，他意识到自己必须对守望先锋付出和从前对家族同等的忠诚。他绝对不会允许自己再忘记这一点。

他在心底轻轻叹息一声，直直对上士兵的目镜。“我不认为未来会遇到任何障碍，”他低声说。“导致我的——情况——的原因不会出现第二次。这不会再次发生。”

士兵安静了片刻，然后点点头。“让我们从头开始，以免遗漏任何细节，”他最终说。他从口袋里掏出一小支钢笔样的器械放在面前的桌上，按了一下侧面的一个小按钮发出一点闪烁的红光。然后他把通信器放到桌子中间。它立刻在空中投射出那座仓库和周边区域的立体投影，比视平线略低几厘米。一个红色光点在半藏在公寓楼顶处的监控位置缓慢地闪烁着，另一道红色虚线显示出他在之前侦查时采用的路径。“事情发生得和你预测得一样，”他说，向前倾身，“但是从头开始亲口解释一下你具体都做了什么，从你最初接近目标开始。”

士兵一开始没有太多插话。他随着半藏描述自己的行动旋转缩放那投影地图，只偶尔开口询问细节或者，令人讶异的，发出赞赏。他看起来对半藏的考虑周全尤其满意，在半藏指出他让微型无人机在返回他的监控点之前先降落在其他三个房顶时热切地点着头表示赞许。

半藏正准备开始描述战斗的开始时士兵抬起手打断了他。“有关这次的行动小组，麦克雷具体告诉了你什么？”他问。“我只听到了他告诉你守住东北的那条小巷。”

“他没有告诉我任何信息，直到任务结束之后，”半藏回答，按捺住翻白眼的冲动。“直到他把我带回这里的时候。”

士兵安静了片刻。

“再说一遍。关于其他组员他什么都没告诉你？代号，角色，位置？”

“没有。”

“你是否知道这次任务是小组行动？”

“知道，牛——麦克雷特工告诉我——”半藏顿住，回忆着。“啊——他说 _我们将在当地时间_ _2100_ _抵达_ ，所以我判断他和一个小组一起行动。直到大约1900，他派我去守祝东北巷口之前他都没有确切地提起过。”

“1900？在我们落地前不到三个小时？”士兵的声音里染上了一抹愤怒的边缘，让半藏更加警戒起来。“那么你什么时候确切知道其他组员的存在？”

半藏控制不住地拉下嘴角。“就在——我相信他的代号是莱因哈特？我猜他是那个穿着战甲，怒吼着砸出一条路的那个？”士兵点点头，全息投影的光芒在他的目镜上黯淡地闪烁。“那是我第一次知道他的存在。直到他们开始在通信频道里说话之前我都不知道还有其他人。”

士兵向前倾身把手肘撑在桌面上，一只手揉着下巴。“那么你什么时候知道天使在那里的？”

半藏小心地回忆着。“她没在通信频道里说过话，所以直到我报告麦克雷特工的伤情我才知道。”

“ _操他的_ 。”

这声咒骂宛如咆哮，他的声音里第一次掺杂了一些电子混响，好像不管那面具提供的是什么样的声音输出设备，士兵突然爆发的音量都超出了它能完美适应的范畴。

“而你不觉得那很奇怪？”士兵恶狠狠地问。

半藏盯着他，挑起一边眉毛。“奇怪？”

士兵的双手拍上桌面。“你打算告诉我，一次任务中关于你所有组员的情报，关于你的 _医疗官_ 的，不是必需的基础信息？”

半藏微微耸了耸肩。“我没资格评判什么是奇怪或者什么是必要的。我在之前的任务里只和麦克雷特工联系过。我以为他会给我提供所有我有权获取的信息，既然他是我的——”他不得不停下来吞口口水好咽下他对那个词的厌恶，“——负责人。如果我没有得到任何情报，就只是因为我不能——因为我没被授权。”

一段漫长的寂静。

“很好，”士兵终于慢慢地说，仿佛知道事情一点也不好。“所以你抵达位置，基本上就是瞎的，在莱因哈特进入目标之前。”一小组不同颜色的光点出现在立体投影地图上。半藏带着认真的兴趣看着它们，尤其是在他注意到一个黄色的光点正以一种奇怪的方式不断闪现在不同位置，仿佛在瞬间穿越空间跳跃到另一点而不是像其他人一样连续地移动。另一个灰色的光点移动到仓库的正门，身后紧跟着黄色还有蓝色红色的三个光点，然后立体投影里的大门像素化然后消失，让那黄色，蓝色和红色代表的三人进入。

士兵把他的注意力招到东北的小巷，给他演示怎样把代表试图接近仓库的米山组组员的红色X标记添加到地图上，以及他们在哪里被消灭。半藏开始在回忆所有细节上遇到障碍，但是士兵看上去并没有太大不满；他只是询问他最佳的推测以及最值得注意的或者最值得担心的米山组所采取的策略，以备将来。

他们最终来到半藏招来厄运的回收箭支的尝试。

“你一开始有那么多箭就已经是见鬼的奇迹了，”士兵阴沉地咕哝着。“温斯顿和源氏告诉我你通常只面对单独的目标。你怎么会有那么多弹药储备？”

“我的‘单一目标’通常被大量的附带目标环绕着，”半藏简单地回答。

士兵等着他是否会详细解释，但在他拒绝开口地时候仁慈地继续。“所以你的箭射空了。这绝对是我们以后要注意的一个麻烦。现在问题来了：为什么你不等待后援？你知道麦克雷已经出发了。”

红色的目镜再一次锁定住了他。半藏心中升起到一种移开目光的冲动，但是他顽固地直视回去。“时间不够。我必须趁攻击的间隙行动。我相信我当时也是这么说的。”

“然而那不是间隙。那是陷阱。”

半藏点点头。

士兵向后靠回座椅。“好吧，时间到了，”他沉重地说。“我们就停在这里，还是你打算继续解释后面发生了什么？”

半藏犹豫了半秒。“难道——难道牛仔没解释吗？”

这是懦夫式的逃避，而且太过明显他在试图从士兵口中套出他想听到的或者希望听到的话，他并不期待会成功。士兵显然很擅长他的工作；他几乎所有的问题都以一种相当谨慎的方式提出，以避免任何诱导或者泄露任何半藏不知晓的信息的可能。

“他解释了，”士兵直截了当地回答，“你认为发生了什么？”

半藏的身体试图蜷缩起来，但是他拒绝让肩膀垮下一毫米。“我不知道，”他开口，“你对岛田家族的天赋有多了解。”

“我见过战场上的源氏，”士兵回答。“我见过他能对一整队的目标做到什么。”

半藏点点头，对自己的兄弟将家族秘密泄露给外人感到轻微的不适，但是现在岛田家族已经不剩下什么，而且他们和它也再没有任何关系。“我——我在用剑的时候有类似的技能，但是更强大。我不能，”他在士兵感兴趣地向前倾身时迅速补充，“我再也不能使用那种技能了。”他停顿了片刻等待士兵是否会进一步刺探，但是他没有，于是他继续下去。“我成功地把我的——招式——改造成一种更远程的版本，用我的弓箭为媒介而非用剑。如果战斗里有更多的米山组员的话，我可能被迫使用它；它会榨干我的所有体力，所以通常只用在万不得已的最后一击。”

“是了，源氏除非被命令否则也不会动用那一招，”士兵若有所思地喃喃道。半藏默默记下这点信息，确定了他的兄弟仍然能像人类一样感到疲累。“但是你没有箭了。”

“没有了。”半藏无意识地放低了声音，注意力转到了别处。“我没了箭，所以我落回了老套路，我希望永远不会再用到的招数。”不只是希望。他发过誓。

他没能守住的誓言。

“你需要停下吗？”士兵的声音严肃，但是有一抹仿佛关切的语气掺杂其中。

半藏摇摇头。“我——我不想提到细节，”他咕哝道。

士兵点点头。“你能至少告诉我麦克雷是怎么受伤的吗？”

半藏小心地试探着自己的记忆。他摇摇头。“我不知道该怎么说明。”

“就用你自己的话说，岛田先生，不用心急，我们有的是时间，”士兵安抚地说。

半藏抿起唇，粗重地呼吸，试图稳定心神。实际上，是他的两个自己的记忆，暴风弓在他掌心中的感觉，同时看到相距两三米而非七八厘米的两副视野导致的异乎寻常而令人晕眩的距离感知，以及米山组员那鲜血淋漓的死亡共同形成了那段回忆的核心。让他从那里逃离，在酒精中麻痹自己。牛仔几乎和那几个米山组遭遇到相同的厄运，但是最后，因为源氏的关系，他被放过了。半藏努力把关于牛仔的记忆与其余的糟糕经历隔离开来，以便更好地检查它，给士兵他想要的答案。

这很难，但是紧绷的两三分钟之后他深深吸了一口气，开口时的声音仍带着一丝颤抖。“他从我的身后接近，”他咬住口腔内壁，想要保持声音平稳然后再度开口，“我击落了他的武器同时剥夺了他的行动能力。我那时还——”他颤抖了片刻。“——直到我意识到那是名守望先锋的特工之后我才清醒过来。”

他等待着士兵是否会继续问什么，他是不是会继续刺探，他是不是能从那谨慎的措辞中得到答案。

“然后在你发现之后？”

半藏不知道该感到放松还是失望。

“我知道我马上就要——失去控制。我不希望在那里崩溃。”他又暂停了片刻，但是士兵并没有询问他的动机。“我有——一种应激应对方案，我猜。很有效，我只需要把麦克雷特工送到他的同事们手里然后我就能执行它。”

士兵又一次竖起手掌。“对我来说足够了，”他说，“除非你觉得还有什么要补充的？”

半藏摇摇头，感谢士兵没有进一步询问他的“方案”。况且，医生或许已经分享了她所获得的信息了。

“那么我可以告诉你，岛田先生，麦克雷提供的叙述基本和你完全相符。他从背后接近了你，看到你，呃，解决了你的敌人——” _解决_ 。这是个相当中性的词。“然后在他反应过来发生了什么之前，你已经打碎了他的手腕和膝盖。”

士兵向前倾身。“岛田先生，”他沉声说，确保半藏正直直望进他的目镜。他的手指梳过他的白发，让它们翘得更厉害。半藏想象着在那面具下皱起的面孔和抿成一条线的嘴唇来配合他的语调，“我不介意告诉你，你把一个半残的牛仔丢到地上然后扭头就走的画面看起来像什么。那实在该死的可疑，而且我认为你能理解我脑中的想法。我也认为你相信我，我们所有人，都一直那么认为，根据源氏和麦克雷说服你回来有多困难来判断。老实讲，如果猎空没有被派去传送点，我的第一反应会是命令她去追上你看看你是不是准备叛逃。”半藏严肃地点点头。守望先锋这样反应是理所应当的。奇怪的是他们为什么没有这样做。

“但是，当天使治好麦克雷之后，他立刻就承认了那是他的错。”

半藏猜到类似的事情必然发生了。很明显，既然守望先锋没有立刻剔除他或者追杀他，但是亲耳听到它还是很出乎意料。牛仔会承认错误这一事实就像昨晚牛仔自己坦承他故意不给半藏足够信息是个错误一样令人惊异。

但是还是，半藏想，控制住自己的情绪，或许牛仔在车里的时候只是权衡利弊下的亡羊补牢。士兵对于牛仔关于任务几乎什么都没告诉半藏这一点明显很是震怒。或许牛仔预料到这会在任务报告中被提及，所以才在事前试图表现出悔悟。毕竟，源氏当时也在监听，一个能够在他的渎职行为被彻底曝光的时候为他的“悔意”提供证词的人证。

然而，这仍并不足以说明为什么牛仔会在事件发生后第一时间承认错误。半藏有足够的理由怀疑他应该会利用这次事件来加剧守望先锋对自己的不信任，在半藏选择扭头消失而无法维护自己声誉的时候。那会是最完美的机会。

或者士兵也想到了这一点。“你没预料到他会坦白，”他说。一句陈述，而非疑问。

半藏小心地考虑着他的回答。三维投影地图在两人间沉默地旋转，红色的X光点仿佛一个奇特的四方星系里明亮的群星一般在空中划出一道道轨迹。冰箱发出一声轻柔的机械嗡鸣打破了沉默，他最终缓慢地开口，“我没预料到他会以任何形式为我的行为辩护。”

“有够多需要辩护的，”士兵粗鲁地说，然后他叹口气清了清嗓子。“你认为在之前的任务里麦克雷也在保留信息吗？”

半藏几乎笑出声来。保留信息？牛仔根本是太过热衷过度分享信息，至少是某一方面的信息。但那不是士兵在问的，所以他只是摇摇头，“没有。我之前被分配的全部是监测任务，他有提供全部必需的情报和资源。”一个念头突然冒了出来，他的眉毛拧到了一起。

他立刻就后悔了。士兵已经捕捉到了这个微小的表情。“但是？”他追问。

半藏几乎向后瘫坐过去，对自己的缺乏控制无比气恼。

但是这个想法可以解释很多。

“在我的前一个任务里，”他最终说，“麦克雷特工提供的信息非常详尽。尤其是关于安全方面，他甚至数次警告我更彻底地搜索。”尤其是新泻监测站，当他一再坚持半藏再一次去确保周围没有任何危险的时候。牛仔从来没有掩饰过他的厌恶，当然，他的命令看上去更多也是为了激怒半藏而不是保证他不受伤害或者帮助他，但是他必须承认不管他在履行命令的时候是否真有被激怒，技术上来说它们确实让他更加安全。“这次任务是其他组员第一次直接接触我。或许他认为他在保护你们。”

士兵对此嗤之以鼻。“保护我们？如果事情稍有差池，他的小疏漏会导致三十多个米山组成员从那条街涌进来直接冲到我们中间。”

“没错，”半藏同意道，“但是没有任何刀剑会比自己身上盔甲的一道裂缝更致命。”

“你觉得他认为你比米山组更危险？”

“他只需要看一眼源氏就能确定。”

承认这一点令人惊异的简单。仿佛说溜了嘴一般脱口而出，但是他没有做出任何吞回这一陈述的尝试。士兵已经知道了，无论如何，所以何必费心？但空气中有什么仍然改变了，仿佛静电突然开始聚集，只要他稍有动作就会被释放。他的皮肤都能感受到那种刺痛，但是他的心情平静，即使他控制不住地在座椅中幅度极微小地动了动。

士兵静默了很长一段时间。半藏不知道具体有多久，但是感觉上仿佛好几分钟过去，士兵才伸出一只手敲了敲通信器，让全息投影消散在了空气里。然后，在半藏眯起眼睛的瞪视中，他捡起记录仪，关掉闪烁的红灯，然后头也不回地向后丢了出去，顺着空荡荡的走廊叮叮当当地滚落。半藏惊疑不定地看着它消失在视野中。

当士兵终于重新开口的时候，他的声音很低，但是声线边缘的粗粝更加明显。“你或许会以为你是这个小组里最危险的一个，但是你错了。”他倾身向前，手肘撑在桌面，交叉起十指。仅仅他上半身的重量就让桌子微微下陷了一些。“我不知道你对守望先锋的解散了解多少，但是我可以毫不夸张的说，那结局无可避免。你就是没办法把那么多危险人物凑到一起而不让它 _整个爆炸_ 。”

他的声音里充满了仿若失败的苦涩。

“人们只知道最后的爆炸，但是他们不知道，或者单纯选择忘记，是什么样的小事一点点导致了最后的结果。发生过无数大大小小的 _意外_ ，程度从麦克雷碎掉的膝盖到 _超过_ 源氏，岛田先生，源氏活了下来是幸运。而有些人生不如死。”士兵停顿下来。他没有发出任何声音，但是半藏可以看见他深吸一口气时宽阔胸膛的起伏，仿佛他正在努力镇定自己。当他继续的时候他的声音更大，也更充满控制的紧绷。“无论如何，麦克雷是很有资格讨论‘太过危险’的一个。温斯顿让他负责你有很多原因，而暗影守望 _不是_ 最主要的那个。他的背景和你非常相似，即使他很可能不愿向你承认。事实上——”他伸手在他的通信器屏幕上飞快地戳了几下。半藏的通信器在那一小角阳光里轻声嗡鸣起来。“——因为我可以肯定他没有对你坦承过，我把他的个人资料发给了你，这样你就能知道你究竟面对的是什么以及 _为什么_ 他的那些小花招如此不当。”

士兵站起身，抄起他的咖啡杯。他盯了半藏几秒钟然后说，“温斯顿知道你有多不愿意留在这里，岛田先生。源氏同样耍了点小花招。你或许会认为你的‘临时组员身份’是为了保护我们，但是你应该知道那同样是为了保护你。”然后他转身大踏步走出门，弯腰捡起记录仪然后走进一间房间，在身后哐一声重重地关上门。

半藏看着他消失，眉毛紧紧拧成一团。


	7. 雪松树下

无论半藏曾经猜测过任务报告会如何进行，这都不是他曾想象到的结束方式。

士兵摔门的回响逐渐淡去，餐厅里一片静谧。半藏瞪着他消失在门后的背影，不知所措。

一段时间之后他终于回过神来望向他的通信器，盯着黑暗屏幕上的反光片刻，然后一把抄起它站起来。他把剩余的即食口粮丢进厨房的垃圾桶，然后向楼梯走去准备退回自己的营房。他的大脑飞速运转着尝试理清那名守望先锋特工留下的话，经过对方房间时时瞟了一眼那紧闭的房门。从头到尾士兵的表现都无愧于他的代号，工作时的态度无比专业。但是，看上去无论如何他仍然还是有些脾气，而且也并不惮于直接表现出来，即使面对的是一名前日本黑帮的临时特工。

不过有一点很确定：比起他相当短暂的加入时间所暗示的，士兵对守望先锋的熟悉程度要深得多。

他慢慢地走下楼梯，以防在他和士兵做简报时有人进入地下室，但是他没有遇到任何人。他的房间也仍维持着房门大敞的状态。他选择继续开着它，仍旧注意着要让建筑里的任何其他人知道自己的位置，迅速检查了一遍是否有任何入侵的明显迹象然后站到房间中央，在手心里翻转过通信器，仔细思考着其中储存的崭新信息。

他把它面朝下扣在床上，然后走开。

他来到那个装着从他损毁的箭上拯救回来的箭头和箭羽还有剩下的两盒酒的塑料袋面前，把那两盒酒一起捡起来，感受着厚重的液体在其中流动片刻。压抑住痛饮一口的冲动，半藏把它们塞进床底。谁知道他什么时候才会再有机会搞到更多补给？最近的这次袭击，米山组越来越频繁的活动，以及很可能即将到达港口的接应都意味着现在最好不要出现在公众场合，即使是迅速的出门一趟买酒也不行。他很可能必须给自己定量配给直到被允许离开这片区域。

他抓起塑料袋丢到大提琴箱旁边，跪下来再一次检查了下回收的部件然后开始用箱子里的箭柄重新组装。专注和意识到自己没法做出多少的恼怒让他皱起了眉。

他的箭都是“手工制作”，但只是他自己设计组装的意味，真正制造的关键步骤都是由3D打印完成。碳纳米和硅钢比起箭头留下的可追踪线索要少得多。半藏流亡的头四年时间基本都花在了为他的四个3D打印机筹集资金上，他把它们和钱分别藏在不同的地方，让他无论身处这个国家的何处都能在一日行程内到达其中之一。这四年的空白被证明意外的幸运。岛田家族势力在这期间大幅衰弱，无数长老被刺杀，其余则为了保命四下逃散，连无论在半藏缺席的时候究竟是什么外贼内鬼决定将他们屠杀殆尽都无暇追寻。这对半藏来说是件好事——比起他们应该团结在一起一致对外的时候，一个接一个地将他们单独猎杀要简单得多。

然而，自从被守望先锋——“雇佣”——之后他只使用过一台打印机。它藏在戴森市周边一座山脚下的秘密基地，能够俯瞰人口显著减少的市区中心，与源氏六个星期前追踪到他的地方意外而方便的相当接近。牛仔对半藏在第一次任务之前的小小绕路未作评论，但是很明显他从始至终都在紧紧盯着半藏的一举一动，半藏痛恨再暴露任何其他宝贵设备的位置。直到这场战斗之前他的运气一直不错无需补充弹药，但是现在他不得不面对两个选择，或者向北移动350公里，或者在附近黑市找到某个足够可信到不会保存任何他的三维模型附件的打印机——只为了避免暴露他在北方町距此仅150公里的据点。他开始头痛，完美弥补了原本应该从崩溃和宿醉得来的那种不适的缺失。

半藏烦躁地低吼了一声，权衡着他的两个选择，但是士兵的声音穿过他大开的房门打断了他的注意力，“麦克雷！”

半藏僵住了动作，本能地竖起耳朵仔细倾听着一切动静。安全屋的结构坚实到足以隔绝大部分声音，他只能隐约听到士兵在他头顶地板上大步向前走了三步然后厉声喝令，“到餐厅去，马上。天使，你负责警戒直到我进一步命令。”然后是更多几乎无法分辨的脚步声，全部属于士兵。

半藏抿起唇盯着手中正在拧上一端箭柄的螺纹箭羽。他的天花板仿佛正因为楼上发生的事情沉重地向下压来，一种不祥的预感紧紧揪住他的胸膛。

这感觉如此令人仓皇地熟悉，但是他花了几秒钟来反应。有画面猛地在他的大脑中闪现——岛田家族城堡里光亮的木地板上铺的榻榻米，它们在父母沉重步伐下颤动的幅度，以及晚些时候长老们穿过走廊去处理源氏最新闹剧时的脚步。

为什么他现在想起来这些事？即使对他过于复杂的思考方式来说做出这样的联系也很奇怪。半藏不安地深呼一口气，心不在焉地转动着手中组装完毕的那支箭。熟悉的恐惧沉重地坠在他的胸腔。源氏犯的错最后半藏同样不会好过。在母亲的厉声呵斥，父亲站在后方一脸莫测笑容地教训了源氏一顿之后，他们通常会回来找到半藏，他的母亲哀叹着无休止地抱怨她的小儿子，他的父亲则把一只冰冷的手放在他的后背，无言地请求他为了他的兄弟继续容忍，两个人一起强调最终这所有的责任将如何全部落在他的双肩。

如果他们能找到他的话。在麻烦到来的第一时间他通常就会找出任何借口逃跑——在他越长越大之后可用的借口越来越少，但是他去寻找一片开阔天空下相对安静地方的渴望从未消退过，远离所有的话语和终将被证明错放的责任。

那种熟悉的渴望在他心中再一次升起。他恼怒地嗤了一声，把手中的箭丢进大提琴箱然后抬手捏住鼻梁。他越是思考，这种联系越是符合逻辑。牛仔马上要被劈头痛斥一顿了，而半藏，作为他的手下，很可能同样要面对那不愉快的冲击。他已经为了源氏在半藏身上用足了嘲讽——当这回原因更私人的时候对他更恶劣一些再容易不过。

他瞟了眼仍然扣在老旧床单上的通信器。如果有什么时刻是适合了解牛仔所有弱点的话——

——但是仍然。

半藏站起身，习惯性地抚平他的弓道服然后走向门口，但是在门槛处停了片刻。他渴望开阔的天空，但是走到外面是否一项不可接受的风险？安全屋周围的高墙和雪松能够有效地阻挡来自街道或者邻居的视线，但是米山组已经证明了疏忽大意地泄露了根据地的严重后果。

半藏左右为难了几秒钟，但是士兵的声音，咆哮着越升越高的音量，为他做出了决定。他迅速爬上楼梯，尽可能避开餐厅里两人的视线，迅速地穿过楼梯和安全屋正门之间的短短距离。它被连接着一个电子密码盘沉重的门闩紧紧锁着。半藏不耐烦地敲入密码，一边努力无视从走廊传来的声音。

“——像头该死的蠢驴！三十个杂种，麦克雷！ _三十个！_ 你以为那会怎么结束？莱因哈特和托比昂从背后被偷袭，米山组 _蜂拥而入_ ，剩下的我们在他们自己的基地里被打个措手不及——”

门闩滑开，半藏推动沉重的门板，它们看上去就像所有附近房屋一样雕刻精美的庞然巨物但明显是用钢铁铸成，移动起来很需要花些力气——打开然后关上，切断士兵的咒骂，奔上那小小的几乎不存在的水泥门廊。

听着在身后门闩重新上锁，他小小地叹息了一声，然后抬头眯眼望向深蓝的天际，试图判断出时间。他上楼去寻找食物的时候已经是下午，现在天色已昏暗，白日的热浪已经逐步褪为凉爽的傍晚。

他无声地走上安全屋前院的那个水泥天井，落叶在他的金属脚掌下发出潮湿的声响。夕阳已经落下，雪松的树冠上仍挂着些余光，但是其余的一切都笼罩在阴影里。那些树木沿着房屋周围的四方围墙排成整齐的两排，在离地两米高的距离伸展出无数细长的枝杈，密密麻麻的针叶几乎完全遮蔽住街道方向或者邻居的视野。半藏走到内圈的一棵树下，思考着外部的视线然后转身面对安全屋跪在落叶上。即使没有围墙，粗壮的树干本身便足以将他的身形完全隐藏，而繁茂的枝叶则完全覆盖了他上方的视野，只漏下一两束微光。

半藏可以感觉到水珠渗过袴褶打湿他跪在厚重落叶毯上的膝盖，空气中有枝叶腐败的淡淡苦涩气味，四周充满尖锐的蝉鸣。这离他安静而一丝不苟的城堡花园差得太远，脑海里的蓝天在缀满繁花的纤细樱桃树枝间清晰可见。

然而，这仍是一种独属于此的风景。半藏可以忽略身后的煤渣砖墙和身前突兀的安全屋而试图把它们想象成熟悉的森林绿地，如果不是必须监控着两者的任何动静的话。当然，士兵派了医生“负责警戒”，但是半藏不知道在哪里以及用什么方式。一个无人机，或许，或者机械哨兵，在他们等待半藏出现的时候守望先锋曾派它们在附近巡逻。他没有足够权限知道更多。

他有些后悔，带着一丝失落地，自己没有把弓箭零件一起带了出来，但是身处室外已经是足够的赌博。即使在这次袭击之前他就认为在户外太过危险，这实在很可惜——这座建筑狭长的院落会成为一个很好的临时射箭场。

取而代之地，他把手掌按在大腿上将自己的呼吸控制在一种缓慢的频率，专注于保持尽可能的安静，更加敏锐地感觉四周环绕的噪音，寻找着任何会在背景杂声中显得突兀的陌生声音。他半阖上双眼，视线仍然集中在安全屋。

他知道过不了多久大门就会被甩开，自己就不得不面对一个邋邋遢遢的涨红脸的牛仔，嘴唇拧成一个怒吼的咆哮。

跪在一棵树下简单地保持呼吸不是件很有趣的事，但是比起屋里正在发生的好上太多。一段时间之后，他几乎已经能够忘记所有这些混乱，只是简单地欣赏雪松树冠在头顶微风拂动下的窸窣轻响，偶尔经过的车辆的鸣笛，以及时不时爆发的鸟鸣和松鼠准备归巢时的吱吱喳喳。半藏小心地倾听着其中是否间杂有脚步或者武器扣发的声响，但是他的心肺都在这相对的寂静中逐渐放松到一种缓慢的频率。

即使半藏离门口有四五米的距离，门闩拉开的声响仍然清晰可闻，他下意识地把这点在脑中记录以用作未来任何监视入口的潜在警告或提示，一边同样条件反射地绷紧神经。大门缓慢地打开，露出门后的牛仔，穿着一身深蓝色的牛仔服和红白相间的格子衬衫，长袖卷到手肘，下摆半塞在裤腰里，但并不能很好地掩藏腰间那闪亮的皮带扣。他的头发，难得一次没被他手中抓着的帽子遮盖，松散地落在他的脸颊边，令人惊讶的长，在阴影里显出一种深暗的颜色。

半藏这是第二次以为牛仔的面孔会被愤怒扭曲，也是第二次大吃一惊。对方的眼睛对上他的，其中显露出的是一种掩饰不住的决心和紧张的奇怪混合。他们彼此互相瞪视片刻，然后牛仔踏出安全屋，让大门在身后自动合上。关门的巨响在围墙内带出一串回音，半藏的眉毛控制不住地跳了跳，但是牛仔完全无动于衷地开始缓慢走上前来，在离他数米的地方停下脚步，再近一步的话半藏就不得不抬头才能继续和他对视。

牛仔研究了他的表情片刻。半藏尽可能地维持脸上一片空白。

牛仔深吸一口气然后猛地呼出，微微侧过身，把他的帽子用金属手臂扣在侧腰，另一只手则扒过自己的头发，然后小幅度摇摇头咬住下唇。半藏则透过微眯的眼睛瞪着他。终于，他转回身来，用空闲的手指指地面，问道：“介意我坐一会儿吗？”

半藏慢慢地眨眨眼睛。牛仔没有动，即使静默持续了片刻。一个认真的询问，那么。多奇怪。他微微摇摇头，牛仔点了点头然后跌坐到地上。一开始他的双腿大咧咧地伸在身前，但是片刻之后他似乎思考了下然后把腿收回来松松地盘起来，帽子放在两腿之间，双手扶在膝盖上，即使这姿势让他的牛仔裤向上卷起露出他的靴子，想必并不舒服。

半藏冲那造型浮夸而色泽黯淡的马刺皱起鼻子，一种毫无必要只会发出噪声的装置——但是不，他意识到，牛仔除了在踩上碎石的时候没有发出过任何声音。那马刺纯粹只是装饰吗？

他摇摇头摆脱这毫无意义的探究，重新把注意力集中到牛仔身上。他正在戳着右膝的一小堆针叶，把每一根松针在拇指和食指间捻过再让它们落回地面，低着头仿佛手上的动作占据了他的所有注意。雪松的清香从折断的针叶中散发出来，与原本潮湿的腐烂气息相比算是种良好的改变，即使半藏在等着牛仔坦承来意的时候并没有多少心情来欣赏这一举动。

漫长的几分钟过去，牛仔终于清了清喉咙。“我猜你在任务报告之后做了点阅读功课，”他说，并没有抬头。

半藏控制不住地拧起双眉。“阅读功课？”他问，小心地把声音保持在一种平稳的音调。

牛仔大声嗤了一声，手上仍然在揪着那些无辜的针叶。“或者说‘评估组员情报’或者‘给自己做简报’或者随便你管看我的简历叫什么。”

“我没有。”

半藏在牛仔猛地抬起头的时候重新把脸上的表情抹成一片空白，看着对方深色的眼睛震惊地圆睁。“什么？”

“我没看你的材料。”

片刻的沉默，牛仔只是盯着他，大约是目瞪口呆。

“为什么？”他最终问。“我以为你会试图找到我身上的每一处污点。”

半藏允许自己略略挑起一边眉毛。所以他的简历里确实有“污点”。那么，他做了个正确的决定。那只会更加剧牛仔对他的怨恨。当然，如果他能匿名阅读的话，他肯定会的，但是那材料是通过守望先锋的通信器发送和接收的——人工智能会知道他有没有打开过那些文件。牛仔肯定会和她确认；他不会简单相信半藏的话的。

但是现在该说什么？他扭头看看四周，思忖着坐在这种相对开放地带时说些什么比较合适。决定相信不间断的蝉鸣能够掩盖住他们的声音，他终于开口，“你说他是一个月前加入的，是吧？”牛仔点点头，“他没和任何人商议过。我不确定他是否有权给我你的资料，在如此短的时间之后。”

牛仔的嘴唇跷起一个奇怪的弧度。“好吧，操。我也不知道，其实，老实说，”他咕哝道，声音听上去若有所思，还带着一缕奇异的笑意，“我猜他肯定有，既然他都发你了。”半藏几乎没有时间思考那其中暗示的内容，牛仔的表情就转变成一种认真的严肃，眼神尖锐。“但是你实际上也不需要更多的污点了，不是吗？”

半藏控制着表情纹风不动，但是他几乎可以感觉到自己大脑里的齿轮在眼球之后 _咔哒_ 一声更高速地运转起来。污点？牛仔的？半藏完全不知道他在说些什么。

他指的是他的悬赏吗？这是个奇怪的毫无逻辑支持的结论，但是半藏完全想不出任何其他理由。他一直以为这只是个没多少价值的公开秘密。他在戴森市短暂停留的时候迅速搜索过守望先锋和成员的资料，几乎立刻就发现了政府对他的悬赏。杰西·麦克雷是这世上最昂贵的罪犯之一，半藏原本会对此很感兴趣的，如果牛仔不是个共同对抗暴力的同事的话，如果美国颇为随机的赏金系统能被信任到可以正确区分罪犯和被指控的嫌犯的话。守望先锋明显不信任它，半藏当然也不会。岛田家族曾经“请求”通过它在美国政府中的渠道对它的许多敌人发布过悬赏，而那些悬赏与他们是否真的有官方犯罪记录基本完全无关。如果半藏的背叛对岛田家族来说不是个如此令人尴尬的耻辱的话，他很可能自己也会背上一个美国悬赏。

那么，不是悬赏的话，会是什么？

半藏在心中耸了耸肩。如果牛仔相信他手里握着什么把柄的话，很可能他确实就有，但是他着实怀疑那能算得上什么要紧的。六千万美金比起身为源氏战友的身份来说不值一提。什么可能让他忽略他欠他们的？但是他最好也试试搞明白牛仔到底在说什么，如果他能的话。

“我不知道你指的是什么，”他说，让自己平板的声线里透出一丝疑惑。

牛仔绷紧下巴。“别给我来这套，岛田，”他低吼道。

“你告诉了76其他所有的事——为什么你不彻底一点，独独只留下了 _那个_ 不提？”

半藏可以感觉到自己的眉毛又皱到了一起。所以是和他的任务报告有关？在牛仔的怒视下，他迅速地回顾了一遍自己和士兵的全部对话，试图找出有什么明显被他遗漏了的。士兵的询问非常详尽，从半藏抵达的时间，到他的监视方式，到那场战斗本身，到牛仔的渎职——

——但是不， _不是_ 牛仔全部的渎职。

他脸上的疑惑消散了。当然。半藏没有告诉士兵，他试图警告过牛仔米山组很可能使用的换岗时间，一个能够在战斗初始减少对方半数人手并且大幅推迟援兵到来时间的关键信息。是牛仔的错误使得守望先锋进攻的时间让他们无可避免地恰好被夹在前一班守卫和下一班换防的进攻之间。半藏意识到如果他们进攻再晚几分钟，两拨米山组守卫将会同时聚集，很可能已经退回仓库并且加倍防御，没人能知道那将如何影响最后的战局。

半藏没有刻意向士兵隐瞒这个事实——他只是没有意识到要提及这一点，有可能因为他当时烦乱的精神状态，以及士兵的询问并没有引向这个方向。也许，对方同样也被半藏几乎对同组成员一无所知分了心。

如果这就是牛仔口中的“污点”，那么这确实几乎无关紧要——这只是牛仔所有其他行为的一项小小的附加。半藏很惊讶牛仔会认为这有什么大不了的，实话实说的话。或许士兵已经被半藏的报告推到了爆发边缘——他在半藏逃出来的时候也确实正在酝酿一场惊天动地的咆哮——而牛仔几乎只是将将能从某种极为严重的后果下死里逃生。

更可能的是，半藏决定，牛仔怀疑自己已经尝试了有段时间试图找到什么来败坏他的名誉，什么他能用来敲诈威胁他的东西。他几乎对此嗤之以鼻。那能有什么用？守望先锋已经无视了那六千万美元的悬赏——与那对比之下，半藏，一个临时特工，一个杀人犯，说什么能动摇这个组织对牛仔如此明显的信任？话虽如此——

半藏可以感觉自己的脊背略微松懈，注意到自己在思考的时候下意识地向前防卫性地绷紧了身子。但是他现在可以放松一点了，就一点，因为现在他终于找到了打从半藏把他丢到他的战友面前那时起牛仔奇怪行为方式的原因。

在那场几近灾难的战斗自后，他知道半藏的报告必定会导致无可避免的责难，但是他在守望先锋中的位置相当稳固，所以他假装紧张来试探半藏会不会在以为自己手中握着牛仔把柄的时候针对他做出任何举动。如果半藏更轻信一点的话，他或许会试图利用这把柄做点什么，但是牛仔就可以揭发出他的企图使怀疑落回到半藏自己身上，如果守望先锋还能更怀疑他一点的话。

聪明。非常聪明。半藏在终于重新对上牛仔视线的时候几乎克制不住自己讥诮地摇头的冲动。在初遇的时候，他很难相信这个男人曾经在暗影部队里干过任何时间，但是半藏足够聪明到不让自己被那粗野不羁的外表所欺骗。实际证明他是个相当难缠的对手。

半藏感觉自己的嘴唇不易察觉地弯了弯。一个对手，但是这是一场什么样的游戏？说到底，半藏除了自己的性命没有什么可以输掉的了，而那也早已属于另一个人，只要他同意行使自己的权利。

无论如何，不管这场游戏究竟是什么，半藏都没有兴趣陪他玩下去。

他做出一点放松的表现，在开口之前让自己的膝盖移动到一个更舒适的姿势。“麦克雷特工，即使我去向士兵更改我的报告也不会有任何改变，”他说，让自己的面孔显出一种几乎是百无聊赖的表情。

然而牛仔看上去却相当惊讶。“你是什么意思？”他在片刻后问道。

半藏小小地叹息了一声。牛仔是他的负责人，所以如果他想把这游戏继续玩下去，半藏就不得不参与，即使是最低限度的参与——但是比起在此浪费时间他们两人明明有更好的事情去做。半藏考虑了片刻，然后看看四周。随着渐深的夜色四周空气的温度也逐渐落了下来，一点点带走他皮肤的暖意。如果视线没被头顶的枝叶所遮挡，第一颗星星应该已经在深蓝色的天空上显现出来。

“我能在这说的多公开？我们的对话安全吗？”

牛仔皱起眉，看起来对这问题有点措手不及。“我们——很安全，”他说。“天使和雅典娜正监视着那些无人机。”然后他的表情显出恍悟，声线再次沉到接近低吼，“说你要说的。没人能窃听。”

半藏对此相当怀疑，但是另一个选择是回到安全屋里，士兵和医生在那更可能能听到他们的对话，而他接下来要说的只有牛仔需要知道。

“你不信任我，”他直截了当地说，“你相信守望先锋也不应该信任我，很明显。士兵告诉了你我很同意你的观点吗？”牛仔深吸了一口气，但半藏没给他开口的机会。最好尽快说完。

“我向他解释了你的行为。你希望保护你的同伴不受我，一个已经证实的严重危险人物的威胁。你这么做是对的。如果我是你的话我也会这么做。或许，我还会做的更多。”

牛仔的眼睛跳了跳，半藏露出一个空洞的笑容。“然而说到底，这毫无必要。对我来说背叛守望先锋毫无益处。或许我能得到些财富，当然，但是抛弃荣耀的财富一文不值。而自从我对源氏举起我的——举起武器之后我的所有荣耀只有一人能赐予。而他在想清楚之后，他会给我的。”

“什么？”牛仔看不出表情地咕哝道，眯起眼睛。

半藏没费心掩饰他的叹息。“医生告诉我，”他安静地说，“不论出于什么原因，他直到最近才得出错误的结论，以为原谅就足够。他错了。你只需要等到他想明白的那一刻，就像我一样。

“你担心那时刻到来时他的安危，当然，但是打从他重新出现之后的每一次他都击败了我。我毫不怀疑他会再一次打败我，当他准备好之后。”承认这事实几乎无需勉强，虽然即使到现在，半藏的自尊仍然对他的弟弟比自己更优秀而想要愤怒，一个苦涩的提醒，过去的并未真正过去。“我们只需要再容忍彼此一小段时间，牛仔。相信我，我不认为这会持续太久。在那之前除了顺从他的奇怪决定没有别的可做。如果他希望我在他想起自己的权利之前为守望先锋服务，那么如他所愿。”

他停顿片刻，权衡着。“此外，”他沉思地开口，“是守望先锋救了他。我猜是如此，根据那个医生——根据天使所说，对吧？”牛仔慢慢地点点头。“那么我欠守望先锋的，无论源氏想要什么。因为他们，源氏活下来了，我也因此有了赎罪的可能。”

当他说出 _赎罪_ 这个词的时候，牛仔绷紧了身体，血肉的那只手抬起来覆在法兰绒衬衫胸前的口袋。半藏没露出任何注意到他动作的迹象，继续把目光的焦点固定在牛仔的脸上。“为什么告诉我这些？”牛仔轻声问，仿佛无法控制自己。

半藏哼了一声。“你担心我的意图，对源氏和对守望先锋的。从一开始就很明显。所以现在我告诉你，毫无保留。”

“而你觉得我会——”牛仔看上去被自己的话噎住了，但是半藏会替他继续。

“退到一边少插手？”牛仔 _瑟缩_ 了一下，半藏控制不住地翻了个白眼。“ _没错_ ，牛仔。我相信你会喜欢一个问题自己解决自己的方便之处，尤其是以这种堪称优雅的方式。”

安静。牛仔的手仍然覆在胸袋前，瞪着他，在昏暗的光线下眯着眼睛。

半藏与他对视了片刻，但是很快便厌倦了无论这代表着什么样意图的测试，尤其是在夕阳已经彻底落到被树木和院墙所遮挡的地平线下的黑暗里。他闭上眼睛片刻，然后站起身。他已经说完了所有需要说的；没有必要再陪着牛仔徘徊在此。他的大腿在金属假肢上挤压了太久，血液重新流通的时候发出严重的抗议，但是他无视了那些酸麻准备绕过牛仔回到安全屋。

然而牛仔举起那只金属手臂，手心向外，阻止了半藏的动作。

他同样站起身，皱着脸抖抖腿，弯身拾起掉落在地的帽子，然后转向半藏。黑暗之中他的面孔和胡须被凌乱的长发投下的更深的阴影所覆盖，几乎无法分辨。墙外的街灯点亮了，透过雪松树枝的光线闪烁在他几近纯黑的眼中仿佛细小的火苗跳跃。

“你什么时候想要去出下一个任务？”他慢吞吞地问。

半藏瞪着他。“什么？”

“如果你像我一样，”牛仔说，在说出 _我_ 这个字的时候带着一种奇怪的犹豫，“在一次搞砸的任务之后傻坐着什么都不干会让你抓狂。所以你什么时候想要下一个？”

“我——”半藏抿起嘴唇。这是个奇怪的问题。如果有任务的话，和他 _想要_ 还是 _不想要_ 完全无关，至少在岛田家族中如此，他设想守望先锋也应是如此。真要说的话，有关的应该是他如何刚刚消失在一场小心策划、酒精助燃下持续三天的昏迷，守望先锋在能再次信任他能担起任何责任之前需要多少时间。“我已经完全恢复，随时可以准备下一次任务，如果那是你的意思的话。”

“不全是，”牛仔无力地笑了笑，“但是我就把那理解成越快越好了。或者就明天？”

半藏转开脸去，更多是为了有段思考的时间。他的目光落在安全屋那漆黑的窗上。“你们明天都会转移？”牛仔点点头，长发随着他的动作摆动着。“那么我也没有理由留在这，离开米山组的地盘也是个好主意。”

牛仔再次点点头，然后他的双眼在反射的街灯之下闪了一闪，“哦，我们 _肯定_ 能让你离他们远远的。印度听起来怎么样？”

半藏吃了一惊，但只是挑起一根眉毛。“印度？”

牛仔耸耸肩，用尖尖的靴头踢了踢脚下的地面，“继续监控任务，主要是。比起你之前的任务重要性和保密层级都会更高一点，但是没什么是你没干过的，我敢打赌。至少能让你忙上几个星期，可能。”牛仔等待了片刻他的反应，然后补充道，“不会有任何像这摊狗屎一样的临危任命。至少有一点，我们会给你提供更多的情报。温斯顿一直想派个人过去，但是一直被各种事情打断。”

半藏消化了片刻这个信息然后慢慢地点点头。“如果那需要我的话。”

“那么，收拾好你的行李，岛田。我看看我能不能在你出发之前给你更多细节。”牛仔转过身大步走向安全屋。半藏看着他皱了皱眉，然后跟了上去。牛仔输入密码，拉开门，然后，出乎意料地，招手示意半藏先进。半藏照做，但愈发警戒起来。

他刚刚基本上就等于掀翻了游戏桌，然而虽然他无比希望这场游戏能够中止，牛仔看上去只是好脾气地从地面上捡起所有棋子，拍掉灰，收进盒子，然后摆出下一盘游戏。这让他烦躁不安，老实说的话，他突然有一种抑制不住的冲动想要回到他的营房，把这场意料之外的谈话好好想想清楚，找出牛仔究竟又在玩什么把戏。他直接走向楼梯，但是牛仔在他打开灯照亮长长的走廊的时候清了清嗓子。

“等一下，岛田。”

半藏半只脚已经踏上第一级台阶，微微转过身。

牛仔的一只手捋过头发然后戴上了他的牛仔帽。真奇怪，半藏想，在外面摘掉帽子却在室内戴上。但是牛仔看起来又有点紧张了，甚至有些不知该怎么开口，即使是他把半藏叫住的。

他咬了片刻嘴唇然后终于说，“76把所有现任特工的资料都发给你了，不只是我一个人的。除了源氏之外的所有人。他有——有很多理由。”半藏绷紧下巴，尽力让自己看上去仍然面无表情。牛仔则延续了他最近突然而费解的行为方式，带着一丝无措飞快地继续，“为了保证你以后如果有任何突发任务都能做好准备。所以仔细看完它们——包括我的。你会发现很多有趣的东西的。”

半藏拼命克制地深呼一口气。这是与之前大相径庭的发展，而半藏一点也不喜欢这个方向。

牛仔 _笑了笑_ ，带着七分尴尬，“我们，呃——我们其他人很快会在这吃饭。八点左右会完事，就只是告诉你一下。”

好吧，这个要求倒是真诚的多，警告他离其他所有人远一点。

“除非你——想要——想加入我们？”

半藏闭上眼睛，深深地吸入一口气，屏息片刻然后缓缓地呼出。强自平定心神，他转过身瞪着楼下沉在黑暗阴影里的走廊。“我不知道你在玩什么新游戏，麦克雷特工，”他低吼道，“但是我不想要 _参与_ 。”然后一个念头击中了他，毒液浸透进他的声音，“或许我的存在对你来说颇为娱乐，鉴于你已经知道我注定的结局。”

“什——什么？”牛仔的舌头打了结，“不！我只是——”

半藏打断了他。“派我出任务。让我回归新泻‘跑断腿的好工作’，远离任何人。如你所说，这是对我而言最完美的方式。给我这个，我保证你我的缺席会让你满足得多。晚安，麦克雷特工。”

然后他走下楼梯，将沉默的牛仔抛在脑后。


	8. 一次通讯和一些插曲

半藏没有放任自己暴风一样卷下楼梯冲回营房更没有狠狠摔上门，他只是带上门发出轻轻的一响之后锁上它。但他放任自己戏剧化地在纯粹的黑暗里靠上门板，捏住鼻梁深深呼吸一口气，试图平息心中翻腾的怒火。他失败了，低声恶狠狠地咒骂了一声。

他刚刚向牛仔暴露了怎样的弱点。

他拍亮灯，低声咆哮着走向床铺，跪下身从床底掏出一盒酒，液体晃动拍击的声响在沉重闷热的静寂中无比响亮。他在准备拧开盖子的时候突然意识到，如果他明天要去印度的话，那他即将和所有那些守望先锋特工们一起困在密闭空间里好几个小时。一阵强烈的沮丧冲击着他，他瞪着手中的酒盒，渴望着酒精能够麻痹一切，同时厌恶着每次放纵之后不自然而不安稳的睡眠很可能导致的后果，两种冲动在心中激烈地交战。如果是睡眠不足再加上宿醉——好吧，他已经在牛仔面前失控过一回，还是在他本应保持全部警觉的时候。这次再加上一点酒精还能糟糕到哪去？

他只是必须等到能再一次单独行动的时候，牛仔和其他守望先锋再一次只处于通信器另一端的时候。

伴随着一声充满失望的叹息，他把其他几盒酒一起掏了出来，然后用金属义肢膝行到大提琴箱旁。“收拾你的行李，”牛仔是这么说的。至少他可以在不进一步损害自己的骄傲下执行这个简单的命令。然而这不会花太多时间——他并没有什么值得收拾的行李。最复杂的一个步骤会是拆解他的暴风弓，但是他宁愿把那推迟到登机坪上进行，以保证他仍能在今晚保持警戒，届时手中有事可做也能成为躲避其他人注意的良好工具。他肯定会非常需要的；他几乎想要大踏步冲回楼上拒绝这个任务，但是他的心脏猛烈抗议着暴露更多弱点的想法。他绝对不会退缩。

他收好酒盒和组装好的箭支，然后转向那些尚未完成的组件。他可能已经有足够的箭应对这一晚上可能面对的危险，但是即使他无比渴望能留一些工作给明天好给自己几分钟的忙碌，他不能冒险引起任何对他弹药供给的疑心。在他为守望先锋效命的时候，唯一能保护他分散的资源点的方式就是隐瞒。

但是在他仍然需要补充弹药的时候他能否一直避开这个话题？他明早就会出发去印度的什么地方——牛仔和守望先锋是否会允许他先绕行去戴森？这是必要的吗？“继续监控任务，主要是。”到目前为止他在监控任务中还没射出过一支箭，但是在弹药不足的情况下他绝对不会有片刻安心。

他的通信器发出一声提示音，因为仍然被面朝下扣在床铺上而有些模糊不清。半藏转身瞪着它。然后他站起来大步走过去，抄起通信器解锁。现在他对需要与牛仔相关的任何事打交道都无比厌恶，但是他越早知道他的目的地和目标，他就能越详尽地规划。

但是在他能做出任何下一步的动作之前，通信器在它手中嗡鸣起来，屏幕亮起显示有电话呼入。

是源氏。

半藏盯着那个名字僵住了所有动作，比他愿意承认的时间长得多。

他用力摇醒自己，戳屏幕的力道大到通信器拒绝给出响应。半藏小心地控制住情绪再一次点了点屏幕，接通了通信。长达两三秒的时间里，他完全说不出话。终于，烦躁和难堪让他逼出了一句，“这里是岛田特工。”他在内心瑟缩了一下，瞟了一眼上锁的房门确定自己是单独一人。

“哥哥。你还好吗？”源氏的声音带着金属的尖锐音色，但是音调里透露出明显的担忧。

半藏咽下口中突如其来的苦涩，回答道：“很好。我已经完全恢复。”

“太好了。我很高兴。”

离上一次半藏在一天之内与如此多的人对话已经有很久，但是漫长而尴尬的静默明显已经成为了他的默认谈话风格。他不知道该如何继续，没有任何话要对他的兄弟说——没有任何值得说的，至少。所以他只是沉默地盯着通信器，等待着他的兄弟。

在仿佛等待了一个世纪之后对方终于开口。

“我，呃——我刚刚和温斯顿还有士兵谈过。关于那时候究竟发生了什么。”

又是一次暂停，半藏感觉他的弟弟期待自己能够开口接过话头。

“我知道了。”

“我——你现在是不是不方便说话？”

如果半藏的声音听上去心不在焉或者过度紧绷，这不是他的错。他已经努力试图让自己听上去尽可能的平稳无波，但是今天他的所有努力似乎都没有得到应有回报。他尝试用更平静的声音回答，“我需要为明早做准备，但是如果你想要谈谈，我没有异议。”

他觉得他好像听到了仿佛叹息一般的声音，但是那很快被源氏的话语所打断，伴随着他仿佛正在半人高的雪堆里跋涉般的背景音，“好吧，呃，那我尽量简短些。我今天打来主要是因为麦克雷。”他听上去有片刻的不知从何开口，然后用一种沉重的声音继续，“我很抱歉，哥哥。我没想到他会那样。我以为他会放下他的疑虑公平地对待你。否则的话我绝对不会同意让他做你的负责人的。”

“你无需在意，”半藏说，匆忙试图转移这个来自自己受害者的奇怪道歉，就好像他可能会欠半藏什么。“事情已经解决。麦克雷特工已经收到训斥，我明天会继续任务。你不用再做任何事。”

“如果照我的意思，我会做的多得 _多，_ ”源氏说，声音里开始渗出明显的恼怒，“首先他就不会再当你的负责人。但是温斯顿——”他顿了顿，然后忿忿地呼出一口气，“——但是我们人手有限。在守望先锋重建的时候响应的特工比我们预期的要少的多，而且暗影守望除了他再无别人。温斯顿——温斯顿仍然相信麦克雷是监督你的最好人选。没有别人更熟悉秘密任务了。”然后，带着一种奇怪的不情愿的语调，他补充道，“除了我之外。”

半藏感觉他的内脏在恐惧中揪紧。

“如果你不想要的话，我不会的，”源氏匆忙说，仿佛能够亲眼看到血色从半藏脸上褪尽。半藏可以听见自己绷起下巴咬紧牙关的声音。“我和他可以共同担任监管你的任务，我会处在二线，只是为了保证——保证他能公平对待你。”

半藏努力放松下颚紧绷的肌肉。“他一直很公平，”他说，挣扎着维持平稳的声音，“我也是这么对士兵说的。他相信他的处理方式是对整个小队最好的——”

“整个小队包括 _你_ ，半藏，所以不，他一点也不公平！”源氏提高声音怒吼道。

半藏努力控制住不翻个白眼。“他只是很谨慎，而且出于正当——”

“你不用维护他，你知道的！他就是渎职——他自己都承认了！”

半藏开始对一再被打断感到不耐。他强行按捺住升起的恼怒，在确定自己不会泄露出任何情绪之后重新开口，“你已经作出决定。就随你所愿。”

“啥？”

半藏微微摇摇头。他早该习惯自家弟弟的缺乏自觉。如果他能有半分自省能力的话，他之前就绝对不会——“哦。 **哦。** 不，等等，不不不，半藏，我不是那个意思——该死的，我说了只要你不想我就不会插手的，我是认真的！”

“对我来说没有区别，”半藏面不改色地扯谎，声音平板无波。如果源氏想要监督着牛仔监督他，他做什么都无法阻止。说到底，半藏的性命都是属于他的。如果源氏发通信来只是为了提供虚伪的选择假象，无论他本人是否真心相信，那么他无意于继续这场对话，“我必须完成明早离开的准备工作。你是否还有任何其他事？”

源氏沉默了许久。“不，暂时没有别的事了。”半藏不由得对 _暂时_ 升起一种不祥的预兆，但是源氏继续问道，“温斯顿想要你去哪？”

半藏抿起唇，但是如果源氏打算从现在起负责他的话——“麦克雷特工告诉我在印度有一个任务。”

“印度？”源氏听上去很是惊讶。“然后你明天就要出发？”

“是的。如我所言，我已经完全恢复，尽快远离米山组的地盘是明智的选择。”半藏说，努力让自己听上去在做客观阐述而不是惯常的简单生硬。

“但是——是那个费斯卡任务吗？”

半藏皱起眉。费斯卡？那个大财团？“我——并不知晓。我相信麦克雷特工就在你接通之前发给了我详细资料。稍等片刻。”他把通话窗口最小化，调出加密信息频道。如他所料，士兵——或者“76”，大多数守望先锋的特工似乎都这样称呼他——已经发给他一些文件，同时还有一条来自牛仔的信息。

>发信人：特工麦克雷  
这是这次的资料。  
附件：任务详情-博阿维斯塔

>发信人：特工麦克雷  
长话短说：就和之前的仓库一样，  
不过更大一点。

>发信人：特工麦克雷  
猎空会于当地时间0400抵达。如果  
你需要补充补给，我们有充足的采购  
时间。通知猎空好让她可以调整飞行  
计划，她已经上路。

>发信人：特工麦克雷  
在把你放下之前，我们会在尼泊尔  
降落一下接上一名新特工。我会在  
他正式进入系统后尽快把他的资料  
发给你，但是源氏可能想要亲自来  
告诉你有关他的情况。一个他想要  
你见见的好朋友。

>发信人：特工麦克雷  
包括采购时间在内的总行程预计  
14小时。我们会在途中确定所有  
行动细节，包括住宿。7点开饭。  
我在负责警戒所以只有天使和76。

半藏对着第四条信息在心底呻吟了一声。究竟有多少个他兄弟的盟友要被塞到他身边？他能够被医生和76容忍已经是无比幸运，而且无论如何，医生的医护人员职业操守和76的战场实用主义肯定都起了绝大作用，而其他特工或者源氏的朋友都不可能拥有这种极高的道德标准或者如此重视他在战场上的表现，也因此绝对不可能对他抱有类似的态度。

但是那是他明天才需要面对的麻烦。

他打开任务详情，迅速浏览着在那一片片枯燥乏味的描述中搜索“费斯卡”。他很快就找到了他要找的。“没错，这个任务——”他继续看了看接下去的那几行字。“——看上去是围绕着费斯卡展开的。”

“哈。”源氏又沉默了片刻，让半藏有时间更仔细地看了看任务详情。他的眉毛微微抬高，若有所思地低声哼了哼。源氏发出一声类似轻笑的声音。“不是你所想的那样？”

“不是，”半藏心不在焉地回答，又看了几行然后继续道，“但是我有能力处理简单的监控任务。”

“这会比那稍微复杂一点，有可能。内部渗透，或许。”

半藏下意识地点点头，然后反应过来。“很好。我会做出相应的准备。”

对话再一次陷入沉默的僵局，半是因为半藏的注意力放到了任务详情上，半是因为他在等待源氏是否会提起他的“好友”。片刻之后源氏带着静电杂音地咳了两声，开口问道，“麦克雷有没有提到你们会不会在半途停一停——？”

半藏抿起唇。“有。有一处已经安排好，但是我还得联系猎空特工好安排另一次补给。”

“嗯，好的，她会很高兴帮你的，”源氏含糊地说。半藏直觉地感到他正在内心交战。他等待着，决定看看源氏究竟有多希望他去和这个人会面。说到底，牛仔很可能只是为了让他放低防备或者只是出于嘲弄的提起，而源氏在通信另一端沉默得越久，半藏就越确信这就是真相。

“我——我不知道你对智械怎么看，哥哥，”源氏低声咕哝道。半藏抬起一边眉毛。这听起来几乎像是告解。

“智械，”他重复道。“那个新特工是智械？”

“没错，”源氏的声音带着明显的忧惧。

“那我就不会在乎。”

“真的？”即使只是一个单词，从中也能听出他松了一口气。

“是的。如果他是守望先锋，我就会以此对待他。”

“好的。太好了！”源氏现在听上去整个人都透着轻松，半藏想他大概有理由担心他对智械的看法。岛田家族曾经是智械危机以来抢先利用违法智械劳动力攫取暴利的集团之一。半藏的母亲以无比高明的手段利用彼时的混乱将岛田家族的影响扩展到几个世纪以来前所未有的地步，部分原因是她绝对不会放弃任何可以利用的东西，无论是人还是智械。半藏在她死后延用了她的相关政策，不是因为他对宣誓效忠岛田家族的智械持有任何特别的态度，单纯只是因为他找不到任何理由来改变现状。源氏并不知道他当时决定背后的原因，但是那时候——

“啊，他的名字是泰哈萨·禅雅塔，从前是博纳的一个僧人！他和我——他曾经——呃——”源氏再一次打起了磕巴。半藏耐心地等待着他组织语言，即使他实在拼不出什么有效的信息。他听说过智械僧人——通过佛教寺院、神道教圣祠或者基督教修道院邀请入住的外国侍僧是唯一被官方允许居住在日本的智械，即使他们几乎只分布在九州，公众对此仍然略有微词。很难相信源氏会受到一个智械僧侣的影响，虽然重点更多在僧侣而不是智械。

源氏终于说，“我想要你见到他的时候和他一起，哥哥，但是猎空已经出发了。禅雅塔是我生命中最重要的人之一，我的导师，我最好的友人。他就是那个——嗯。”

源氏的声音安静下来的时候半藏脑中的齿轮开始疯狂运转。“好朋友”已经变成了“导师和最好的朋友”。

“他是——”源氏又一次停了下来，几秒之后，他叹了口气。“我真的宁愿当面告诉你，”他坦承道。半藏的眉毛挑了起来。“这不是——应该在通信器上说的。至少可以说，他救了我，就像齐格勒医生救了我一样。她救回了我的身体，而他拯救了我的灵魂。”

半藏觉得自己的心沉了下去。

一时间没有人再说话，但是当源氏再度打破沉默的时候他才意识到。“别担心，哥哥，”他轻柔地说，几乎是耳语，“他是那个教会我原谅的人。你——”

“所以罪魁祸首就是他了，”半藏低声说。

如果之前只是他的心沉了下去，这一回脚下的地板仿佛直接碎裂。他几乎没办法低头去看通信器，而是把目光牢牢地钉在对面的墙上。

他的自控丢去哪了？十年的时间难道已经抹去了他所有的训练？守望先锋的任务已经明显展现出了他有多疏于训练，但是他原本早已习惯在长达数小时或合法或非法的会议中完美地控制自己的所有情绪，他可以面无表情地直面统治家族时间超过他年纪三倍的组长*、试图敲诈他或者除掉他直到他们发现自己被岛田家族——被 _他_ ——完全压制的政客还有执法人员，但是现在他却不能自制地朝漠不关心的牛仔咆哮，然后将插进自己兄弟身体里的长刀捅得更深一些。[* _kumich_ _ō_ _，日本黑手党头领，类似教父_ ]

如果有什么是自从他明白家族的利益永远高于一切的时候起他的母亲就灌输给他的最重要的事，那就是效率。无谓的努力即是浪费。只攻击需要攻击的目标，无视其他一切。只在需要攻击的 _时候_ 动手，一秒不早，一秒不晚。他所需要的所有即是自控，建立起自己高于其他同级或下属的统治的基础，甚至，如果一个人真的精通于此，同样能够控制比他更高层次的存在，就像岛田家族控制了龙。

但是现在他的自控正逐渐流失，他败给自己用语言发泄的冲动，那些话语绝无可能更改任何他注定的命运，对牛仔它们只是毫无意义，而现在，对源氏，甚至落入挑衅与伤害的境地。他毫无理由用这种方式刺激他的兄弟；他 _知道_ 源氏，见过十年前他眼中的狂怒，在半藏一如预期的背叛终于化为事实的时候，彼时他的战斗技巧仍无力匹配的那种狂怒。但是现在他可以了——源氏已经成长得更加强大，比半藏更强大，无论是因为单纯的机械强化还是数年疯狂的训练或者二者兼而有之，他已经强大到足以击溃他的凶手为自己复仇。他几乎那样做了，在半藏甚至知道他是谁之前，在他仍然因为看到不可能的神龙迎上自己的双龙然后裹挟着它回扑向自己主人而步履蹒跚的时候。他仍然感受的到那种狂怒，浸透在每一个嘲弄的字眼，每一个精确的动作，在那条切过他咽喉的细细红线。它就在那儿，了结他所需的一切触手可及，直到源氏展露身份，展露出他被误导的 _原谅_ ，将它猛地抽回。

但是无论他的兄弟将那狂怒套上怎样的枷锁，它不可能永远维持。他知道自己的兄弟，他是没有人或龙能征服的自然之力，愚蠢，盲目，然而无比自由。没有必要故意刺激他，因为没有任何原谅或者同情或者怜悯可能禁锢住他，当他的狂怒如此理所应当的时候。任何多余的动作都毫无必要，对源氏是侮辱，对半藏自己更是耻辱。

然而他就这样跨过，或者更准确地说，跌过了线。

他听到了奇怪的声音，金属叩击和嘶鸣，从通信器中传来。他闭上眼睛，试图屏蔽脑中银色面具分解时那线绿光闪烁着熄灭的画面。

“半藏。”

所以这解释了为什么昨晚他的兄弟听上去如此清晰，而不似平时一般电子机械的音色。

“这是我的决定。没有人要求我向你寻求和解，除了我。依靠禅雅塔大师的帮助我才有能力做出这种决定，但是最后的决定仍然是我自己的。你明白吗？是我。”

 _大师_ 。半藏干涩地吞咽了一口。“我明白。”

源氏发出一声叹息。“我不觉得你真的明白。”半藏从他的话语中读出不止些微的愠怒，他不得不紧紧咬住牙关以免更多蠢话脱口而出。“我希望——好吧。四个半月之后你就会来到直布罗陀，我们会有很多需要讲清的。”

半藏觉察到自己小小地畏缩了下，为了多种原因。很多需要讲清的。他在脑中将这几句话重放了数遍，听上去越发模棱两可的缺乏意义。受害者该对他的刺杀者说什么，反过来又该如何？

理想情况下，什么也不说。

半藏对于将如此阴暗的思想与自己的兄弟联系起来拧起唇角。十年过去，他仍然没能学会教训。

“无论如何，打从你加入以来禅雅塔大师说过很多次想要与你见面，半藏。我会告诉他你马上到达传送点的。他会很高兴的。”半藏发出一声几乎无法听清的嗤声。“我希望你能试着喜欢他，哥哥。他不像你曾经遇见的任何人，我能肯定地说，而且他可能有点——难于——摸透。就只是——就试着别过度揣测他说的每一句话。他不是故意总要把话讲得暧昧不明的。”

 _所有_ 僧人都是故意那么干的，以半藏的观点来看。除了整天挖空心思编织哲学蜘蛛网一层一层地缠绕在已有经卷之上他们还能干什么？不是说非信徒就能好到哪去。半藏习惯于应对的阴谋诡计尔虞我诈之多之复杂如果被迫全部写成书文的话同样汗牛充栋。这是所有手中掌握着权力的人都会做的：将一切事物暧昧复杂化，好让剩下的所有人挣扎着追赶他们的思路。

或许源氏会被这个僧人影响也不是什么奇怪的事。或许那智械的那些话语的蛛网对他来说就只是简单地比半藏和其他长老的更有意义，一种熟悉但是与抛弃了他的家族迥然不同的存在。

源氏仍然在等待他的回复。半藏清了清喉咙。“无论他表现得如何，他是一名守望先锋的特工，我便会以此对待他，我向你保证。”

一声阴沉的轻笑。“没错，但是守望先锋对 _你_ 可不怎么样。至少不像我希望的那么好。但——这或许会有变化的。温斯顿已经在这次任务上忙了几个月，现在他信任你能够做好它。仔细想想我说的话，哥哥。”

半藏模糊地哼了一声作为回答，但是源氏没再跟他计较。“这里已经很晚了，我也已经占了你够多的准备时间。”半藏下意识地点点头，突然间觉得精疲力尽。“晚安，哥哥。我很快会再和你联系的。”

源氏等了片刻，在半藏没有给出任何回应的意图时挂断了通信。他只是呆呆地盯着通信器，疲惫席卷过他的四肢躯干，仿佛他刚刚全速冲刺了上千米。他走向床边，努力不让自己因为身上忽如其来的奇怪重压步履蹒跚，向前摔进硬邦邦的床垫，他的脸埋进薄薄的床单，通信器弹到了一旁。

他希望源氏不要再和他联系。

如果他一定要联系的话，他希望他不要再表达对他的关心或者提供毫无必要的道歉或者告诉他智械僧人的教导或者对他道晚安。部分原因是他实在无法再承受更多他不应得的善意。那些应该属于一个从未将自己的亲生兄弟亲手撕裂的人。

但是如果半藏能诚实一些的话，如果他能承认自己流窜遍浑身上下无法忽视的颤抖和战栗的话，更是因为他是如此畏惧。

他以前了解也理解他的兄弟，他的情绪，他的动机，深刻到无论他逃往何处他都能追踪到他，即使在他试图从家族逃脱，藏身在最令人憎恶的所在的时候。源氏从不会表达任何关心和歉疚，只要有可能永远不会告诉他任何私事，当然更加没有任何可能祝他安好。源氏曾经无比清楚半藏应得的是什么。

他曾经寄希望于源氏将这一切以唯一的可能了结，他熟悉的那个源氏会那样做的，不会有一眨眼的犹豫，只要一有任何机会，没有任何其他人可以阻挡。 _那个_ 源氏必然仍存在在某处，掩藏在原谅的廉价假象之下。他必须还在。半藏的全部希望都寄托于此。他没有办法自己解决这一切。他尝试过。他失败了。必须是源氏……

他不知道究竟过了多久，不论是压在他四肢的重量终于减轻了还是他的力量终于恢复到可以承受，但是他的责任，像往常一样，终于驱使他重新动作起来。他必须联络猎空特工，他必须吃点什么，他必须收拾好他的食物供给，他必须洗澡以免明早拖延出发时刻，他必须阅读76发给他的成员档案资料，他必须读完任务详情，还有，如果他可以的话，他必须睡觉。

他的酒很可能仍然不可或缺。

坐起身时他瞟了一眼通信器，时间已经过了八点。希望医生和76已经吃完晚饭。现在半藏能做的所有就是，在他精神状态如此失衡的时候祈祷不要遇到任何一个人。

他再一次打开信息频道，微微皱着眉头扫过猎空特工之前发给他的信息，然后发出一条简短的留言请求在戴森市做一次短暂停留。他必须切换到地图研究他的据点附近环境，好找到一处合适降落的坐标。他不是很确定守望先锋会使用何种交通工具，但是牛仔在突袭米山组的任务时说过他们将要降落在一个棒球场。找到一个离他的据点足够近以免浪费时间同时又不会太近到担心暴露的位置不是一件容易的任务，但是他终于找到一所废弃小学的体育场，就在隐藏着他的秘密基地的山脚另一侧，距离仅约六百米。

>发信人：特工岛田

晚上好。麦克雷特工建议我请求一次  
短暂停留以作补给。坐标为北纬39°26'52.30"，  
东经140°26'52.04"，戴森市，秋田县。  
如若无此可能请通知我。提前致谢。

他几乎按下发送，然后忽然意识到自己的疏漏，将最后一句话改成“提前致谢，以及感谢之前提供的信息。”

他把自己从床上拖起来，把通信器留在身后走向门口。他在开锁和开门的动作上发出足够的声响以警告大厅里的任何人他的出现，然后攀上通向漆黑一片的走廊的楼梯。他欣喜地发现餐厅的灯光同样已经熄灭，在橱柜里翻找之前储存在这里的罐头和防腐食物的时候也只打开了厨房操作台上的灯。他在两罐西班牙武装部队的即食口粮上再码了两摞包装食品，然后打开冰箱检查是否有任何遗忘的饭盒，但即使有的话它们肯定也已经腐坏被清理了干净。

怀中抱满食物，他关上灯准备回到走廊，然后一个身影挡住了他的去路。

对方打了个哈欠打开了电灯开关。

是医生。

看到他的时候她吃了一惊，梳得高高的马尾因为突然的动作在脑后摆荡起来，但是她很快将惊讶自然地转化为一个微笑，点了点头。“岛田先生！你吓了我一跳。”

“我很抱歉，”他回答，迅速后退了一步，堆得满怀的食物开始危险地打晃。

她安抚一般地抬起手，“不，没关系。我还在努力适应和忍者还有时空跳跃者共处。”半藏为那陌生的词语眨了眨眼睛，对方则望向他怀中岌岌可危的食物小山。

“你需要搭把手吗？”

“谢谢，不用，”他回答，即使一罐味噌鲭几乎从顶部滑落让他不得不迅速挪动了一下找回平衡。“没多远。”她不大情愿地点点头让开路，他点头回礼，在听到身后跟上来的脚步时努力控制住自己不要叹息出声。他领她下了楼，默默祈祷着什么也别掉落，最终成功走回了自己的营房没有劳烦医生替他捡起什么。她谨慎地站在离门口还有一定距离的地方，直到他把所有东西在大提琴箱旁边安置好，转过身重新面对她的时候才走上前来。即使是这个时候，她也没有迈进门口。

“我知道现在已经很晚了，尤其是明早莉娜很早就会来，”她用一种与前不同的语调说，“但是杰西告诉我你之后会在印度出任务。”

“没错。”

她点点头。“你的疫苗还在有效期吗？”

半藏抿起唇。自从智械危机以来，在逃离亚洲大陆非法入境的难民和来自北方的本国难民聚集的贫民窟和城镇边缘的棚屋中爆发出的无数疾病催生出了极端严格的医疗记录系统，日本的卫生防疫体系的主动性提升到前所未有的程度，想要进入这种系统内创建并维持所有假身份的医疗记录是件完全得不偿失的事情，而地下无照医生通常会完全忽略诸如疫苗接种这种乏味的项目。“不，恐怕已经过了。”他承认道。

“那么，我们必须重新给你接种，”她轻快地说，“印度去年已经彻底消灭了日本脑炎和疟疾，他们要求每个入境的外国人都能提供疫苗接种证明。如果他们怀疑证明的真实性的话，公众健康部门官员有足够权力要求你进行血液抗体检测。实际上这些抗体要花上几天的时间才能达到足够被检测到的浓度，但是我们只能冒这个险了。”她停顿了片刻。“你允许的话，我希望能给你进行守望先锋要求的全部疫苗接种。”

半藏不情愿地点点头。医生微笑起来后退了一步，向她临时诊室的方向挥挥手。“几分钟之内就能全部搞定。”

半藏挑起一根眉毛。“你早有准备。”

医生的脸上泛起一点红晕。“没错——在守望先锋里，每个人都必须在任何时候做好准备。我早就想给你建一份档案了，甚至在之前——”

半藏在走廊中央顿住了所有动作。医生也停了下来，笑容从她的脸上褪去。“一份档案？一份医疗档案？”

“是的，当然。你不会以为我会在没有任何医疗记录的情况下给你治疗吧？”

“我会对此表示无比感激，”半藏从齿缝间挤出几个字，“这档案存放在哪里？实体还是电子档？”

医生咬了咬嘴唇。“电子档案。雅典娜用密码存储的，还有严格的安全保护。”

“但是你给她发送过我的医疗检查细节？”

医生扬起下巴。“通信是安全的。”

“ _没有_ 通信是安全的，”半藏暴怒道，把目光转向别处克制着自己不要直接瞪视她。他怎么能如此愚蠢？守望先锋或许现在是个非法组织，但是明显有着再次合法化的强烈意愿。他们 _当然_ 会将一切存档。如果官僚会屈尊纡贵地考虑重新给予这个组织官方认可的话，拿这些档案满足他们肯定是必不可免的。“那档案里包含什么内容？”

“岛田先生，有什么特定内容是你希望不被记录在案的吗？生理计量资料非常全面，说 _不包含_ 什么会容易得多。”医生的语调里带着小心，仿佛在畏惧他的反应。她有足够的理由如此。

“那么它们会暴露我的金属义肢。”

医生猛抽一口气。“你害怕之后会有电磁脉冲攻击。”

“我会对电磁脉冲攻击 _有所准备_ 的，从现在开始，”他沉重地说，用目光指责地盯着她。以及其他各种攻击，他在心里补充。

医生毫不退缩地与他对视。“我拒绝相信它们对此没做过防御屏障。”

他懊恼地摇摇头。“防御屏障不是完全安全的保护，”他反驳道，“很多人会非常高兴得知一枚聚能电磁脉冲手雷就能令我失去行动能力，而他们有能力侵入很多 _安全_ 通信频道。”

医生没有回应，只是严肃地望着他。

他无声地叹口气，收拾好自己的情绪。发生的已经发生，死抓不放除了表现得像个孩子一样任性无济于事。现在唯一的选择是损害控管。“那些档案都是必需的，我猜。”

“没错。没有例外。”

半藏点点头，揉着一只眼睛。“是否可能，”他问，尽力寻找合适的措辞好让自己的话听上去是个真正的疑问而不是命令，“将今后的所有医疗数据以人工方式传送给雅典娜？就是说，不使用任何形式的电子通信？”

医生考虑了片刻。“可以，”她缓慢地回答，“我可以将数据存储在天使之杖和我的通信器里，直到我回到监测站和雅典娜的服务器进行手动数据同步。”

“我需要你今后都如此进行。”这不是一个完美的解决方式，但是如果还没人拦截到那该死的资料，那么希望也没有人能突破那人工智能的防御，直到一切都再无所谓之前。

医生研究了片刻他的表情。“好吧，”她最终说，“从现在开始。”

“非常感谢。”半藏转身走进那间诊疗室，发现内部陈设和之前几乎完全没有过变化。医生在他坐进那张椅子之后几秒钟跟进来，他看着她摆弄着通信器走向塞在墙壁夹角里的那个柜子。她完成了参数设置，不管到底设置了什么，然后拉开抽屉取出消毒剂和橡胶手套。在她做准备的时候半藏心不在焉地摩挲着自己的左肩，记起了她第一次给他注射医用纳米机械时那种凉凉的触感。

他忽然意识到自己完全没有对她相当努力地治疗并且安抚他表达过任何感谢。当然，这是她的职责，就像她所说的一样，她也在那一晚没有征得他同意就治疗了他的肝脏时超越了他的安全界限，但是无可否认的是，她比他过去和近来所作所为所应得的要善意温和得多。而他甚至没有注意到。他不会为他的多疑造成的麻烦抱歉，因为它们是完全合理的要求，但是他至少应该为此做出补偿。

他开始在内心组织语言，一边看着医生把带轮的柜子推过来然后取出些小瓶子和注射针头，各有十个。他克制不住地对那数量挑起眉毛。她没有错过他的表情，一边用第一根针头戳穿第一个瓶塞一边耸耸肩。

“没错，是有不少，”她说，带着一个半是安慰半是谨慎的微笑。“我会把它们分别打在你的两边肩膀，当然。”

半藏皱起眉叹口气，活动一下自己的肩膀。他究竟要对她提出多少次异议？到现在看上去几乎像是刻意在找茬的了。“我——我宁愿都打在左肩，如果可能的话。”

“那——我不推荐那样，”她小心地说，“疫苗可能会导致红肿和其他副作用。你有什么需要避开右肩的原因吗？”

半藏放弃地向椅子内陷得更深了一些。反正她早知道他的历史了。“不，没有。”

“岛田先生——”她开口道。

他抬起一只手打断她接下去的话。“我已经给你造成足够困扰了。这件事并不重要。”

医生没有直接回答，而是小心地注满注射器把空瓶放到一边，然后拿起一个长相怪异的喷壶。他开始脱掉自己的弓道服，从右肩开始，但是她用一种灵巧的鸟类般的步伐敏捷地跨到了他的左边。“你的血液系统里应该还残留着一些纳米机械，”她坚定地说，“如果它们不能抑制所有副作用的话，立刻通知我，我们可以使用天使之杖。”

半藏摇摇头。“无需劳烦。”

她发出一声短促的笑声。“我向你保证，岛田先生，如果对我来说这是过分的要求的话，我会告诉你的。我的时间还是很宝贵的，我知道该如何分配它们。我们明天一整天都会被困在逆戟鲸*上，如果必要的话我们有足够的时间给你治疗。我只是在考虑你的身体感受；这些注射本应该分散在几天甚至几周内完成，但是我们的时间表不容许。一次性全部注射很可能会造成某种应激反应，虽然也并不一定。纳米机械可以起到帮助，我也会就在近旁，所以这回就纵容你一次好了。”[*Orca，俄罗斯Ka-60军民两用直升机]

几秒之后，半藏慢慢点点头，然后脱掉左边的衣袖。医生在他覆满刺青的皮肤上喷上刺鼻的消毒剂，针头穿透肌肤的时候带来一阵尖锐但短暂的疼痛。她对其余的九套瓶子和注射针头重复了这个步骤，很快半藏从肩膀到大臂就整整齐齐地扎上了两行绷带。

“好了，全部搞定。如果有任何痛楚或者恶心感的话告诉我，”她简短地说，忙着收拾散布四周的一片凌乱，半藏站起身迅速地检查了一遍自己的肩膀，然后挺直后背，清了清喉咙。

“齐格勒医生？”

她转过身来，脸上挂着疑问的神情。

“我从来没有资格接受你的帮助，并且为你造成无数麻烦，但是你仍然毫不犹豫地慷慨施与援手。我不会为我之前的担忧道歉，但是我必须对你的帮助由衷致谢。这远超我所应得，我永远不会遗忘。”

医生看起来有点震惊。“哦！当然，岛田先生。就像我之前说过的，这是我的职责所在。”

“不错，”他用一种无比严肃的语调回答，“但是尽忠职守同样理应得到尊重，而我之前没有做出应有的表达。我会为 _此_ 道歉。”他正式地鞠了一躬，然后迅速直起身，不确定这是否会对这个西方人造成尴尬。在她能说出任何话之前，他向她道了晚安然后大步走出房间，穿过走廊，回到他的营房，轻轻地在身后关上房门。

现在时间是八点半，他仍然有很多要做。他组装完最后几支箭，好给医生时间完成她的整理工作返回楼上，一边有一口没一口地吃着鹰嘴豆和猪肉罐头。这不足以抚平他的饥饿感，鉴于他近几天就没有吃过多少东西，所以他又打开一个鲭鱼罐头，用即食口粮里的面包卷卷起那味道强烈的食物迅速吞下肚去。

吃完之后，他收好他的箭和没开封的食物，开门查看医生是否还在，发现走廊里已经空无一人。他抓起自己的洗漱用品走去浴室刷牙淋浴，让水流揭开冲走肩头的绷带。他活动一下肩膀，懒洋洋地检查着龙身的鳞片和环绕的烟云上是否有血珠。答案是否定的，也没有任何疫苗导致的不良反应的迹象。他耸耸肩，捡起绷带走出浴室，扔进口袋里好把它们丢弃到安全屋之外的地方。他抹去水池上方镜子的雾气，一只手摩挲着下巴和脸颊感受着一天下来的略长胡渣，即使今早他起得如此之晚。

他用自己的小毛巾擦干身体，然后把它搭在右肩上。向外望望仍然漆黑一片的走廊，他用无比迅速的动作冲回自己的房间，完全不想在浑身上下只有肩膀上一条毛巾的时候被谁撞见。成功回到营房以后他抓过在干衣架上晾了一天的短裤，满意地确认所有衣服都已经为明天准备好。

他从床上捡起通信器。有一条来自猎空特工的新消息。

>发信人：特工猎空

没问题！我已经计划好两个小时给你的  
补给时间，还有额外三十分钟的  
来回路程！已经通知所有人啦！

>发信人：特工麦猎空

哈哈，没关系！源氏跟我说过好多你的事，  
简直迫不及待想知道力丸事件*到底是  
怎么回事啦！我觉得很难置信耶！[*Rikimaru Incident]

\- 莉娜

半藏盯着最后那条信息，满心疑惑。力丸事件？完全不知道她指的是什么。他叹口气，退出信息流。他还没见过这个特工猎空，所以完全没法预估她的心理。没准是源氏在某次冒险时候陷进的大麻烦，臭名昭著到他和特工猎空都相信他肯定听说过。又或者就只是源氏胡诌出来的故事，好逗她玩或者让她从自己干的某些其他坏事上分心——他小的时候经常这么干，耍着小聪明让自己从麻烦中脱身和让自己陷进新麻烦的次数一样多。

又或者那是一个源氏只告诉身边亲近的人的真实的故事。这也可以解释为什么半藏从来没有听说过。

他切换到一直无视到现在的那条医生发给他的信息。早先的怀疑被确认了；那就是一个简单的附件，标签是“实用酒精中毒症状和治疗”。他摇摇头，但是仍然老老实实地存进自己的通信器。他以后会读的，以免医生想起询问他或者让那人工智能来检查他是否有打开过这份文件。

然而现在，那些特工个人档案和任务详情在他准备入睡前的有限时间里是最优先的。已经确认了获得这些信息不会导致牛仔的愤怒，他感到一种几乎克制不住的好奇想要了解守望先锋的其余特工究竟都是什么人，以及他们究竟有什么能力。在之前他可能只对他们万一决定“插手”他和源氏之间的时候感兴趣，但是他在和源氏通话时简略扫过的任务描述让他开始真正好奇，在他站到那个现今全世界最强大，拥有最先进科技的公司门口的时候，他究竟会和什么样的人共同工作。

在东京和大阪之外，费斯卡在日本境内的势力还相当有限，但是最近它开始对北海道和那里大量荒废的实业产生浓厚的兴趣，明显在计划着什么。日本政府给出的回应相当冷淡，主要是因为阿依努-茅斯利*那人数稀少但狂热的原住民们顽固地反对任何外来干涉，在里约热内卢的丑闻爆发后这种抗拒更加变本加厉。半藏以前从未关注过这些；巴西公司的权力饥渴和腐化引发的暴乱对他而言毫无值得关心之处。[* Ainu-Mosir， Ainu是一族住在北海道中心的日本诸岛上的有独自语言文化的日本先民，日本除大和民族外的唯一少数民族，Ainu-Mosir是他们的语言中的故乡，意为“人类的土地”]

但是明显守望先锋对此很是关心，足以让他们将他派遣到乌托邦*的主要卫星基地，距离乌托邦本部仅120公里。他还没有完整阅读过任务详情，但是根据源氏所说，他会为另一场突袭铺路，而对手手中掌控的资源比米山组所能梦想到的要庞大得多。他最好现在就能了解守望先锋现阶段的全部组员，以便在阅读任务时已经对每个人的能力都心里有数。[*Utopaea]

他打开了第一个文件，“特工 D. Va，”开始阅读。


	9. 藏匿点和指挥官们

虽然阅读其他成员的个人档案以及博阿维斯塔的任务详情是绝对必要的，但是这项工作也很不幸地占去了半藏全部可用来睡眠的时间。

所有个人档案中所蕴含的信息量之大令人讶异，让半藏很快震惊地发现施于己身的信任之深。在他终于阅读完毕能开始任务详情的时候几个小时已经过去，而后者的详细程度绝不亚于前者。今天一觉睡到了下午对他的任务有所帮助，在他看到九点的时候他仍然醒了不足十小时。他正座在床铺一侧，研究着每份文件和关联的档案，试图记下尽可能多的资料。到了凌晨三点的时候，他早已经删除了原本设定好的闹钟。看上去直到他到达印度之前他都不会再有时间休息。

但是他成功地读完了所有的档案和任务详情，重温了一遍最直接指向博阿维斯塔的关键要素，然后开始在脑中检索戴森市据点的存货清单。

能在戴森短暂停留是十足的幸运。他需要的设备补给远比简单的箭支补充要多得多。当然，守望先锋很可能可以提供至少一部分他所需的，既然源氏和牛仔都说温斯顿已经在这次任务上准备了几个月。半藏几乎是最后一分钟临危受命，但他收到的资料的惊人数量和详实程度都证明了那名 _来自月球_ 的大猩猩科学家究竟已经在其上花了多少心力。

半藏原本已经预料到温斯顿特工背景那明显的基因改造实验的背后会隐藏着一个不一般的故事，但是发现那和废弃的月球殖民地有关——那只是76给他的人员档案中披露出的越来越惊人的细节信息之一。牛仔说得没错：它们中的大部分 _非常_ 有趣。以后没有要紧事物迫在眉睫的时候他一定会找时间更仔细地重读它们。

但是现在，是时候为白天做好准备了。在凌晨四点把一架兵员运输机不引人注意地降落在紧邻住宅区的新泻郊区并不是半藏的长项之一，但是他猜提前准备和速度对于保持行迹隐匿必不可缺。

当然，在突袭之前他没有注意过他们的运输机。它当时距离他有几百米，但是如果守望先锋对隐匿行迹疏忽大意的话他在埋伏的哨位上肯定应该能看到点 _什么_ 的。而且，在安全屋周围的水泥平台上被吹散的落叶说明了现在他周围的那些特工很可能是直接被放到这里，而不是投放到什么遥远山谷里的空投点再转移入内。如果事实就是如此，而又没有人来探查的话——

算了。在他亲眼见证过之前，他不会寄希望于守望先锋的潜行能力。在半藏心中，那名身穿战甲的大块头——特工莱因哈特，智械危机的退役老兵，德国国防军前陆军中尉——在突袭开始时的战吼让他情理之中地对此心存怀疑。

他迅速地穿上一身平民装扮，一件简单的能遮住他纹身的黑色长袖衬衫和一条长裤。后者并不能如他所愿般完美地隐藏起他的义肢，但是他一直留着它，就是为了这种应该不会在公众视野中逗留太久的场合。他所有其他的物品，除了暴风弓、几支用尼龙搭扣粗粗扎成一束的箭支和他装着换下绷带的洗漱用具袋之外，都被塞进了那个大提琴箱。他把琴箱和武器放到门边，然后返回床铺把通信器别到腰带上，揭掉床单和被褥。剩下的时间应该刚好够它们在洗衣机里转完后被留在洗衣房等待晾干，好为下一个使用安全屋的随便谁做好准备。他把它们卷成一团夹在腋下，另一只手抓起洗漱用具袋，小心地打开了房门。

光芒流泻而入。他的目光立刻聚焦在医生诊疗室那开启的房门上，同样被灯光所照亮。他可以看见门旁三个移动柜被堆在一起，第四个则正被推进他的视野。他正准备上前询问医生是否需要帮忙，就听见了那个声音，相当轻柔，但是在一片寂静里清晰可辨。

“如果 _你_ 这么想，那我猜我就是那个意思。”片刻的停顿，然后她继续说，带着一丝傲慢，“我和更糟的人打过交道。不多，但是有。救治那些你宁愿往他脑门开一枪的家伙基本是个熟能生巧的事。”

她正在和人用通信器对话，半藏意识到，微微退后一步虚掩上房门，关上灯让房间重新陷入黑暗，一边倾听着医生继续。

“他很明显准备好随时都可能会挨上那么一枪，这让人稍微好过一点。挺令人欣慰的，实际上，虽然听起来有点奇怪。如果他对此感到紧张，就说明他以为我们有可能会那么做，而 _那_ 对他来说是种有益健康的恐惧，鉴于他干过的那些事。”

无论她在和谁通话，对方很明显对 _那_ 种恐惧颇有微词，考虑到医生相当长一段时间的静默。

“不，你是对的，”医生说，带着一丝不情不愿的意味。“他几乎砍断杰西的腿。我当然不希望他 _再那么_ 来一次。”半藏的面孔抽搐了下，牛仔的膝盖在暴风弓下碎裂的画面从他的脑中闪过。“这——这很困难，”医生说，声音里掺杂了一线负疚，“在怀疑和宽容之间找到平衡点，我的意思是。源氏希望我们所有人都再给他一次机会，我几乎不会拒绝他任何事，但是——源氏被送进来的时候——”她叹了口气。“我没可能忘记那个晚上的。你有注意——啊，说起来，他们有相同的眼睛。”

半藏无力地重重靠在门框上。

“源氏最初加入的时候，有我见过的最神奇的眉毛。几乎像他的手里剑一样，在尾端是三个尖尖的分叉。他有一次告诉我，他之前可是个很潮的男孩，我相信他。”半藏的胸口紧绷到在想起那头亮绿色的短发时甚至发不出一声嘲讽的轻哼。

但是所有的思绪都在医生充满苦涩的话语里消散。“它们在他的治疗过程中脱落了，再也没有长回来。皮肤损伤——咳。总之。这几年我都没怎么真的在意过，但是当你和岛田半藏面对面的时候，你不会想到诸如把注意力放到他的眉毛上这种荒谬的事情上的。但是那就是我干的。他的眉毛有尖尖的分叉。三个。一种家族遗传，看上去是。每次我看到他，我都会想起当初的源氏。

“所以我真的很惊讶，你看，我显然还在好好地治疗他。”

然后是一片寂静。半藏无声地关上门，站在黑暗里，深深地呼吸。

他越来越喜欢医生。她表现得对他太过宽容接纳，完全不同于她口中应存的愤怒。那种近乎天真的善良，在他心里对于一个战地医护者而言太过危险。发现她实际上比表现出来的矛盾得多且仍有疑虑，反而令他更加放心。而她没有将这些疑虑表现出分毫这一点，则让半藏对她的欣赏更进一层。即使心中留存着恐惧和怀疑，即使半藏的罪孽如此切实地近在眼前，她仍尽职地完成了她的工作，将所有的担忧掩藏在一副几乎完美的面具之下，至少在他面前时如此。着实令人钦佩。

而且看起来，她坚定地站在自己兄弟的那一侧——他的弟弟能够拥有一位如此忠诚而有能力的盟友，就在他的家庭将他亲手毁灭之后，也是一种确实的幸运。

他喜欢她。她为源氏和他所作的一切本已赢得了他的感激，即使他完全没能真正表达出来，但是比起前一天晚上他以为的，她值得更多的尊敬。

他重新打开门，发出更大的又不至于过分的声音。毕竟顾虑周全很容易落进太过刻意的界限。不过它似乎取得了他想要的效果：走廊对面传来的声音立刻安静了下来。半藏“安静地”用脚把自己的所有物推出门堆到走廊一边，暴风弓被他放到大提琴箱侧的时候在地上拖出一串杂音，然后他走去洗衣室把床单被罩塞进洗衣机，一路上留下（对他而言）重重的脚步声。

他回到走廊准备去盥洗室剃须的时候医生仍然没有发出任何声音。他特意把这个步骤留到了早上；旅程中很容易变得不修边幅，但半藏会尽量避免。

他沮丧地发现盥洗室里的灯亮着，灯光从门缝里流泻到走廊。他叹口气，停下脚步倾听着门里的动静。有流水的声音，所以不管里面是谁，他在淋浴。半藏抿起嘴唇，检查了下通信器上显示的时间。0315——时间还很充裕，除非猎空特工提前到达。他准备好在走廊闲晃到里面的人从淋浴间出来以免惊到对方，但是水流声几乎立刻就停止了。他仍然给了对方留下四分钟在隔间里擦干身体的时间，假设这是对方的习惯的话，然后把手掌平贴上门板，慢慢地推开。

不幸的是，里面的人是牛仔，幸运的是他正站在镜子前离他最远的一端，倾身在水池上方刷着牙。他的腰上围着条湿毛巾，湿漉漉乱糟糟的头发在脸颊旁打着小卷，机械手臂放在一边的柜子上，左手臂结实的二头肌杵在身侧，到手肘的上方突兀地截断。

他微微侧过身看是谁进入。半藏面无表情地盯着他，等着看牛仔会如何对待自己的出现，考虑到几个小时前他们之间的对话结束的方式绝对与友好无缘。

牙刷的动作暂停了半秒，然后他微微点点头转回去重新面对镜子。半藏为他选择沉默松了口气，用几乎无法察觉的幅度点头回应，走到离门最近的水池边，在自己和牛仔之间留下尽可能远的距离。他准备以最快的速度清理完毕自己脸上的胡茬；无数个仓促忙乱的早上早已让他把速度和精准结合的技术练得炉火纯青。

当士兵:76从一个淋浴间走出来的时候半藏小小地吃了一惊。他太过专注于在尽可能迅速的动作中控制自己保持一种可以被接受的面无表情，完全没有考虑过牛仔可能并不是他听到的正在淋浴的那一个。

即使正专注于剃须，半藏仍然不禁分神斜睨76脸上牢牢戴着的红色目镜，即使在刚淋浴完的现在——这个男人真的无论何时何地都戴着它吗？为什么它如此必不可少？

但是半藏的注意力很快被拉到士兵的身体上。事实上那确实相当引人注目——76的白发和过高的发迹线说明他比半藏的岁数大了不少，他胸膛和手臂上的毛发是同样的白色，几乎与他散落着暗色伤疤的苍白皮肤融为一体，结实的肌肉则与他的年龄形成强烈对比。他的体格真的相当高大，几乎没有半点多余的脂肪，胸膛宽阔手臂粗壮。

76站在半藏和牛仔之间的画面相当趣，仿佛是一种刻意的对比。半藏基本和他同样精壮，但即使只矮上大概15厘米他看上去比士兵要小上整整几圈。而牛仔虽然和76有同样的肩宽和身高，但是他较为柔软的线条使得他看上去比76要缺乏威慑力得多。年长的士兵完美得就仿佛雕塑。

他年轻的时候不知道会是怎样的身体，半藏默默地想。他有因为年龄的增长失去哪怕一分的肌肉吗？还是他的基因就是那么完美得不公平？

无法判断，当然，而且士兵:76的个人档案几乎和特工D.Va以及卢西欧的一样简短，他相当怀疑守望先锋里有没有任何一个人能切实知道。意料之中，真的，鉴于对方连在浴室里都要带着面具。

76的喉间发出一声疑问的咕哝声，惊得半藏暂停下了手中的动作。红色目镜在镜中的影像锁住他的目光，盯着对方看被抓个现行，半藏努力试图压抑住自己脸颊上蒸腾起的热度。

啊。看来时间已经有点久了。他应该开始找机会解决这个问题。然而现在，当务之急是如何打消掉76可能升起的怀疑。

“猎空特工是否仍计划在0400到达？”这个问题至少并非毫无根据，鉴于士兵和牛仔看上去没有半分匆忙的迹象。

“会提前一点，实际上，”76说，“她之前在通信里确认了一次，说预计到达时间大约是0340。”

“啊，”半藏回应道，“我的东西已经准备好。在她到达之前是否有任何需要我帮忙的？”

76摇摇头，转回去给他的头发做造型。“都已经准备就绪。天使的设备会是最麻烦的部分，但是我们来的时候把它们都弄下来装好也没花多少时间，有我们四个加上猎空再把所有东西都装回逆戟鲸上会很快的。”

半藏点点头，刮掉最后几片胡茬。三个人在一片静默中继续着晨起的洗漱。这感觉对半藏来说相当令人烦闷，数年来他在旅馆、体育馆、公共浴室和流浪者庇护所里都和人共享过盥洗室，但是他已经习惯了在整个安全屋里只有自己一个活人，而即使单独占据着一栋为容纳多人而建的建筑感觉有些孤立，现在他只感觉到过于拥挤，即使只有两个人和他同处同一空间。

他用凉水冲干净修理整齐的胡须，小心地不让自己的衣服被溅湿，然后弯腰检查是否有任何没刮净的地方或者乱掉的头发。满意后他用一种会让嘴里残留一丝血腥味的无情高效刷了牙，把所有东西丢回袋子里转身准备向门口走去。

但是牛仔清了清嗓子。

半藏停下脚步，不大情愿地转回身。牛仔一直目不斜视地刷着牙，即使76已经冷静而自然地完成了头发造型和喷除臭剂现在开始修剪指甲。他吐出嘴里的牙膏，但一大团绿色的泡沫挂在了乱糟糟的胡须上，眼看着就要滴落到他的胸前。他无声地吞咽了一口然后露出一个小小的笑容。“你怎么——怎么能一大早看上去就这么整装待发的？”

半藏没有兴趣容忍牛仔愚蠢的问题，但是他并不愿意在士兵:76面前表现得太过桀骜不驯。或许，半藏猜想着，正是76的存在解释了牛仔的意图。或许牛仔想要在人面前表现出点同袍之情。

“我醒来就是这样，”半藏面无表情地说，“这是永久妆。”

牛仔的眼睛瞪大了。“啥，就像纹身一样？”他在半藏简短地点点头时吹了声口哨。“肯定像被捕熊夹夹了一样疼。”

半藏挑起一根眉毛，刻意地瞄了一眼他的左臂，转身，走出门。

试图竖起耳朵听清那两个人会有什么样反应的念头在他看到医生把一个柜子推出走廊挪到楼梯口的时候被丢到了脑后。

“早安，”半藏低声说，在她转过身来的时候平静地对上她的视线。没有必要改变他和医生之间迅速建立起来的常态；那会直接暴露他听到了些不该听到的对话。但是现在他知道了医生的不适，他可以一点点地逐渐减少直视她的次数，更快地转开头，来减轻他给医生造成的不安。“你需要帮助吗？”

“哦，早上好，岛田先生，”她带着一个疲惫的笑容回答，“不，暂时还不需要。把所有东西搬上楼梯是最困难的部分，但是莉娜再十几分钟很快就会到了，我们到时候就能把所有东西都搞上去。你的肩膀怎么样了？有任何副作用吗？”

半藏摇摇头。“没有，谢谢你。抱歉，我还有最后一件东西需要整理，然后我会试着在猎空特工到来之前进食。”

她亲切地点点头。“就尽量别在楼上开灯。我们想要在撤离之前尽可能让这个地方看起来像是空置的。”

半藏点头表示了解然后钻进洗衣房把床单被罩挂到一根晾衣绳上。当他走出去的时候医生已经回到了检查室，让他成功地在不进一步打扰她的情况下逃上楼梯。

原本橱柜和冰箱里的少量食物补给已经被清理出来在桌上整齐地码好。不管是谁做的，他很有先见地把开罐器放在了即食口粮那一堆的旁边，于是半藏打开了最后两罐，他的胃袋早在看到食物的时候就已经开始大声鼓噪起来。他吃得很快，将食物大口大口地塞进嘴里，在吞咽地空隙里灌下一瓶水，特工们曾经用过的桌椅仍然凌乱地散在餐厅里。

吃完以后他迅速地把椅子在角落里摞成一摞，一周前它们就是堆在哪里——只过去了一周吗？感觉上要长得多——然后他放倒桌子，把桌腿折叠起来，在墙边码好。这个地方必须看上去尽可能得无人居住，以防它们离开后有人会入内窥探。

他就要完成的时候听见有人正快步走上楼梯。

“岛田？ _岛田_ ？你在那上面吗？”

是牛仔。半藏翻了翻眼睛。他没有开任何灯；从窗户透入来的月光已经足够。牛仔能为什么兴奋成这样？“是的，我在这。”他压低声音喊道。

“果然在这，”牛仔在大厅底下喊，大声地，“抱歉，”这回是正常点的音量，他从走廊冒出头来，胳膊已经安装好，没戴帽子，但是已经穿上他平常的牛仔裤和靴子还有平格纹衬衫，虽然具体颜色在微弱的光线下无法分辨。“莉娜刚刚无线电通知她马上就要降落了，我想在她之前找到你。你读完所有的材料了吗？”

“是的，”半藏回答。

牛仔顿了顿，他的一半面孔仍隐藏在阴影里。“所有的？”

“是的。”

“哦。好吧，那，呃——那还是超多的信息的。”

事实确实如此。半藏原本以为会看到的是关于各人能力和特长的简短描述，在战场上需要知道的最少的资料。但他拿到的是真正的个人档案，包括所有方面——个人基础简历，特工代号，过往任务资料，真正的 _详细资料_ ，然后才是特长。那里面甚至包括联系方式——当他调出特工D. Va的资料时，他的通信器提示他她的信息已经被自动存入加密信息应用软件。她明显是个新人，任务历史一片空白，说明她还没有作为守望先锋出过任何任务。而这一点本身让他挑起了眉毛。守望先锋原本留给他的印象是 **重组** 就是字面意义上的行动，只是之前关联特工的重新集合。而召入完全的新人——可以意味着很多事，半藏很确定其中至少一点： _“_ _在重组的时候响应的特工比我们预期的要少的多。”_ 守望先锋显然极度缺乏人手，才会冒险让一群完全的新手进入他们的秘密组织。

但是话说回来，它既然能通过电子频道把重组的信息发遍半个世界，大概就是为了把自己彻底暴露在日光下。

所以，没错，那里面确实有“超多的信息的”。甚至比真正写在资料里的还要多。

牛仔用原本血肉之躯的那只手扒拉着自己仍然潮湿的头发，然后神经质地握住手腕而不是垂回身侧。“所以，呃。你怎么想？”

半藏挑起一根眉毛。这是个很大的问题。“如你所说，”他慢慢地开口，“很多信息非常有趣。”

牛仔紧张地轻笑一声。“没错，我们可是融各家之长。一直如此，也会一直保持下去这个优良传统。有谁，呃，有谁更特别的吗？”

这些问题到底想要什么样的回答？半藏转身把最后一个桌子推到一个更安全的位置，一边思考着。更特别的？守望先锋现在的花名册就是一群怪人的大集合。问半藏认为哪个特工更值得特别的注意有什么意义？

“有一些，”他最终说，“比如，温斯顿特工的出身就相当令人惊奇。”

“哈，没错，你该看看他在守望先锋最初的几个星期。非常的引人注目了。让他相当在意，尤其是他还在适应天气和湿度之类的。在他学会怎么应对之前他一直都跟个委屈小媳妇似的。真可惜他不在暗影守望——人少，老雷耶斯还会踹任何敢盯着人看的家伙的屁股。”

半藏点点头，仍然对这场对话的目的满心疑惑。到目前为止这和之前牛仔在盥洗室的问题一样莫名其妙。

“还有——还有什么你注意到的吗？”

半藏绷紧下巴。在黯淡的光线里他就算再努力也无法读清牛仔的表情，他不知道牛仔是试图用看上去单纯无害的谈话搅乱他的心神，还是想把对话带往某种他预定的方向，或者再有什么其他完全不同的目的。然而，有一件事是肯定的：他太多话了。士兵:76不在这里，源氏也没有在监听，据半藏所知没有任何别人能够目击牛仔尝试进行交谈的表演，而牛仔从来不是一个多话的人。他或许会时不时漫不经心地撂下一两句毫无必要的评论，但是其他时候他的话通常简明扼要，没有一句多余的字词，无论是在给半藏指引下一个目标还是在用语言化成利刃戳进他的心脏。

这种新鲜的毫无意义的闲聊一定有其用意。

但是只要牛仔愿意谈话，半藏不会阻止。或许他会无意间透露些什么，让他能拼凑出牛仔新游戏的规则。只是他需要尝试看看他是否能将这场对话引导向他能轻易核实的信息；半藏绝对不会去联系温斯顿问他在守望先锋的早期有多像个委屈小媳妇，牛仔想必也知道这一点。

“特工猎空的‘时间加速器’——”半藏开口，“她的资料经常提到它，但是它的功能看起来很难解释。”

牛仔发出一声短促的笑声。“没错，因为它几乎根本就没法解释。我都不知道温斯顿自己搞不搞得清它到底是怎么工作的，那玩意儿还是他造出来的。莉娜能更好地向门外汉解释，你应该问问她——哦！”牛仔用左手打了个响指，虽然发出的是一种奇怪的金属摩擦的声音。“这提醒了我一开始为什么要上来了。想事先警告你一下，她喜欢突——”

数件事情同时发生。

在走廊另一头，安全屋的大门发出了一连串越来越响的令人迷惑的奇怪噪音。听起来好像是锁定插销被打开的同时门却被用力甩上，密码面板的哔哔声彼此叠加成一种不和谐的和声，仿佛有人一口气砸下了所有的按键。

黑暗的走廊被一种刺眼的蓝色闪光瞬间照亮，仿佛是闪电一般——或者是他的神龙。

牛仔大喊出声，“莉娜，莉娜，莉娜，停下，停下！”

然后一个穿着飞行员夹克身材娇小的女人突然出现在房间中央。

半藏向后跳去，蹲踞在一叠椅子之后将身体可能暴露在对方攻击范围内的部分缩小到极限，手臂扬起做好用拳头或者椅子攻击防御的准备。

然后，就像出现时一样突然，她又消失了，一切回归成原本的模样，除了牛仔大喊的尾音和他自己震惊的反应，蓝色的闪光从大厅消退，门口那输入密码、开门、关门、上锁等等似乎所有步骤都在同时进行的奇异声响也一同静止。

片刻的寂静。

“什么——”半藏开口，声音因为愤怒而紧绷，但是在密码面板的哔哔声透过厚重的大门从大厅另一端传来的时候打住了话头。这回的声音节奏缓慢，仿佛有人正过分小心翼翼地输入密码。锁定插销滑开，大门吱呀一声被推开了一条缝。

“嗨？杰西？”一个女性的声音喊道。“你不该提醒过他吗，亲爱的？”

牛仔低声咒骂了一句，安抚似的朝半藏举起手掌，“是，呃——”

门被砰然一声合上，轻柔的脚步声穿过大厅向厨房靠近，仍旧带着那种夸张过头的小心。“你们两个没事吧？”

半藏猛地站直身体。“提醒过我什么？”他嘶声道。“ _什么_ ？那是怎么回事？”

牛仔叹了口气。“那是莉娜。那就是她的时间加速器运作起来的样子。抱歉，莉娜，我上来想告诉他的，但是我们—— _我_ 分心了，所以——”

那个年轻的女人走进餐厅，带着一串清亮的笑声。“说真的，杰西？ _你_ 才是那个一直念叨着‘我得在你把他吓得像只炸毛猫一样跳上房梁之前提醒他’的，那是 _五分钟前_ ，就这么点时间你就能忘了？”

牛仔看上去十足可怜兮兮，即使在依然昏暗的灯光下。他的目光躲躲闪闪地拒绝对上半藏，双手仍然举仔空中，好像投降一般。“我是，呃。抱歉，对你们两个都是，我没想搞出这种事的。”

“你不是搞事的那个！”那个女人笑嘻嘻地说，大步走向半藏，伸出一只手。“你就是半藏，对吧？我们在仓库的时候通过通信器说过话，但是还没正经见过！抱歉我的出场太轰动，很高兴遇见你！”

她一点也不高兴。她的胸前戴着一个巨大，银亮，闪着蓝光的机械装置——他猜那就是时空加速器——而它的光芒让半藏能清晰地看到她的笑容有多紧绷，有多完全不触及眼底，她的动作有多僵硬而紧张。无论特工猎空是什么人，她明显不是个好演员。半藏流畅地戴上自己的面具，面孔放松形成一个小小的礼节式的笑容，一边强制自己的肌肉从蓄势待发的临战状态恢复，即使又一波肾上腺素冲刷过他的血液。他同样伸出手，用一种温柔的力度握了握她的。“不用在意。很高兴见到你，”他低声说，松开她的手。

她完全没有半点放松的迹象。“真的！我们起飞以后可以好好聊聊，我让逆戟鲸就停在外面。我应该蹦下去帮安吉的东西弄上来吗，杰西？”她问，转身去面对牛仔，即使在飞行夹克下的肩膀仍然明显地紧绷着。

“对，没错，”牛仔安静地回答，终于放下手，“她已经准备好等着你了。”

“好的！我会告诉他们你们马上过来！”她一边说着一边小跑起来，明显无比渴望立刻离开。当她跑到大厅的时候忽然猛地又刹住脚步，速度太快几乎让自己向前跌倒。“所以，呃——如果杰西没来得及跟你提起我，那呃，刚才那些——”她说，看上去很是犹豫。

“你的时间解离症状，”半藏平静地说，“时间加速器帮你稳定下来并让你能够控制这种能力。”

“呃，对，”莉娜说，“所以——你知道但是你不，嗯——”

“特工士兵:76给过我关于这点的资料，但是我必须承认根据那些描述我完全无法想象我会看到什么。我之后会询问更详细的情况，”半藏说，带着一种恰到好处的歉意，“请原谅我的反应。”

特工猎空不自然地咯咯笑着冲他的道歉挥挥手，“哦，不，不用道歉，我只是真的， _真的_ 不想吓到你，就是这样！”她停顿了片刻，一丝惊恐划过她的面庞，“我是说，呃——”她挣扎了一秒钟，好不容易找到语言的时候声音大得几乎是在喊叫，“我该去帮安吉搬东西了，对吧？待会儿见！”然后她字面意义地从他们面前消失了，只在走廊上留下一个蓝色的残像。

留下半藏和牛仔再次单独两人。

“听我说，岛田，我真的正准备——”

“但是你没有，”半藏平稳地打断他，“没关系。什么事都没发生，除了特工猎空明显对差点亲身经历一遍你的遭遇非常不安。”牛仔咬住下唇，看上去几乎是悲伤的，半藏转过头不再看他，默默翻了翻白眼走向窗户去看特工猎空开来的是什么样的运输机。当他看到它停在月光下的露台中央时不由睁大了眼睛——那是架货真价实的大型运输机，从头到尾至少有四十米。然而它看上去绝不细长，尤其是两端那巨大结实、难以辨清细节的庞大结构让它显得格外笨重。那是引擎吗？但是它没有机翼——它是靠反重力引擎飞行的吗？半藏的印象里反重力装置需要的能量和飞行高度的立方成正比，所以他对此相当怀疑。

无所谓。他不是工程师，于此花时间毫无意义。他从窗前转过身走向大厅，突兀得明显让一直站在那里看着他的牛仔吓了一跳。与他擦肩而过的时候他挑起了一边眉毛。“医生说她在特工猎空到达之后会需要帮助。”

牛仔点点头跟上他，仍然挂着那种毫无必要的表情。半藏咽下一声叹息。他不知该将方才发生的一系列事情归咎于无能还是恶意，但是无论哪种情况都没有造成明显后果。他很怀疑他会经常和特工猎空一起工作；她显示出来的那种不安远超过一场单纯的尴尬初遇能够造成的。说起来——

“你先下去。”牛仔停下脚步，疑惑地看着他。半藏克制住自己不再翻第二个白眼。“特工猎空很可能正等着我能看见她以免再次惊吓到我。”牛仔龇牙咧嘴地皱了皱脸，但是顺从地越过他走下楼梯，半藏紧紧跟在他身后。事实上她确实正和医生等在楼梯脚下，不安分地来回踮着脚，冲他们露出一个大大的笑容。

“没问题吧，伙计们？准备好出发了？”

“当然，莉娜，”牛仔回答，带着一点心不在焉，“你还没搞定那些轻型装备吗？”

“哦！嗯，呃，我只是想没准我应该等到——呃——”

“哪些是最重的柜子？”半藏问道，“或许我可以帮76一起搬那些。”

“好主意，”齐格勒医生说，瞟了一眼猎空。“他已经在里面搬第一个了。杰西，你能去搬那个安全子系统吗？”牛仔点点头，齐格勒医生则领着半藏进入检查室，76正举起一个之前塞进墙里的柜子。“小心你的背！用你的腿发力，你的腿！”医生训斥道，语气充满忍受已久的无奈。76只是闷哼了一声，抱着柜子经过他们。“哼。好吧，既然他看起来不想要帮助——即使以他的后背为代价——那帮我来搬这边的吧，如果你愿意的话。”

“当然。”

以它们的尺寸来说，那些柜子比它们看起来要重得多，半藏立刻对士兵的纯粹力量留下了深刻的印象。医生远不是一朵娇花，但是当牛仔搞定那不管到底是什么的安全子系统，在楼梯迎面遇上她抱着柜子一端走在前头的时候他仍然露出一脸愤慨，即使半藏正扛着大半的重量。“嗨嗨，这可不行，安吉，让我来。”

医生嗤了一声。“别拿那套来对付我，杰西·麦克雷。天使之杖有十五公斤重，我成天抓着它到处跑。我没问题。”

牛仔退后一步，举起手笑出声。“好的，好的！只是想绅士一下而已。”

“去对士兵:76绅士下，”她命令道，“看你能不能保住他的后背。”牛仔朝她敬了个礼，越过他们走向地下室，虽然士兵还没有折返回来。

特工猎空正在楼梯顶端等着他们。“没问题吗亲爱的们？”

“你在等我们吗？”齐格勒医生问道，听上去相当惊讶。

“是，没错——”

“别顾虑我，特工猎空，”半藏打断她，“我不希望拖延我们的进度。我现在知道会发生什么了，所以你不用担心。”

特工猎空的笑容有些不确定，“如果你这么说的话。”话虽如此，她依然等到他们都走上楼梯来到门外的空地以后才让蓝色光芒开始频闪，在运输机和安全屋之间来回闪现，和他们之间留出相当一段距离。医生领着他穿过一条宽阔的坡道来到运输机一侧的舱门但没有进入，而是下到位于另一条上翘的短坡道底部被应急红光勉强照亮的货舱，简短地给他演示了如何用墙上悬挂的垂网固定住那些柜子，然后他们跑回安全屋，路上与分别抱着一个柜子的士兵和牛仔擦肩而过。牛仔拒绝回答医生相当绝望的关于他如何举起它的问题，但是也可能只是字面意义地没法回答；他的喘息和汗流浃背的程度明显比76剧烈得多。

和76预测的一样，他们没花多少时间就把全部设备都从安全屋转移到了运输机里，绝大部分是因为特工猎空。除了她的时间加速器，半藏很快就对她的耐力同样印象深刻——在她因为道路被堵或者和76或齐格勒医生短暂交谈而暂停下来的片刻，她看上去呼吸略显粗重但是并没在喘息。所以她所做的应该并不类似于全力冲刺，但是明显她来来回回绕着他们奔跑明显仍要消耗大量的能量。难怪她的身材如此娇小——如果时空解离症发生在一个哪怕仅仅只高大一点的身体上，需要的能量消耗肯定就会是一个过于庞大的数字。

他们在0430已做好全部出发准备。半藏帮着做了最后一遍的安全屋内部扫尾工作，在最终离开地下室的时候拾起他自己的装备。他在楼梯底部停了停，关掉灯，回看了一眼他睡过的营房。

他有一种令人心烦的趋势，总是会变得过于——感性，大概——对任何他住过几天的地方。这是他最不喜欢的个性之一，尤其是以他近年来的生活方式而言，而且这种感性经常毫无道理，尤其是很多时候没有任何好事发生在这些地点，比如这里。至少他在这的时间过得相对安全。半藏完全不知道他在印度会住在什么样的地方，但是他希望那至少能有类似的安保程度好让他能够真正工作。

他转过身最后一次走上楼梯。牛仔在平台的另一端等着他。“准备好出发了？”他安静地问。半藏点点头，牛仔挥手让他先出门，然后轻柔地在他们身后关上大门，键入加长的停用密码，半藏则走向通往运输机机舱的坡道。

机舱内几乎完全没有光源，除了一盏苍白的冷光灯照亮了一小段——楼梯？——通往应该是驾驶室的地方。即使如此，仍然可以一眼看出机舱内部的庞大，舱顶高得离谱，简直是对空间的巨大浪费。半藏站在舱口，紧紧皱着眉四处环顾。这架飞机虽然相当巨型，但是并不像任何半藏曾经见过的军用运输机，不管是亲眼所见还是在电影里。

听见马刺的叮叮声从身后逐渐接近，他向舱内的黑暗里走了一步好给牛仔让路，后者一伸手在墙上拍了一掌。坡道发出嘶嘶的声音折叠收缩叠进舱口，类似货舱里的红色应急灯光亮了起来，证明了半藏的之前的观察：内部几乎是空空如也。甚至没有几个座椅——一共只有六个类似弹射座椅的位子，一排三个地面对面排列着，中间隔着至少十米的距离，只有一张会议桌安置在楼梯—— _两段_ 楼梯脚下，半藏现在能看清它们确实通向驾驶室。即使在两层之下—— _两层之下——_ 他依然能够看见坐在驾驶座上的特工猎空在周围面板上反射的柔和蓝光。

_“欢迎乘坐逆戟鲸航空！”舱门关闭以后，特工猎空明显认为再无必要降低她的声音。“尤其欢迎首次乘坐本次班机的乘客！”半藏绷紧嘴唇。特工猎空简直欲盖弥彰。“空乘将向你介绍在何处放置你的个人物品。请注意——_ _嗙！_ _——‘系好安全带’指示灯已亮，所以请尽快入座。我们即将起飞！”_

_医生从楼梯上走下来，微微笑着，牛仔清了清喉咙开口说道，“你可以把你的东西放到这边，岛田。”半藏跟着他走到角落处靠墙的一个开放的柜子，深度恰好够放他的暴风弓和大提琴箱，旁边一些手提箱和旅行包肯定属于医生和_ _76_ _。牛仔把他自己的几个沉重的旅行包从肩上卸下来一起放了进去，一面冷光监视屏亮了起来。半藏的眼角捕捉到一点闪光，他望向角落里几乎像是情侣座的两个位子之上的一排柜子，中间是另一张长桌。真奇怪，他想，然后把目光转向舱内的另一个角落——_ _那是个篮球场吗？_

“这边，我来告诉你怎么系安全带，”牛仔说，向舱门对面的那排椅子挥挥手示意。半藏把目光从那个高高扎在墙壁上的篮球框和画在地板上的半场线挪回来跟上牛仔，虽然他并不需要有人来教他如何使用弹射座椅。他做过足够多的过山车来知道怎么把一个简单的安全装置妥帖地固定在胸前和大腿上。令半藏略微惊讶同时略微恼怒的是，牛仔没有坐到对面去挨着正固定好自己的医生身边，但至少他知道在他和半藏之间留下一个空座。他把自己的安全带拉下来系好，在座椅里扭动着试图找到一个更舒适的姿势。

半藏四处张望着寻找76，但是特工猎空又开始说话，“很好，所有人都坐好了？那我们就出发啦！准备起飞！”那么，士兵肯定也在驾驶舱了。

一波低频音传来，与其说是听到，不如说是用胸腔感受到的。外面仍然相当昏暗，但是晨光已经足够让半藏透过舱门巨大的窗户在运输机像一架电梯一样垂直起飞时看安全屋最后一眼。半藏对自己点点头，更多的光线从四周的街道和房屋之间穿过。运输机发出的声音令人惊讶的微弱，几乎是悄无声息的。难怪半藏之前没有意识到它的降落。他会询问76或者医生他们是怎么做到这点的，它们明显已经升到了反重力能量场无法到达的高度。他同样对特工猎空的飞行技巧相当印象深刻；她的档案上说她是前战斗机飞行员，所以他预想中她的飞行风格会更——

“抓紧了，大家！我们出发啦——！”噪音和运输机的速度同时开始急剧攀升。这种感觉相当奇怪，无论是好像在半空起飞，还是他们正侧面对着飞机的加速方向——半藏几乎扭到了脖子。运输机同时以一种相当令人警觉的大幅度倾斜机身，远超出普通民航可能的倾角。半藏本能地抓紧保险杠，咬紧牙看着几张没固定好的纸从角落的桌子上滑落到地面，然后继续因为倾斜的机身向另一侧滑过去。 _这_ 更像是他预料中的飞行方式。他的胃里开始不祥地翻腾。

不过很快，运输机就恢复水平，特工猎空兴高采烈的声音再度响了起来。“铛铛！你们现在可以在舱内自由活动了！”红色的应急灯光转变沉过一种更明亮的黄色，保险杠自行跳起弹开，但半藏仍保持着坐姿不动。他的胃里已经开始翻江倒海。他的晕机通常和晕船一样剧烈，但是只要没有别的扰动一般几分钟之内就会消退。他只需要一点时间重新冷静下来找回控制。

但是今天他的运气明显不佳。

“岛田？我们离到达戴森还有二十分钟，我觉得我们最好在那之前确认一些事。”

半藏深深吸进一口气，小心地站起身，试图尽量站直而不是佝偻着身体护住他正造反的胃。牛仔正在楼梯下的会议桌边冲他招手。半藏尽可能稳定地走向他，不引人注意地紧紧抓住桌子边缘，抬头对上牛仔的目光至少足够平稳。他希望如此。

“所以你看完了博阿维斯塔的资料了？”牛仔问。半藏点点头，看着牛仔抬手摸摸下巴。“很好，那么你已经知道大部分你需要知道的了，除了些具体的比如住宿问题。”他从桌边走开一步，一个全息地球的投影出现在桌面上方。半藏仍站在远处——他越来越难以动作了。地球旋转着直到印度次大陆面对着他们，两个标志点几乎贴在一起地并列在靠近孟加拉湾的地方闪烁着。

“这是乌托邦和‘卫星分院’，”牛仔说，盯着全息投影。他抬起一只手张开五指，放大图像直到那两个标志点向东西方向分开，显示出两处地方的城市区域，边界是一条黄绿色的带子，又被一条蓝色丝带一分为二。第三个标志点，一个小小的红点，开始在带子里闪烁，更靠近西边的市区。“这是你在讷勒默拉森林里的空投点。我们已经用卫星图像标记了这里，但是我们到时会找一个离你的基地更近的撤离地点。根据你的装备多少，我们可以用一辆机车或者轿车来会面。”

“我更倾向轿车，”半藏说，察觉到自己声音里的颤抖而微微瑟缩了下。他咳了咳然后继续，“这个‘基地’有多安全？”

牛仔若有所思地摩挲着下巴。“不像安全屋一样保险。那是个旧城里的公寓区，建造时间比维斯卡进入城市早得多。我们不想要你离商业区或者内城太近，维斯卡在发展过程中有过窥探居民信息的黑历史，但是同时还得是稍微高档一些的地方好和你的身份匹配。”

“所以我的身份是？”

牛仔看起来几乎有点羞涩。“啊嗯，还没决定下来。温斯顿已经为这个准备有段时间了，但是我——这件事交给他得有点突然，所以我们有点跟不上进度。这也是为什么我想要和你在戴森之前谈谈。”

半藏点点头。“你们想要我使用我自己的假身份之一。”

在阅读那些个人资料时最令他惊讶的一点或许是在列表里发现了“岛田”这个名字，夹在莱因哈特和士兵:76之间。他本以为是76错把源氏的资料一起发给了他，但是当他点开之后他看到了自己的全名，以及数量大到令人耻辱的信息。他几乎要跳起来冲去要求士兵:76像医生一样特别为他做出类似的保证——直到他发现那其中的绝大多数 _错_ 得有多离谱。

他的基本生平资料是正确无误的，当然。即使是不考虑到源氏能够提供的内部消息，那些大多数也几乎已算是公开信息，他原本以为这份资料中的大部分会来源于源氏，直到他发现他的这一份资料的行文用词都与其他特工大不相同。看起来，他的资料是从他的犯罪记录编辑而得。

半藏没有 _官方_ 犯罪记录，当然——岛田家族当年的影响力过于庞大，在他前半生到短暂的身为组长的阶段没有任何执法机构能够接近他。而在那之后，半藏同样成功地避免了被列上任何能够被公开获得的黑名单或者安全名录。在所有公开记录中，岛田半藏自从2066年五月便已从地球上彻底消失，而令半藏无比欣慰的是从守望先锋的信息渠道来看，即使他们并不信服，但是也没有任何证据证明他仍然在地面活动。虽然守望先锋最终 _依然_ 找到了他，至少半藏知道是哪个假身份暴露了。他就从来不应该信任一个国籍印着澳大利亚的居住证。

当然，以上都是基于他的资料全部真实的假设上。没有任何别的相似材料的存在——除了唯一一个例外。

“我相信，”半藏慢慢地说，“我有一个身份可以利用。是我所有假身份里最精细的之一，在名下有一本真正的护照。”

“什么国籍？日本么？”牛仔惊讶地看着半藏点点头。“操，你怎么搞到的？”

“很简单。”他回答道。日本护照在国际旅行和贸易中是最值得信任的之一，而岛田家族在外交部中有很多联系人。最难的部分是判断如何才能把暴露他真实身份的可能性降到最低，但是最终，并非完全出人意料的，半藏找到了一个父亲那辈的远房亲属，过着一种如此无趣的枯燥生活。那个小官僚对于自己能被卷入这种违法行动表现出的兴奋几乎可悲。

牛仔研究了他片刻。“啊哈。”

半藏努力克制住叹气的冲动，准备再一次暴露更多信息好满足牛仔——但是令他惊讶的是，牛仔继续了下去，“你觉得你准备用的那个身份能和高科技企业家这种匹配吗？能花整整一天坐在咖啡店里做他最新项目的那种？雅典娜，可以打开如你所愿吗？”地图消失了，取而代之几个全息窗口跳了出来，每个都展示着一个不同的咖啡店或者茶铺。牛仔挥手挑选了两张照片，并列着放大，那是两个相当繁忙的店铺，一个摆放着适合两三人的小圆桌，另一个则更像个餐馆，有着条凳式的桌椅。

“这个，”牛仔说，指着照片，没有实际指令的动作让它们在空中无目的地抖动着，“这是如你所愿咖啡店。表面上，它和内城的任意一家咖啡店都没什么不同，让你在工作间隙迅速地买点小食和印度茶拿铁的那种，但是实际上？这是维斯卡的展示前台。它是维斯卡顶尖科技的实体案例，‘小型商业应用’，这就是为什么它在每张照片里看上去都完全不同。”

半藏眨了眨眼睛，微微点点头，更仔细地研究着那些照片。特别注意的话能发现所有照片里的店铺看上去基本都是相似的大小，但是除此之外他绝对不可能发现它们实际都是一处店面。

“以展示台来说相当无害，但是这意味着这个地方经常被大量维斯塔雇员光顾，尤其是它离卫星城非常近。他们喜欢把所有部门都安排在中心附近，同时摆出一副支持‘当地非附属商业圈’的嘴脸。”牛仔暂停下来，展示了另一组照片。一张是集中摆在房间中央升起的一个舞台周围的几圈座椅，看上去一支乐队正在其中举办一场现场演奏会。另一张看起来更像一个酒吧，有着高高的桌子和两侧的高脚椅。“我们已经有很多例子说明他们吸引的是什么样的客户，所以如果你有任何能融入那种环境的身份，就拿出来吧。如你所愿会是你观察窃听维斯卡员工的前线，他们在那里会更放松，但是也不会完全失去警惕，说到底它也并不算是维斯卡的直属部门。为了做到 _那个，_ 你会得到 _这个_ 。”

牛仔给他一副耳机，看上去和通信器上配备的类似，但是更大一些，虽然线条更圆润，更像客户定制的科技产品。半藏把它放在掌心掂了掂，抬手戴进耳中调整着。“窃听器？”他猜测着。

“全部整合在一起的全能型！”牛仔挑起一边嘴角得意地笑着声明，半藏冲他微微眯起眼睛。他显然注意到了那细微表情，笑容垮了下来，“你以前用过类似的，是吧？”

“有过几次。”

“好吧，我知道你肯定能搞定这个任务。基本不用跟你解释任何事，”半藏克制住没有挑起眉毛，但是他确定牛仔 _脸红_ 了，就一点点，在他反应过来自己说了什么的时候。“呃——你有什么别的问题吗？”

半藏转回头看着那些照片。“你说我需要假扮成一个商人。需要事业看上去有多成功？”

牛仔沉思地哼鸣了片刻。“可能——一个小型企业家，正准备扩张。你有五六个雇员，业务比较稳定，你不用经常亲自到场。但是只要你找到一两个新的投资者，你就会招聘二三十个新职员，因为你规划中的项目就是那么棒。听起来如何？”

半藏为这种奇怪的形容方式抿起唇——他本以为会听到些更公文式的描述——但是他慢慢点点头。“了解。”

“很好，”牛仔拖长了声音，重新挂起一个笑容。他抬头瞄了一眼通向驾驶舱的楼梯。“我们应该马上就要到了，所以我们大概得——”

运输机突然向一侧大幅度地倾斜过去，半藏瞬间失去了平衡，即使他很快恢复过来，机身又开始向另一侧倾斜，他可以感觉到自己的胃里拧成一团，反出的酸水直冲喉咙。他咬紧牙关走向座位，无视了牛仔拧起的眉毛，但是今天真的不是他的幸运日。

“嗨，半藏？”特工猎空的声音，并不是从通讯频道传出的，而是直接从楼梯上飘下来。

“ _是_ ？”他从牙缝中挤出回答。

“啊哦，抱歉，伙计，我们正在你给的坐标上方盘旋我想要确定一下降落地点有没有问题但是你是唯一一个认识这地方的所以我想尽可能不引人注意地靠近——”

半藏皱起脸。现在他对她着实不满，主要源于他的晕机刚刚缓解一点她就又让他几乎失态，但是他也并没有什么理由对她态度恶劣。“马上就来，”半藏走向楼梯，牛仔在一旁跟上他。

“你，呃，你需不需要什——”

“不，”半藏厉声打断他，牛仔猛地退了回去。半藏在心底怒视着自己。如此无礼的表现除了暴露自己的弱点外没有任何好处。“抱歉。我——不是十分适应这种飞行条件。”

牛仔点点头，半藏紧紧抓住楼梯底部的扶手向上爬去，看着两段楼梯之间的巨大平台抿紧嘴唇——到底是谁设计了这个该死的东西？——然后趁着飞行器一段短暂的平稳瞬间急速冲了过去。他终于到达驾驶舱，看上去比他想象的更具有流线型和开放空间，巨大的强化玻璃窗上缘直接抵到天花板，好像天主教堂里的彩色玫瑰窗，两个座椅分隔两米平行固定在那扇挡风窗两侧。以如此高的高度看去，地平线在清晨的粉色微光下清晰可见。

特工猎空从她的座椅一侧朝他挥挥手，脸上带着一个略微慌乱的笑容。橘黄色的文字和图表在一系列的面板上发出的光芒在她的护目镜上闪烁。“你没问题吧，半藏？”

“是的，”他简短地回答，试图保住正伴随着胃里的翻江倒海迅速消解的自信，“你需要我的帮助？”

“对——杰西说你有个秘密基地藏在这附近，对吧？”半藏听到背后传来一声轻嗤。牛仔跟着他上来了。半藏没有转身面对他，虽然他希望能看到他在听到同事泄露出猜测而非事实的信息时脸上会是什么表情，但是他猜自己被叫上来就已经证实了无论是什么样的推测。“我正让我们在两千米的高度盘旋，你想的话可以看一眼确定没有任何其他人在附近。”

半藏简单地点了下头。“那样最好。谢谢。”他瞄了眼另一张座椅，惊讶地发现它是空的。士兵:76在哪？“我能用这些监控屏幕吗？”

“啊，呃，当然！”特工猎空笑了一声，“杰西，你能不能——”

“当然。来吧，岛田，过来给你连上摄像头。雅典娜，能给我们调出来画面吗？”

橙黄色的文字从一张空闲的监视屏幕上消失，取而代之的是郁郁葱葱的山峰和浑浊的雄物川河的鸟瞰图，在镜头的人工调高亮度下显得颜色黯淡。雄物川河在山脚下的蜿蜒形状圈出了一小片大概呈三角形的灰黄色平地。

半藏可以立刻确认这附近的可见范围内没有任何人。两处山体滑坡造成的悬崖，一个临近那片三角区域，另一个大约在南方两公里处，为一条平行于山峦走向的大约两条车道宽的公路提供了良好的掩护。半藏第一次来到这个地区时它们就已经有了年头，并且能明显地展示这附近区域的当地执法机关的兴趣所在。戴森自治区从来都只是一个通往山谷另一端的略大城市横手和夹在两者之间农场的大门，但是现在已经很少有人愿意走到比多摩川与雄物川交汇处更远的地方。如果情况变化的话这两处滑坡就会被清理，但是几年过去了，浅色的碎石逐渐被一层绿色覆盖，但看上去没有任何人关心，更不用说做出任何处理举措。

“像这样？”半藏问道，举起一只手张开五指。图像放大了些许，半藏重复了一遍动作。图像在放大缩小之间来回抖动了几次，但半藏很快终于掌握了正确的操作方式。他把画面放大研究着离三角地最近的那处滑坡，然后是另一处。从捕捉到的画面来看，甚至没有任何徒步踩出的小径穿过过那两处地方。

“切换到红外线模式，如果可以的话，”牛仔指令道。画面变成一片紫色和蓝色，少许亮绿色的光点混杂其中。黄色的方框出现在大约半打零星散布在整片区域的光点周围。“有什么发现？”

“我没有检测到任何疑似人类，智械或者无人机的信号，”雅典娜的女低音回答，“只有野生动物。”

“任何有危险性的？野猪，棕熊？老虎？”最后一个词戴上了玩笑的语调，但是在智械危机的全球性混乱中，不止一两个动物园被遗弃荒废。

“我没有发现任何比家猫更危险的生物存在，”雅典娜温柔地回应。半藏振作了少许。“虽然，根据你的经验来说，在伊——”

“够了够了，别在莉娜在的时候提起那个，”牛仔抱怨道，脸红了起来。

“发生过 _什么_ ？！”特工猎空脑袋转过来的速度快到半藏一开始怀疑她用了时间加速器。

牛仔可怜兮兮地摇摇头。“先把这个老家伙降落了，然后我 _可能_ 会告诉你。”

特工猎空咯咯笑着转向半藏，太过分心都没来得及焦虑，“我们怎么降落？”

半藏清了清喉咙。“从西南方向接近，”他轻声咕哝，即使心中涌起一股突然的兴奋，伸手在监视屏幕上画出一条轨迹。“我选了一个废弃小学的操场，就在一座小型山脊脚下。它应该能帮助我们不被戴森市的任何人发现。”

“好哒！你想要坐下当我的副驾驶吗？景色超棒的！”她兴奋地说，挥手示意着那块巨型的玻璃窗。景色确实很好，几缕云朵在月光下显出银白的颜色，他们脚下黑色的土地一直延伸到逐渐亮起的地平线。

“为了分散注意力？你知道我都和谁飞过吗？杰西，亲爱的，告诉他我把一整个暗影守望小队带去利马的那次！”

“哦，上帝，”牛仔说，骚骚压在牛仔帽檐下的乱发，“你非要提起那些老黄历吗？”

“没错！坐下，半藏，他不说的话我就来告诉你。你看，当时冒出来一大波的反智械暴动，搞得我们疲于奔命，所以当时有本事绕开安德斯山那么大障碍的飞行员都只剩我一个了！所以雷耶斯指挥官跑进来，指着我说，‘奥克斯顿，接下来的七十二小时你都是一名光荣的暗影守望了。跟我来。’”

“我很抱歉，”半藏在莉娜暂停喘口气的时候打断她，“但是我希望能在我们降落的时候做好准备。我的——秘密基地——离那所学校还有点距离，而且——”

“哦，没问题，我们之后有足够的时间！杰西，别让我忘了告诉他整个故事！然后你可以告诉我力丸事件到底是怎么回事！你们回去吧！”特工猎空转回面前的监视器，用比之前更小心的动作倾斜飞机。即使如此，半藏仍然在下楼梯的整个过程中死死抓住扶手，这回牛仔走在他的前面。

半藏一下到底层立刻走向他的箱子。实际上他只需要他的钥匙，夜视镜，他的背包和暴风弓，但是他没心情听特工猎空试图用讲故事的方式安抚他的不适。

“莉娜已经开始习惯和你相处了，你知道吧，”半藏僵硬了片刻，然后继续在他的大提琴箱里翻找，然后是他的背包，掏出钥匙收好然后戴上夜视镜。被无视的牛仔则继续道，“她总是担心自己没法给人留下良好的第一印象。我不认为她一开始那么紧张主要是因为你。”

半藏背上背包，扣紧箱扣。他半转过身平静地对上牛仔的视线片刻，抓起暴风弓和一把箭然后坐进弹射座椅。

“准备降落！ _铛铛！_ 请坐好系好安全带！”

灯光重新切换回昏暗的红色，飞机开始降低高度，在崎岖的山地上方划过一条巨大的弧线，然后再一次接近那道山谷。它很快在那一小片平底的上空悬停下来，很难根据透过舱门看到的景色来判断他们的具体位置——山谷里一片漆黑，没有任何人类活动的痕迹或者人工照明，在日本人口最密集的岛上实在是很罕见的场景。北海道智械危机造成的阴影在时间和空间上都无比深广。

树顶开始遮挡视线，说明悬停的运输机即将降落。“ _铛铛！_ ”特工猎空喊道，“欢迎来到戴森！当地时间上午5:04，室外温度18℃，预报今日多云，最高气温23℃。感谢乘坐逆戟鲸航空！如果您需要继续飞往巴彦或者那拉马拉——”

“OK，奥克斯顿，你不用把我们的整个行程公放给全世界听。”

“嗷，别这样，76，我老爸是英航的飞行员，我早背熟了整个降落流程——”

他们两个继续拌着嘴，半藏抬头看向驾驶舱，好奇士兵到底在什么地方。他的声音听起来有点模糊，所以他们之间明显有些什么阻隔，但是他完全没有概念士兵可能的藏身处。在通往驾驶舱的楼梯下方有什么空间吗？他之前从一段扶手冲到另一段扶手的时候并没有闲心观察。

但是这不是他需要操心的，他现在只是在浪费时间。

一阵嘶嘶声传来，舱门解锁然后展开形成坡道，半藏站起身大步走向舱口，一边扛起背包和他的暴风弓。

“等下！你需要任何帮手吗？”

“不，”半藏脚步不停地回答。“我大概需要一个小时带上我的补给返回。如果有任何事情发生，我会使用通信器。”

他听到牛仔咕哝了一句“好吧，”然后他站在舱门口简短地扫视了片刻周围环境。他正背对那所废弃的学校，苍白的月色下也并没有什么能引起他的注意。及腰高的茂盛杂草覆盖了原本的田径场，一条通往荒废高速路的水泥路面两侧冒出一排排年轻的小树。半藏戴上夜视镜把视野切换成黑色和亮绿色，然后钻进草丛左转向那条山脊。

他离目的地直线距离并不算远，但是坡度很陡，半藏的呼吸很快就变得粗重，一路上避开树桩和太过茂密的枝叶。他选择了此处的原因之一就是这道山脊会劝阻任何人无意中撞见他的秘密基地，而他这段短短的路程证明了即使有人没有被劝阻，他们也会被大幅拖慢速度。

山顶的凉爽夜风灌满他的肺叶，他的双腿因为疲累而发热。从另一侧下山感觉就像休憩，他的呼吸除了必须现在同样是为了享受带着松叶和隐约银杏味道的新鲜空气。

他在看到一处奇特平坦的山顶上的草地时放慢了速度。草地边缘是一些建筑残存的废墟，遮挡住从山脚向上的视线。半藏将夜视镜的分辨率调到最高，以一种迅速但谨慎的步调开始绕行，暴风弓随时准备好引箭上弦。他在半途从树冠的遮掩下飞快地跃到断壁的墙角下，控制着自己的呼吸，聆听着周围的任何动静。静谧的夜色里除了风声和蝉鸣只有腐朽的木头和钢筋偶尔发出的吱嘎声响。

他向操场的最东端移动过去，那里伫立着一幢狭长低矮但足够坚固的废弃建筑，和其他废墟隔着一段稍远的距离。半藏眯起眼，试图从靠近树林这一侧的那些沉锈迹斑斑的沉重铁门上发现是否有任何人强行进入的迹象。他背靠着墙壁，最后扫视了一眼树林，然后闪电般地飞速打开门锁钻了进去，绝不愿有片刻放开他的暴风弓。

建筑内部迎接他的是一种长明LED灯从检修孔的金属盖上方洒下的黯淡红光，半藏满意地点点头继续深入，直走三米，左转，直走四米，左转，绕过一个庞大的臭氧发生器。直到走到一个大型净水装置跟前，他将暴风弓甩上肩然后拉出一块维修面板，小心地放到地板上。他蹲下身钻进机器内部，把面板在身后重新盖好然后沿着窄小的通道向前挤去，环视着四周逼仄的空间直到他的脚能触到一处检修井，那才是他的基地真正的入口。

他的金属脚趾踢在入口边缘发出清脆的一声。他举起井盖，无视了过细的把手在手指上勒出的疼痛。那些把手是他亲手焊上去以便能够更轻松地进出的，在那之前他必须在附近藏起一根撬棍，而它在两年前因为一场地震造成的局部塌陷被埋了起来。他迫不得已去秋田市重新搞到一根，不得不承认自己的全套安保系统实在有些过分小心。

他尽可能轻柔地将井盖放到一旁，几乎没有发出任何声响。半藏摸索着周围的地面找到空气检测器，打开开关然后开始爬下梯子，并没有重新盖上井盖，以便如有需要的话能够迅速从聚积的有毒气体或者不请自来的人类或非人类的攻击下逃离。但是检测器一直保持着安静，当半藏终于落到地面时他转身扫视了一遍他的贮藏基地，同样没有任何其他人存在过的迹象。

他所站之处是一个加固过的钢筋水泥造就的密封洞穴入口，迎面是三排摆放得整整齐齐的巨大板条箱，都放在木条制成的托板上。在箱子后面是一堵由塑料布包裹着沙包垒成的矮墙，将储物区和一片巨大的储水池分隔开来，以防备如果有雨水灌进这处洞穴而排水管道被堵塞的时候能有足够的空间容纳。墙的一侧有一处维修通道，原本是用来让重型机械定期进入处理淤泥和碎石——这也是他在八年前意外撞进这里时决定把这当做据点的决定性因素之一。维修通道的表面入口是一条长长的坡道，通向地面所有建筑公用的停车场。把它隐藏起来不切实际，所以他在把3D打印机和所有板条箱搬进此处之后（那实在是一整个夏天最让人精疲力尽也最让人兴奋的劳动），半藏只是用大量的树枝和碎石堵住了它的入口，同时造成已经荒废许久的假象。这个地方相对的隔离就是最好的防御——更多的防御措施在时间、金钱和消耗的精力各方面都不值得再大费周章。

半藏没有再浪费时间；瞥了一眼通信器，他只剩下三十五分钟了，进入贮藏基地比他想象的花费了更久。他迅速地从一个板条箱转向下一个，抬起吱嘎作响的箱盖在其中翻找时发出的声音在墙壁间不断地回响。他掏出一个手提箱，虽然体积相当庞大但是仍然可以当做背包背在身后。背着它爬上梯子钻回那条通道会很吃力，但是它是唯一一个能装下所有他需要的平民衣物以及渗透进一所高度警戒的维斯卡设施所必须物品的。它把所有设备打包好藏在一层衣服下，虽然他之前有将所有东西都包上塑料袋以免受潮，但是它们闻上去肯定已经全是霉烂的气味。等他到达卫星城之后会有很多清洗工作要做。

最后他走到3D打印机旁的那个箱子——放在最高的一摞底架上，盖着数层的塑料布和防水油布，上面还架着一顶遮雨棚——掏出一束束的箭支，用力捆紧塞满手提箱的所有剩余缝隙。剩下的还有不少，但他如果有更多时间的话会打开打印机制造更多的箭来补充。他只能以后再回来一趟。

但最让他安心的是从同一个箱子里取出的一个备用的箭壶。背着一束用尼龙扣扎成一捆的碳钢杆实在太过外行。

他终于闷哼一声把那沉重的手提箱背到背后，原本的背包则随便挂在胸前，最后仔细地扫视了一遍他的储藏。夜视镜的显示屏中看不到任何漏水造成的损坏，没有令人烦恼的滴水声或者腐败霉烂的味道，但是他不能指望永远有这样的好运气。头顶的草地是个非常字面意义上的稳定增长中的威胁。草根必然正在缓慢但无法阻挡地侵入，令水泥开裂碎裂，虽然现在还看不到任何迹象。半藏曾不止一次地考虑过要不要在整片地方喷洒除草剂，但是又担心那会使得这里看上去太过可疑，考虑到野生草木正在侵袭这个地区的所有其他水泥建筑物。

或许有必要把整个储藏基地转移到另一个地方。半藏在北海道外最安全的一处基地是一个建在一座山侧内部的前市政维修车库中，他一直在寻找另一个类似的可能。废弃四县的某处肯定有一个，更易于把所有设备转移过去而不引起县警或者日本自卫队的注意，但是半藏还没准备把所有东西再搬过塌方碎石一遍。这是个问题，如果他在八年前知道自己还能活到现在的话大概就会预期到。

好吧。希望能像他那时想的一样，不用再为此担心太久了。

半藏艰难地爬上梯子，在手提箱撞在水泥墙上或者不得不蹭过墙壁时发出更多的闷哼。他堪堪能挤出井口，但是还算顺利地迅速测试了一下维修井下的保险盒的灯光，爬出来时也没有像他担心的一样不得不把手提箱卸下来推在身前。虽然它确实很快就在臭氧消毒系统的内部面板上撞出巨大的一声，他迅速地放下手提箱，听着回音逐渐淡去。然后他盖好井盖，把箱子夹在手臂下，重新回到净水装置前再度背好，握好暴风弓，装满箭壶，再一次踏回室外，在身后锁好门，迈着沉重的脚步跑回森林。

他只有大约十分钟了，但背上棘手的重量让他无法选择翻过山脊的最短路径。他正准备找一个地方蹲踞下来报告他的延迟，但是很快发现不用自己再费心。

“岛田？听的到我吗？你的状态如何？”

半藏敲敲他的新耳机，惊叹于不需要自己手动同步它就自动连上了他的通信器。“我正在返回，但是花费时间会比我原本预期的长。”

“你没遇上问题吧？有几分钟你的信号变得超级弱。”

“预料之中。很抱歉没有事先通知你。”

“没事，岛田，你什么时候能回来？”

半藏眨眨眼，皱起眉。“大约十五分钟。”

“很好，一会儿见。”

半藏摇摇头，左转准备选择一条没有那么陡峭的路翻过山脊。牛仔在无线电通信中一直很不正式，但现在他的口气听起来简直是友好的。他原本怀疑这只是一种蓄意的不尊重，一种让他知道牛仔有多看不起他和他的任务的方式，但是现在对方的音调虽然听上去甚至更加不专业，但是同时——更柔软，话语背后隐藏着更少的愤怒和轻蔑。和牛仔最近平易近人的新策略明显相符。

半藏猜这算是种进步。无论其他，至少他的怒火没有再在牛仔吐出每一个词的时候节节蹿升。如果这是牛仔的新游戏，那么至少半藏能更轻松地容忍他，等待他暴露最终的目的。目前看来，似乎只是牛仔因为之前的渎职而受到更加严密检视的一种反应。如果是这样的话，大概只会持续到牛仔不再感觉自己被监控为止。现在有士兵:76，齐格勒医生和特工猎空看着他，很快会变成源氏。半藏等着看直到牛仔能够确认没有任何人在监听的时候是否摘掉这副面具，还是会为了逼真继续演下去，好在某个恰当的时候 _真的_ 揭露谜底的时候更增戏剧性。

太阳还没有升起，如果没有夜视镜，一片漆黑里只会有几线月光偶尔从厚重的密林间漏下。偶尔会有一小丛的针叶树让更多的银蓝色月光洒到地面，但如果半藏只能靠肉眼的话行进会变得相当困难。

虽然比预期的时间更久，他仍很快就再一次跨越到山峰另一侧，返回的路线海拔高度要比之前低很多，但由于背后的重负他的喘息比之前还要粗重。透过树木的间隙他已经能看到降落在田径场中央的运输机机身上反射的月光。他加快了脚步，几乎是径直走向机舱口，而不是如先前一般迂回从侧旁绕开。

“岛田！等一下！”

半藏猛地定住脚步，蹲踞下来让手提箱从背后滑落解放双臂。牛仔没有使用通信器；他是从某个半藏视野外的地方大吼出声。他轻轻敲了敲耳机，但是在他能开口之前，牛仔再一次喊了起来，“抱歉，抱歉！你是从那个方向消失的，所以我以为你会从那边回来。早该知道你不会重复使用同一条路线。”

半藏慢慢站起身。他可以看见牛仔从高高的野草丛中艰难地跋涉过来。他又披上了他的红斗篷，紧紧裹住他的肩膀从背后垂落，不时被草叶挂住发出半藏能从一里外听到的干燥刮擦声。半藏的身体紧绷起来——他只在牛仔战斗的时候见过他穿这一身。

他等待着。运输机远远地停在一旁。牛仔在避免使用通信器。无论他有什么意图，他不想有任何目击者或者留下任何记录。半藏扣了扣腰带上的通信器，考虑着是否应该开通一条线路联络士兵或者医生，在牛仔接近到耳力范围内之前——但是那一定会被看作多疑症，尤其是如果牛仔发现了而没有做出任何值得那通信的举动。

牛仔终于走到他面前的时候呼吸有些粗重。“该死的，”他说，咳嗽了两声，用戴着手套的手抹了抹额头。“满天灰。这鬼地方唯一比草还多的就是花粉。”半藏没有回答；他只是摘掉了夜视镜，希望月光下他的表情能足够让牛仔赶紧说到重点。他大概成功了。牛仔举起双手安抚半藏的表情，恳求地看着他。“我知道，我知道，你超过必要一丁点儿都不想跟我打交道，但是我必须得说点什么。这是我之前在安全屋的时候就该跟你说的，我会尽快说完。”

半藏克制不住地冲着牛仔严肃而坦承的语气挑起一根眉毛。

牛仔则绷起下巴站得笔直，摘下帽子一手把它按在胸前。他直视着半藏的眼睛，嘴唇抿成一条严肃的直线。“我很抱歉。”

半藏几乎因为纯粹的怀疑大笑出声。这又是玩的什么把戏？

他成功地克制住自己，保持着面孔一片漠然。牛仔没有被打击到，毫无停顿地继续说了下去。“我承认了错误，但是我还没有正式地道过歉。我不知道76或者源氏告诉过你没有，但是你大概应该知道这是个命令——”

啊，一个官方道歉。可以理解了。

“——但是即使没有命令，我也应该这么做。”

半藏缓慢地眨了一下眼睛，无动于衷。

“我这么说是因为，嗯，76和温斯顿认为这是你理所应得的所以给我下了命令，而我也同样认为如此。”半藏又眨了一下眼睛，这回是疲惫。牛仔究竟要花多少精力试图说服他并不存在的事实？

但是牛仔很明显对他的思考方式早有预期。“我知道，”他说，脸上是一种完美的局促的歉疚，“你有零条理由——负数的理由来相信我。我没做过一件值得你信任的事。我没履行你和温斯顿和我——和源氏——订下的契约。”半藏眯起眼睛。“温斯顿和源氏信任我会尊重它，但是我没有。而我现在丢掉它们了。他们的信任。源氏亲口告诉的我。”

牛仔停顿了下，咬住自己的嘴唇。“那——我不介意告诉你那对我是多大的打击。我和他一起经历过太多。他信任我给你一个公平的机会，而我辜负了他。比那更甚，我把我所有队友的生命置于危险的境地，他们都是好人，我已经认识了将近二十年的人，而我辜负了他们就因为我如此愚蠢的顽固。”

半藏转过身子，在胸前交叠起双臂试图无视这些空洞言辞的攻击——但是不，它们并不是完全的空洞。源氏 _确实_ 对牛仔很失望，足以想把他从半藏的负责人位置上踢掉，而如果半藏有一点能确认的话——就是牛仔没有任何理由隐藏他和源氏究竟有多亲近，他有多重视对方。那对半藏一直很明显，根据牛仔如此激烈地试图为他清除所有现实的或是他想象中的威胁。就像半藏曾经的那样——曾经的一段时间。

半藏干咽了一口，试图吞下哽在喉中的硬块。专心，他告诉自己。你现在必须担心的是牛仔。只有牛仔。

当他开口的时候，他很欣慰于自己声音几乎平稳如常。“我已经告诉过你，”他说，轻声地，担心周围可能有的窃听者，“你的缺乏信任非常正确。你是对的，信任必须被赢得。我欠下的远超可偿还的范畴。在突袭之前和过程中你确实应该更明智一些，没错，但是你欠下道歉的是你的队友，不是我。”

“你就 _是_ 我的队友，”牛仔抗议道。

半藏长长地叹了口气。“别浪费精力复述源氏让你说的话，至少等到他在听的时候，”他咕哝道。“他还欠 _你_ 一个道歉，为了强迫把你置于如此境地，当一切都结束的时候。”牛仔皱起眉，然后张嘴想要说什么，但是半藏用更高的音量打断了他，“你已经完成了你接到的命令。如果特工温斯顿，士兵:76，或者源氏问起，我会报告我的满意。”

牛仔仔细打量了他片刻。“你会，哈？”他说，用一种轻柔而若有所思的音调。片刻之后他挺起胸站得更直一些，“你没有理由相信我现在所说的任何话，但是我仍然要说：我不会轻易翻过我的错误，岛田特工。我会偿还我欠下的。”

不管 _这_ 是什么样的愚蠢，半藏决定要结束它。牛仔话语里明显的真诚让他神经紧绷，因为它们绝不可能是真的。“多么幸运，”他说，声音小到刚刚能让牛仔听到，“毫无价值的亡者没有可被亏欠的资本。”

牛仔的目光尖锐起来。“多么幸运，”他学舌道，拖长的腔调即使以他的标准来说仍然过于夸张，“你还没死——也不会马上就死掉。”

半藏绷直了身体，但是牛仔没给他做出任何尖酸反驳的时间。他以一种流水般流畅的动作把帽子重新戴回头上，然后半转过身再一次开始在草丛中跋涉，朝运输机挥舞着他的金属手臂。“走吧。我们还有场老长的仗要打。”

半藏花了一点时间控制自己，强压下牛仔的—— _自以为是_ 点燃的暴怒烈焰，然后照做，重新把手提箱背到背上，踏上牛仔勉强踩出的小径。

还没死，也不会马上就死。那个牛仔知道什么。

半藏跟着牛仔走上坡道进入运输机内部的时候仍然满腔愤怒。他机械般回应了医生和特工猎空的问候，把所有东西卸到储物架他的大提琴箱旁边，安置好所有物品的位置好让自己在飞行途中随时能够到他的暴风弓。牛仔挑的时间几乎糟糕透顶，也或者是完美无缺的——半藏只想自己独自一人，而现在他被困在一架飞往 _尼珀尔_ 的飞机上，以及接下来的十二个小时都会如此。既然独处和酒精都遥不可及，他只能勉强用拆解、检查然后重组暴风弓来代替。

特工猎空把运输机重新升上空中的全程他都沉浸在自己的怒火中，完全无视掉她装模作样的播报和自己越发剧烈的腹痛，即使运输机攀升进入巡航高度转向西方的动作要比原先平稳得多。在特工猎空欢快地声明进入自动航线、保险杠弹开的下一秒，他已经站起身走向暴风弓。

但是特工猎空比他更快。

她几乎就在他身侧闪现，半藏很欣慰自己控制住了自己的大脑和嘴。实际上，这似乎是个实验——她离得很近，但仍然没有近到一拳挥出能够到的距离，而即使她的一切动作似乎都以飞速进行，他仍然在她换上一副更友善的表情前捕捉到了她脸上一闪即逝的谨慎。

“很好！雅典娜现在负责舰桥，我能讲完我的故事然后听你的了！”

他眨眨眼。她是认真的？她之前在替他掩饰紧张，而他提供了她一个不再不必要地接近他的理由。半藏没有太多和英国文化接触的经历，但是他理解各种地域区别，所以他猜有些地方会有一旦开始一个故事就必须讲完的传统。除非她对讲故事的热爱能让她忽略对他的疑虑，否则特工猎空没有什么别的理由再来找他。

无论如何，他猜安静聆听是必要的礼貌。他转向她点点头。“当然，特工猎空。”

她挥挥手。“哦，不要一直‘特工猎空’那套狗屎。就直接是猎空，或者奥克斯顿，如果你不喜欢在战场外用代号的话。”

“当然，啊，奥克斯顿女士，”半藏尝试着这个新称呼，对于与一名明显对他有抵触的人表现得过于亲密的不适掩盖了原本的恼怒。

她咯咯地笑出声。“我猜我能接受‘奥克斯顿女士’，”她窃笑着说。“那是不是说你更喜欢‘岛田先生’？或者，或者——”她皱起鼻子苦苦思索着，“那怎么说来着？岛田君？”

他摇摇头。“我没有偏好，”他随口撒了个谎。直呼“岛田”本身已是失礼，被牛仔一直如此称呼的方式更是让它格外令人不悦，但是——即使带上“先生”或者“君”这样的敬称，自从他得知源氏幸存下来之后他的姓听起来已经越发刺耳。在那之前他避免使用家族的姓只是单纯为了隐藏身份，但是现在，被称为岛田的同时，源氏正作为这个家族毫无意义的残酷活生生的象征生活着——

奥克斯顿女士直接帮他彻底免去了烦恼。“好吧，如果你无所谓的话，我就叫你‘半藏’了。反正我对任何人几乎都能直呼其名，别让我打破这个成就！而且，这是个很好听的名字，‘半藏’。没人喊的话太浪费了。无论如何，我下来的时候你看起来正准备行动。你打算去拿什么嘛？”

“是的，”半藏回答，几乎有些无措。奥克斯顿女士是个奇怪的女人。原本这应该是一种太过厚颜的自来熟，但是她那种——坚定的真诚？大概是——几乎完全抵去了任何唐突的负面印象。他仍然准备给她一个台阶，为了她好也是为了自己，以防这全部都只是个她不小心把自己陷进去的游戏。“我的弓。它需要检查。”

“没问题！这边，我会清出一张桌子来，”她说，一道闪光之后她已经站到了角落那张桌子旁边。“托比昂一直把它当工作桌来着，雅典娜能超棒地避开涡流。”

“谢谢你，”半藏停顿了片刻后说。他转身看见牛仔正在楼梯的半道上观察着他们。他看上去正若有所思地盯着奥克斯顿女士，直到发现半藏正盯着自己。他点点头然后继续向上走去。半藏对牛仔偷听他们的谈话感到另一阵恼怒，但公平地说如果换是他的话他也一样会这么做。他取出他的弓和工具走向奥克斯顿女士和那张已经清空的桌面，她最后把几张纸塞进沙发椅后方书柜的几本书下然后转身拉亮桌上的一盏灯。

奥克斯顿女士在半藏把暴风弓和工具放到桌上的下一秒就开始继续讲述起了她的故事，他甚至还没来得及坐下。她确实是异乎寻常的直白，他一边卸下弓弦把暴风弓迅速拆解成几部分一边想，毫无障碍地用过剩的热情描述着一切并不那么光彩的细节，例如她在与那位传说中无比恐怖的雷耶斯指挥官初次相遇与合作时的紧张。

“所以我跟着他进了电梯准备下到停机坪，我当时真的是彻底吓坏了！他看着我，我跟正等待检阅的士兵似的的立正站着，然后你猜怎么着？他说，‘叩，叩’*。雷耶斯指挥官，人类的拯救者，暗影守望的最高指挥官，想要跟我玩敲门游戏？！我一定是疯了。绝对的。但是当然我一开口能说的就只有，‘谁在敲门？’然后他说，‘盖特。’‘盖特谁？’‘把你屁股里塞的棍子拔出来。 _放松_ ，奥克斯顿。和我共事需要做的第一件事就是小心地拔出那根棍子然后 _杵到_ 离你最近的那个家伙的脑袋上。等你遇到我手下那群特工的时候你会需要的。’他是对的。上帝啊，他是对的。当他们齐步登上运输机的时候我没见过更严肃的一群人，但是等他们坐好只剩他们和雷耶斯和我的时候？都不知道他们每个人从哪掏出来的帽子，甚至连指挥官都有！他就那么掏出个小便帽然后戴上，他后面所有人都在戴上各种三脚帽，斜纹呢帽，土耳其毡帽，或者花哨的大丝巾——有人甚至戴上了个牛仔帽！”她喊道，一只手在嘴边拢成喇叭状。[*knock-knock jokes，一种两人间的双关文字游戏，以A开口假装敲门“knock-knock”开始，B询问对方是谁，A回答一个单词如后文的‘Get’，B将这单词当作对方的名字继续询问姓，A则以此单词为开头讲出一整句话 ‘Get that stick out of your ass’，意为别那么僵硬/顽固不化，因为后文相关保留了粗鲁的直译，没有X骚扰的意思（。]

“听上去是个超英俊的家伙！”牛仔的回应从楼梯上飘下来。奥克斯顿女士窃笑起来。半藏克制住没有翻白眼。

“然后你猜谁是唯一没有帽子的那个？我，然后他们就任由我这么搞特殊。雷耶斯指挥官能跟我讲敲门笑话，就不知道给我带顶帽子？可恶的，糟糕透顶的男人！”她惆怅地叹口气，然后微笑。

半藏皱起眉。他知道谁是加布里尔·雷耶斯，当然，但他不知道哪一点更令他惊讶：是这个男人作为暗影守望总指挥官而非宣传中的辅助角色，还是一名前守望先锋特工会用一种怀念的态度回忆他。

奥克斯顿女士继续分享她任务相关的轻松小故事，以及关于暗影守望特工们是如何在整个航程中一直嬉笑打闹还有无止境地骚扰她这名“暗影守望最新成员”。“我前半辈子都没有在舱门打开的时候那么如释重负过，”她沉思地说，下巴撑在手心上看着半藏的反应。“那简直累死人，哪怕是以我的标准来说。我自认是个很热衷派对的女孩了，但是在飞过那架暗影守望航班之前我根本不知道派对是什么，很明显。”

半藏咕哝了一声。所以暗影守望就是一群缺乏管束的派对动物？那听起来——奇怪地令人安心。

“但是等到我们快落地的时候——咻！就好像什么开关被按下了一样。所有人突然都变得无比安静严肃。只有一点关于计划的低声讨论，不管那是什么计划——我不在需知情人员名单内——然后舱门开了，他们走出去，然后你根本看不到发生了什么二十个人就那么 _消失_ 了， 就从那沥青路面上融进了山体一样，打他们迈出舱门算起还不到三十秒。就好像我刚刚毫无意义地开着一架空飞机飞了9000公里。可吓人了。我那一整天就在附近晃荡，到镇里探查一下之类的，然后第二天早晨我正在做例行检查的时候突然！二十个人就那么大踏步走进机舱坐好，雷耶斯指挥官让我发动引擎飞回家。我当个暗影守望总共没超过四十个小时，如果那也算的话。

“但是你知道他们带了什么回来吗？”她从飞行夹克的一个口袋里掏出智能手机，开始对着屏幕戳戳划划。片刻之后，她把手机滑到半藏的眼前。奥克斯顿女士正对着相机微笑，眼睛藏在那双显然从不离身的护目镜后，手臂紧紧搂在一个大笑着的暗红色长发女人的腰上，她的牙齿在闪光灯下白得发光。奥克斯顿女士竖立朝天的棕色短发上，压着一顶黑色的圆顶礼帽。“回来的一路上都在调戏我，当然，不过好歹没那么多人捣我头了。我还留着它呢，就在家里——我打算以后再有任何暗影守望的任务都戴上它来着，可惜之后一直没有机会了。”

“真可惜，”正走下楼梯的牛仔拉长了声音说。“你戴着它超好看的。”奥克斯顿女士咯咯笑着收走她的手机，牛仔在他们对面站定，打量着整齐排好的暴风弓零件。“一切都没问题，岛田？”

“是的，”半藏说，没从手上正在缠的弦上抬起头。

片刻的静默，牛仔和奥克斯顿女士仿佛都在等待着他进一步解释。最终奥克斯顿女士咳了两声冒险开口，“所以，力丸事件。”

半藏咽下一声叹息抬起头。“是的，你之前提起过。但是很抱歉，我不知道你指的是什么。”

她朝他眨着眼睛。“哦！真的！那是，呃，就是——源氏告诉我的，就几个星期之前。关于一场你赢了的大胃王比赛？”

半藏思索着抿起唇。大胃王比赛？在力丸？他和源氏在那里吃过很多东西，当然，但是那从来没举行过任何的大胃王比赛，就算有的话半藏也绝对不会参加。“或许他指的是别人。”

“不，他说的绝对就是你！让我想想，你们俩都还很小，你们上完课之后出去玩的，那个店主说的什么，吃掉至少五碗拉面？”

哦。

“我——”半藏开口，但是又停下来思考如何组织语言，他能感受到自己的两颊开始发烧。他重新低下头抓住一罐防腐蚀密封剂开始用一种不必要的专注给弓弦做保养，“那不是大胃王比赛。源氏必定是记错了。他那时还过于年幼。”

“真的？那那是什么？”奥克斯顿女士问道，向前倾身微微侧着头，试图看到他的脸。

他皱起脸。“一场幼稚盲目，未加思考的权力游戏*，别无其他。”[*powerplay，为展示权力（或者夺取更多权力）进行的行为]

“啥——？一场权力游戏？你们那时候不是才五六岁？”

“莉娜，”牛仔低声说。

“干嘛， _你_ 难道不想知道发生了什么嘛？一个五岁的小朋友在一间拉面店里赢了一场权力游戏？肯定超可爱！”

“那不‘可爱’，”半藏低声说，“那是我第一次试图用我家族的声望去威胁他人。”

又是片刻的寂静。半藏把注意力集中在他的弓上，缓慢而流畅地将密封剂均匀地涂抹开，小心地不让它们聚积起来或者干得太快。他可以想象那两人是如何面面相觑，如何对他如此之早就已学会利用自己家族的力量大摇其头。

“一个 _五岁的孩子_ 怎么威胁人的？”奥克斯顿女士脱口而出，“拜托，你不能这样话说一半吊着我！”半藏猛地抬起头盯着她。“继续嘛！源氏很确定那是场大胃王比赛，但是他描述的毫无逻辑！那儿没有任何别人，而且他 _确实_ 说过你会那么做很奇怪！所以到底发生了什么？别告诉我你五岁的时候就已经是个黑道流氓了！”

“没错，说说看吧，”半藏转头看见医生从楼梯上走下来，手里拿着通信器，脸上挂着好奇的表情。“源氏总是夸大其词。从更可信的渠道听听有关他家族的故事会挺有趣的。”

半藏陷入彻底的茫然。更可信的渠道？她根据什么能得出 _那个_ 结论的？

“来嘛继续！你是个五岁的超厉害的黑社会，”奥克斯顿女士提醒道。

他吞咽了一口。“源氏五岁。我八岁。”

“哦，那合理多了，一个八岁的超厉害的黑社会，”奥克斯顿女士笑道。

半藏重新低下头，捡起下一个等待涂抹密封剂的暴风弓零件。“我们在——那段时间我们经常被允许能够外出游玩，即使不能离家太远。我很确定——”他停了下来。该怎么解释那些谨慎跟随着年幼的岛田兄弟预防刺杀的保镖们最好？别解释。“我们完成了那日的功课，源氏不喜欢正在准备的晚餐，所以要求我带他去力丸。我们的父亲允许了。我们去了那里，但是到达的时候我发现我忘记了我的零钱包。”

“零钱包？”奥克斯顿问，眼神闪亮，“我原来也有一个！”

“零钱包？”牛仔问，“现在还有人用那个，莉娜？你管 _我_ 叫老古董结果你还在用 _硬币_ ？”

奥克斯顿女士倾身越过桌子在牛仔手臂上锤了一拳。“喔，你少来！”她退回来的时候坏笑着。“你，继续，”她坐回原处对半藏说。

“啊——”他不大确定地开口，“我——那时刚开始——逐渐了解我家族的事业和交易。我曾经对我母亲提及有部分店主对我们非常——友善——而她向我解释他们的‘友善’事实上只是恭顺或者贿赂。”

奥克斯顿女士发出一声轻轻的“哦”。

半藏继续下去。“我以为我可以利用那一点。我去找到野村君然后——要求他向我们免费提供我们最喜欢的拉面。但是野村君——他 _确实_ 处于我们家族的管理下，但是他一生都在和岛田家族打交道，所以他的年龄和他的忠诚给了他一定的特权。他觉得他可以冒个险。他问我，‘你通过了你的仪式*了么？’”[*rite of passage，标志某人已经成人或者得到认可/继承权的仪式]

牛仔发出一声轻笑，声音低沉。半藏暂停下来环视他的听众。医生和奥克斯顿女士带着礼貌的关注，但牛仔脸上是一种相当奇特的表情，他的微笑几乎是个面具。奇怪，而且令人烦扰。他继续讲述，希望能尽快完结这个故事。“那吓到了我。我并不确切知道我家族的事业具体内容，但是我一直知道那是非常严肃的事情。野村君看出了我的畏惧并且提出他可以忘记我的粗鲁，如果我能吃掉五大碗拉面。一个恰当的惩罚，他认为，但是他低估了我的恐惧。我做到了，于是他允许我们离开。我不知道除我们三人之外还有任何人知晓此事。”

“所以——”奥克斯顿女士缓慢地说，“你没有，呃——”

半藏叹气。源氏当然会把所有细节都说出来。那也是这个故事唯一有趣的部分，他猜。

“我吐了，”他承认道，“在回家的路上。我的导师正在教导我进食的礼节，所以我知道尽量缓慢充分地咀嚼我的食物，这样我可以吃下那几碗面但是会很快吐出来。幸运的是那发生在街上，而不是在力丸店内或者家里。

奥克斯顿女士大笑出来。“哦这边不对！照源氏的话说，你吐了满满一桌！”

源氏把这些告诉他的同事对半藏的情绪毫无益处，但是——他那时 _确实_ 还只是个孩子。“他仍非常年幼。那时我们才刚刚离店，肯定是他的记忆擅自合并了两个时间。”

“至少你到了街上，小可怜，”医生说，“好吃吗，说起来？那些拉面？”

半藏咕哝出声。“当然。野村君确保了给我的都是他的招牌*拉面。那是他的特色菜，但同时也包含最多的食材，好让我的任务最艰巨。”[*bonsai，直译盆栽]

“盆栽拉面？像树的那种？那什么意思？”奥克斯顿女士问道。半藏张口准备回答，但是医生的反应更快。

“ _我的上帝_ _*_ _，_ ”她倒抽一口冷气，瞪大眼睛盯着她的通信器，“你一个人吃掉了 _五_ 碗？”她把屏幕展示给牛仔看，后者吹了声低低的口哨，然后是奥克斯顿女士。[*德语。]

“ _啥？！_ ”她惊叫道，从医生手里抓过通信器。“你不是——你说 _拉面_ 的时候我以为就是面条！这是什么？”

半藏面无表情。“你说的是冷干拉面，”他说，“有调料袋的那种。街上店里的拉面要好吃得多。”

“看得出来！”奥克斯顿女士仍然在盯着屏幕。“鸡蛋，虾——那是猪肉吗？他们还往里面塞了什么？天哪！”她一脸控诉地说，站起来指着牛仔，“你来过这一千次了居然从来没跟我提起过拉面？！”

牛仔轻笑。“这又不是什么秘密，莉娜。力丸或许算是，但是拉面不是。”

奥克斯顿女士张大了嘴。“你去过力丸？什么时候？”

牛仔耸耸肩。“那是机密，”他神神秘秘地拖长了声音。半藏轻声嗤鼻。牛仔立刻把注意力集中到了他身上。“你有什么要说的吗，岛田？”他用一种夸张的声音宣布。

半藏立刻绷紧了身体朝他丢去一个凌厉的目光。他以为会看到他一脸怒气或者至少是双眉紧皱，但是他收到的是一个坏笑，虽然那笑容立刻就消散了。“不，”牛仔说，举起双手。这几乎快成他的习惯动作了。“我只是说——我不是 _那个_ 意思，我只是说——你有什么——要——说的吗？”他尴尬地结束话头，不安地倒着脚。

半藏快速地瞥了一眼医生和奥克斯顿女士，她们明显没有错过这突然紧张的气氛。他无比迫切地想要结束这场对话。

“不。没有。”他把全部注意力转回他的弓。周围的空气尴尬的沉默着，半藏只能半是无视地用熟练的动作将暴风弓重新组装。他测试了一下弓架的张力，但是决定在飞行结束后再上弦。结束后他站起身把弓放到一边，他的动作仿佛终于打破了僵局，让其他人也纷纷起身离开，奥克斯顿女士低声咕哝着要打个电话，医生自言自语着要去跟谁打个招呼，牛仔一言未发。

半藏转身收拾自己的工具的时候，奥克斯顿女士已经消失，医生则坐在桌边低头在通信器上写着什么。牛仔没有动，但是当半藏开始把工具收进工具袋的时候，他清了清嗓子。“我没想，”他开口，手指在大腿上敲击着，“听起来像是，呃——像是想挑衅什么的。”

半藏瞥了眼医生，后者仿佛正努力假装自己并不存在。“我为误解了你的意图道歉，”他说。

牛仔深深吸了一口气。“不，我不是想听你道歉，我只是——我懂。为什么你会——那么以为。我在努力改了。”

半藏僵硬地点点头然后转身离开，不知道牛仔想要听到什么作为回答，或者他是否想听到任何回答。他把工具收回大提琴箱，然后从皮带上解下通信器坐进一个弹射座椅，无视掉塑料分隔扶手把他的双腿固定在一种并不舒服的姿势。他不想用自己的存在烦扰坐在桌边的医生。他准备重读任务详情，有些后悔自己没有从基地里带出几块平板电脑，至少那样他可以读本书或者看几场电影。

但是人工智能仿佛预见到了他的烦恼。一个聊天窗口在他解锁通信器的时候弹出在了屏幕上。

>雅典娜

岛田先生，这是你第一次搭乘MV-261出任务，  
我很高兴为你介绍机载娱乐系统。你可以通过  
通信器联入系统，包括大量文学，电影，游戏  
以及音乐。我很抱歉自从2071年8月31日  
之后系统没有再更新过，但是存储量已经足够  
庞大。如果需要任何帮助，请随时提出。

他盯着这段信息许久，然后在回复栏里机械性地键入“谢谢”。犹豫了片刻，但是他最终在心里耸耸肩然后点击了发送。无论对方是否人工智能，她为他提供了服务。他打开主界面，看到一个新的“逆戟鲸视娱*”图标出现在屏幕上。[*OrcaVision]

即使被这新信息分了心，房间中其他人的存在感仍然无比鲜明。牛仔已经坐到长桌旁医生的另一边。他们大部分时间都把注意力集中在手中的通信器，但是偶尔也会进行交谈。半藏可以轻易地从机舱这一头听到他们的对话，那两人完全没有降低音量的意图。他们谈论的大多是些相当普通的话题，但当牛仔随便地提到直布罗陀的时候半藏仍微微吃了一惊。源氏在前夜的对话中透露了 _他_ 正在直布罗陀，当然，但是先是牛仔，然后是医生谈论它的方式仿佛那是他们的主要基地之一。相当奇怪，牛仔如此突然地放弃继续避开一切有可能泄露守望先锋地点的举动——就好像源氏通知了他不再有保密的必要。

几个小时过去。奥克斯顿女士早已加入了桌边的二人组，嬉笑着闲聊的话题包罗万象，偶尔返回驾驶舱检查运输机的飞行状态，虽然有雅典娜作为自动驾驶的时候这举动似乎并无必要。最初两三次她重新从楼梯上走下来的时候她会招呼半藏问他在做什么。他每次都给出了一些含糊的回答；他没能找到什么能完全抓住他的注意力，一直在从一本书跳到下一本，从一部电影跳到下一部。

一段时间之后他开始觉察到缺乏睡眠的后果。他在发现医生和牛仔都开始小憩的时候注意了这点，医生把头枕在交叠在桌面的双臂上，牛仔则仰靠在椅子上，宽大的帽檐遮住了他的脸。他查看了下时间然后摇摇头，他已经二十七小时没有合过眼。

他站起身，谨慎地伸展了下身体然后走向楼梯。一点运动会帮助他抵御困倦。他在大提琴箱里秘密地藏了一些兴奋剂，但是他们相当强力，因此只会用作关键时刻的最后手段——他更宁愿用咖啡和茶来保持警觉。在桌子背后的柜子上装着一台咖啡机，但是牛仔正直接坐在它正前方——即使他能够不惊动对方地绕过他，那气味也必定会惊醒他。虽然半藏之前容忍过更长时间的咖啡因缺乏，如果能找到补充的话他不会拒绝。

当他到达第二层的时候，他惊讶地发现在通往驾驶舱的楼梯背后有一个他之前忽略了的凹室。出于好奇，他开始绕着楼梯走近它，惊奇地打量着那里的一个位置奇怪但是体型巨大的监控器，屏幕上显示着运输机的各项数据。

他猛地因为士兵:76的高大身影停住脚步。男人正裹在一个绿色军用睡袋里躺在地板上，头枕着一个巨大的粗呢包。

半藏只能看到他的后脑，但是很明显男人已经摘下了他的目镜。

他小心地考虑着自己的选项，思考着是否值得冒险去瞄上一眼76的脸——但是没找到任何值得如此的理由。事实上，这很可能会是个巨大的错误，明显76是到目前为止对半藏的存在最不抱有敌意的一个。他慢慢地后退，盯着76寻找任何被惊醒的迹象，但是在从他视野里消失之前他都没有过半分动作。如果没有不惊动他到达上一层的可能，他或许最后还是得依赖他的兴奋剂。

他刚走开几步，就听到一声被半扼住的惊呼从驾驶舱传来，然后奥克斯顿女士突然出现在了他的身侧。

“半藏！你刚才——你看见了——你看见了吗？！”蓝光逐渐褪去，她以一种夸张的语气慌乱地用气声询问，目光在他和凹室之间来回扫视。

“我没——”

“嘘！别在这！过来！”她捉住他手臂的动作让他吃了一惊，但是她紧紧抓着他催赶着他走下楼梯，穿过主甲板，然后走上对面的楼梯。这是个很小的空间，两侧各有两道舱门，但是半藏的注意力全被奥克斯顿女士的紧张表现牵走了。她朝身后望了望，然后把他拽进角落直视着他的眼睛低声说，“安静！你有没有——你刚才看出他是谁了吗？”

“没有，”他说，希望自己的简单直接可以足够。

并不。她眯起眼睛放开他的手臂，转而用一根细长的手指戳起他的胸口，“听着，岛田，”她嘶声道，“我没时间玩游戏，所以我就直说了：如果你告诉别人，任何人，那个男人是谁，我发誓我会——”

“莉娜？岛田？”

莉娜猛地转过身。“杰西！我们吵醒你了吗？抱歉，我只是在告诉岛田——”

“岛田，哈？半藏发生了啥？”牛仔打断她，慢慢走上楼梯，一只手扒过凌乱的头发。

奥克斯顿女士低低地诅咒了一声，然后在脸上糊上了一层半藏见过的最虚假的笑容，“没啥，杰西。半藏只是，呃，差点拉下一根应急手柄然后把自己从应急舱门里弹出去！可不能在10,000米的高度这么玩，对吧？”

牛仔用一种完全无动于衷的表情盯着她，直到她开始不安地挪动重心才叹口气，“所以他看见了莫里森，对吧？”

“杰西！”莉娜呻吟，用双手盖住了脸。

半藏则挑起了一根眉毛。“约翰*·莫里森？那个突击队指挥官？”他怀疑地问。牛仔疲惫地点点头。半藏瞪着他几秒钟然后摇头。“不可能。他们给了他最高规格的军葬礼，不是吗？他躺在灵柩里，整个仪式在数千人眼前，通过直播在百万人面前举行。”守望先锋总部被炸毁的时候半藏正身处仁川，追踪一名被绑架的继承人。事情发生的那一天整个国家都陷入静止——守望先锋曾是韩国对抗不断侵扰海岸的巨型智械的最主要战线——一直延续到葬礼之后的数日。“如果那不是约翰·莫里森，他们为之哀悼的是谁？”[*John，杰克（Jack）是约翰的昵称]

“所以——所以你 _真的_ 没看见他？！”

“我不知道杰克怎么做到的，”奥克斯顿女士舌头打结的时候牛仔承认道，“在暗影守望里我们每隔一段时间就需要伪造几具尸体，但是它们基本都只是3d打印的模型，”他停顿了片刻，脸上露出若有所思的申请。“有一次我们甚至在一个死人脸上戴上了打印出的人脸面具来做一个更有说服力的伪装，”半藏几乎无法掩饰他的厌恶，但是牛仔继续了下去，“但那都不可能逃过哪怕最基础的尸检。除非验尸官是个有非法义肢还正患偏头痛的瞎子，所以他们在阿灵顿公墓埋下去的是什么？不知道，因为杰克·莫里森还好好地活着正在呼呼大睡——那混蛋在哪睡呢，莉娜？ASMS里？”[*应该是Advanced Strategic Missile System，舰用导弹系统]

“麦克雷，”奥克斯顿女士用冰冷的愤怒声音说，“那是莫里森指挥官！”

“那是莫里森，当然，但是他不是什么指挥官了。不再是了。”

奥克斯顿女士继续怒视了牛仔几秒，然后朝半藏挥挥手。“那他呢？他知道了，我们现在怎么办？”

“什么也不办，”牛仔冷静地说。

“什么也不办？！麦克雷，他可能把指挥官卖给 _任何人_ ——”

牛仔夸张地翻了翻眼睛。“他可能把我们之中的随便哪个卖给任何人。如果他要把谁卖了的话， _我_ 肯定是他挑的第一个。那还没发生呢。他甚至都没试过。我会知道的，我紧紧盯了他有两个月了。”

“就因为他还没有不意味着他不会，”奥克斯顿女士反驳道。

“当然。所以那就是为什么我们需要监控他，我，温斯顿，和源氏。”

奥克斯顿女士下颚的一块肌肉抽动了下，她继续用眼刀割着牛仔，后者则温和地回望她。最终她啪地转回身继续戳着半藏的胸口。“我会盯着你的，岛田，”她声明道，“不开玩笑，你听清楚了么？你本来就走在薄冰上，但是如果让我发现你有一丁点准备告诉任何人关于莫里森指挥官的迹象？”以一种快到无法看清的动作，戳着他胸口的那根手指已经直指他的前额，大拇指竖起仿佛一支手枪。“听懂了么？”

“清清楚楚，”他平静地回答。她冲他的音调眯起眼睛，但是当她没有再做出什么动作的时候半藏补充了一句，“虽然如此，我能否提个请求？”

“什么？”她用厌恶的口吻问道。

他直视她的眼睛。“雅典娜？我曾经到过任何能看到士兵:76面孔的位置吗？“

人工智能的声音响了起来。“否定的，岛田先生。”

“谢谢你。”然后，他朝奥克斯顿女士点点头，擦过牛仔走下楼梯，直接走向咖啡机。自从他醒来已经有二十八小时，他对咖啡因的需求已经超过一切。


	10. 拜恩斯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章包含对惊恐发作、解离及焦虑的详细描写。请读者谨慎考虑！
> 
> （容易带入的读者真的建议谨慎阅读——译者已经中过招了。）

他没花多少功夫就用明白了咖啡机。这也不赖。半藏渴望掩盖掉那来自于牛仔和奥克斯顿小姐——也许她已重回到猎空特工的角色中——欲盖弥彰般的安静的咆哮声，滤网漏下的液体发出滴滴答答的噪音，滴入一个他在附近找到的一个美好的超大号马克杯里。别的不提，看起来似乎他和守望先锋至少能在供给品份量上达成一致。

他瞥了医生一眼，她的头仍搁在桌子上，这时，那令人振奋的、浓郁得出人意料的气味钻进他的鼻孔。他本想在喝下第一杯的时候就开始冲泡第二杯，但不管这种混合咖啡是什么，它都十分刺鼻。他最好尽快带着它溜到房间另一头以免吵醒她。

机器发出 _叮_ 的一声，黑色气流啪地停止，一道蓝色的闪光出现，宣告着猎空特工，至少，已结束与牛仔的对话。半藏转过身，手中拿着杯子，正好看到一道气流的残像消失在通往驾驶舱的楼梯上。半藏允许自己翻了翻眼睛，离开会议桌，一道蒸汽在他走动时从胸前涌过。

与源氏的同事产生冲突并不妥当，但当一个简单粗暴的方案一目了然地放在眼前时，半藏别无选择。

他走向会议桌斜对角的弹射座椅，让自己和沉睡的医生之间尽可能保持距离。他坐下来，让通讯器在大腿上保持平衡，一边吹着咖啡，一边不顾滚烫的温度小口地啜饮着。咖啡因在他体内生效越早越好。

稍后，当他兴味索然地扫视着一篇他在逆戟鲸视娱上找到的一篇科学文献时，听到牛仔走下楼梯时马刺的撞击声。他没有抬头。和猎空特工的口角仍让他感到介怀，直到他感到思维清晰且具有足够的自制力前，都不想和牛仔有任何互动，更不要说去解析他那些奇怪的介入举动——

——即便如此，他的思绪还是蔓延开了。

就算在猎空特工武断地认定他发现了士兵76的身份时，她都 _一直_ 小心谨慎，就连威胁半藏时也没有清晰地说出过那人的名字。甚至没有任何迹象表明她会不小心将这名字脱口而出。牛仔则显然并没有这样的顾虑，这就——更莫名其妙了。这与牛仔最近所展现出的任何行为都大相径庭。自打半藏认识他的那一刻起，牛仔嘴里从未吐露过任何非必要的信息，从第一个闪光弹到在他毫不留情的监管之下的漫长天日再到——

——再到他们在雪松下的对话。

从那以后，出现了太多非必要的信息，语句，和手势。

马刺声越靠越近。牛仔的意图显而易见：马刺的响声正停在他左边。半藏拒绝抬头。他并不确定是否会有一个合适的时机来验证盘旋在他脑子里的猜想，但肯定不是现在，缺乏睡眠而咖啡因尚未奏效。牛仔显然另有想法。

“她大概过不了多久就会来道歉。”

半藏发出一声轻哼。“我来这不是为了等人给我道歉的。”

“也许吧，但她无论如何还是得向你道歉一回。” 

“她不欠任何人的。她的怀疑是正当的， _并且_ 她不是那个破坏别人信任的人。” 他抬起头来。牛仔的表情复杂，既疲倦又严肃，但是带着一丝幽灵般的微笑。他叹了口气，转过身来，沉重地坐在半藏身旁，甚至没有在他们之间留下一个座位以作缓冲。

很长一段时间里他一言不发。半藏一动不动地等待着，而后气冲冲地扭开头。他正要起身，徒留牛仔一个人浪费他自己的时间，这时牛仔终于开口。

“他从没要求我替他保守秘密。”半藏坐了回去，没有看他。“我不知道他是不是觉得自己这招很聪明，或者是根本就不在乎，但是除了要求人们别盯着他看，他什么也没说。”牛仔发出阴沉的笑声。“要是他觉得自己是在耍滑头，他是个白痴。安吉知道的。”他冲着房间另一端医生的方向点点头。“她知道的时候我也知道了。我们都参加了那次莫里森亲自领队的任务，那时他还是最高指挥官（The SC）。队伍人数不多——代表团还有其他一些人——但我们是少数看到他在危机之外的表现的人，那时候他是个爱出风头的人，现在也是。我们立刻就知道了。当然，从没对此说过一个字，但我们必须要照看彼此。所以我并没有破坏任何人的信任。我又不瞎。”

牛仔用他的金属手臂摩挲了一会下巴。如此近的距离，半藏能够听到他刚硬胡茬和义肢关节发出的刮擦。“我猜老队员们知道。莉娜知道，显然。我不觉得温斯顿会不知道。这就能解释为什么他会让他带领这次任务。”牛仔的声音里可不止一点愤懑。半藏的眉毛拧起，但在他决定是要评论或质疑老兵在新守望先锋阶层中的地位前，牛仔继续说。“我不知道源氏怎样。我不认为他们曾经一起执行过任务，而且那时候他根本不想去认识任何人。总是置身事外，藏在背景里。不知道他是不是像我一样了解莫里森。”

咖啡因并未及时凑效。

“置身事外？你什么意思？”

牛仔转过头，发现半藏紧紧盯着他，眉头紧锁，困惑不解。他几乎被吓一跳，足以使他在回答之前有片刻犹豫。“这个嘛，呃——要是他有得选的话就不会和任何人互动，你懂吗？除非对方开口，否则不会说话，有时甚至不会回应。比如——”他向驾驶舱的方向挥挥手，“——莉娜讲的那个故事里？源氏也在那次任务。她甚至不记得自己 _见过_ 他，我完全不意外。他就只是坐在黑暗的角落里然后，呃。你知道的。坐着。沉浸在自己的世界里。”

岛田源氏置身事外，只身孤影，坐在黑暗的角落中？ 

这——真是个离奇的想法。

源氏是家族里最有魅力和感召力的人，而在此之上，他向来 _十分善于交际。_ 他曾是那种走进一屋子陌生人中然后手机里带着20个新的联系方式走出来的人，是那种走在街上没法不每5分钟就被人拦下叙旧的人。母亲和长者们正因此为他对参于家族事宜缺乏热情而感到惋惜不已——他会是一个非凡的号召者，一位娴熟的谈判员，倘若他尽职尽责，对家族来说会是一副近乎完美的公关面孔，而不止是为了弥补半藏在这些领域的不足。颇具讽刺意味的是，他的母亲甚至警告半藏要严防他有任何背叛的迹象。就在源氏放弃了他在父亲的保护和影响之下伪装出来的所有野心之前，曾有一小段时间，她暗示过假如源氏利用自己的声望来动摇家族对他的忠诚，那么他会是个严重的威胁。

这就是为何当他听到特工猎空所描述的暗影守望的氛围时感到些微慰藉的原因——似乎是适合源氏的完美环境。怎么可能不是呢？他曾那么平易近人，诙谐风趣，英俊潇洒——

——面目全非——

——遮遮掩掩——

——机械人。 

切实地支离破碎。裹藏进金属的躯壳。绝缘而孤独地与外界隔绝。

转念又及——有多少部分的他——残存的他能够被这样孤立？究竟，医生在十年前所挽救的，是什么东西？半藏还记得——半藏知道他还能残存多少，只能残存多少。源氏还剩下什么来独自面对世界，被自己的家族谋杀与抛弃？

他弟弟银色的剪影在脑海中掠过，他在记忆里搜寻盔甲关节的细节，外骨骼上的光源，人造肌肉上裸露的肌腱，那没有表情的面具遮住的被腐坏肌肉围绕的鲜明的双眼。

半藏的义肢抽搐了一下，那陌生的感觉突然像是回到了他的身心刚开始适应它们的痛苦时月。一联想到这感觉顺着双腿向上蔓延，漫过身体和手臂，将他填满，他便战栗不已。

源氏过的是什么样的生活，被从肉体剥离然后封装入一台机器？

这迫使他远离了他曾经最大的乐趣，过去的大批仰慕者。如果他可以相信牛仔的话。

而他可以。

_至少可以说，他救了我，就像齐格勒医生救了我一样。她救回了我的身体，而他拯救了我的灵魂。_

为什么半藏直到 _现在_ 才明白 _？_

已经过去了 _几个月_ 。

_几个月。_

手上的痛感让他从吞没他的晕眩和寂灭中回过神来，这又警醒了是什么导致他一开始失了神。牛仔说话时一直带着审慎的表情，其后的某个时刻像是转瞬即逝的同时又兆载永年——先是牛仔的影像，然后是房间从视野里褪去，万物在他眼中影影绰绰交织在一起——太像是他在那次突袭中的软弱败退，以致龙神附体，而 _那_ 又与十年前另一场的战斗异曲同工。

半藏甚至没 _考虑过_ ——

手上的疼痛让他清醒起来。他眨眨眼让房间重进在视野里聚焦，本能地抬起手评估状态。映入视野的是遍布于手指上的不规则红色印痕，在沿着他皮肤滴下的咖啡渍液之下清晰可见。

愚蠢。

“半藏？”

他张了张嘴，但舌头拒绝组合出单词，当他终于能办到时，只发出一些日语音节。他啪地闭上嘴，眉头紧皱。

“半藏？操，嘿！安—”

“不要，”半藏嘶声说，这次用了英语。“她不会愿意被打扰，我也没事。”他试图用双脚站起，动作颤颤巍巍又不协调，但被一只触碰到他肩膀的手惊得后仰，他失去平衡，尴尬地跌坐在弹射座椅的塑料隔板上，倒抽一口凉气。

“哇哦！嘿——”牛仔站到他面前，双手举起保持在视线内。“听着，就——就呆一会，你得缓过劲来——”

“是的，谢谢，”半藏厉声说，感到前额上大汗淋漓。“我很好。你可以走了。”

牛仔犹豫着，看起来左右为难。“这可不像——”

“你可以把这游戏留待以后，”半藏重重地吐出语句，调整姿势直到他再次完全落座在弹射座椅上，向后靠去，紧紧闭上眼。“现在，停下然后离开！”

“这不是游戏！”牛仔厉声说道。半藏猛然睁眼，终于看到了他预期在牛仔脸上能看到的东西：深深的怒容，在怒气中眯缝起的双眼。“听着，就算不是我，没关系，但必须有个人要在你——这样的时候守着。那么你想让谁来？安吉或者莫里——76？”

“没有人，”半藏嘶嘶地说。

牛仔翻了翻眼睛。“那么就是安吉了。”但他还没转过身，半藏就挣扎着站起来。

“ _不_ 要。我很 _好_ 。”他用尽所有努力，阻止自己颤抖的双腿在身下崩塌，或是双手的颤栗太过明显。

牛仔并未被说服。他在半藏移动时伸出手，以防半藏跌倒或者作为自卫，又或两者皆有。“好吧，好吧。”他嘟哝着，嘴唇紧抿成一道直线。“我们打个商量，如何？我不会叫醒安吉，但如果你不让我在这守着，那你必须呆在她附近以防你需要她，好吗？就——坐在她旁边，要是你倒下了或者什么的，她都会第一个知道。行吗？半藏？”

“ _岛田_ ，”半藏咆哮道，双拳攥紧。“ _不_ 要叫我名字，牛仔。”

牛仔的嘴巴张开又闭上，迟疑地，最终说道，“岛田 _特工。_ ”他不安地换了换脚，纠结的语气让半藏不禁撇了他一眼。“岛田特工。现在，来吧。我们说好了吗？”

半藏咬牙切齿地忍了一会，敷衍地点点头。他尽可能平稳地行走，即使和稳当相去甚远，也设法走过会议桌，在双人座边缘坐下，就在咖啡机下方，离那位正在熟睡的医生不远的拐角处，尽可能远离她。

“嘿，不，这可不行，”牛仔紧跟身后，念念叨叨。“向前倾一点，这样如果你——要是我们遇到气流，你就不会颠得在地板上屁股着地。”半藏恼怒地呼了口气，但遵守了指示，希望这能鼓励牛仔离开。当半藏挪得足够远时，牛仔满意地点点头。“好了。现在，正如你刚才提醒过莉娜的那样，雅典娜一直在看着，如果你需要任何东西，叫她一声，她或者安吉都行，好吗？”半藏再次冷淡地点点头，牛仔做了个深呼吸，调转脚跟，迈着大步走开，似乎要走向楼梯上到另一层。

半藏注视着他走远，决意等对方一消失在视野中就回到房间另一边，但令他极为不快的是，牛仔反而大摇大摆地在远离楼梯一侧、一个屏幕下的工作站前坐下了，面向其他方向，但他只要扭过身来就能盯着半藏。他压下一声沮丧的咆哮，向后靠去，头重重靠向身后的架子，视线看向高处的舱壁。

当他意识到他们把通讯器落在原地时，沮丧有增无减。他能看到它躺在地板上，附近是翻倒在一滩暗棕色水迹里的咖啡杯。他全神贯注地看着它，期望自己四肢的颤抖能停下，然后他好站起来回收它，但颤抖因为周围无人注意而变得更剧烈。

可医生就在附近。

她会知道的。半藏几个月以来都没能想到的所有事情，她一定都知道。

这如今易如反掌，简单得可笑，去想象源氏在被半藏摧毁后那日日夜夜、累月经年的恐怖岁月中，被迫生活在一具几乎全身义体的身体里。那感觉该有多奇怪，成为一件全然的人造品？必须重新学习如何移动手指，脚趾，手臂，双腿—— _一切_ ——这曾让半藏在高度集中和剧烈疼痛中渡过数月，还仅仅只是为了一双脚？源氏用了多久才取得进展？他还留有足够的机能感受到骨头和肌肉适应期的痛苦吗？ _究竟_ 是否还有任何骨头或者肌肉的残余？

当幻痛第一次袭来时源氏是怎么应对的？

_现在_ 它再度侵扰时他又如何自处？

难以置信半藏曾将自己的罪行简化到如此地步。他曾如此确信于自己所 _认为_ 的事实，他 _所相信的_ 自己的所作所为，还有源氏 _对此_ 的反应应该如何，以至于他完全忽视了他的受害者实际上受到了怎样巨大的折磨。

越来越难以理解源氏如何做到远赴花村城堡却只是归剑入鞘。半藏绝不会这么做。他会将对方 _撕裂，切割，碎尸万段_ 。

但是—— 

——他已经这么做了，不是吗？

时间流逝的快慢变得难以判断，但至少他还能持续感觉到手上灼烧般的疼痛。如果他感到自己的意识过于涣散，就屈张手指，伸展然后挤压紧绷的红色皮肤以让自己清醒。颤抖在一段难以确定的时间后平静了下来，但在那一刻，半藏渴望的不再只是分神。

对清酒的渴望超越一切。他的视线不停地扫向放着他的大提琴箱的架子，但没有行动。羞愧和愤怒涌动在他的四肢里，渴求于发泄，但现在既不是时候也不是地方，而无从得知什么时候才 _会有_ 合适的时机和地点几乎成了这可悲的经历里最糟糕的部分。也许等他到达印度以后，他希望如此，但他无法打消自己的疑虑使自己确信会足够安全，能安全地发泄压力。

当猎空特工的声音在机舱内响起，他感到一阵恼怒和宽慰奇异地混合在一起。

“晚上好，尊敬的乘客们！我们将在约15分钟后抵达拜恩斯。乘务组，请做好降落准备！”半藏迅速站起，在医生醒来前大步穿过房间，混乱的情绪被强行压下沉入腹中变成小小的漩涡。这并不需要花费比袭击当晚更多的自制力，它并没有爆发的威胁，但仍然挥之不去必须小心监控。

他弯腰从地板上捡起仍然奇迹般保持干燥的通讯器。地板上一滩咖啡形成的水渍在他把通讯器夹回腰带时让他皱眉，试图回忆是否在机舱里看到过任何可以用来擦拭它的东西。

“ _Ach je!_ ” _（天啊！）_ 医生在他身后说，声音因睡意而带着鼻音。“出了什么意外吗，岛田先生？还是杰西或者莉娜弄成这样的？

“是我，”他回答道，没有转身，对自己设法维持住了一种即使并不自然也算是平稳的语调感到满意。愤怒和羞愧向下沉淀，在他腹中悄悄沸腾。“清洁用品存放在哪？”

她清了清喉咙。“噢，我想温斯顿和托比昂在我们起飞前已经让清洁机器人开始运作了，”尽管带有睡意，她仍用一种处变不惊的声音说道。他能听到她挪到双人座边上然后起身。“不过，我想他们会在着陆后才开始清洁。我不记得究竟是什么原因。”

“啊，是这样没错。和空气循环什么的有关。差不多那样吧。”牛仔走下台阶时靴子咔哒咔哒地发出响声，漫不经心地摆着手。“一切都还好吗，安吉？岛田特工？”医生走向咖啡机时发出一声含糊的肯定，所以她多半没注意到牛仔聚焦在半藏身上那若有所指的眼神。半藏没有屈尊做出任何回应；他抄起空的马克杯，坐在污渍形成的水洼上方的弹射座椅上。之前医生就坐在这，但他不会让她坐在这一摊脏乱中，尤其是当猎空特工准备降落时它有四处流动的风险。他的义肢可比她的鞋子容易擦得多。

“你想再来一杯吗，岛田先生？把你这杯换掉？”医生越过肩膀问道。她的马尾在睡觉时散乱了一部分，几缕蓬松的卷发垂落在工作服后背。

“不，谢谢你，齐格勒医生，”他回答，闭上双眼试着不要再次向后把头撞到墙上。“我不该再冒这个险。”他试着通过擦拭杯子上的湿迹以使自己分心，要是能抹干它就不会滴在他的衣服上。

“我来拿着，”牛仔说。半藏睁开眼，向牛仔投去一眼。他仍站得有一定距离，不过，伸出一只手等着以便靠近。半藏轻轻眯起眼——不过还是递过杯子。牛仔动作迅速地接过它，尽可能快地退回去。“我去拿点卫生纸，落地前好歹能擦一擦。”

半藏立刻站起。“没必要，”他在医生喃喃自语“啊，对，当然了，还有卫生纸不是吗？”的同时说道。

他略微皱起眉头看向驾驶舱的方向，“是不是——？”他安静地问，憎恨这个 _现在_ 问起更显尴尬的尴尬问题，在所发生的一切之后。

牛仔眨眨眼。“我们不是告诉——呃，这后面，楼梯两边，”他说道，朝飞机尾部猎空特工曾和半藏对峙的方向点头示意。“抱歉，”他飞速地加了一句，挪开视线。“希望你没，呃——”

“不。”半藏果断说，走上楼梯打断任何进一步的对话。

卫生间是一个几乎容不下它所包含的设施的靠近后舱门的小房间。半藏尽可能快地收集了几张折叠得整整齐齐的厚卫生纸，然后回去盖了几张在水渍上，留下两张备用，同时用脚挪着卫生纸让它尽可能地吸尽水分。他从大提琴箱里取出洗漱用品袋夹在胳膊下，把地上湿漉漉的一团夹在两张干纸之间尽可能裹好。他绝望地祈祷当他回到卫生间后不会因为堵塞住设施而不得不寻求帮助。令人欣慰，滴滴答答的卫生纸毫无障碍地消失了。半藏叹了口气，把手伸到附带的迷你洗手池中，让温热的水流舒缓他的疼痛，现在，他还有其他事要操心。

比如他弟弟的导师。他弟弟的 _大师_ ，不论那是什么意思。那个使这一切变得可能的人，他看着洗手池上方小镜子里自己阴沉的脸苦涩地想到，克制住自己不要像个小孩一样一拳锤在墙上。

无论如何，还有会面需要准备，还有尊重需要展现。

他在离开安全屋前刮过胡子的决定是正确的，即便现在有了打理自己的意外机会。一圈短短的胡茬软化了山羊胡线条的外沿，他利落地刮干净。他从袋内找出发圈，拢起垂在下颚两侧的短发把它们扎成通常的高马尾。他把头左右转动，检视是否有任何散乱的碎发，然后用潮湿的双手尽可能抚平衣服上的皱纹。他对着自己眼下隐约可见的眼袋哼了一声，想起早些时候牛仔在安全屋的提问。永久妆能够掩饰许多东西，但不是所有的。

当一切都收拾妥当，除了等待降落、与智械僧侣会面之外再无事可做后，他短短地叹了口气。

他不情愿地走下楼梯。当看到医生坐在水渍外沿旁边时他皱起眉，然而她在通讯器和咖啡之间来往交替的注意力似乎显示着她丝毫没有为此困扰。她在这两者上都十分专注。在他把袋子放下时，她抬头看了一眼，对他露出一个紧张的微笑。

“噢，”她眨眨眼看着他，“是的，体面一点是个好主意。”她的马尾还没扎好。她试图把通讯器和咖啡放到一旁，但弹射座椅的塑料隔板使得这个空间显得有些尴尬，咖啡杯险些泼倒。“ _Scheisse,_ ”她咒骂了一声。

牛仔的踪影不在附近，所以没有人能提供不容拒绝的帮助。他向前迈出一步。“请让我来，医生，”他伸出一只手提议说。

她笨拙地把杯子塞进他手中。“噢！真抱歉，”她边说边匆匆解开头发，让它们垂落在肩上。“我刚睡醒的时候几乎什么都办不好。对于医生来说可不是什么好品质，我知道。”她的语气透着奇怪的歉意，几乎是尴尬的。

这是从死亡边缘夺回源氏的那位医生。她的自嘲并不恰当。“并不是，但我确信你的病人无论如何都会感激你。”

她的手指停顿了片刻随后迅速把头发重新扎好。随着一声小小的道谢，她重新接过咖啡杯，但在他能走开之前，她与他对视，眨眨眼，又说，“啊！我还需要填写你的预防接种证明。杰西给了你什么化名？我会用到护照或者签证号码。”

想到要泄露这样敏感的信息，半藏因为胃中的翻涌而抿起嘴，但他别无选择。他微微点头回到搁板旁取出他所选用的化名的护照。医生在他递过护照时再次致谢，他立刻退回座位上以免表现出更多不悦。

猎空特工的声音在他落座时在广播系统里响起。“尊敬的乘客们，我们即将准备降落！请回到座位上坐好，现在—— _嘭_ ——机长会再次亮起您的安全带指示灯！”

牛仔匆忙跑下楼梯，但在再次落座在半藏身旁时明显犹豫了片刻，这次他选择隔开一个座位，给自己系好安全带。一旦猎空特工播报完流程，他用足以让过道对面的医生也能听清的音量大声说话。“既然我是，唔， _高级官员——_ ”他边说边对她翻了个白眼——半藏没有错过她向他投来的视线——“主导会面仪式的活就落在我身上了。我不知道你们打算怎么收拾，鉴于外边冷得要命我就长话短说。禅雅塔称他已经把所有必需品都打包在几个箱子里了，所以我们甚至没必要打开货舱。”

“他会在着陆点跟我们会和。我已被 _告知_ 我们最好以团体的形式出去迎接他会显得礼数周全，介绍一下自己，互相寒暄一番，然后我们就回到舱里走人。记住， _合十礼_ 在这儿是妥善的问候方式。听明白了？”他从医生看向半藏，又转回目光。

“收到！”医生说着，在机舱令人不安地倾斜的同时赶忙把杯子里的咖啡一口饮尽。

“明白，”半藏回答道，向后靠去，他的胃在针对自我的沉重愤怒和逐渐攀升的焦虑下翻江倒海。

运输机平稳落地花去的时间比半藏预期的少得多，猎空特工在广播里宣布“我们已经抵达尼泊尔，拜恩斯！现在时间是晚上7：33，目前气温为零下1摄氏度！天气预报——”半藏无视了剩下的广播，目光聚焦向舱门。

窗外漆黑一片，但飞机着陆灯昏暗的红光让他的眼睛得以适应，他能辨认出成片的倾斜屋顶的形状，斑驳的雪花在月光下发着蓝色的光。他们降落的地方更近似于一小片空地或某种广场而不是飞机跑道或机场。最近的建筑群只离了十多米远。

他的眼睛很快发现两个人形目标向运输机走来。前额上闪烁的蓝色光亮显然是出自人工而非月光。

舱门嘶嘶地打开，但这一次，金色的光晕立刻泡泡一般罩在入口四周。一个气温控制力场用来保持室内热量，他猜想。不论它是什么，都不足以隔断舱内气压与显而易见的高海拔区域低气压对流时产生的呼啸——耳膜突然鼓胀带来的疼痛足以使他僵在原地，他不得不在绷紧喉咙后部以舒缓耳膜的时候压下另一波涌上的恼怒。

“真要命，”牛仔咕哝说。透过视野外围，半藏能看到他用一只手捂住耳朵，另一只机械手捏住了鼻子。

“哦，没错！”猎空特空站在楼梯最下层，带着一抹歉意的坏笑看着牛仔。“我们提醒我们尊敬的乘客目前我们位于海拔4600米的区域。请留意任何包括疲劳、鼻血、恶心晕眩在内的高原病病状。如果您感到——”

“——头疼，胸痛，呕吐，呼吸急促或发烧，”医生接过她的话，解开安全带站起来，“请立刻来找我。”

“不会有机会发生的，”牛仔一边保证一边站起来。“他在——哦。”士兵76出现在楼梯上，不慌不忙地下了台阶，全副穿戴好目镜和黑色战斗裤还有夹克、手套。“行了，咱们走去一遭。”

牛仔一马当先走出去时半藏向后退了一步。医生和猎空特工紧随其后，但猎空特工在经过半藏时停了下来。她张了张嘴，但显然又不打算开口了，取而代之的是看了看76的方向然后向半藏尴尬地点点头，随后埋头走出去，差点被牛仔的马刺绊倒。他没有费心回应。

他在跟上这个小团体的后排时与76并行。士兵：76只向半藏轻微点头以示问好；他步伐坚挺，目光笔直地看向前方。团队穿过力场时他微微转头扫视四周评估周围的环境。半藏注意到这些，只因为他也在做同样的动作。

他尽可能睁开双眼，即使眼眶因为骤降二十度的气温和呼啸的冷风而湿润。

在他右侧，只有下沉的气流在开阔的空间里连绵翻飞形成缭绕的银灰色云雾，除此以外空无一物，它们雾蒸云涌的姿态，他只在高空飞行的途中才得以一见。

他立刻回想起年少时第一次登顶富士山的情景。那一天风和日丽，但浓雾笼罩着古老的火山脚下为替代在危机中被摧毁的森林而重新种植的年轻森林。即使是在那么高的地方，他仍能看到纤细的树冠穿透雾霭，逐渐缩小。在这里，下方无边无际的云雾只被陡峭的冰川峡谷的另一侧美丽巍峨的险峻山脉衬托得更加厚重。它们看起来像是在一片风暴肆虐、云雾蒸腾然而奇异地波澜不惊的海域的另一端。

这个村庄显然是大自然不朽篇章中的一小处造化。倘若他还有精力去欣赏，必然会令他赞叹不已。

几面旗帜悬挂在广场四周，一同飘扬在风中的样子令人着迷，又整齐得叫人心神不宁。从外部看来，这栋建筑由暴露在外的木制框架，百叶窗，和倚靠在彩色水泥墙上的露天楼梯组合而成，昏暗的灯光下，水泥墙的颜色难以辨认。附近除了正并肩走近的两个人影外没有任何生命迹象，他们每人携有一个看起来颇具体积的木箱。撇开人影本身以外，唯一可见的人工光源只有建筑敞开的入口处散发的柔和橘黄色灯光，这两个人影似乎曾在那里等待他们到来。

他们的团队在舷梯前堪堪停下。两个人影上前，将负重放置在地上。

“泰—泰哈撒·禅雅塔？”

半藏因为牛仔声音里轻微的颤抖而抿起嘴。即使有了斗篷，他还是这么容易受凉吗？不过，它 _确实_ 在风中轻轻打着摆子。像这样穿着它几乎没法抵御什么。另一方面，半藏对于风速的主要担忧则是它们会拉扯他的短马尾——他自己向来体温偏高。然而，他不由自主地注意到，牛仔一定是在帽子上用了发夹或者帽针一类的东西；他的帽檐在狂风中上下翻飞，但仍牢固地戴在头上。

一个人影走上前来，但两人都抬手合掌向他们行以 _合十礼_ 。“是的，我是泰哈撒·禅雅塔。这位是阿尼·琼英·卓玛*，来自寺院的一位姐妹。愿世人心境祥和。”

Ani Choying Drolma* 出生于1971年，尼泊尔的一位比丘尼，一位灵乐/佛教音乐的音乐家、歌手。

“ _Namaskar_ （您好）。我们很荣幸见到你。”牛仔的手臂动了动。半藏把这当成他回以合十礼的信号，即便他无法看到对方的双手。76在他旁边做了同样的动作。“我是杰西·麦克雷。”他走到一旁挨个为他们引见。“莉娜·奥克斯顿，安吉拉·齐格勒——”他暂停了片刻。半藏感到他的嘴角试图拧出一个微笑。“——士兵76，还有岛田半藏。” 

现在牛仔已经挪开，半藏可以清清楚楚地看到智械僧侣。

半藏永远不会承认这一点，但智械的外形总是令他着迷。他从小就被教导过，不论他是要走进一间会议室还是卧室，干净利落、仪表堂堂的外形总是能让事情颇有进展。躯壳的所有者是谁无关紧要；狭长的眉毛和有棱有角的下巴总是能凸显出某种优势。

在身体改造这方面，智械总有资本比人类搞得更夸张，因而，挑剔他们的外表所含有的意味，比对人类的外表吹毛求疵要有意思得多。当然，这些改造的动机往往并没有那么深刻——那位 _恶鬼_ ——半藏每年都能在岛田城里看到的、戴着面具的智械守卫跃进他的脑海中——但是智械的灵魂这个概念还太过前卫，很多人甚至不能相信它是存在的，而站在他们眼前的智械却似乎下定了决心精心经营他的外貌，好让所有看到他的人都不得不相信，智械的灵魂不仅如假包换，而且状态良好、过得十分自在。

他们的装扮试图简略地营造出一种节制、苦修的氛围。两位僧侣穿着的薄薄的宽松便裤（泰哈撒·禅雅塔的裤子甚至在脚踝处破烂不堪）在风中飞舞、猎猎作响，显露出腿部骨骼的轮廓。明显应被用作长款腰布的布料像矛旗一样飘扬在腰间 ，宽厚、菱形纹的系带并未系在纤细的骨架上，而是缠在便裤的腰带上。他们的金属胸膛和手臂裸露在外，身体迎风的一侧不断凝结上薄薄的冰层，又在干燥的空气中蒸发。

此外，为了使苦修者的形象更加完整，每位智械的面板都采用标准配置，线状的眼睛和胡桃夹子式无缝接合的嘴部，绝大多数智械在被送往新一代工厂、矿井和农场之前都在智械中心诞生，智械工厂曾保证这些设施将会是后稀缺经济时代的基础。

然而，凑近了看——

便裤染成了一种稍浅的橘黄色，深红色的裹腰在月光下闪烁着廉价尼龙或精制丝绸的光芒，而半藏立刻明白了对方都把钱花在了哪里。腰带本身像绳子一样宽厚粗糙，几乎像索具那么粗，但是使用了和便裤相同的优良材质。系在腰带后方的纽绳在风中飘动。智械比丘尼只有一根简单的纽绳。泰哈撒·禅雅塔的纽绳末端用编织线制成的铃状穗子在风中啪啪作响。相比于智械比丘尼面甲上寻常的三点蓝色灯光，泰哈撒·禅雅塔头上则有九点蓝灯以效仿 _戒疤_ 。如果这还不足以说明某些东西，他的面甲由两种色调组成，下颚以上是常规的打磨铝制品，下颚则是哑光的黄铜，与轻柔地以活塞式起伏飘动在他颈脖周围的黄铜法球相得益彰。它们在原地缓缓地旋转，显现出表面散发着轻柔蓝白光芒的圆形凹槽。

假如有什么人对这种戏剧性的效果心存喜爱，那这幅样子一定会令他们感到十分印象深刻。这是一种以半藏曾见过的大多数僧侣和比丘尼的穿着为蓝本、经过改良但仍能够辨认的制服，上至泰国的大型纪念寺庙，下到岛田组宣称是为了祭奠龙而供奉的精致小神龛。这是一套为了向观者传达一组非常特定的信息而设计的服装，给人留下一种无我的虔诚和空灵高贵的印象。

而最终，即便如此，半藏仍希望他们的外表能包括表现力更丰富的眼睛。这样，或许，他就能更好地判断当智械走上前来向团队的每个人回以问候时的所思所想。他的焦虑在迎向对方时进一步攀升。

“麦克雷特工，源氏跟我说过很多你的事。我很期待你的户外烧烤。”牛仔回以短短一声惊讶的笑声。“齐格勒医生。万分荣幸。您的工作十分高尚。”除了微笑和一声磕磕巴巴的道谢外，医生似乎不知如何回应。“我相信——源氏坚持让我不要做无用功，直接称呼你为猎空。”

猎空灿烂一笑。“没错！很高兴见到你！”她是真的很高兴。这种兴高采烈在她脸上以和见到半藏时截然不同的方式一览无余地展现着。

“士兵76。源氏告诉我你是战斗领域的专家。我期待能与你并肩作战。”76哼哼了一声作为回应。

“岛田半藏。”智械的声音带有典型的低频智械泛音，并且，即使没有肺部或者喉部器官，仍具呼吸感。而半藏，尽管有时间准备、鼓舞自己，依旧情不自禁地紧张起来。再者，他没预料到智械僧侣上前一步，双手垂在身侧，庄重鞠躬。“我十分期盼你的到来。很高兴终于见到我最聪慧的学生之一的家人。”

智械僧侣转而用上了完美流畅的日语，使得他们周围的守望先锋特工们面面相觑。半藏压一下一阵恼怒。为什么智械僧侣要费心这样区别对待半藏？

无论如何，他流畅地鞠躬回礼，试着找出一份令人满意的说辞。“岛田源氏对您倍加推崇。”他说道，因为短暂地跟自己争辩是应该使用英语还是日语而略有磕绊。最终他决定和智械僧侣的用语保持一致。

智械僧侣发出短促的笑声，向后微微仰头模拟出相匹配的动作。“很荣幸能成为你们之间片言只语的谈资。”半藏眯起眼睛。智械僧侣扭头转向牛仔。“麦克雷特工，”他换回英语说。“我相信你们都急于再度启程，但我想提个请求。直到几分钟前我才地抵达这里见到阿尼，她为我带来了我的兄弟姐妹所赠的礼物和行李。是否有时间能让我在村子四周走走？我不知道什么时候才能再次回到这里。”

“呃，没问题，”牛仔慢吞吞地说，令半藏很是失望。“我们已经提前完成计划。这地方看起来不大，所以我猜不会花上太久？”

“不，完全不会。”智械僧侣转回面对半藏。“能请你与我同行吗，岛田先生？”

半藏的眼睛因为这份邀请而微微睁圆。否定的回答几乎脱口而出，但他克制住了自己。他已经向源氏保证会尊重地对待智械，更何况并没有一个拒绝的理由。

“好，”他简洁地回答，迈步向前。

猎空特工下意识地蹦出一句，“这么冷的——”她说了半句便打住。

几乎与此同时，牛仔皱着眉开口，“嘿，等会，岛田特工。你有能穿的外套吗？”

“没错，你不应该穿着一件单衣到处走，”医生带着一丝警告意味说。她已经瑟瑟发抖。

半藏惊讶于他们的反应，眉毛拧起摇摇头。“只有一件雨披。我没有预计到这样的气候。但这无关紧要，我能轻易地忍受这样的寒冷。”

“见鬼了，”牛仔毫不客气地说。他拽了拽围在肩上的披肩，从左肩上拽下一部分，这样一来它更像件斗篷而不是披巾。“至少带上这个，不然感冒在高原病之前就找上门了。”

“多谢，不用。”半藏赶忙说，而牛仔已经摘下帽子塞进惊讶的猎空特工手中，开始把披肩从头上脱下。他 _感觉到_ 寒冷，理所当然的，但这与北海道冬季相比之下相形见绌。他并不需要一件外装，尤其不要是牛仔的 _披巾_ 。他迅速解开右臂袖扣挽起袖口，露出皮肤。“看见了？我并不受影响，”他强调，展露平滑的皮肤，完全没有因为寒冷的气候而出现鸡皮疙瘩。“只要不被淋湿，我就能保持温暖。”

牛仔咂了咂嘴。“还是拿着吧，”他恳请般地递上披巾。

半藏叹口气将袖口放下抚平，就在他几乎要伸手接过披巾时，智械僧侣开口了。

“面对严寒而不为所动确实是岛田家族的一项特质。源氏也从来不需要外衣，除非是暴风雪来临。即便那样他也只会穿些轻便的衣物。我和我的兄弟、姐妹们在第一个冬天里一直为他感到忧虑，而他几乎没有一点冻伤。”

医生向智械僧侣投去平淡的一眼。智械僧侣双手合十。“实际上，一点冻伤也没有。”

“对，还在守望先锋那会儿他就这样，”牛仔沉思道。他转向医生。“不过，那难道不是因为他的机能增进吗？”

机能增进。 _机能增进。_ 多么粉饰太平的字眼。

“不，实际上，”医生若有所思地说。“事实上，我不得不缩小我原本打算的加热器规模，以支持一套扩容冷却系统，用于稳定他的体温。他一直持续过热。不过从没想过这可能是基因层面的因素。”话尾她附上一个微笑。

“嗯哼，”牛仔转回向半藏。“那——”他脸上闪过一丝思虑的神情，截住话头。“我们会把禅雅塔特工的行李搬进去，”他话锋一转。“你带着通讯器，如果有任何需求就告诉我们。”

“感谢你。另外，请叫我‘禅雅塔’就好，”智械僧侣平和地说。他和另一位智械提起木箱递给牛仔和猎空特工。另一位智械，阿尼，双掌合拢以合十礼向守望先锋的特工们致意道别，大家都返回舱内，除了76。

直到其他人都进入机舱他才动起来，解开他滑雪风衣式的夹克，露出打底的黑色纤维战术衣。半藏气馁地皱起脸，让76哼出几乎像笑声的声音。“带上它，”他把夹克扔向半藏，生硬地说，后者出于本能灵巧地接住。“穿不穿随你，带着就行。”他在半藏能反对以前转身走上舷梯进入运输机。

智械僧侣轻声低哼，智械语调中饱含一种奇妙的音律感。“他不容你拒绝他的好意，不是吗？”

半藏没有回答。他将夹克堪堪搭在右臂上。他并不需要它，但总比牛仔的围巾强些。即使如此，76比他更高，这意味着过长的袖子和衣摆会让半藏穿上它看上去幼稚又缩水。

他迈步跟上智械僧侣的身旁。和那位智械比丘尼一道，他们带领他向左走上一条未铺柏油的宽阔路径，他们沿途而上，直到与村内建筑的二层齐高处。这里有一条蜿蜒曲折的山路延向山中，智械们在此停步。

他们说了几句话，也确实只有寥寥数语；无论他们究竟是几个意思，智械被语言学家们普遍描述为“卓有成效”。他们说着互相行以合十礼，随后智械僧侣向一旁走开几步。

然而，智械比丘尼并没有离开，取而代之的是她转身面向半藏，矗立原地。他扬起一边眉毛以示疑问，但很长一段时间里她只是注视着他一言不发。随着沉默的行进，即便对方的面甲毫无变化，他依然可以感受到被审视的压迫感。终于，她伸手向后将挂在腰上的一个小袋子移到身前，摸索了一阵，从中取出一个黄铜法球，看上去与漂浮在智械僧侣颈脖四周的那些一模一样。

“一件礼物，”她以 _窃语_ 般低沉的女中音嗓音和完美的日语开口，将法球递向他。“来自香巴里，赠予我们最亲爱的一位挚友的兄弟。”

他全身绷紧，指关节因为攒紧的双拳喀啦作响。他将视线从那张过于平板的脸和递来的法球上移开。“不，”他咬紧牙关。“我不能接受来自源氏的朋友的任何礼物。这——并不妥善。”于此更甚，对于一位称呼源氏为朋友的人来说，向他的谋杀者传递除谴责之外的任何事物都几乎是对被害者的 _冒犯_ 。

智械比丘尼轻轻抬起头，仿佛在思考。她松手让法球漂浮到半空，在原地缓缓旋转。她拢起骨架般的金属手指轻轻垫在其下，铭槽里流动的蓝白色光芒微微亮起。“那么，一个纪念品。一份为途经我们土地的旅人的良好祝愿。”她最终说。

半藏抿起嘴。“我不能接受这个。”

从左肩传来轻柔的触碰。他被吓了一跳，但他允许这股轻柔的外力使他微微转身，直面智械比丘尼那毫无表情的面甲。另一阵被仔细审视的压迫感袭来，他感到自己的下巴崩得更紧。

“你并不需要接受这件礼物，”她平静地说。“你也许永远也不会接受它。未来变幻无端，你无须在意我们的意愿。不过——”她的手沿着他的手臂向下滑落，沿途落下令人不适的触感，随后他的手被牵着抬起托在悬浮的法球下，她冰冷得几乎令人发疼的手裹起他的手指，拢住法球。“——带上一份礼物并不需要接受它。”而后她向后退了一步。

“祝你旅途平安，岛田半藏，”她双手合十，说道，“愿你的身与心皆是如此。”随后，不等他做出回应，她拾阶而上走向深山。他在她身后追出一步，试图在余怒未消时赶上去， _要求_ 她把法球收回。

“阿尼总是比我更有同理心。我就做不到。”

半藏的步伐因智械僧侣的发言而僵在半途。他转过身。智械僧侣已经走远，金属的双手背在身后，巨大的垂穗随着他的步伐前后摆动。半藏绷着脸阴沉地回头看向智械比丘尼渐行渐远的身影。她已经走上另一条之字型山道，而蜿蜒的阶梯意味着她所在之处已经远在他们上方。他可以快步攀登上山截住她，但愤怒让他呼吸粗重，比他应有的呼吸更重，这使他记起当前纬度下稀薄的空气。他实在不知道哪一样更糟：接受来自源氏的恩人的不当之礼，或是在企图将它归还时因为晕眩而跌落，然后在锋利的石头上摔破脑袋。

无声的咆哮过后，他快走几步跟上智械僧侣。其余的选项都不及当他已同意与对方同行却又被甩在身后来得糟糕。要是他没有误会，也许他的话意味着他十分乐意拿走这颗被错付的法球。

然而，一旦他与智械僧侣并行，那些话如鲠在喉难以出口。他的手紧紧地握住法球，可他几乎无法站定好好看向智械僧侣，更遑论与他对话。这礼物唤起了这些智械唯心主义者的一切 _过失_ ，他们不知怎的说服源氏不要履行他的权利，而 _这个_ 僧侣正是罪魁祸首。

鉴于智械僧侣与他仅一臂之遥，半藏拼尽全力阻止自己说出任何粗鲁无礼的话。他所思所想尽是如何挖开对方的胸腔、粗暴地扯出他的核心能源通路。

他死死盯着前方，试图压抑下自己的愤怒，当他们改变前进方向转而穿过村庄时才又注意起智械僧侣。

建在他们左手边山坡上的几座房屋只有一层高，却仍高于邻近的其他屋子，而它们之下的绝大部分村落坐落在靠山侧的突出平沿上。大部分房屋分上下两层，其间连通的木质平台提供了从他们所走的小路直抵二楼的通道。一座比其他建筑更高大敞阔的建筑矗立在山坡上——也许是市政厅。他们必须穿过阻在前方的建筑侧厅，智械僧侣礼貌地打开双扇门请半藏通过。从角落里堆叠的模糊难辨的鼓状物来判断，这里似乎用作某种储藏室，不过半藏没怎么费心注意。

侧厅另一侧是一片围起来的广场，或者也可能个市场。砖块和石头墙与前方的建筑相连，而在墙壁的背风处，赫然立着几家商店的前门。石板路取代了泥泞的小路。一些封闭的阳台上挂着沉重的钟型风铃和旗帜，如果没有月光的照耀，它们的颜色会更加鲜明。大部分风铃和旗帜被安置在避风的地方，但也有一些暴露在风中，却仍保持沉寂。稳速的强风将铃舌吹得紧贴一侧，有效地让它们静了音。

智械僧侣在这里转弯，平台通向向另一座独立的低矮石塔。齐胸高的矮墙围起一座多檐式神庙*，被木质屏障隔开，只允许从矮墙的沿侧进入。越过矮墙，半藏得以对市场的全貌一览无余，包括市政厅对面石墙上，有一道门径可以进入村庄，那似乎是主要入口。

多檐式神庙*：根据作者的解释，原文的“an open cupola”指的是尼泊尔：村庄地图中央，两队争夺点的上半部分的那截建筑。在现实中，这个建筑的原型是“尼泊尔多檐式神庙”，游戏中根据游戏需要的魔改版本就在这里就简称“多檐式神庙”好了。这种神庙的建筑结构本身就是上层中空，因为上层是神明而非人类居住的地方。

与他们所经平台相对的塔的另一侧，出现了又一座短桥，通向一栋与广场周围的房屋并无二致的建筑。短桥的终点是一扇厚重的木门，大门紧闭抵御着企图席卷广场的凛冽寒风。

智械僧侣似乎满足于他们绕着神庙并行的状态，他便扭过头去观察矮墙另一侧的景色。两三圈下来半藏已获得了足够的信息，但智械僧侣并没有停下来的意思；他单纯只是走着，于是半藏将注意力转向内观。

他的思绪再一次立刻回到了源氏身上。他的愤怒与羞愧往复翻涌，源氏过去与现在的形象在他眼前交织闪现。智械僧侣近在眼前，不论他如何竭力将思绪转移向别处或试图抛开杂念把这化为一次行禅冥想都显然无能为力，而他相当怀疑智械僧侣在静默中的行走正是在行禅。

行禅*：以步行的姿势来作禅修，可根据当时的环境而采用直线来回或环形来回的方式。

除了呼啸的风声和偶尔轻响的风铃，万籁俱寂。附近再没有任何生物迹象，只有半藏和——他怀疑智械僧侣是否能算作生物，他的所行所想以和半藏相同的方式运作，而这也许足以匹配这一名目。

寂静变得诡异起来。他们抵达时太阳已西沉，但无论怎么看仍感觉天色未暗。难以理解为什么他们还没遇到任何人。村庄维护得很好，半藏在泥路和零星的雪地上发现不只一串足印，兼有人迹与智械的脚印，是他们走过这些道路时所留下的。

诡异很快成为难以忍受的压抑，半藏设法转移了注意力，他细细检视了下方的村庄、周围的建筑以及屋顶上是否有任何敌方行动的迹象，实在是荒唐无比。这难道会是个意外之喜，他想，如果源氏策划了某些惊心动魄的阴谋，先折磨上他几个星期然后将他带离日本拖到尼泊尔的一处不毛之地，在一处僻静的角落孤身一人被一个“智械僧侣”暗杀，难道不是种愉快的惊喜吗？

痴人说梦。但那将会多么令人欣慰！并且时机也恰到好处。在这妄想中，他甚至会让源氏有先见之明，叫他知道半藏不会立刻认识到自己的罪孽深重，如此一来他便有时间去了解如何才能刺穿半藏厚实的颅骨从而给予他致命一击。

盛怒与羞愧再次蠢蠢欲动。

智械僧侣继续走着，一圈又一圈。对四周的检视即便是以半藏那严苛得近乎残酷的标准而言也已经过犹不及，他又陷入了对源氏的状况那令人万般不适的分析中，这时，智械僧侣终于开口。

“走上多少圈，”他提问，“你觉得是合适的？”

“多多益善。”半藏有点措手不及，但他的回答几乎毫不迟疑。

“我愿意认为一圈与二十圈有相同的价值，”对方回以一种几乎——苦笑？——的语调。这足以让半藏微微紧张起来。“当然你几乎立刻就感到厌倦了。”

半藏咽下一声叹息。“不，”他简短地说。

“不？”智械僧侣复述了他的话。“但我是。我已经看了这村庄千百次，而自我第一次见它以来一尘不变。一次就已足够。”

源氏对他有言在先， _试着别过度揣测他说的每一句话，_ 然而智械僧侣已经在挑战半藏的忍耐下限。至于僧侣本人，仍没有丝毫离开神庙周围的意思。半藏压下又一声叹息，抵抗着揉按自己鼻梁的冲动。

耐心与尊重，他告诫自己。你欠源氏以对他导师的耐心和尊重。

“既然你发出了邀请，我只是跟随你同行。”一旦他能相信自己的语调会是恭敬的之后，立刻说道。“如果我给了你不愿同路的印象，我道歉。”

“嗯，”智械僧侣含糊地嗯了一声，但他没有停步。“从前你要等多久才会开口打破局面？”

半藏保持沉默。

“从不，”智械僧侣若有所思，大声说出答案。“多么不同寻常，过往你从不必忍受这样的愚行。”

一阵与寒风和冷意皆无关系的战栗穿过半藏。他感到这场谈话并不对等。完全只依靠身体语言来解读对方已经够糟了，他的对手则多半能察觉哪怕是最微妙的面部表情；一个有内部消息的对手只让这糟上加糟。

他尽可能深吸一口气，迫使自己的挫败和疑虑退到一旁。“你是指源氏认为我从不会忍受这样的行为。”

“当然。我只从他那了解过你，但毫无疑问我们两人都对你知之甚少。”

半藏向一旁看去，避免看向智械僧侣。“确实如此，”他同意道，“某个年龄过后源氏就不再在乎与家族维持关系了。”

“是你们没有维持与彼此的关系，”智械僧侣纠正他。半藏的眉毛抽动了一下。是谁几乎每天把源氏那些古怪出格的行径放到他面前，先是他们的父母，随后是长者们，而后甚至是新闻界？但不是源氏自己，这点毋庸置疑。源氏甚至不是那个在从城堡屋顶溜进溜出时来找他的人，或是去花村的舞厅和酒吧，甚至更远的地区外。源氏没有来找过半藏哪怕是 _一次_ 。

倒也不是说半藏从没有偷偷摸摸地出去过。他只是必须做正确的事。

“不论如何，你们兄弟之间只有血迹斑斑，”智械僧侣继续说，“我在你的身上感受到了一股愤怒，这股愤怒曾经吞噬了你的弟弟。”

这可是个狂妄的臆断。

太过狂妄。

“我们 _一点_ 也不像。”他的声音比他本意要表现地更嘶厉。他缓了缓才又继续。“他的愤怒理所当然。而 _我的——_ ”任性妄为。幼稚。起始于一条性命的逝去而那正是他亲手所毁。“——不可饶恕”

“所有的这些吗？”智械僧侣的声音轻柔。当半藏拒绝回答时，他叹口气。“仍是如此自信不疑，”他喃喃低语，“即使你迈向的是毁灭之道。”

半藏无力地笑了笑。“这是唯一的路。”

“我相信从前你也只看到了这一条路。”

半藏的笑容消失了。他突然意识，自己那曾被情绪状态和寒冷的气候而压制一时的精疲力竭去而复返，在四肢百骸中扩散开，头脑蒙上一层迷雾，自制力摇摇欲坠。体表的冰冷和骨子里的疲惫不堪拖拽着他，令他如同涉水而行。

“对，”他承认，舌头在嘴里发僵。“我看到摆在我们面前仅有的道路，然后我顺着它来到末路。”

“实际上，它没有通向任何人的末路，”智械僧侣温和地说。

半藏呼出短促、痛苦的一口气。“它没有吗？”他苦涩地问，“它没有吗？如果我在那之后遇到他，我绝不会认出他。当我再见他的时候确实 _没有_ 认出他。我摧毁了曾经身为人的他，而他不得不从无至有，重新来过。”

“没错，他也曾经这么认为。”半藏紧咬牙槽，足以感到一颗臼齿的轻微晃动，伴有一丝血腥。“不要误会，”智械僧侣强调说，“我无意将你的罪行轻描淡写。你说你摧毁了他，这十分近乎正确，在遭到攻击直至我们相遇的时日里，他从未痊愈。身体，心理，灵魂上，他忍受着极端的痛苦。但在来自过往与现时的朋友们的竭力帮助下，他重建了自己。他是个全新的人，但他的内在仍是自己，此外，最重要的是，他获得了宁静。”智械僧侣顿了顿。“或者说，他会获得，如果他能将旧日自我的最后一片与今日的自己相融。”

“哈，”半藏苦涩地说，“他有过机会，然后浪费了它。他 _现在就有_ 机会可他在回避。”

智械僧侣突然停步转向他，在不触碰到半藏的情况下伸手将他拦下。“他找到你是为了寻求和解，但他足够强大到没有这也能走下去。在他出发寻找你之前，他就知道他必须如此。”他的声音一如既往地平稳缓和，但带着突如其来的质问口吻，像钢铁般锋利。“如果你只想强迫他重走你的旧路，你是在浪费时间。他已饱尝复仇之果，发现那只是毒药。你 _不能_ 强迫他咽下更多。”

“他的权利，”半藏咆哮道，不再试图以同样平静的语调回应智械，“不是复仇。这是正义。他口中的宽恕，说得好听就是个借口，说白了只是正义的不公。”

“如果你无意接受他的宽恕，那就这样吧。无论他是否给予，都与你无关，”智械僧侣坚定地说。“而假如他杀害你，又有何正义可言？这能复还他旧日身躯，往昔良辰吗？他会在家族的怀抱中找到自我吗？”智械僧侣停顿片刻，而后，用一种奇异的柔和语调继续，“这能阻止更多无辜的伤亡吗？过去十年间你可不曾无所事事，岛田先生。这些年来你杀了许多人，但是——其中有多少不是罪有应得？”他默不作声了片刻，看起来更像是容他思索而非回答，因为他用一种断然的语气又说，“就源氏所能发现的而言，没有。无论多少金钱都不会让你在这点上动摇。”

所以智械就是这样花言巧语地说服源氏放弃了他的权利！半藏甚至不愿去猜测，究竟费了多少时间才胁迫他那任性、固执的兄弟接纳这样掺水，拙劣，且又毫无远见的正义？当源氏得知杀害他的凶手仍自由完好地行走在大地上，他用了多久才接受了这般教义？

半藏暗自思忖，思绪回到新泻那无名的屋顶上，他弟弟在通讯器里恳求他接受援手。需要怎样的操控手段，才强大到足以使源氏信服，使他相信他值得拯救？

他解开左手袖口，动作因为搭在右胳膊上沉重的外套略显尴尬，但他拒绝从智械僧侣脸上移开目光。

“正义，”他平静地说，“不仅仅是复还，或防止更多伤害。它还是一种对无法偿还的债务的补偿。我无法归还从源氏那里夺去的东西，但我无论如何都有负于他。他选择了拙劣的补偿，而这绝不足以满足，无论对他——”他将袖口卷过臂肘，展露出平滑无痕的皮肤上栩栩如生的龙纹。“——抑或那些注视着的神灵。”

他抬起手臂，手指攒紧法球，如此一来龙纹咆哮的血口与半藏芒刺般的目光一同对准了智械僧侣。“难道你不明白，统御着我们的律法是从更高的层面所降下吗？对于这一场断绝最强大血脉的背叛，他们洞若观火，且要求得当的举措。”他在心中延展意念，感到龙鸣动着响应其主人的话语。从他的皮肤与纹身之间绽起湛蓝的电光，不像战斗中那般强烈，但仍超脱尘世、形如鬼神，幽灵般的光芒笼罩着他的手臂。

“无论你用怎样的言辞欺哄他的神智，源氏明白这点，”他断言道。“他会记起它而后放弃他被要求进行的无济于事的苦修。这只是时间的问题，泰哈撒·禅雅塔。”

良久，智械僧侣没有做出回应，无论对半藏的言辞或是龙。风呼啸过村庄的围墙，强烈的狂风足以使气流卷过附近一座阳台的风铃与悬钟，掀起阵阵回响。

智械僧侣调转步伐，双手又背回身后。

半藏感到一阵奇异的胜利感。

但智械僧侣的下一句话使半藏惊讶，掺入了沉重的失望。

“难道他还是毫无长进吗？尽管我再三劝告，他仍为他的宽恕索取代价吗？”

蓝色的幽光黯淡下去，归于它来处的虚空。

“不，”半藏说，扣上袖口转过脸去，收拾起自己的恼怒——早前他在运输机上因为怒火而抛在脑后的另一股恼怒。*“他没有为如此虚无的东西索价。我 _提醒了_ 他他的权利，我的命是他的。他没有领受，转而把它给出，交给守望先锋。”他愤愤地说。“所以我呆在这，直到——”

*原句：Hanzo said, turning away as he rebuttoned his cuffs, seeing to his annoyance that he had forgotten the other from earlier, by the transport. 如果有朋友知道怎么翻请指正（疯狂挠头）。

“啊，”智械僧侣一副恍然大悟的神情，打断他的话，“现在我明白了。”

半藏抿紧嘴，努力不要发出挫败的叹息。“明白？”他回头看去，疲惫地问。

智械僧侣转身面对他，点点头。“我一直在想，”他缓缓开口，“为何你选择留下，为何如此顺从。这让源氏惊讶，自然也使我惊讶。”

“顺从”这样的字眼让半藏感到怒火中烧，但老实说，他无法反驳这一点。正确的说，这就是他的目的， 营造出作为一名下属追随他们的上级的表象。但在他的愤怒能再度从他疲惫的指缝间溜走前，智械僧侣又一次使他惊诧。

“源氏，”他一门心思地兀自说道，“犯了一个严重的错误。”

顷刻间，半藏身上的怒火和挫败被抽干 ，留下一片麻木的空虚。他感到下颌因为可能的一点宽慰而似乎略有放松，但他不允许自己抱有希望，还不到时候。慢慢地，比他数年以来曾有过的都更犹疑，他冒险地静静问道，“你同意？”

智械僧侣向他走近。他解开背在身后的双手，一手要搭上半藏的肩膀，但在最后一刻他停下了，骨骼构架的手悬在空中，没有触碰他。 “并非，”他轻柔地说，“像你所希望的那样。”

失望强烈又渺茫，轻轻回响在他心中空荡荡的虚无里。半藏看向别处。

“我几乎希望我是错的，”智械僧侣继续道，更像在自言自语。“它会是另一个业障，一种毫无意义的阻碍，”他轻轻摇头，退后一步。“现在——现在我 _想_ 赠你一个法球。”

这再次激怒了半藏，但不足以使他有所行动，只是转过身来迎面拒绝道，“我不会接受它。”

“不，”智械僧侣若有所思地说，转过头抬起手搭在黄褐色的青铜下巴上。他们在多檐神庙的一侧，面向廊桥另一端紧闭的大门。智械僧侣盯着它们看了一阵。“我不知道你何时才会。” 他沉吟道。

半藏动了动，阴着脸眉头紧皱。

他们站了许久，智械僧侣似乎迷失在思绪中，而半藏只是盯着他看，感到内心的虚无在疲劳的重压下缩退。最终，智械僧侣摇摇头从出神中清醒，一个奇怪的人类行径。“我们应当返程，”他说，转过身去，再次背过双手，朝他们来时的方向走去。“我已经承蒙麦克雷探员的应允足够久了。”

半藏看着他走出几步，才步履沉重地跟上，没费力赶上他的步伐。坦白说，他很高兴他们的谈话结束得这么突然。他差点想解下腰带上的通讯器看看到底过了多久，但最终他并不想知道，当时间感觉如此漫长时，实际上只是过了多久。

他们穿过平台，但没有沿原路返回，取而代之的是智械僧侣走下平台两侧通向市集的一段石阶，显然打算取道村庄主路。半藏踟蹰片刻随即跟上。他迫不及待地想要独处，哪怕只是在返回运输机途中的片刻也好。不过，智械僧侣并未中止他的邀请，所以半藏仍得陪着他。

回程的路途弯弯绕绕。他们绕过市政厅，穿过一道从石塔处可见的一摸一样的大门，石筑的风墙和木制屏风立在门前数米处，以防穿堂风吹进市集。这条在建筑间蜿蜒穿行的道路同样未经铺砌。沿途有零星店面，但都紧闭大门以阻挡肆无忌惮地吹过街道的狂风。

他们行进时，半藏曾期望这份意料外的宁静能至少维持到抵达运输机，但令他大失所望的是，一直领先在前的智械僧侣，不多久就放慢了速度好让半藏赶上他。他仁慈地在他们再次并排行走时保持沉默，但也只到运输机顶部出现在最后一栋矮小建筑后为止。随后他发出一声仿佛咳嗽的奇怪的电子音，才说道，“现在你已经好好看过了这座村庄，你对你弟弟的家园有何感想？”

又一个出其不意的问题，而半藏在无以复加的震惊下，不禁回头看去。这是—— _这里_ 曾是源氏的家园？一座攀附在喜马拉雅山侧的小小村庄？它甚至连通了水电吗？半藏没有发现任何太阳能屋顶或风车证明它有，这座村庄的水电就像它大概是一座容纳了那么多的智械的村庄一样荒谬。这附近有可能有核电站吗？

无论如何，半藏想不出还有什么地方比这里与他所知的那个绿发的纨绔混混更不搭了。源氏只要稍微离开现代文明区域就会没完没了地抱怨。他甚至连爬到富士山顶都受不了，因为信号不好，他无法忍受被迫远离他的消遣消遣哪怕一天，更不要说半藏偏爱的深入乡间之旅。

当然——这些旅行是对半藏来说是种逃脱，暂时缓释了他日益增长的生活压力。

也许源氏发觉自己也需要一次类似的逃亡。如果逃亡是种可能的话。

即便如此，智械僧侣似乎仍然期待他的回答。半藏的耐心几近告罄，除了回到运输机上将智械僧侣交予守望先锋的特工们之外他别无所求，届时他则会效仿他迫使他兄弟所变成的那样，遁入黑暗的角落中。

他试着用上自己的最后一点礼数。“它——”噢，他听起来有多疲惫多虚弱！“它是宁静的。”

“对你来说不是，”智械僧侣内省地说。“环绕着我们宁静与和谐相对于你内心的混乱来说，是种巨大的反差。而我只是徒增烦扰。我诚挚地致以歉意。这并非我本意。”

半藏深深地吸了一口气，下意识攒紧手中的黄球。“你的本意 _原本是_ 什么？”他本想咆哮着说出这些话，但出口时却成了疲惫的怨言。他开始感到愤怒再次凝聚；他已经快40个小时没有睡过觉，但此前他曾多次在四天都没有休息的情况下仍保有比 _这_ 良好得多的自制。如果他如此向自己妥协，那么他大提琴箱里的兴奋剂在此刻就成了危险的必需品。

智械僧侣一时间没有回答，他们走下一个小斜坡，通向运输机着陆的广场。在这个角度，半藏能看到运输机实际上是盘旋在崖面上，这就解释了为什么猎空特工选择的着陆点尤其位于村庄中央。

“我的本意，”他最终说，几乎是犹疑的，“是鼓励你许诺一条前进的道路。你已经在原地徘徊了良久，而我相信你需要一些助力，也许不止一个，来促使你前行。不一定非要与你的兄弟殊途同归，但仍然要前进。我没有明白的是，”他最后沉重地说，“源氏阻碍了你这么做。”

半藏忍住了没有翻白眼，但也只是勉勉强强。他怎么会不知道？源氏是关键，是基石，是问题的结症所在。不过，鉴于智械僧侣在塔楼处所说，他的意思也许并不如半藏希望的那样。但半藏已经受够了在智械僧侣谜面般的辞藻与意图中猜来猜去；反正，源氏也叫他不要这样做。

智械僧侣不再多言，直到他们来到斜坡底，这时他再次伸出手挽留半藏，不过没有碰到他。“我要感谢，”他正式地说，“你的陪伴。这给了我许多思量。”半藏微微低头表示应答，这是他所能表现出的全部礼貌，但智械僧侣又说道。“我希望我们能够更好地相互了解。我认为我们没有理由不这么做，而且不止一个理由我们应当如此，尽管你会对此深表怀疑。”半藏不禁冷冷地看着僧侣。他似乎确凿无疑地相信这点，但是谁又能说得准呢？

“最后一件我要在私下说的事情。”智械僧侣犹豫片刻，然后朝半藏手里的法球点点头。“这不仅仅是一个饰品或小玩意。阿尼不仅仅具有同理心，而且才华横溢。这是个多功能工具，一种由香巴里手工制成的复杂精细的技术，用以协助他们寻求平衡和启迪，用智械能量作为导渠。它比你能想象的更有用。我会用这些——”他用一根骨架指头轻触悬浮在他颈脖周围的法球。它发出柔和的嗡鸣声。“——在战斗中，去攻击，去防守，也去治愈。”智械僧侣看向半藏的法球顿了顿。

“最后这个功能，”他柔声说，“也许就是阿尼把它赠予你的原因。如果你允许的话，它能以不止一种形式帮助你，身体上、心理上——还有灵魂上的。”他看向半藏的脸，半藏感到了同智械比丘尼如出一辙的审视感。

“我明白你不愿这样做，”他坦承道，当半藏从智械僧侣的声音中听出一丝显然的遗憾时，一阵奇怪的战栗贯穿他的身体。“我并不是要向你施压。你抗拒她的礼物的原因正式为何我没有把我的一份礼物给你，不然我一定会向一位我亲密挚友的家人赠礼。但现在我也许能更好地理解你一些——我不认为她的礼物错付了。”

言尽于此，智械僧侣迈上斜坡，不过他停下向半藏点点头。“我们走吧，岛田先生？”

过了一会，半藏跟上他。他们走下斜坡，穿过笼罩着运输机入口的力场。在他们对面，猎空特工、牛仔、医生和76抬起头来。他们都坐在活动桌前，扑克牌摊在桌面上。

“你们可回来了，”牛仔说。他坐在双人座的一端，立刻挪向一旁站起来。“还在想你们都上哪儿了。”

“我很抱歉，麦克雷特工，”智械僧侣换回了英语，边说边越过正在升起封闭的舱口。“我没有预料到会需要这么久。我希望我没有耽误我们的时间。”

“没，”牛仔答道。他始终看着智械僧侣，但半藏在其他守望先锋特工们好奇的目光下尴尬地站在智械僧侣身旁时，不止一次捕捉到直直向他投来的视线。有片刻他想知道，他们认为他两在“散步”期间都讨论了什么，但他发现自己累到根本不在乎。

他向前走去，边走边将76的夹克从胳膊上褪下拿在手里。他听到智械僧侣跟在身后。他的金属双脚听起来比半藏自己的义肢更沉更笨重，他发现自己莫名其妙地因为它们听起来如此不同而愉快。76坐在双人座的另一端，一只强壮的手里拿着几张牌。他在半藏把夹克递给他时点点头算是感谢。他立刻感到了内衬的冰冷，半藏退开时他摇摇头。“不需要，哈？也不知道你是个发热贴还是只是固执得要命。”

Heatpack* 其实就是暖宝宝。

“都不是。”半藏嘟囔一声。在外面的时候他的确能感受到寒冷，但只有当处在温暖的运输机内，他才真正感受到渗进皮肤的寒意。这感觉像是进入了温暖的浴场，尤其当他的疲乏的四肢感到如此沉重的时候。

医生向他挥了挥几张纸，它们和他之前给她的护照一起抓在她手里。“这是你的文件，坂口先生。”她带着一抹会意的微笑说，“你的疫苗接种证明和工作签证都在这儿了。”她不得不半站起来倾身越过桌子把它们递给他，但她称呼他的假名足以让他几乎是用抢的把文件从她手里接过，这让她的微笑僵住。

“抱歉，”他边喃喃地说着边匆匆扫视文件，三狮醒目地印在国徽和安得拉邦的文件上。他深吸一口气努力使自己平静下来集中精力，随后才看向她，视线集中在她眼下而非与她对视。“谢谢你，”他用一种希望听起来是恭敬和歉意的语气说。她轻轻点了点头，他就朝行李架走去，不单是为了收起护照，也终于能去找出兴奋剂。

“再次感谢你，岛田先生，”智械僧侣在他身后说。半藏，在他人的众目睽睽之下，只得停下转身微鞠一躬，而后才再走向自己所需。

他先把文件塞进箱子，然后瞥了一眼法球。蓝白色的光芒在围绕其周身的铭槽里微微脉动，保持着缓慢而稳定的节奏。他猜自己在一段时间内都无法摆脱它了。指望智械僧侣会收回它的渺茫希望已经破灭，另一个选择则是把它扔到外面的雪地里。倘若如智械僧侣所言，这很可能是种冒犯，即便半藏坚持认为它的赠予本身就是对源氏的一种冒犯。也许源氏本人才应该决定它何去何从，但半藏并不相信他能做出得当的举动。以他现在的德性，他很可能会坚持要半藏接受它。

他微微叹了口气。他会晚些时候再对它做出处置，当他能真正的举止如常时。

他打开大提琴箱，把法球塞进一个内袋里，然后开始翻找兴奋剂，但就在他快要摸到药瓶时听到牛仔的马刺声接近。他又一次叹气。他本希望智械僧侣在半藏拿兴奋剂时足以使其他人分心——毕竟，他持有它们并不合法。他松开瓶子，转而取出一只唇膏，幸好这是个近在咫尺的可信借口。

“怎么？”当牛仔一言不发的时候他问道。

“雅典娜说你从我们离开戴森以来就没休息过。”牛仔的声音又低又迟疑。

半藏叹口气抬头看向舱顶，仿佛人工智能正在某个占据地利的高处监视着他。“没有。但我们到达卫星城的时候我会准备就绪的。”

牛仔干巴巴地一笑。“我相信你会的，但关键是，安吉有点担心。如果你已经很累了，海拔和低温可不会对你有好处。就想提醒一下你，现在雅典娜正在抬高气压，你可能会觉得有点晕。”

的确，半藏能听到天花板传来嗖嗖的气流声，气压灌入他的耳内。他绷了绷喉咙来舒缓这种感觉，然后做出回答。“谢谢你的提醒。”

“别客气，”牛仔听起来一点也没有感到轻松，“一旦——呃，我们起飞后我得去处理点儿事，不过我要先带你过一遍我们留给你的安全子系统。基本上它就是一个移动分流版的雅典娜，这样她就能监视你的安全基地，会警告你任何闯入或其他可疑迹象。”

半藏点点头。“明白。”

“我，呃，我们还有些煮好的咖啡。起飞前想来一点吗？”

半藏考虑了一会。要是喝了咖啡，他就不能再服用兴奋剂——它们会混成一种极强效的烈性混合品。这种时候似乎只靠咖啡因完全不足以使他振作起来，但也许这更多是因为海拔的关系。

不管怎样，那AI一直在密切监视他，所以她也极可能会抓到他服用兴奋剂——幸好牛仔打断了他。此外，她已经向医生和牛仔谏言过他缺乏睡眠的情况，要是他突然毫无缘由地精力充沛肯定会引起怀疑。

他迅速抹上唇膏，把它扔回大提琴箱内然后锁上。“是的，那会有帮助，”他认命地回到活动桌旁。桌子中央摆着一大壶咖啡，一个空余的马克杯放在旁边。他倾身从桌上拿过两者，忽视掉其他人和智械僧侣正在进行的讨论——一些关于直布罗陀基地住宿的事情。他倒了满满一杯，抿一小口，确定咖啡热而不烫之后几大口把它喝光。他又给自己倒了一杯，鉴于一屋子的人都在看他，努力让自己不要过分沉醉于胃中咖啡带来的温暖感觉之中也不是那么难做到。

猎空特工的眼神偷偷摸摸的，医生则似乎打算彻底并秘密地对他进行监视，在后者上一败涂地。讽刺的是，尽管士兵76戴着面罩，在看到他喝干了第二杯咖啡、穿好夹克时，仍然十分明显地偏了偏头。牛仔的目光藏得最好，只在同智械僧侣交谈时从眼角余光看他。

他第三次满上杯子，把壶放回去，短暂地考虑着是否应该回到楼上在某个工作站旁坐下，好让自己和其他人之间拉开些距离。这个思路被猎空特工大声的宣言打断了，“都等等！在我起飞前不许再告诉他任何事了！每个人都回到座位上！”她闪过他身旁钻进驾驶舱。

半藏在弹射椅上坐下，用比先前稍慢的速度喝着咖啡，不过在依然起飞前喝光。士兵：76在猎空特工的残像后跟着上了楼，医生和智械僧侣一边聚精会神地专注于谈话，一边起身落座在对面的弹射椅上。从他们交换的语句中，他能听出许多生僻的医疗术语的音节，但很少能听懂。牛仔一开始跟着他们起身，表情因为过于专注而皱起来，随后他摇摇头，回到自己的座位上，叹口气一屁股坐下。

“我想他们说的玩意肯定相当有意思，如果你能听得懂的话，”他边评论边把安全带绕过胸前。“禅雅塔会是我们的第三位医疗官，不过他保证需要的话他也能参与进攻。他和安吉正在讨论他的能力和怎么做到的。跟能量传递之类的有关，不过等安吉说了第五个——然后第六个拗口医学术语之后我就懒得听了。”半藏微微点头作为回应，对自己不知不觉中同自己达成的妥协有点好笑。牛仔把目光转向他的手。“说起这个，你的手怎么样了？”

“好——”半藏下意识答道，但他在牛仔的问题下本能地屈伸手指，发现它们 _确实_ 没事。他惊讶地抬起手，检视整片皮肤上任何烧伤或炎症的迹象，出乎意料的一无所获。神龙的吻部微微露出袖口。他抬起头冲着智械僧侣微微眯起眼，但对方没有任何注意到他的迹象，仿佛牢牢地被医生吸引了全部注意力。

当然，牛仔把这一切尽收眼底，在半藏和智械僧侣之间来回看去。“你们两在外边的时候他帮了你一点小忙？”他低声好奇地问道。

半藏咽了口唾沫。他随即想到藏在箱子里的法球，又稍微放松。“不，”他答道。“智械比丘尼，阿尼·琼英·卓玛，给了我帮助。”牛仔挑起一边眉毛，半藏立即补充说，“这并不妥当。禅雅塔特工也赞同这一点。”

牛仔看上去相当困惑，不过仍点了点头。

猎空特工在她的驾驶风格允许的范围内，尽可能低调地把他们带到空中。村庄的轮廓消失在舷窗的视野外，禅雅塔特工对猎空特工的航空广播赞赏地轻笑起来。不久，猎空特工解除了安全锁定，光照转回更正常的照明程度。

半藏坐在原位，一方面是为了方便猎空特工再次聚集到智械僧侣和活动桌旁，不过士兵：76没有参与，另一方面他得让胃再翻滚一会才能停下。这次花了更久的时间；这个后果，或许，是由于他缺乏睡眠，过度摄入咖啡，而他暴躁的情绪还像他的胃一样，固执地拒绝沉寂下来。

他咽下嘴里泛起的一丝胆汁味，从腰带上解下通讯器以分散注意力。即便如此，当他试图找些能让自己专注其中的东西时，活动桌边的对话闯入他的思绪。

“—— _超爱_ 打篮球，当然他就让他们建了一个，”医生说。他抬起眼，看到她对着装在墙上的篮筐之下、地板上画的半场标记露出亲切的微笑。

“我懂了，”智械僧侣说，他敲着下巴，发出闷闷的响声。“还有其他的改造归咎于他吗？”

“噢是的。起初逆戟鲸号能容纳两到三个连队，不过危机期间，莱耶斯指挥官鲜少能在突击小队之外和别的队伍一起出击， _而且_ 他们那会花在旅行上的时间比在战斗上更多。硅谷的事之后，他叫他们去掉了更多甲板。你瞧，他不喜欢封闭空间，还想要尽可能通风。”

牛仔嘟嘟囔囔地说。“那是他 _嘴上说的_ ，”他慢吞吞地笑了笑。“得编个过得去的医学借口好让它通过。老实说，他想要一个篮球场和一面天杀的攀岩墙。”

“什么， _真的？_ ”猎空特工尖叫起来，眼里闪闪发光。“在哪儿？！”

牛仔指了指他们周围的活动桌。“就在这儿。”他抬起头，眯起眼睛向上看。即便是这样的仰角，他的帽子也只是晃了晃并没有掉下来。“我不知道你还能不能看出来，不过天花板附近以前留下了好些洞。肯定是在他们把它给了 _杰克_ 之后的哪次重装里被盖掉了。”他的语气一直很轻快，直到快说完这句话时才变得近乎愤恨。

沉默。半藏能感觉到房间另一边空气里突如其来的尴尬和紧张。

“嘿，岛田特工？你的辅系统用着还行吗？”

半藏抿紧嘴。他并不乐意被牛仔用来逃避一场变味的对话。不过，他还是给了肯定的回答，站起身。牛仔已经离开活动桌，大步走向载满了每个人的行李从而负重越来越重的架子。

“我们把它放在你的装备下面这块充电。过来看看。”牛仔从架子底层拿起一个看上去毫不起眼的灰色金属光泽手提箱，放在地板上。他蹲在一旁，在把手旁的小键盘上输入密码。手提箱咔的一声打开，显出意外迷你的被泡沫板隔开的分格。六个外形奇怪的三角金属部件襄在泡沫里，大约是一部小型智能手机的尺寸。牛仔取出其中一个，把它像扁平的棒球一样拿在手中抛接。

“这玩意还是挺自给自足的，”他用坚定而随意的语气说。“这是你的六个间谍蜘蛛*，以及——”他掀起泡沫的一角，露出电子传感器和镜头，“你的私人版雅典娜在这。”半藏点点头，单膝跪在牛仔对面的地板上，咖啡杯放到一旁。

Spyders:《少数派报告》中形似蜘蛛的间谍探测器。

牛仔花了比预期更长的时间带半藏使用了一遍辅系统的大部分功能。一部分是因为这个过程包括要向辅系统的独立内存备份中手动添加半藏的身份代码，以防主系统遭到远程攻击损坏或被修改，另一部分则是由于牛仔显然在故意拖慢进度。他说得很慢，还费时间去解释许多并非绝对必要的辅系统功能。首先，这个辅系统本质上就是雅典娜的延伸版，因此具有高度自治性。它一天内只会与雅典娜联机数次，并非与她实时连接，所以它必须能够独立评估周围环境并与半藏交流。此外，半藏根本不会依赖它。对休憩的需求也许意味着到达星城后他必须信任它对安全屋做出初检，而睡一觉之后，他就能开始设立自己的监测和侦察程序。

半藏不确定如何理解牛仔的行为。谈话的转折对他的影响如此之深吗？为什么？

终于牛仔坐到地板上，他的马刺在甲板上刮擦着，叮当作响。“就这些了，”他微笑着宣布。“很简单。”

“当然，”半藏仅仅答道。一个由牛仔冗长的教程导致的不幸的副作用是，它完全压下了半藏摄入的咖啡因，而且令他懊恼的是，这副作用展现得明明白白。他可以保持肩膀不要塌下去，或是集中注意力在辅系统上，但无法兼顾。至少，维持不了多久。他很快就放弃，让自己的姿势垮了下来。现在他又重新挺直腰背，伸手扣上手提箱。它自动锁上，半藏提着箱子站起来，而他的腿连这样适度的重量也要抗议。“当我到达公寓后需要多久进行初检？”

牛仔抬头看向他，带着若有所思的表情。“不知道。有时候得花上一个小时，特别是如果有很多角落和裂缝的话。”

半藏心烦意乱地点点头。还有半小时菜到达讷勒默拉森林。到达基地则需要另外一个半小时。将他的全部装备搬进公寓的所需时间不详，而这之后，终于，再要一个小时辅系统就能建好并开始运作。

他捏了捏鼻梁，把辅系统放回架子上的无线充电台上。三个小时，至少。也许更久。

他从地上捡起他的咖啡杯，向咖啡机走去。每次猎空特工前去检查状态，智械僧侣都会陪同前往，说一些关于欣赏风景的话。他们现在就在楼上，留下医生在活动桌旁漫不经心地浏览通讯器。她抬头看了他一眼，又毫不掩饰地仔细看了他一番。“你还好吗，岛田先生？”她问起，显然在担心他。“你怎么从高海拔状态下恢复呢？”

他非常乐意把目前的症状归咎于发生在那该死的村庄里的许多事，包括海拔，不过他绝不会将这点宣之于口。“我还好，齐格勒医生。我相信我需要的只是休息，”他边从咖啡机里倒满杯子边向她保证。

她同情地点点头。“你的晕机这么严重太遗憾了，”她说。“旅行的时候无法睡觉已经够糟糕了。”

他咬咬牙，还是决定允许她保持自己的假设。“是的，”他咕哝说，“我更热衷于火车或汽车出行。他们在大多数方面都优于航空旅行。”

“那么你不晕车？”牛仔突然兴致勃勃地插话。

半藏慢慢转过身，眉毛拧起。 “不，”他小心地回答。“怎么？”

“给我点儿时间，”牛仔回复他，并用奇怪的目光看了他一眼，似乎试着在从腰带上解下通讯器时不要露出微笑。“我得查点东西，很快就好。”他走开在一把弹射椅上坐下，手指在通讯器屏幕上滑来滑去。

半藏端详了他一会，但牛仔显然一直专注于手头的新任务，无暇他顾，于是半藏抓住机会从大提琴箱里拿出一套新衣服，另一件长袖衬衫和一条能更好地掩饰他义肢的裤子，以及他的毛巾，前往卫生间。从水槽里流出的水并不凉，但他还是浸湿毛巾擦了把脸，竭尽最后的一点努力使自己清醒起来。这同他预期的一样收效甚微，他很快放弃，换上了衣服。

“女士们，先生们，还有智械们！”猎空特工的广播声在他打开卫生间门的时候响起。“我们将在十分钟内抵达讷勒默拉森林！请大家回到座位上喜好安全带！ _嘭！_ ”

半藏回到弹射椅上，希望这将是很长一段时间以内的最后一次。牛仔仍在摆弄通信器，全神贯注地咬着下唇。半藏对此漠不关心；他正忙着预演他的行程。

一辆自动驾驶的轿车会在讷勒默拉森林深处与他们会合，这是一个沿着东高止山脉讷勒默拉区域的迎风面而建的大型保护区，卫星城和孟加拉湾之间被这片山脉阻隔。降落点在高山的斜坡处，所以轿车会需要时间穿过狭窄的山路和曲折的弯道，最终驶入低地，卫星城的外沿郊区和和保护区的边界在那里接壤。

从此处轿车能顺利地驶向塔图，一片城郊住宅区，就在围绕着星城迅速兴建起来的城市内环外。自动驾驶汽车会将他直接送达公寓楼，然后在任务期间留在附近，以防半藏出于这样那样的原因需要它。

不难。只剩时间表还没有着落。很幸运他的晕动症只限于水上和空中交通，但在这种情况下，半藏几乎不希望在车里过于舒适。届时要保持清醒会是一件极其困难的事情，而假如他 _确实_ 睡着了，当他到达塔图时可能会陷入令人无法容忍的昏昏沉沉的状态。他可能会遗漏重要的事情。温斯顿选择这栋公寓楼是出于他相信这里不在费斯卡的影响和技术管辖之下，但仍十分靠近内环。如果费斯卡最近才拓张了版图又把分部设立在附近怎么办？费斯卡因为其追踪人们的行为从而预测他们的需求和欲望的举措而臭名昭著——半藏在自己的基地内受到监视是绝不可接受的。

他叹口气。兴奋剂会很有必要。

他看向舷窗外，猎空特工正驾驶着运输机低空俯冲过树冠。保护区显然占地广阔，但即便从这里也能看见人烟凑集的卡努尔区星罗棋布的灯光在地平线上闪耀，与近乎黑色的林海并行。猎空特工让运输机悬停，随后缓缓降落，周围树丛稀疏的细长枝干逐渐遮挡住远处的城市灯光。

“ _嘭_ ！欢迎来到讷勒默拉！现在的时间是夜间10点54分，当前温度29摄氏度，天气预报预计明天的最高气温为—— _39摄氏度以85%的湿度？！_ ”

半藏厌恶地皱起脸。

他起身去收拾装备：大提琴箱，从藏匿点取出的手提箱，背包，还有安全辅系统，并在舱门边把它收拾得整整齐齐。他把安全系统放在地板上，外面一闪而过的灯光吸引了他的目光。它来自一辆正缓速驶来的车的前灯。

“你的车到了。”士兵:76正从楼梯上走下，人未至声先到。他走到舱门前在半藏身旁，轻松地提起箱子。“据雅典娜所知，附近没有大象、土狼、蜜獾或老虎，但要当心脚下，”他警告说。反重力装置无法通过地面造成足够的震动把它们吓跑。如果你踩到金环蛇或者毒蛇，天使会给你治疗，但最好别掉以轻心。”半藏扬起一边眉毛，但仍然点点头提起箱子，这时舱口才开启。力场再次启动，维持住舱内的气温和湿度，直到76领着他走出去。感觉像是走进了 _温泉风吕*_ 。

_*_ _onsen_ _：_ 不知道温泉和风吕的区别，哪个才是对的，连在一起瞎用了。

运输机降落在一片开阔的空地上，十几米开外就是森林。这里曾经可能是个露营地；那辆银色的四门轿沿着一条破旧坑洼的水泥路绕了一小圈半圆形穿过一片空地，而后倒回森林。空地的地面被厚厚的草丛和低矮的灌木覆盖，不过幸好还是比戴森降落点周围的草丛低得多。它仍能为许多蛇类提供足够的掩护。考虑到他的义体，他正要提出检查轿车周围，毕竟它停得稍远了一些，但76走在前头，边走向前边重重地踏在地上，显然，即便有任何带毒的东西没能及时让路，他也对那双厚厚的靴子充满信任。

半藏摇摇头，保持着礼貌的距离紧随其后。他最担心的是嘶嘶吐信的毒蛇，但即便它们就在附近，也没有显露任何行迹。他们顺利走到车边，76绕着轿车整整跺了一圈，同时半藏键入密码打开车门，有意将除了安全系统之外的所有东西扔在后座上以方便拿取。

他们返回去取半藏剩下的物品，半藏看着聚集在舱口的其他人忍住没有皱起脸。

医生微笑着递过他的背包。“好了，岛田先生，我们得暂时告别了。”

“是的，”他接过背包，边答话边将它甩到肩上。“感谢你的帮助。”

“不客气。小心点，以及祝你好运。”

“没错，好运！”猎空特工高声说，脸上带着大大的假笑。“有机会去尝尝 _Haleem_ ！海德拉巴那边的做得很不错，而且离这儿也不远。”

“谢谢你，猎空特工，”半藏小心翼翼地用不抑不扬的语气说。她嘴角的笑容摇摇欲坠。

“平平安安地前去吧，岛田半藏，”智械僧侣庄重地向他鞠躬。“愿智瞳守护你，拥抱你。”半藏生硬地鞠了一躬作为回应。

牛仔拎着辅系统，走上前来。“我帮你拿着这个。你走之前有几句话要跟你说。”半藏点点头，眼睛微微眯起，牛仔慢悠悠地走出舱门，对空气里的湿度嘶了一口气。

“保持警惕，”士兵说。“别让自己死在外边。”

半藏哼了一声。“我可没那么容易被打倒。”他内心略感难堪，但76只是笑了一声，挥手走开。半藏转身走下舱门，决定将这个奇怪的坦率时刻和洪水般涌过他全身的解脱感都归咎于疲惫。

看到牛仔时，这种感觉稍微有所消减，不过他将子系统扔进后备箱砰地合上门，至少明显看得出他们的想法不谋而合。他绕过轿车，当半藏走近时打开客座车门。他点点头，甩下背包扔座位上。

“好了，”牛仔说。“赌你已经准备好回到马鞍上了。”半藏对他的用语撇撇嘴，但还是点点头。

牛仔端详了他一阵。“那么——我们在暗影守望的时候曾有一个——一个小把戏。”

半藏一边眉毛扬起。从舱口投来的光线只照亮了牛仔的半边脸，不过他仍能辨认出一个谨慎的微笑。

“那会儿我们对失眠可一点也不陌生，而且我们得在还有机会的时候把能用的都用上，懂吗？”

半藏向后耸了耸肩以抵消一阵不耐。牛仔，令人诧异地，似乎注意到了这个信号，打起了精神。“好，我就直说吧。在暗影守望，当我们需要闭会眼但是有没有安全的地方能睡觉时，我们会像这样计划一段车程来四处游荡直到我们感觉活过来为止。这样我们就可以有2或4小时，甚至整整8小时的睡眠，你看起来也正需要它。”

最后一句话让半藏僵在原地，不过牛仔似乎话一出口就立即意识到了自己的失误。有那么一阵他紧紧闭着嘴，双唇抿在一起，看起来对自己很生气，但过了会他开口鼓起勇气冒出一句，“我，呃，我是说——”然后他重重地长叹一口气。“啊，管他呢。你需要睡眠。我知道这点而你也知道。只是因为我大声说出来了而已不会改变任何事。

这倒是真的，半藏不情愿地想。再说，当牛仔、医生、还有AI都注意到他的疲惫时，他没法一口回绝牛仔的计划。他从牛仔看向轿车，透过车窗打量轿车内部。据他所知，这种型号的车在大小和舒适度上和过去家族里曾有的一辆非常相似，所以空间和舒适应该不成问题。但牛仔的计划有待进一步分析。

“就算2小时也是很长的一段车程，”他谨慎地说。“那会让我几乎开到果阿邦或金奈市去。”

牛仔使劲点点头，看起来近乎愉快。“要是走高速干线就会，”他同意道。他解下通讯器拿在手里挥了挥。“不过在你提到你不晕车后我已经查看过了路线。找到一条路会带你绕着讷勒默拉山脉转一大圈。甚至不会离开安得拉邦。它一直沿着地方公路走，所以全程会需要十个小时，如果你在那之前就准备好了的话也有很多山路可以开出来，另外你喝了那么多咖啡，路上也有很多加油站。”

牛仔似乎根本没法不说任何让半藏着恼的话——但再一次，他并没有说错。半藏多半肯定会需要去一次——加油站。

他伸出手。“让我看看你选的路线。”

牛仔咧嘴一笑，递过通讯器。半藏冷冷地回了他一个意味深长的眼神，检查起屏幕上高亮显示的路线。正如牛仔所说，这条线路环山而行，还标记有穿越山脉的几条捷径。他放大循着路线看了一遍，默然点头。

牛仔似乎把这当成一个好苗头。“它甚至远离费斯卡的领地和附属商业中心，”他提出，带着一股商人希望达成交易的味道。“这样在进入内环前他们就不会对你进行登记。”

半藏咕哝一声。在他看来，牛仔是对的，即便他将会接近并穿过靠近乌托邦四十公里内的范围，而在大多数情况下，太靠近一个根深蒂固且有权有势的组织的主场并不令人安心。不过路线在进图贡土尔-乌托邦地区前就转向驶入山区，呆在发展严重受限的森林保护区内。

牛仔咬着下唇，正仔细打量他。

“如果你更情愿直接前往基地，”他没之前那么自信地说，“那也行。这只是——只是一个选项。反正公寓无论如何都会等着你。不过——你知道，有趣的是你这儿和温斯顿那儿只有三个小时的时差，所以如果你直接过去，等你到的时候他那儿就是午夜以后了，要是你的扫描触发了什么东西我们没人能醒着帮你监测。所以说真的，这对所有人都好，要是——”

半藏轻轻叹气。很明显牛仔想让他这么做， 就像他也想竭尽全力让它看起来在半藏的控制之下。

“我会跟着你的路线走，”他打断牛仔的话，递出他的通讯器。

牛仔眨眨眼。然后他半信半疑地说，“只是跟着走，还是会真正的在上面睡觉？这是才是整个的重点，你知道。”

半藏翻了个白眼。他还没 _那么_ 顽固不化。“正如你，齐格勒医生和雅典娜所观察到的，即便我想，也不太可能在这么长的车程时间内保持清醒。”他说，“我会遵循你们的这个暗影守望方案。”

牛仔哼笑一声。“现在可不是暗影守望方案了。不再是了。只有守望先锋。”

“如你所说，”半藏边说边绕过轿车走向驾驶座的门。“还有别的事我需要了解吗？”

牛仔挠着下巴思考了一会。“没了，就这些，我猜。我会给你发送路线。没开工就用不着打卡，确保通讯器正常工作就行。”

“明白。”

“祝你好运，岛田特工。下次再聊。”牛仔笑了笑——还 _掂了掂帽子_ 。半藏不禁盯着他看了许久，不知多措，久到足以使牛仔不自在地干笑一声而手指都还搭在帽檐上。这使半藏从这奇怪的一刻里回过神来。不过——为什么这会奇怪呢？毕竟，这人戴着顶牛仔帽。戴着牛仔帽就是要这么做的，不是吗？

他给了一个迟来的但坚定的点头，打开车门坐进驾驶座。他扣上安全带，牛仔最后以掂量的目光看了他一眼，转身登上舷梯回到运输机里。他进去后不久，半藏的通讯器响起。

半藏将通讯器连接上轿车的接口，看着控制面板上的小屏幕与正在加载路线的通讯器显示同步。一个警告标志弹出，询问半藏如果发生紧急情况他是否能清醒过来接管系统。

他迟疑着，厌恶暴露出自己反应迟钝的时刻。要是他醒不来却还说自己能醒来，这会是非常不负责任的——轿车提出此问主要是假设它发现自己在一群行人中或被足够大的倾盆暴雨混淆了传感器这类情况。如果它认为半藏是清醒的，它也许会在半藏没准备好的时候向他移交控制权。如果它知道他在睡觉，就会停下，警告他，然后等着他。

可能这终究还是个坏主意，但他已经同意了牛仔的计划。他回头看向大提琴箱，也许他应该——

然后他重重地叹了一口气。

他还没 _那么_ 顽固不化。

他告诉系统他可能不会醒着。系统叮的一声表示了解，轿车的反重力系统嗡嗡作响离开地面，方向盘自动转向，开上开裂的道路。

半藏一直等着，直到运输机透过愈发浓密的树林和树枝上的苔藓藤蔓完全隐没在视野外。一旦它消失，他靠向座椅不断调整，直到他尽可能的感到舒适。反重力器的嗡鸣声和空气掠过汽车的轻啸声成了亲切的白噪音来源，在树丛的轮廓和侧影掠过车窗时使他昏昏欲睡。

他 _几乎_ 设法睡着了，在他又一次想起源氏之前。


End file.
